Lo que creemos saber
by ukyryo
Summary: Comandante Spock contrata a su mejor alumno para que sea su asistente –algo de lo cual se arrepentirán los dos.(Traducción)
1. La Lira

**Lo que creemos saber**

**Capítulo Uno: La Lira  
**

_(traducción: titulo real __**What We Think We Know Autor:**__ NotesfromaClassroom )_  
_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ningún personaje me pertenece. __Lo demás e__s solo por diversión._

Su primer día fue casi el último

Bueno, en realidad no. Nyota Uhura no es un desertor.

Pero en la jerga corriente que guarda en su mente-en el relato de su propia vida que se dice, casi como si estuviera desgranando los detalles de una persona ficticia-Nyota se imagino caminando hacia el Comandante Spock y decirle, que ella ha cometido un grave error al aceptar su oferta de asistente.

No puede imaginarlo.

No puede hacerlo.

Su propia reacción la sorprende, después de todo, ella lo sabe. Ha sido su maestro-dos veces-y ha pasado más de un par de horas escuchando a otros cadetes se quejan de su ñoñeria, su indiferencia, sus manías exasperantes que despide a cada asistente.

No ella. Ella no va a ser despdida. No en el primer día.

El día había empezado inocentemente. Después de asignar una contraseña a su personal, Spock le pidió que se revise su correo electrónico del trabajo y organizar algunos archivos de computadora. El gran número de correos electrónicos fue desalentadora-347!, Así que empezó con la presentación en su lugar. Apenas había terminado cuando Spock le pidió que enviara los correos electrónicos clasificados a su terminal, y ella tuvo que admitir que aún no los había mirado.

La molestia cruzó por su rostro, ella estaba segura de ello, y se apresuró a dar una explicación. Su silencio mientras la escuchaba era casi peor que si él la hubiera regañado, o hecho algo de dúplica.

"En el futuro", dijo cuando ella finalmente se quedó en silencio, "por favor hacer sus tareas asignadas en el orden dado."

"Sí, señor", dijo, mortificada. Me lo merecía, pensó, no muy sinceramente. Por supuesto que habría arreglado todo en orden lógico.

Tal vez debería dejarlo ahora, pensó. Pero había superado su vergüenza y se volvió a los correos electrónicos.

Los correos electrónicos no se toman el tiempo que ella teme. Una gran mayoría son solicitudes de ponencias en conferencias o coloquios, descartelos, Spock le dijo, cuando le muestra la primera a él. Algunos son respuestas a las preguntas que ha hecho de los datos de otros investigadores-guárdelos en un chip, él le dijo cuando intento reenviar uno a su terminal.

Ninguno se marca como personal, aunque Nyota no se sorprende. Esta es su cuenta de correo electrónico de trabajo, después de todo. Ella se divierte brevemente tratando de imaginar lo que su correo personal se vería así-y quién lo envía.

Al final, sólo un aviso requiere alguna acción de su parte, una alerta de que la oficina de correos tiene un paquete.

"Puedo recogerlo por Ud. cuando me dirija a comer", dice ella, y Spock asintió sin levantar la vista de su PADD personal.

El paquete es sorprendentemente grande y voluminoso, aunque afortunadamente no pesado. Cuando se lo coloca sobre la mesa de Spock, mira hacia arriba, un destello de sorpresa azotes por la frente.

"Tuve que firmar por él", dice Nyota. "El encargado principal casi no me dejó traerlo!"

Ella sonríe para demostrar que ella está bromeando, pero la expresión de Spock es ilegible. ¿Siempre ha sido tan reservado? No, no reservados. Retirado. Casi hostil.

"La dirección del remitente dice que es de Vulcano", dice, señalando el paquete. "¿Todavía tienes familia allí?"

Ella se horrorizó al escucharse balbucear, un hábito nervioso que pensó que se había deshecho hace mucho tiempo.

¡Cállate! Ella se reprende , y por fin se encuentra con la mirada de Spock.

"Sí", dice. Y luego añade: "Mis padres están ahí".

"Ya veo", Nyota se oye decir. "Bueno, ¿no vas a abrirla?"

"¿Curiosidad?" Spock pregunta, levantando una ceja, y por un momento Nyota se alivia. Esto es más como se imaginaba trabajando para él sería-su ingenio tranquilo mirando a través de su seriedad de vez en cuando. Ella sonríe.

Con un movimiento rápido Spock tira de la cinta de liberación desde el borde del envase y se dobla atrás la parte superior. Inclinándose hacia delante, Nyota ve un destello de madera.

"Un arpa!" , exclama y dice a Spock, "Una ka'athyra. De mi familia".

"Así que es así como se ven", dice Nyota, su voz casi reverente. "He escuchado algunas grabaciones. ¿Puedo?"

Ella estira su mano hacia la caja y Spock se dobla la espalda de arriba hacia abajo.

"Lo siento, Cadete Uhura, pero ... no puede tocarlo. La grasa de su mano o la mano de un humano la dañaría."

Su tono es extrañamente desapasionado pero Nyota se siente ofendido. Ese énfasis en la palabra humano, como si se tratara de algo inferior. Ella toma un respiro y lo mira a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver rabia allí.

Tan pronto como él se da cuenta de que ella lo está mirando, su rostro se convierte en la máscara una vez más ilegible.

Confundida, asiente con la cabeza, y cuando sale de su oficina, le dice: "Por supuesto, señor. Me disculpo".

X

Sabía como sonaba antes de que él la viera.

O al menos eso se supone. Su madre le dijo una vez que Sarek lo toco durante todo el embarazo para tranquilizarla cuando ella era excepcionalmente inquieta.

Esa imagen de su padre tocando el ka'athyra para su madre-no es necesariamente algo que se ve a menudo. Utilizando la música para regular el estado de ánimo es-práctico y lógico. Incluso los seres humanos utilizan la música para aumentar su control emocional inestable.

Tal vez la preocupación de su padre por el control más humana de Spock era por eso que puso el ka'athyra en sus manos tan pronto-sin duda antes de comenzar una enseñanza formal. Para Sarek y la mayoría de vulcanos-la lira es una herramienta. De hecho, si su padre alguna vez comentó sobre las cualidades estéticas de la música se puede contar, Spock no puede recordar.

Los jueces en el concurso de música todos los citan en un Vulcano "precisión matemática" de Sarek la razón por la que fue galardonado con el primer lugar.

Los jueces no explicaron por qué Spock terminó segundo. No hacía falta.

Pero eso fue años después de que su padre le entregara su primera ka'athyra modificado para los niños más pequeños en escala con trastes elevado y con seis cuerdas en vez de doce.

"Él lo va a romper", advirtió Amanda, pero Sarek le dirigió una mirada glacial y buscó la mano izquierda de su hijo, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor del modulador tonal.

"Mantenerlo así", dijo Sarek, sosteniendo su propia ka'athyra , una reliquia familiar por lo menos durante tres generaciones, su caja de resonancia de madera pulido a un brillo por el tacto de los músicos ya muertos.

Había levantado su mano derecha en las cuerdas como su padre le enseñó-vagamente consciente de su madre murmurando y rondando cerca, y luego se pasó los dedos a través de ellos, que evoca un sonido fuerte que aún ahora le avergüenza sentir .

"Un buen comienzo", dijo sin inmutarse Sarek y Spock se sonrojó de placer ante el elogio inesperado. Inmediatamente Spock sintió la decepción de su padre centellean a través de su vínculo familiar.

"Es un buen comienzo", dijo Amanda rápidamente, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a su marido.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Allí estaba otra vez, como una piedra en un zapato-la fricción entre su padre y su madre que nunca se fue ... y él lo sabía, una vez más, como siempre lo sabía, que él era la causa.

A pesar de la predicción de Amanda, Spock no rompió su primera ka'athyra, al menos no técnicamente. Sin embargo, lo desarmo, para gran diversión de su madre, aunque ella encontró su curiosidad una fuente de humor, que no podía comprender.

Cuando vio Sarek las piezas desarmadas dispuestas en el suelo, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la casa por unas horas ... pero cuando regresó, Spock estaba esperando su lección de la noche, con su lira en las manos.

Desde entonces él ha sido dueño de dos ka'athyras. El primero que compró cuando tenía 12 años de edad, de un vendedor ambulante en la sección de mercado al aire libre de la ciudad. Era un instrumento de tamaño completo, obviamente viejo, un poco gastado, pero cuando Spock lo levantó en la mano y tiró de sus dedos sobre las cuerdas, se sentía una necesidad tan irracional que él habría accedido a cualquier precio que el comerciante le pidiera.

"Podredumbre seca", dijo Sarek después, presionar la uña del pulgar en una sección suave cerca del cabezal.

Luchando por contener su consternación, Spock tomó aire y dijo: "Pero toca bien".

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a su madre hacer una pausa en los preparativos de la cena. A medida que se acercó a la puerta de la cocina y se asomó al patio, Spock tomó nota de su expresión ,consternación, confusión, ira. Spock no estaba seguro de cuál.

Ella no dijo nada entonces, pero después de que él se había retirado a su habitación por la noche, Spock había oído el argumento-su insistente madre, el ruido de la voz estridente interrumpido por ocasiones la tranquilidad de su padre. ¿Siempre tienes que criticarle? ¿No puede nunca hacer nada bien para ti?

Poco después las funciones de Sarek como embajador lo llevó fuera del planeta durante siete meses, y Spock comenzó a estudiar con un maestro que vivía al sur de Shi'Kahr. Una vez por semana Spock toma un flitter público después de la escuela a su casa, por lo general llegan unos minutos antes del final de la lección el estudiante anterior.

En esas ocasiones, él esperaba en la antesala, aparentemente leyendo sus lecciones para la escuela, pero en realidad escucha atentamente a los demás estudiantes. La mayoría de las veces el estudiante antes de él es una chica mucho más joven, delgada y morena, sus notas precisas y bien practicadas, las cualidades tonales, tono perfecto. Su propia actuación no se puede comparar.

Cuando empezó a pedir no ir a sus clases, Amanda se alarmó.

"Pero siempre ha querido tocar", dijo una noche cuando los dos se encontraban cenando en la cocina. "Si no te gusta T'Cara, podemos encontrar otro-"

"Madre, no me gusta ni disgusta mi maestro. Sólo que no deseo continuar con las lecciones."

Amanda dejó su tenedor en el plato y miró fijamente a su hijo.

"Si no me das una razón mas que eso, la respuesta es no. ¿Qué diría tu padre? T'Cara es muy respetado"

"Y yo soy un estudiante mediocre", espetó Spock echando una mirada a su madre.

"No lo eres!" Amanda dijo rápidamente, y Spock sintió una oleada de irritación con ella.

"Yo no estoy siendo falsamente modesto", dijo. "Los otros estudiantes son mucho más talentosos."

"Entonces usted tiene algo que aspirar", dijo Amanda, de pie y tomando su plato llevándolo al fregadero. Su tono fue claro: la discusión había terminado.

A la semana siguiente, Spock puso en marcha su segundo plan para interrumpir las clases. Como de costumbre, llegó cuando el estudiante estaba con T'Cara y esperó a que la lección terminara. Como es habitual, el estudiante pasó a su lado sin decir una palabra y salió por puerta delantera, y Spock tomó su lugar en la sala, con sólo dos sillas de madera.

T'Cara era mayor que su padre, aunque por cuanto Spock no lo sabía. Tenía el pelo corto, cortado alguna vez había sido de color marrón claro, pero recibió un disparo ahora con gris. En el borde de sus ojos Spock podía ver pequeñas arrugas, la piel de sus manos era ligeramente moteado, algo que Spock había observado en sus familiares de edad avanzada.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los mayores vulcanos Spock sabía, sin embargo, parecía menos T'Cara parecia, menos intensa o grave. Sus maestros en la escuela eran mucho más centrados en los objetivos, alcanzar puntos de referencia, siguiendo las normas. T'Cara rara vez hablaba de las metas y Spock tuvo intención de utilizar eso a su ventaja.

"¿Tienes algo que decir?" T'Cara dijo tan pronto como Spock se sentó en una de las sillas de madera. Que él podría leer sus intenciones lo sobresaltó.

"Yo-", comenzó, de repente inseguro sobre cómo proceder. Tomó aire y agregó: "No estoy progresando satisfactoriamente. Mis habilidades no parecen estar mejorando."

Arriesgó una mirada a su maestro y se sorprendió al ver a sus cejas fruncido y los labios apretados.

"¿Y cómo medir su progreso?" T'Cara preguntó, enderezándose en su silla.

"Yo-no estoy seguro de cómo medirlo", dijo Spock. "En mis estudios, soy capaz de establecer normas referenciadas metas por mí mismo."

Alzó la vista para medir la respuesta de T'Cara y luego apresuro en decir.

"Creo que mi habilidad musical mejoraría si yo fuera capaz de establecer medidas basadas en datos-"

"Spock".

El tono de T'Cara era tranquilo, pero firme. Spock desvió la mirada.

"Algunos profesores hacen uso de estas medidas", dijo, y Spock arriesgó una mirada hacia él. Su ceño fruncido ya no era, de hecho, parecía más divertida que otra cosa.

"Si lo que quieres es capacidad técnica, entonces tal vez usted tiene razón para estar insatisfecho con mi enseñanza."

Spock abrió la boca para protestar, pero T'Cara continuó.

"Pero si lo que quieres es hacer que la ka'athyra suya y parte de quién y qué eres, entonces usted tiene que dejar de compararte con mis estudiantes."

De nuevo Spock había abierto la boca para protestar, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta.

"Ahora", dijo T'Cara enérgicamente, "el estudiante que estuvo aquí hace un rato. Ella es un estudiante, un excelente. Talentoso músico con más habilidad que la mayoría de los estudiantes de su edad"

Spock asintió con la cabeza y sintió un destello de celos que lo avergonzaba.

"Pero para ella, la música es más que otro ejercicio. No habla por ella, no de la manera que lo hace por ti."

Se ruborizo furiosamente, Spock había apretado su ka'athyra y consideró levantarse e irse. Él nunca había contado a nadie sus sentimientos acerca de la música sobre la liberación que sentía cuando él presionó sus dedos callosos en las cuerdas, por el placer de rasguear las progresiones de acordes atonales.

"Ah, sí", T'Cara dijo, "usted aprecia la matemática de la música, pero su propia interpretación es mucho más expresivo. Para ti, la música es mucho más. No muchos Vulcanos pueden tocar como lo haces, tal vez ningún pueda. Tal vez no sea preciso, pero es hermoso, a su manera".

Y luego T'Cara giro la cabeza hacia él, una invitación para comenzar la lección, y lo había hecho.

Cuando Sarek regresó unos meses más tarde y se ofreció a reanudar su tutoría, Spock aceptado.  
"Eligió un excelente maestro para mí", Spock había explicado a su padre un poco molesto.

El segundo ka'athyra que poseía era un regalo de su madre que le dio una noche antes de irse a la Academia. A diferencia de la reliquia familiar era nuevo, hecho a la medida por un artesano bien considerado de Kir.

"Sé que se necesita tiempo para curar", dijo Amanda, su voz extrañamente alegre, una estrategia, que Spock se había dado cuenta, que ella usaba cuando estaba tratando de controlar una fuerte emoción. "Pero espero que lo disfrutes de todos modos."

Spock no sabía qué decir. Las últimas semanas antes de irse a la Academia estuvieron llenas de gran tensión y gran silencio, la desaprobación de su padre se acentuó sobre la familia como una tormenta, la tristeza de su madre aún más penetrante.

Recorrió sus manos por la madera brillante y le dio el modulador tonal un giro experimental. Incluso nuevo, este instrumento era muy superior a su ka'athyra antigua.

"Gracias", dijo al fin, y su madre asintió con la cabeza y volvió a la organización de frutos secos y barras de proteínas en un paquete que insistió que Spock llevara consigo en su viaje al día siguiente.

En medio de la noche en que se había levantado y se quedó en la sala de estar. Tenía la sensación de que esta podría ser la última vez que vería estas cosas-la habitación en si, este mobiliario.

Una idea fantasiosa-lo sabia - él caminó suavemente por la habitación, suavemente extendiendo la mano y tocando los objetos en la estantería de las copias impresas de los tratados de su padre de los lugares que visito a menudo, holovids de sí mismo y de su madre a través de los años, dos piezas arqueológicas que había encontrado en el desierto.

Y entonces llegó al armario donde su padre guardaba ka'athyra familiar-a salvo de la amenaza constante de polvo y el calor. Con un sobresalto se dio cuenta de que nunca había tocado la ka'athyra-que la única vez que lo había visto fuera del armario fue cuando su padre tocaba.

Más tarde se preguntaría cuán motivado estaba por la curiosidad y la cantidad por la ira. Los Vulcanos en general apenas eran materialistas, no es que ellos podían ser posesivos, pero demasiada energía gastando en adquirir y mantener objetos era un desperdicio ilógico, sobre todo los objetos que podrían ser fácilmente reemplazados.

La herencia de la familia, sin embargo, era insustituible.

Spock abrió el armario y metió la mano en el cuello curvo. Era genial y frío al tacto, y aunque él no lo había planeado, lo levantó y puso sus manos sobre las cuerdas.

La casa estaba en silencio. Por un momento, Spock vaciló, y luego se sentó cautelosamente en el borde del sofá y dejó que sus dedos comenzaran a deslizarse a través de la ka'athyra.

Para la primera vez que podía recordar, se encontró con el sonido discordante en vez suave, y al cabo de unos momentos, dejó caer la mano y esperó a que las reverberaciones pararan.

¿Qué sentiría al romper este instrumento con el suelo?

Sacudido, se levantó rápidamente y regreso la ka'athyra al gabinete. Retorno a su habitación y recostó sobre la cama, despierto, hasta que oyó a su padre despertando justo antes de la salida del sol. Tal vez su padre iba a compartir una taza de té con él antes de que se dirijan a tomar su transporte a la Tierra? No sabría a menos que preguntara.

Sarek no estaba en la cocina como Spock había adivinado, pero estaba en el salón, sentado en la oscuridad, sosteniendo el ka'athyra, su cara ilegible.

"¿Padre?"

No hay respuesta. Spock llegó detrás de él y le palmeó la luz. La habitación cobró vida.

"¿Padre?" -repitió, y Sarek lo miró.

"Sus dedos", dijo Sarek, señalando la ka'athyra en su regazo. "Usted lo tocó."

Por un momento, Spock estaba desorientado. ¿Qué estaba diciendo su padre?

"Sí", dijo. "Por un momento".

Y luego Sarek parecía echarse desde una distancia lejana.

"La grasa de las manos ha dañado la madera", le dijo, inclinando la ka'athyra arriba.

Spock dio un paso hacia delante, dispuesto a negarlo-, pero no en la caja de resonancia había manchas oscuras que no habían estado allí antes.

"Yo no-" comenzó Spock, pero Sarek hizo un gesto con la mano y se puso de pie, caminando hacia el gabinete y abrirlo.

"Sher Skah es una madera interesante", dijo Sarek, ecolocando la ka'athyra y cerrando la puerta del gabinete. Su tono era distante, explicativo. "Un buen ejemplo de lo interconectado que la flora y la fauna de un planeta puede ser. La fisiología Vulcana no tiene efectos nocivos sobre la misma. Pero el toque humano, sin embargo,…"

Sin decir una palabra Spock se volvió y salió de la habitación. Aunque había planeado esperar hasta que su madre se despertara antes de partir hacia la estación de tránsito, él cargó su mochila y salió por la puerta principal.

Sería muchos meses antes de que él y su padre volvieran a hablar.

X

Su primer día fue casi el último

Si pudiera, desistiría de su oferta como asistente.

Él tenía sus discreciones cuando la contrató, no porque ella era una de sus mejores estudiantes xenolinguistica, ni porque ella era sin duda el cadete más cualificado para aplicar sus enseñanzas como asistente-, sino porque la encuentra ... una distracción. Cuando ella está en la habitación, incluso la sala de conferencias grande con filas de sillas en un semicírculo en cascada, su ojo es atraído por ella un porcentaje excesivo veces.

Sin saberlo él explora cada grupo estudiantil por su silueta. Cuando se ve recompensado con una vista de ella, se siente una extraña fiebre que se resiste a identificar como algo más que un reconocimiento inocente.

Está en un terreno peligroso ... y en algún nivel intuye esto.

Él atribuye su trabajo que la mantendrá en su escritorio a través de la habitación, pero no ha contado cómo lo distraería ... ... que iba a encontrar su olor, sus pequeños ruidos. Desde su respiración se puede decir que ella se sorprende cuando ella llama a su correo electrónico. Respira más rápido y resopla-y luego se desplaza a través de varias pantallas demasiado rápido para ser leídas.

Su respiración se equilibra durante unos minutos y él la mira, obviamente clasifica sus archivos, chasqueando su lengua sobre sus labios mientras se concentra. Mientras él la mira a hurtadillas, se da cuenta de que los controles de temperatura deben estar malogrados. Esta extrañamente muy caliente.

Momentáneamente se olvida de su trabajo.

Cuando le pregunta por sus mensajes de correo electrónico se siente falso, él sabe que no ha los a abierto todavía y la esta castigando con una mirada de consternación. Qué inconveniente es esto. Él tiene que tener más control de sí mismo.

"En el futuro", dice, "por favor, hacer las tareas en el orden asignado."

Su voz no delata ninguna señal de su inquietud, y durante los siguientes 63 minutos es capaz de centrarse en la investigación que quiere presentar en su próxima conferencia en una especie de homínidos descubiertos recientemente en Mura Omega. De vez en cuando le hace preguntas acerca de la dispensación de varios correos electrónicos, y manteniendo sus ojos en su pantalla y dar respuestas cortas, es capaz de seguir trabajando.

Pero es agotador. Cuando ella se ofrece a salir para el almuerzo se siente aliviado.

Él ha estado esperando un paquete de un colaborador en Vulcano, pero el cuadro de Nyota que pone en la mesa es demasiado grande para ser simples impresiones de hoja de datos. Su atención se dibuja a la mano delgada de Nyota saludando hacia la caja.

"La dirección del remitente dice que es de Vulcano", dice, señalando el paquete. "¿Todavía tienes familia allí?"

Spock es momentáneamente aturdido por la pregunta, pero nunca han hablado sobre su vida personal con los demás. Se da cuenta de que no sabe casi nada de ella más que lo que ella ha compartido indirectamente.

"Sí", dice. "Mis padres están ahí".

Él mira más de cerca la dirección de retorno y toma nota de la letra pequeña de su padre, con cuidado.

"Ya veo", dice Nyota. "Bueno, ¿no vas a abrirlo?"

Él tiene un repentino recuerdo de ver a sus primos en Seattle un día en la fiesta de Navidad? El cumpleaños de alguien?-Abriendo regalos. El rostro de Nyota se iluminó con una previsión similar. Es bastante agradable verlo.

"¿Curiosidad?" Spock pregunta.  
La cinta de desprendimiento se despegue en una tira larga. Nyota se inclina más cerca de su brazo y sobre la caja abierta.

"Un arpa!" , exclama y Spock dice, "Una ka'athyra. De mi familia".

Es, en efecto, la ka'athyra reliquia familiar, su superficie pulida ubicado simbolo suave.

La mente de Spock se aglomera. ¿Por qué su padre le enviaría esto , y por qué ahora? ¿Su padre no es propenso a la sutileza, ni a los mensajes ocultos. Tal vez una nota?

Pero no ve ninguno. Él inclina la caja hacia adelante y allí, en la interacción de la luz ambiental, ve las manchas oscuras de sus huellas digitales.

""Así que es así como se ven ", dice Nyota. ""He escuchado algunas grabaciones. ¿Puedo?"

Antes de que pueda tocar la ka'athyra, Spock dobla la parte superior de la caja hacia abajo.

"Lo siento, Cadete Uhura, pero ... no se puede tocar. La grasa de su mano a la de un humano la dañaría."

Una mano humana. La mano humana. Por segunda vez en su vida, se imagina rompiendo la ka'athyra en astillas.

El aire se agita suavemente y se da cuenta que Nyota se ha retirado, que ella lo está mirando, el dolor y la confusión en su rostro.

"Por supuesto, señor. Me disculpo".

Demasiado tarde se da cuenta de que ha tomado sus palabras como una recriminación, pero antes de que pueda aclararlo, ella sale de su oficina.

_gracias por leer_

_esta es una linda historia que queria compartirla y como sabran aun falta mucho mas...y para que siga adelante necesita de tus comentarios_

_queria agradecer a NotesfromaClassroom por darme el permiso de traducir su historia._

_no vemos pronto_

_larga vida y prosperidad V_


	2. Sangre

**Capítulo II: Sangre**  
_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ningún personaje me pertenece (traducción: titulo real __**What We Think We Know Autor:**__ NotesfromaClassroom )Lo demás e__s solo por diversión._

Nyota escucha el suelo antes de sentirlo.

Que atraviesa el paisaje como un trueno sordo, sacudiendo los edificios y después deteniéndose en un instante.

"Whoa!" oye al asistente del profesor Artura gritando en la sala de descanso. Por un momento ella se balancea con el edificio, pero luego se apacigua el mundo y ella se alivia.

Desde el descenso en la parte superior de las escaleras, se apresura por el pasillo hasta el sonido de cristales rotos. Ve en la oficina de Spock, él está ahí, por supuesto, como siempre, no importa qué tan temprano se pone a trabajar. Ella ha bromeado con Gaila que Spock debe pasar la noche en el trabajo.

_"No planeado poner mi reloj para 3 AM, para que yo pueda ir a ver por mí mismo."__"No te molestes con la alarma", Gaila había dicho alegremente haciendo girar la mano y dejándose caer de forma dramáticamente de nuevo en la cama . "Yo sólo te despertare cuando regrese. Eso es alrededor de 3-o 4-o 5".__  
_  
La fuente del sonido es inmediatamente evidente, un armario alto se volcó, derramando sobre el suelo una pila de PADDs, libros impresos, y un cubo holovids, que se hace añicos. Spock se inclina sobre ellos, recogiendo los fragmentos de vidrio roto.

"Aquí", dice Nyota, dejando caer su mochila en el suelo y dando un paso adelante. Spock mira hacia ella y frunce el ceño.

"No venga más cerca", dice. ¿Está enojado? Ciertamente suena como si lo estuviera. Nyota se detiene.

"Déjame-" empieza, pero él la interrumpe.

"Puedes salir herida", dice, señalando el montón de cristal en la mano izquierda. Ella se inclina hacia él un poco y ve un hilo de sangre en el pulgar. El color es sorprendente-esmeralda profundo, casi negro en la luz de la oficina. Sin querer, ella se aleja. Spock sigue su movimiento con la mirada y luego se vuelve otra vez a recoger los pedazos del suelo.

"Voy a hacer algo...", dice ella, saliendo de la oficina y tropezando un poco.

Ella toma un respiro y se apresura por el pasillo hacia la sala de descanso. Un pequeño botiquín en el mostrador tiene desinfectante y tiras dérmicas. ¿Puede utilizar este ungüento antibiótico Spock? ¿O el kit tiene algo por alguien... no humano? Spock no es el único extranjero en el departamento. Profesor Artura es una Andoriano- y uno de los lingüistas visitantes, es de Prethestis, un planeta bastante nuevo en la Federación. Sin duda, un botiquín debe ser provisto para ellos también. ¿Por qué no lo había considerado eso antes?

Toma lo necesario, se dirige a la oficina de Spock. Él ya ha enderezado el gabinete y reemplazó los PADDS caídos y libros. Cuando entra en la habitación, él esta tirando el cubo holográfico roto a la basura.

Con prisa, ella trata de medir su estado de ánimo, lo había visto molesto con ella, cuando ella se ofreció a ayudar. Ahora parece más tranquilo, aunque se da cuenta de que su pulgar aun sangraba. En dos pasos está dentro de la oficina, buscando su mano.

"Traje una banda dérmica", dice ella, tocando los dedos de su mano herida y volviendo la palma hacia arriba. Spock reacciona casi con violencia, señalando con la mano y sosteniéndolo contra su pecho.

"Yo ... lo siento", dice Nyota, dejando caer sus brazos a su lado y parpadeando con confusión. Un toque humano, había dicho el primer día que había empezado a trabajar como su asistente técnica. Un toque humano podría dañar su _ka'athyra_. Su toque. Ella siente una ráfaga de calor y furia.

Para su sorpresa, la voz de Spock es tranquilo, casi dulce, cuando habla.

"Cadete Uhura," dice, bajando la mano y desenroscando los dedos, "Me tomó por sorpresa...".

"Ya veo", dice ella, todavía muy enojada. Su prejuicio no tiene excusa, y si o no él estaba esperando su toque es irrelevante. Era, después de todo, sólo trataba de ayudarlo.

La banda dérmica todavía está en su mano a un lado. Spock mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta de que está esperando.

Su mano esta con la palma hacia arriba, y ella se exhala con fuerza y desgarra el envoltorio de de la banda.

"¿Quieres alguna-" empieza, haciendo un gesto hacia la botella de antiséptico que había puesto sobre la mesa.

"No", dice rápidamente, y Nyota parpadedeo de nuevo. "No, gracias", dice con más lentitud.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, se examina su pulgar sangrado. La sangre manaba de una pequeña línea ahora, pero lo que llama la atención es una cicatriz irregular que Jags a través de la carne de su pulgar.

"Usted se hizo esto antes", dice mientras saca las tiras de lavanda dérmica y lo pega alrededor de su dedo pulgar, exagerando sus movimientos para mostrarle que ella no lo está tocando.

Lo vuelve a ver, con la esperanza de percibir, ¿qué? ¿Gratitud? ¿Remordimiento? Ella no está segura. Lo que ella ve en el rostro de Spock es confusión.

"¿La cicatriz?" , explica.

Su expresión se despeja, y él asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

"Un rasgo familiar", dice, y más tarde esa noche, cuando ella está de vuelta en su dormitorio, Nyota vuelve a preguntarse acerca de la extraña nota de emoción que había oído en su voz.

X

A veces se despertaba con las voces en la noche.

A menudo oía reír a su madre o el tono más progresivo de su padre. Se daba la vuelta en la cama y trataba de volver a dormir

A veces escuchó sus argumentos de su madre, cortos interjecciones y los murmullos de su padre como un estruendo distante.

Entonces se acuesta boca arriba, con los brazos a su lado, tratando de escuchar sus palabras. De vez en cuando su pulso se acelera cuando escucha su nombre, y sabe que él es la fuente de sus desacuerdos. En esas noches se quedaba dormido con sueños turbulentos que se pierdan en siniestro, de la búsqueda de sus padres y estar siempre un paso más allá de encontrarlos.

Por las mañanas se levantaba, con la cabeza revuelta por la fatiga, para encontrar a su madre tomando el té en la mesa de la cocina mientras su padre empacaba un almuerzo para el trabajo, ambos aparentemente inmutables por el tema de la noche anterior.

Una noche, cuando tenía casi 8 años de edad se despertó con los gritos de dolor de su madre!-Y saltó de la cama y corrió por el pasillo hacia la habitación de sus padres. Su padre estaba inclinado sobre la cama donde su madre yacía retorciéndose y sudorosa y Spock se adelantó con una vaga noción de que tenía que protegerla, que su padre estaba haciendo daño de alguna manera.

Pero Sarek le cogió del brazo al llegar a su madre y le sacudió, no con enojo sino con alarma.

"Llama a los curanderos", dijo Sarek, el temblor de su voz asombró a Spock más que nunca. "¡Date prisa!"

No tenía que repetírselo dos veces. La consola de la comunicación familiar estaba en la sala de estar de vuelta por el pasillo y se deslizó dando la vuelta a la esquina y entró en la habitación.

"Mi madre", dijo sin aliento mientras el encargado de comunicaciones respondió a su llamada. "Creo que se está muriendo".

El resto de la tarde es una falta explicación, como si alguien ha sostenido el recuerdo como un vaso y lo untara con aceite.

La sangre debe haber sido muy inesperado, piensa ahora cuando trata de entender por qué él no puede recordar todos los detalles. La sangre de su madre, sangre, sorprendentemente roja y espesa, se impregnan en las sábanas de la cama y en la parte delantera de la túnica de su padre.

La noche es una serie de viñetas: su madre lo llamaba mientras estaba parado en la puerta, por ordenes de los dos curanderos que llegaron poco después de su llamada, su padre lleva a su madre en un flitter, los dos sanadores que llegaron rápido, la tía anciana que se quedó con Spock esa noche y al día siguiente también, hasta Sarek volvió a casa para tomar una siesta corta y tranquilizar a su hijo que Amanda volvería en unos días.

"Pero ¿por qué no está aquí?" Spock le había pedido, genuinamente confundido. Su madre había estado enferma antes y los curanderos habían llegado a su casa para cuidar de ella. ¿Por qué estaba en el centro médico de _Shi'Kahr_ ahora?

"Ella está muy mal", comenzó Sarek. "Pero usted no tiene que estar excesivamente preocupado. Dentro de unos días ella estará completamente recuperada".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Era una pregunta razonable, y asintió con la cabeza Sarek.

"Esto ha pasado antes", dijo. "Su madre ha tenido un aborto involuntario. ¿Entiendes lo que es eso?"

"Mamá estaba embarazada?" Spock le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Ninguno de sus padres había mencionado un embarazo, y hasta cierto punto se sintió traicionado por su secreto.

"Sí", dijo Sarek. "Fue algo inesperado. El feto no era viable".

Mientras estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de sus padres, y vio a su padre poner un poco de ropa de su madre en una bolsa de viaje, trató de dar sentido a sus palabras. ¿Esto había sucedido antes? No recordaba que su madre estuviera lejos en el centro médico, por lo que debe haber ocurrido cuando él era muy pequeño para recordarlo o antes de que él naciera.

De repente, retazos de una conversación escuchada cayó en su lugar, varios años atrás, en la plaza de mercado, dos mujeres lo miraban mientras compraba con su madre.

"... La intervención médica fue necesaria... imposible de otra manera ..."

"... No es rentable para una cría... el genoma Vulcano parece ser dominante... la elección razonable".

Su madre le apresuro el paso, a pesar de que no le había preguntado por qué, sabía que la conversación fue sobre él, sobre su familia.

Y ahora entendía exactamente lo que había estado diciendo ese día.

No debería existir, pero lo hizo.

Su padre tenía razón: su madre estaba pronto en casa, pero su padre estaba también muy mal.

Su madre no se recuperó plenamente.

Estaba más pálida que de costumbre, y callada, caminaba lentamente y ligeramente curvada -pero nada de eso preocupaba a Spock. Él la había visto así antes-después de una infección viral, y una vez que había comido algunas plantas nativas que tenían una toxina que su cuerpo no puede metabolizar.

¿Qué causaba esa angustia ella era distante de una forma en que su relación con ella a través de su vínculo era tenue, como una luz al final de un pasillo ahora, en lugar de la vibrante y cálida, a veces, abrumadora. Cuando ella trató de entablar una conversación que escuchó cortésmente, pero pidió algunas preguntas. Cuando se ofreció a hacerle un poco de té o ir a buscar algo para ella, ella agitó la mano con suavidad y le dijo: "No te molestes".

Tampoco lo tocaba a él, no le revolvía el pelo que por lo general le molestaba, ni toques a su brazo o el hombro cuando se paraba cerca. Ahora que ella no lo tocaba, se dio cuenta de la frecuencia con la que solía hacerlo, y la ausencia de su presencia física era casi tan doloroso como su retraimiento emocional.

Y entonces, un día en que su padre lo despertó y le dijo que él no iba a la escuela, que fue, de hecho, va a vivir con sus primos en Seattle.

"Usted puede hacer su trabajo de la escuela cuando regrese", Sarek le había dicho, como si su rendimiento escolar era la principal preocupación de su hijo. En algún nivel tácito Spock estaba enojado con esa suposición.

"¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar fuera?"

"Incierto. Cuando su madre se sienta mejor- después que ella haiga descansado un poco, entonces vendré a buscarte."

A pesar de que había estado en casa de sus primos, por lo menos una vez al año para vacaciones en familia y visitas, Spock no los conocía muy bien. Su tía Cecilia-o hermana como su madre la llamaba-y su esposo trabajaban como médicos, su tía como pediatra, su tío como un cirujano. Pasar las vacaciones en su casa era casi siempre entre el hospital con llamadas a uno de los dos para que fueran a asistir a una emergencia.

Cuando era más joven Spock había pensado poco sobre lo exigente de sus carreras que han hecho en su familia, aunque sus primos no parecía sufrir ningún descuido percibido.

De hecho, sus mejores recuerdos del tiempo pasado con ellos fue un tiempo sin supervisión, a menudo haciendo travesuras leves.

Su primo Chris era tres años mayor que Spock. Hermanas de Chris eran como delimitadores -una un año más joven y el otra un año mayor que Spock. Más de Chris, Ana y Raquel trataron de hacer de Spock su compañero de juegos durante su visita, o en su defecto, al menos, su socio en el crimen.

No le importaba, en realidad no, aunque la energía que pasaba escuchando y respondiendo a su constante parloteo era agotador. Las pocas veces que sus visitas habían durado más de un par de días, su tía finalmente se daría cuenta de su actitud defensiva y espantaba a sus hijas lejos con alguna excusa para dar a un poco Spock de tranquilidad para recuperarse.

"Ellas hablan mucho", le dijo. "Incluso mis propios oídos se cansan de oírlas a veces!"

En el momento Spock se había preguntado si su comentario era un astuto comentario sobre audición Vulcana, pero ahora cuando piensa en su tía, que está más inclinado a asumir que su comentario era inocente sin ningún trasfondo en absoluto.

Sus primos, por otro lado, comentan con frecuencia sus diferencias. Les gustaban sus orejas, dijeron, y decían las suyas eran redondeadas y aburridas.

"No es lógico que no les guste su propio cuerpo", dijo Spock, que por alguna razón hizo Anna y Rachel aullar de risa.

Cuando llegó a Seattle después de aborto involuntario de su madre, del modo que, sus primos se pusieron sombríos y miraron a Sarek llevar dos bolsas grandes de ropa y artículos para la habitación del ático donde había una pesada tarima establecida para Spock. A los pocos minutos se había ido Sarek y Spock permaneció en silencio en la mesa de la cocina donde su tía untaba mantequilla de maní sobre una rebanada de pan y le ofreció jugo de fruta que bebía educadamente a pesar de encontrarlo empalagosamente dulce.

"Tu mamá va a estar bien", dijo su tía, y Spock se había quedado mirando al frente. Su tía no sabía que estaba especulando-, algo que su madre también hacia cuando quería tranquilizarlo.

Tales especulaciones no eran en absoluto tranquilizadoras-eran, de hecho, un recordatorio inquietante de que el futuro no se ha establecido, no importaba cómo los seres humanos tuvieran muchas ganas de fingir que así era.

"¿Puedo comérmelo?" Rachel preguntó, señalando el pan intacto en el plato.

"Deja de hacer eso!" regañó a su tía, pero Spock levantó la plato a Rachel, diciendo: "Puedes comerlo. No tengo hambre."

Durante dos días Spock se quedó en la habitación del ático, saliendo sólo para sentarse con la familia a la hora de cenar, rara vez comía más que unos pocos bocados. Esperando a su padre en cualquier momento, centró su habilidad auditiva Vulcana en los zumbidos y los traqueteos de los Flitters con certidumbre-cuando pensaba que esta aterrizaban cerca, y luego de repente, lleno de desesperación cuando los sonidos se alejaban.

Si su tío no lo hubiera engañado, podría haber pasado el mes que viene escondido en el ático.

"¿Quién de ustedes, sinvergüenzas", dijo su tío una noche, cuando la familia se sentó a cenar, "cambió la configuración de la radio sub espacial? No está funcionando para nada, y fue cuando me fui a trabajar esta mañana. "

Por el rabillo del ojo Spock vio a Anna y Rachel compartir una mirada con su hermano mayor. Él había notado antes la capacidad extraordinario de los hermanos para comunicarse de esta manera, a través de miradas o posturas, en una forma que era incomprensible para él. ¿Tal vez porque él era hijo único?

Un hijo único. La idea le hizo pensar en su madre, y la noche en que la había visto, con sangre y con dolor...

"¿Chris, Sabes algo al respecto? Te dije que no jugaras con los controles. Mi rasuradora todavía toca una extraña música"

Tanto Anna y Rachel soltaron una carcajada, y Chris se volvió rosa. Qué curioso. Algo en su comportamiento golpeó Spock como sino fuera del todo sincera, como una actuación para su beneficio. Incluso su tía parecía divertirse, con los ojos disimuladamente en su plato, y el tenedor en la mano.

"Bueno", dijo su tío en un suspiró: "Creo que no se va a poder hacer ninguna llamada por lo pronto."

En eso Spock había sentido un escalofrío de alarma. Si la radio sub espacial estaban malograda, su padre no sería capaz de decirle noticias sobre su madre.

"Puedo ser capaz de arreglarlo", dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Mirando cuidadosamente a su tío, espera que su falta de lógica no fuera evidente. No tenía idea de lo que estaba mal con la radio, ni tampoco tenia mucha experiencia mecánica con una. Su comentario ha sido pura bravuconería-motivada por el miedo.

Estaba profundamente avergonzado.

Pero su tío simplemente asintió y dijo: "Espero que sí. Vamos a echar un vistazo después de la cena."

No estaba familiarizado con el funcionamiento interno de la radio pero no era difícil de entender, y por unas horas de la noche Spock y su tío se centraron en ella, ajustaron el suministro eléctrico, el campo estático de amortiguación  
"Nos estamos acercando", dijo su tío mientras recogía las pequeñas herramientas de mano que habían estado utilizando y poniendo la parte de atrás de la radio sobre la mesa. "Si tengo tiempo este fin de semana, vamos a verlo de nuevo."

A pesar de que estaba de acuerdo, Spock sabía que iba a tratar de terminar de arreglar la radio por su cuenta, lo cual lo hizo, con gran dificultad, y sólo después de dos días completos pasó de desarmarlo y volver a conectar todos los cables, probando todas las pistas y el cambio de los diales y metros una y otra vez hasta que el sonido era claro.

"Lo hiciste mejor de lo que era originalmente", dijo su tío, con asombro genuino en su voz. "Podrías ser un buen ingeniero algún día".

Spock no dijo nada, pero sintió una oleada de placer, no sólo por su éxito en la reparación de la radio, sino a causa de la alabanza de su tío.

Su primo Chris parecía igualmente impresionado, tomando a Spock más en serio de lo que lo había hecho. Una vez le preguntó a Spock si quería ir con él a la escuela, puedes ver nuestro laboratorio de ciencias, Chris le prometido, pero Spock declino. Por mucho que le gustaba aprender, no le gusta especialmente la escuela y aunque no tenía pruebas de que una escuela en la Tierra sería lo mismo que su propio colegio, tenía miedo de que pudiera ser.

La mayoría de los días estaba en casa, ya sea con su tía o un tío, o cuando ambos tenían que trabajar, con la niñera que suele recoger a los niños de la escuela y hacía tareas ligeras alrededor de la casa para los Thomassons. A pesar de que la niñera era bastante agradable, Spock evitaba su compañía, permaneciendo en su habitación o paseando por el bosque que protegia a las casas de la calle, lo que lleva a un claro y área de picnic a un cuarto de milla a través del camino de una alameda.

Ahí es donde Chris le encontró una tarde, magullado y aturdido por piñas lanzadas por varios niños de la vecindad.

"Estás sangrando", dijo Chris, tentativamente tocando la frente de Spock. Inmediatamente Spock sintió el chasquido eléctrico de la preocupación de Chris y alzó la vista a tiempo para ver a Chris con el ceño.

"Me sorprendió!" su primo, dijo.

"Vulcanos son telépatas al tacto", dijo Spock. Ya está. Ahora, su primo podría entender la razón por la que debía mantener las manos quietas. Sin embargo, Chris sigue teniendo la misma mirada extraña en su rostro.

"¿Quieres decir... puedes leer mi mente?"

Incluso para Spock, Chris parecía preocupado.

"No, a menos que te toque", dijo, "y no menos que lo intente."

"¿Puedes probarlo ahora ...?" Chris preguntó, y Spock negó con la cabeza.

"Vamos", añadió Chris, empezando a tomar la muñeca de Spock pero tirando hacia atrás la mano. "Vamos a encontrar a los idiotas que te hicieron esto".

"Ellos se escaparon", dijo Spock. "Pero yo no creo que era su intención hacerme daño. Estaban sólo... jugando".

Él utilizó el término humano que incluía un gran comportamiento contradictorio. La gente _juega_ al participar en cualquier número de eventos deportivos.

Anna y Rachel _practicaban _mucho de estas conductas que necesitarían como fueran adultas-la manipulación de muñecas simulando que son reales, fingiendo cocinar, imponiendo a Spock de _"jugar a las casita"_ y tomar parte como un marido o un vecino o un paciente enfermo en sus dramas interminables.

Su madre le dijo que a veces jugara al aire libre, que era su código para hacerle saber que ella quería estar en reposo durante una hora o dos.

"No me importa", dijo Chris en una rabieta. "Estaban lanzando piñas-te tendieron una emboscada. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no lo vuelva a suceder."

Por la descripción de Spock, Chris rápidamente descubrió que los delincuentes eran-y le prometió a su primo que iban a hacer algo al respecto, a la tarde siguiente.

"No es necesario", dijo Spock mientras seguía a Chris de nuevo a la casa por el bosque, el olor a resina pesada en el aire. "Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de comportamiento".

Chris había lanzado una mirada.

El Flitter de su tía estaba estacionado fuera de la casa cuando los chicos llegaron, y Chris corrió por delante para que pudiera informar de lo que había sucedido. Cuando Spock entró, su tía tenía su botiquín fuera.

"Aquí", dijo, "déjame ver eso."

Se quedó quieto mientras miraba el roce sobre su frente donde uno de las grandes piñas sin abrir verdes le había rozado.

"Esto puede picar", dijo su tía, chorreando una tintura de plata algo en una banda dérmica-y presionándola contra su cabeza.

De lado de su madre, Chris dijo: "¿Sientes algo?"

"No pica", dijo Spock, pero Chris negó con la cabeza.

"Tú no," dijo, y luego, como si se dio cuenta de cómo sus palabras sonaban, Chris se sonrojó y dijo: "No, quiero decir, ¿sentiste algo, mamá?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" la Tía de Spock dijo, y Chris se encogió de hombros y le dio una mirada a Spock. No digas nada. Tan claramente como si Chris le hubiera hablado en voz alta, Spock entendido el significado de su mirada.

¡Qué emocionante! Así que esto era lo que era tener un hermano. La comisura de su boca se curvo hacia arriba.

"Vamos," dijo Chris, dando dos pasos a la vez por las escaleras. Spock agradeció a su tía y corrió tras él.

Más tarde esa noche, Chris esbozó su plan. Él y Anna-y sí, Rachel, también, ya que ella amenazó con decirle a los adultos el plan si la excluían-se escondían en el bosque entre la casa Thomasson y el camino hacia el claro de picnics. Spock estaría _"ocupado_" allí, pero en vías de esperar en publico los matones. Cuando llegaran, los Thomassons les lanzarían las piñas habían escondido.

"Preveo muchos problemas", dijo Spock. Oyó Anna relamerse los labios, cosa que hizo cuando estaba impaciente. "Los matones no pueden viajar por el camino en el corto plazo, por lo que todos nuestra espera será una pérdida de tiempo. Si lo hacen su viaje por el bosque, pueden huir tan pronto como se den cuenta que están siendo atacados. Y si no lo hacen ustedes, pueden hacerles daño con las piñas. "

"Ese es el punto!" Anna dijo, y Rachel rebotó en la cama y dijo: "¡Sí! Es hora de devolvérselos!

"O," dijo Chris, respondiendo a las objeciones de Spock, uno por uno, "pueden venir mañana, y puedan llegar por el camino cerca de nuestra casa, y recibir un golpe en la cabeza."

Y entonces sucedió algo que Spock ha tenido ocasión de extraer de su memoria y examinar con frecuencia. Mirando a su alrededor dormitorio de Chris con sus tres primos, Spock tuvo un ascenso de gratitud, y más, cariño.

Y lo mejor de todo, de pertenencia.

Por supuesto que no tomaría represalias contra los niños del barrio, él no se lo permitió.

O él no participaría como el cebo.

Pero era tentador contemplarlo. Podía imaginar cómo podría ser con los matones acobardados y sangrientos, ofreciendo disculpas y prometiendo ser honrados ciudadanos a partir de ahora ...

"Muéstreles esa cosa que haces", dijo Chris, interrumpiendo sus imaginaciones, y Spock sabía lo que quería decir. El toque.

No debería jugar y hacer la luz de su patrimonio Vulcano. Su padre no lo aprobaría.

Mirando alrededor, a los rostros expectantes de sus primos, Spock decidió.

"Te voy a enviar un primer mensaje", dijo Chris cuando los cuatro niños se sentaron en círculo, con las rodillas casi se tocaban.

Poniendo sus manos la palma hacia arriba sobre sus muslos, Spock cerró los ojos.

"No hable a nadie", advirtió Chris, y Spock sintió los dedos de Chris cosquillas a sí mismo.

"¿Lo has entendido?" Chris preguntó, y Spock abrió los ojos.

"Yo podía sentir su emoción, pero eso es todo", dijo. Chris frunció el ceño.

"Déjame intentarlo otra vez."

De nuevo Spock sintió los dedos de su primo por su cuenta.

"Ahora usted también está frustrado", dijo Spock, y resopló Chris.

"No hace falta ser telépata para saber eso."

"Déjame probar!" Rachel elevó la voz, y Chris dijo: "Oh, está bien. Pero no es tan sencillo como parece."

"Es como jugar al cartero", se rió Rachel. "Usted me envía un mensaje, Spock".

Spock sintió la pequeña mano de Rachel apoyada en la suya. Se concentró en una imagen de su juguete favorito, un gran animal de peluche fofo de origen indeterminado-No del todo un perro, y no del otro.

"Scooter" Rachel dijo alegremente, y Spock asintió.

"Yo, yo!" Anna dijo, pero antes de que pudiera intentar, Spock escuchó los pasos de su tía, al final del pasillo.

"¿Qué están haciendo niños?" -llamó, y Chris se incorporó y miró a cada uno de los otros a su vez.

Por un momento nadie habló, y entonces Anna dijo: "¡Nada!" con una voz cantarina que Spock asociada con la mentira deliberada.

Las chicas subieron juntos y salieron de la habitación, mientras su madre pasaba. Cuando Spock se puso de pie, Chris miró a los ojos y sonrió.

"Envíame un mensaje", dijo Chris, y por un momento Spock estaba confundido. ¿Un mensaje?

Y entonces comprendió. Su primo lo había aceptado, como uno de ellos-y quería algo a cambio.

Extendió un dedo y Chris apretó hacia abajo el suyo. El cosquilleo familiar de conexión, pero nada más. La cara de Chris cayó.

"Espera," dijo Chris como Spock bajó la mano y se volvió para salir. "Tal vez necesitamos algo más."

Corrió al escritorio empujó contra la pared cerca de su cama y abrió el cajón superior. Removiendo ruidosamente Chris agitó su mano a través de los contenidos, y luego sacó una pequeña navaja plegada.

"Si fuéramos verdaderos hermanos", comenzó, "Apuesto a que no tendríamos este problema."

Miró hacia arriba y Spock se dio cuenta de que esperaba la confirmación de su observación.

"No," estuvo de acuerdo Spock. "No lo haría."

"Entonces tenemos que ser hermanos", dijo Chris, desenganchar la navaja.

"Eso no es posible".

"No sólo hermanos", dijo Chris, "pero hermanos de sangre. Aquí. Esta navaja de mi padre. Extiende el dedo pulgar y lo corto con ella, yo lo voy a hacer también. Entonces vamos a mezclar nuestra sangre pulsando los pulgares juntos. Así es como seremos hermanos de sangre. "

Durante un largo momento Spock lo considero. La navaja estaba sin duda insalubre. La probabilidad de lesión estaba garantizada.

Él miró la mano de Chris, y luego la suya. Con un rápido movimiento, empujó su dedo pulgar en la navaja y tiró. Una línea de color verde bordeo de inmediato.

"Ahora yo", dijo Chris, cortando su dedo pulgar a través de la hoja. La sangre roja comenzó a brotar libremente alarmando a Spock, pero no parecía molestar a Chris, y luego Chris extendió la mano y agarró la mano de Spock, frotando sus pulgares juntos y sosteniendo con fuerza.

Durante varios minutos se quedaron juntos, con sus pulgares sangrando, hasta que la manga de Chris pesaba debido al hilillo de sangre por la muñeca extendiéndose en una gran mancha.

"¿Sientes algo?" Chris le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Es evidente que él había anticipado algo más.

Spock se detuvo un momento antes de responder.

"Siento que eres mi hermano", dijo.

X

El primer deslizamiento sísmico es tan débil que apenas se registra en los instrumentos.

Tan pronto como Spock abre su oficina, revisa el informe-ahí está, casi indetectable. En 0546, por debajo del nivel en el que los sentidos humanos se han sentido. Spock, por otra parte, tiene la audición y el equilibrio Vulcano evolucionado en un planeta con casi constantes tensiones volcánicas.

Lo hubiera pasado por alto si no se detenía fuera de la puerta de su oficina, tecleando el código para abrir, fue ahí que fue leve.

Las réplicas dos horas más tarde, sin embargo, hacen temblar el edificio lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar a un gabinete sin respaldo. A medida que comienza a caer, él trata de bloquear con el brazo, pero los PADDs, libros, y un cubo holográfico que su madre le había dado en su última visita a casa caen al suelo a su alrededor.

El cubo se rompe inmediatamente. Aun cuando comienza a recoger el vidrio, siente una oleada de emoción no deseada, nada tan fuerte como el dolor, pero algo más que molestia-por la pérdida del cubo holográfico. Algunas eran sus padres juntos, y una foto de toda la familia, incluido él, delante de la casa de los Thomassons el verano pasado-y no tienen remplazo. Es una pérdida de energía lamentar la pérdida de algo que puede recordar perfectamente y que no necesita una cubo holográfico, pero ahí está. No puede negar el apego emocional.

"Aquí".

Con un ruido sordo, deja caer su mochila Nyota al lado de la puerta y da un paso hacia él. ¿Ha visto su aflicción por la pérdida del cubo holográfico? ¿Por qué no la oyó entrar? Es evidente que su enfoque es deficiente, normalmente es muy consciente del sonido de sus pasos, su respiración, sus susurros y ruidos característicos.

"No se acerque," dice, inclinando su cuerpo lejos de la mirada.

"Permítame"- empieza, pero su ansiedad de que vea su deslizamiento de control hace que agudice su tono.

"Puedes salir herido", dice. En la mano izquierda se encuentra la pila de vidrio que ha estado recogiendo del suelo. Mueve la mano con las fracciones para indicarlo.

Mientras lo hace él ve que su pulgar está sangrando. Qué raro que no haiga sentido, el corte evidencia su distracción esta mañana. El aire se mueve a su alrededor mientras ella se inclina cerca y él coge su aroma de jabón y la tela de su uniforme, y algo más, también, que nunca ha sido capaz de identificar, a pesar de gastar una cantidad excesiva de tiempo pensando en el...

El aire se agita de nuevo, y él sabe que ella se ha alejado. Rápidamente. Se vuelve a tiempo de verla, la extraña expresión en su rostro, su distancia. Él mira hacia abajo pulgar sangrado-sangrando con sangre de alien-y siente un dolor agudo en el costado.

Comienza recogiendo el resto del vidrio del suelo.

"Y a regreso...", dice ella, saliendo de la oficina y tropezando un poco.

Él oye sus pasos ganar velocidad mientras se acerca a la sala de descanso. Con un movimiento fluido se levanta y echa el vidrio en la basura. Antes del regreso de Nyota, empuja la caja en su sitio y configura los PADDs caídos y libros. Una pequeña pila de vidrio permanece en el suelo, y se inclina sobre ella, cautelosamente con los dedos para recogerlo.

Esta vez él está alerto de ella, y cuando regresa a la oficina tira a la basura lo último del vidrio roto.

"Traje una banda dérmica", dice Nyota, toca sus dedos de su mano herida y volviendo la palma hacia arriba.

Inmediatamente él siente su preocupación a través de su tacto y de miedo, saca su mano. ¿Había cerrado la conexión antes de que sintiera algo de él? ¿Ella sentido su ... confusión ... Y ella?

Su respiración se acelera.

"Yo ... lo siento", dice Nyota, dejando caer sus brazos a su lado. La expresión de su cara es infeliz-o cauteloso. O algo que no puede leer. Es evidente que la ha trastornado.

"Cadete Uhura", dice, tratando de frenar su respiración y calmar su agitación, "yo estaba... desprevenido".

Bajó la mano y volviendo la palma hacia arriba, espera que ella entienda que esto es una disculpa.

"Ya veo", dice. Spock ha vivido con una madre humana lo suficiente como para reconocer la ira persistente en su tono.

Así que ella se recuperó su... compostura. ella se siente mal. Sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, Spock en pie, con la palma hacia arriba.

Con un movimiento brusco, Nyota abre el envase de bandas.

"¿Quieres alguna-" empieza, haciendo un gesto hacia la botella de antiséptico que había puesto sobre la mesa.

"No", dice rápidamente, y ve sus ojos estrechos. De alguna manera sus palabras la enojan.

"No, gracias", dice con más lentitud.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, se examina su pulgar sangrado. La sangre manaba de una pequeña línea ahora.

"Usted ha hecho esto antes", dice mientras saca las fichas de la escayola y se pega alrededor de su dedo pulgar. ¿Está dando a entender que él ha tenido pensamientos inadecuados acerca de sus ayudantes estudiantiles?

Ella tiene las manos en un ángulo inusual, cuando se mueve- ¿Le muestra que su toque como algo indeseado para ella? Sin lugar a dudas.

Ella probablemente solicitará una reasignación como TA de otra persona.

Eso resolvería muchas cosas.

Pero la idea le hace... infeliz.

"La cicatriz?"

Spock se da cuenta de que ha estado conteniendo el aliento. Él respira profundamente.

"Un rasgo familiar", dice, y aunque él sabe que sus palabras no son precisas, espera que pueda escuchar a través de algo su significado.

_gracias por leer_

_queria agradecer a NotesfromaClassroom por darme el permiso de traducir su historia._

_me he propuesto terminar con esta historia que son 15 caps_

_asi que a seguir adelante __.y por eso necesito de tus comentarios._


	3. Kahs-wan

**Capítulo tres: **_**Kahs-wan**_**  
**  
_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ningún personaje me pertenece (traducción: titulo real __**What We Think We Know Autor:**__ NotesfromaClassroom )Lo demás e__s solo por diversión._

Sin volverse, ella sabe que Spock está de pie detrás a su hombro. Ella siente su aliento caliente en la nuca, revolviendo un mechón errante de su cola de caballo.

¿Por qué está tan cerca? Es inapropiado... y... y... inquietante... despierta incómoda.

Ella siente que se le escapa el aliento y se inclina un poco hacia atrás ... escuchando su respiración entrecortada-

"Te tienes que ir", dice Gaila, y Nyota se despierta con un sobresalto. Por un momento ella esta confundida. Levanta su mano para protegerse los ojos de la luz que cae sobre la cama.

Gaila está de pie en la puerta, bloqueando la entrada de un cadete.

"Debido a mi compañera, está aquí", Gaila dice, riendo suavemente. Aunque Nyota no puede distinguir sus palabras, se puede decir que el cadete en el pasillo está instando a Gaila ha dejarlo entrar – besos y murmullos de Gaila en respuesta sugieren que podría tener éxito.

"Gaila", Nyota llama, sentada en su cama. "Estoy tratando de dormir".

"Te veré más tarde", dijo Gaila, con una mano en el pecho del cadete, y la otra mano en la puerta. Se apoya en otro beso retrocede y cierra la puerta con fuerza.

"¡Lo siento!" , dice alegremente a Nyota. "Pensé que nunca se iría!"

"Tú y yo vamos a tener que tener una charla", dice enfadada Nyota, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada. A pesar de que ella sabe que no será capaz de volver a dormir. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Un poco después de 0500," dijo Gaila, dejándose caer sobre su propia cama. "Los remeros ya están prácticando. Los vi dirigirse a la bahía."

Lanzando su almohada y cobijas, Nyota se levanta.

"Yo no soy un remero", dice mientras se dirige a la ducha. "Yo no debería tener que levantarme tan temprano."

A medida que se mete en el agua puede oír a Gaila con su comunicador-al parecer hablando con el cadete decepcionado. Bien. Iré a trabajar temprano, piensa.

Su molestia con Gaila se ve disminuido por el recuerdo del sueño. Sabe por qué estaba soñando con el comandante Spock, hoy es el día en que tendrá que enfrentarse a él. No estaba segura de qué esperar cuando lo hace-que puede ser sorprendentemente difícil de leer, o predecir.

Lo que sí es una sorpresa. Cuando ella era su alumna, esperaba con ilusión sus conferencias, y mientras ella no se hacía ilusiones de que podía ganarle en un debate completo, había tenido ciertamente su propia clase en las discusiones, y él parecía disfrutar de ellos, también.

Pero tal vez se había equivocado. Él es diferente fuera de la sala de conferencias, irónicamente más distante muy cerca de lo que había sido como su instructor en una clase llena de cadetes.

El trabajo en espacios cerrados ha sido inesperadamente difícil y duro, aunque le cuesta articular a sí misma por qué.

Y ahora el sueño. ¿Qué locura es esa?

Ella ha sido su TA durante dos semanas, y en ese tiempo ha trabajado con diligencia y de manera constante, a menudo durante varias horas a la vez sin un descanso.

No más. Anoche, el sindicato de TA y el Consejo Asesor de la Academia llegó a un acuerdo acerca de los intervalos programados. No puede haber asistentes que se le pida trabajar durante más de dos horas sin parar durante al menos quince minutos. El decano se comprometió a enviar una nota de Nyota, pero ha decidido hablar con Spock sobre ello en persona.

No es que ella realmente quiere o necesita descansos, sino como un representante sindical de los TA, quiere hacerlo como una declaración de apoyo.

Nyota trata de imaginar las objeciones de Spock podría hacer. Sin lugar a dudas va a decir algo acerca de la fragilidad de la resistencia humana-la pérdida de eficiencia debido a los descansos, el inconveniente de tener que cerrar el laboratorio o reprogramar a los estudiantes.

Si está irritado, que así sea. Ella está dispuesta a asumir.

De hecho, ella ha pensado en otra cosa poco después de la reunión sindical. En algún nivel ella sabe que está obsesionada. Porque se preocupa por tener que ser fuerte ante él.

Pero el sueño.

Ella no se había sentido fuerte o poderosa en absoluto. Había sido ... vulnerable ... y con tan buena voluntad.

Esto es ridículo. Un sueño estúpido no define quién es ella realmente.

Termina su ducha y se viste rápidamente, pasando, Gaila ya esta dormida y roncando suavemente, como hace su camino fuera de la habitación.

¿Qué había bromeado Gaila y con ella acerca de…? ¿Tratando de encontrar al Comandante Spock trabajando tan temprano? Bruscamente, desviándose a la cafetería, Nyota se dirige a través del patio del edificio idioma en su lugar. Bien podría seguir adelante y tener que decir...

Las luces en los pasillos del edificio de idiomas están apgadas, dándole una pausa momentánea. A lo lejos se oye ruidos-tenues y desconocidos, la evidencia de que ella no es la única persona en el edificio. Haciendo su camino hasta los tres tramos de escaleras, se dirige a la oficina de Spock al final del pasillo.

Su puerta está abierta y las luces encendidas. No es ninguna sorpresa.

Para cualquiera de ellos. Como de costumbre, él está mirando hacia arriba desde atrás de su escritorio cuando ella entra, un testimonio de su fino oído. Incluso si quisiera, no podía acercarse sigilosamente a él.

"Cadete Uhura," dice con una ecuanimidad irreal, sin rastro de emoción en su voz.

"Comandante", dice ella, luchando por mantener su propia voz de la impresión. "¿Puedo sentarme?"

En lugar de responder, Spock movimientos con la mano y Nyota toma la silla frente a su escritorio.

"¿Ha revisado sus mensajes de correo electrónico de esta mañana?" ella comienza. Tiene una vaga idea de hará referencia a la nota del decano, tal vez pidiéndole que lo abra y lo leea mientras espera.

Pero Spock le anticipa.

"El acuerdo de unión", dice, y Nyota asiente.

"Sí," dice. "Esto significa que tendrá que publicar nuevas horas de laboratorio, ya que no será capaz de trabajar directamente a través de la hora habitual."

Cuando ella levanta la vista y ve su miraba, ella está momentáneamente aturdida.

"Eso significa", dice, "que tendrá que notificar a los estudiantes de la tarde para que no se presenten... cuando el laboratorio este cerrado...".

Sus palabras lentamente se detienen. La mirada imperturbable de Spock no ha cambiado, y Nyota espera oírlo objetar. Con la luz habitual de la lámpara del techo de la oficina ve el fondo negro de sus ojos.

"Sería más lógico aplazar el cambio hasta después de reunirse con los estudiantes de hoy en día. Esto le ahorrará la molestia de notificarles ahora."

"Pero yo no-" Nyota dice, en voz alta. Por supuesto que tiene razón-lo que sería lógico y más fácil que esperar y decirle a los estudiantes de esta tarde, ya que el modelo de los nuevos horarios surta efecto esta mañana.

Pero al hacerlo se sentiría como un retroceso. O una derrota.

"Yo no-quiere esperar," dice ella.

"¿Son sus deberes como mi asistente demasiado exigente?"

"No, es sólo que-"

"Entonces no veo cómo un día hará la diferencia, sobre todo porque la alteración de la programación requiere previamente."

"No voy a esperar".

Nyota se cruza de brazos hasta el extremo de la barbilla.

"La nueva norma dice que TAs se les otorgan quince minutos de descanso cada dos horas, y tengo la intención de seguir esa política. No es-_ lógico_- posponer una norma que ha sido cuidadosamente considerado y que tendrá un impacto positivo en la productividad. Los TAS serán más eficaces si están adecuadamente descansados. "

Ella espera una objeción y luego agrega: "Sé que probablemente le molesta tener que hacer esta concesión a la debilidad humana, pero ahí está."

Como se pone de pie, ella observa el destello de algo en su expresión.

Durante las siguientes dos horas que permanece en el laboratorio, al arrancar la consola y tirando hacia arriba de los registros de los estudiantes que llegan poco después. Una vez que un cadete de segundo año, se ve obstaculizada por un problema técnico en la programación, pero Nyota navega alrededor de ella sin tener que recurrir a Spock en busca de ayuda.

Durante toda la mañana la atención de Nyota se divide entre los estudiantes y el gran reloj de la pared. Dos minutos antes de que ella tiene que tomar un descanso, le indica a los estudiantes, que pueden seguir trabajando sin conexión si así lo desean, pero ella tendrá una pausa. Suena falso cuando lo dice en voz alta: "Voy a estar en receso hasta 0925", dijo a un estudiante que se muestra como ella está saliendo del laboratorio. El estudiante se ve molesto y por un momento Nyota lo reconsidera. ¿Tal vez debería seguir adelante y conseguir que todo el programa de los estudiantes funcione?

Pero no. Ella levanta la vista y ve a Spock de pie frente a su puerta, mirándola. Si se cede en ese momento, habrá perdido la batalla.

"Lo siento", le dice al cadete decepcionado. "Las reglas".

Con un exagerado serpenteo ella tira de la puerta cerrada de laboratorio y sale a zancadas por el pasillo.

A medida que pasa cerca de Spock se da cuenta de que la está mirando. Bueno. Él puede enojarse todo lo que quiere, ella no se dejará intimidar. Toma un respiro y camina despacio pues quiere llegar deliberadamente despacio a la sala de descanso.

Cuando se hace una taza de té y toma sorbos cautelosamente, se inclina hacia atrás en su silla. Ella siente una oleada de satisfacción.

Esto no va a ser tan difícil como pensaba.

X

"Mi hijo me ha informado de que está siendo excluido del programa de acondicionamiento físico".

Sarek se sentó rígido como un palo en el borde delantero de la silla de la oficina del director. Spock se sentó en una silla al lado, con los ojos bajos.

El director, un hombre más joven que Sarek y vistiendo una túnica adornada pesada contra el calor de Vulcano, cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio donde se sentó y miró los registros impresos en frente de él.

"Incorrecto", dijo el director. "Spock está inscrito en nuestra clase de salud y bienestar".

"Sí", dijo Sarek y Spock se sorprendió de que su padre permitiera que se note su ira ", que nos dio el plan de estudios. Está diseñado para extranjeros y sólo enseña las habilidades básicas para el mantenimiento de la salud. Carece... de disciplina. "

Si el director se sorprendió por la pantalla de emoción de Sarek, no dio ninguna señal.

"Hemos considerado el mejor curso para Spock ... dado su origen. Cuando llega a la cuarta forma, puede aumentar sus estudios con una clase de defensa personal, si así lo desea."

Spock arriesgó una mirada a su padre y se sorprendió por segunda vez, esta vez porque la cara de Sarek era irritado y sombrío.

"La cuarta forma es demasiado tarde para ayudarle a prepararse para los retos del _Kahs-wan._ Vuelve cumple siete en 92 días."

Por fin, el director reaccionó.

"Yo no era consciente de la intención de Spock de someterse a la Kahs-wan".

"Todos los niños vulcanos participan" Sarek dijo, y el director negó con la cabeza.

"Todos los niños vulcanos, sin duda. Como he indicado, yo no sabía que usted también pretende someter a Spock a ella."

Por un momento se quedó en silencio Sarek y Spock evitó mirarlo. Entonces oyó a su padre tomar un respiro.

"Spock se someterá a la Kahs-wan como es su derecho y su deber como Vulcano", dijo, lenta y deliberadamente. "Su tarea como su educador es prepararlo. Quiero que lo inscriba en las clases de defensa que necesita el ahora."

"Como quiera", dijo el director, un rastro de irritación finalmente mostro en su voz. "Pero has de saber, Sarek, que el rendimiento de su hijo en esta institución ha sido decepcionante en el mejor de los casos. Sus habilidades y inteligencia están muy por detrás de sus compañeros de su misma edad."

A través de su vínculo Spock había sentido decepción intensa de su padre, algo parecido a la vergüenza. Pero inmediatamente se sintió algo más, también, el escepticismo y la determinación.

"Me gustaría ver su instrucción", dijo Sarek, y el director se puso e hizo un gesto a su ayudante.

"Por favor, escolta a Spock de vuelta a su clase, y demuéstrele a su padre, donde se puede observar la lección."

Habían caminado más allá de los estudiantes avanzados en los domos individuales que iban a su propio ritmo, hacia varias salas de clases a un lado. Otros dos estudiantes levantaron la vista, cuando Spock y Sarek entraron vieron a una niña humana y un niño Andoriano, ambos hijos de extranjeros, trabajando en una obra de construcción de una planta de energía nueva se estaba construyendo cerca a _Shi'Kahr.__  
_  
Sarek se instaló en una esquina de la habitación en un banco sin respaldo. Spock se sentó en la mesa larga entre los otros dos niños.

La profesora, una mujer joven Vulcana con el pelo recogido en un moño severamente, saludó a Sarek en gran medida con acento estándar. Cuando se volvió hacia los hijos, ella siguió hablando estándar, a veces tan mal que Spock no estaba seguro de lo que ella le estaba pidiendo. Dos veces le pedí que repitiera la pregunta. A través de ella todo lo que podía sentir desilusión creciente de su padre y de alarma.

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, por fin, dio las gracias al profesor Sarek y Spock tocó ligeramente el codo, haciéndole señas de vuelta por el pasillo hacia la oficina del director.

Sin preámbulos, su padre había dicho: "¿Cómo determinó que Spock se colocaría en una clase impartida con extranjeros?"

"Él probó en ese nivel", dijo el director, abriendo el escritorio y sacando un archivo entregándoselo a Sarek. "Usted puede ver si mismo. Nuestras primeras evaluaciones lo ponen ahí".

Sarek frunció el ceño mientras Spock observó su rostro de cerca.

"¿Sus pruebas se han dados en standar?"

"Sí, por supuesto."

"Y la razón?"

"Es su primer idioma, ¿no?"

Spock escuchó a su padre tomar y soltar un profundo suspiro.

"Spock habla Vulcano en casa, al igual que los otros niños Vulcanos", dijo Sarek, su voz sonaba amenazante. "A pesar de que su madre le ha enseñado estándar, no es tan fluido. Deseo que fuera analizado de nuevo en Vulcano".

"Cuando comience la legislatura:"

"Ahora", dijo Sarek, y el director parecía estar sopesando algo antes de responder.

"Muy bien. Si usted insiste."

A los pocos días Spock había sido reexaminado y se trasladó sorprendiendo a todos cuando sus nuevas puntuaciones demostraron que en realidad estaba delante de sus compañeros en muchas áreas.  
Y fue entonces cuando comenzó la intimidación.

"Su padre obligó a la escuela para que lo trasladaran", un niño pequeño llamado Torvek dijo a sus dos compañeros al final del primer día de Spock en el programa acelerado.

"Eso no es cierto", dijo Spock. "Pidió que sea analizado de nuevo en mi primer idioma"

"Ves", Torvek agregó, "hicieron un examen especial por lo que podría pasar. Nadie aquí tiene esos privilgios."

"No fue una prueba especial"

Pero antes de que Spock pudiera decir algo más, Torvek lo empujó lo suficiente para noquear a uno de los otros estudiantes, que rápidamente lo empujó hacia atrás.

"Su presencia no se justifica", dijo otro chico, uniéndose a la multitud.

Spock había comenzado a responder, pero luego mirando alrededor a los estudiantes, no vio ni una cara simpática. Cerró la boca y metió su hombro hacia un lado, viendo la manera de salir del círculo.

"No se puede escapar", dijo alguien, casi lo suficientemente alto para ser un grito, pero se apresuró a Spock. Seguramente si él ignoraba los insultos, los estudiantes se cansarían de hacerlos.

Sin embargo, su inscripción en la clase _suus mahna_ le consolidó como un objetivo, tanto en la clase como fuera. Su madre se asustó la primera vez que vino a casa con la nariz ensangrentada, pero Sarek parecía excesivamente complacido.

"Al menos sabemos que estará listo", le dijo él, haciendo una sacudida al estomago de Spock. El _Kahs-wan_-se avecina de forma constante más cerca sobre el horizonte. Él había oído a sus padres hablar en voz baja hace meses acerca de un joven vecino muerto en su _Kahs-wan_-una rareza, para estar seguro, pero sigue siendo una posibilidad muy real.

Diez días en las montañas de _L- Langon_ con sólo los suministros que pudiera cargar-personas murieron a causa de accidentes o ataques de animales o deshidratación, o desorientación.

De la falta de resistencia, de verdad. Por eso el acondicionado era crítico, ¿por qué la preparación es clave?.

¿Por qué Sarek daba la bienvenida a las dificultades que enfrentaba ahora Spock en sus clases _suus Mahna_, en el aumento de severidad de sus estudios académicos. -Spock se dio cuenta -de por qué el consejo de su padre sobre el acoso constante llegaría a dominarlo, para mantenerse bajo control, hacer la vista gorda ante las fuerzas que él duplicar.

El sabia que su madre, no estaba de acuerdo.

"También es humano", oyó que le decía a su padre una noche, cuando volvía a casa después de una sesión de practica particularmente agotadora que lo dejo demasiado cansado como para comer la cena.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa", dijo Sarek y Spock había sentido la punzada familiar en su lado.

"Hasta los niños se cansan de Vulcano!" Amanda dijo. "No se puede empujar a los niños más allá de su resistencia y esperar que sobresalgan! Necesitan tiempo para recuperarse-"

"Amanda", Spock oyó a su padre decir: "no va a tener tiempo para recuperarse durante la prueba."

Y luego su madre se había quedado en silencio, probablemente con más de las lágrimas que había visto derramar últimamente. Es evidente que la _Kahs-wan_ fue el producto de una gran emoción y pena por ella, ya que ocupaba su mente por la preocupación.

Una solución sencilla era salir temprano para poner fin a la tensión de su madre a poner fin a cualquier duda sobre su capacidad de resistencia.

Una mañana temprano, antes de que su padre se levantara, Spock se metió en la cocina y lleno su mochila de frutos secos y verduras que su madre mantiene almacenados en la despensa. Su fardo de acampar ya incluido, un cuchillo, una cuerda, varios tubos de energía, y una cantimplora. Cuando se lo llena con el alimento seco, lo engancha por encima de sus hombros y salie por la puerta principal, localizando las lejanas montañas en la oscuridad como masas grandes y sólidas contra el cielo estrellado.

Cuando sus padres se dieron cuenta que se había ido, estaba casi hasta la base de la montaña más cercana. Dos veces había tenido que retroceder brevemente a enviar a su mascota _sehlat, I-Chaya_, de vuelta a casa... o intentar hacerlo. La segunda vez que-_Chaya_ deambulo por detrás de él, le había enviado a casa y entonces se había ocultado cerca a unas rocas hasta que el viejo _sehlat _finalmente se rindió husmeando por él y se dirigió al otro lado de la arena fresca a la ciudad.

La primera noche fue lo más difícil-que comenzó con mucho ruido de los gritos de una _le-matya_, los gruñidos de los gatos del desierto, el canto insistente de las aves rapaces. Dentro de su manta delgada, térmica, se estremeció y se preguntó que si estaba dispuesto a asumir esta tarea.

Pero por la mañana regresaba su determinación. Un poco de agua y fruta seca restauró su confianza y se encaminó hacia adelante en las montañas.

Los próximos diez días pasaron en una falta de definición - largos períodos de aburrimiento que navegan los residuos de montaña sin rasgos que surcan por el monte sin residuos de montaña-salpicados por momentos de terror ... casi pisa una _k'karee _letal, perdiendo el equilibrio en un paso a desnivel y deslizándose cincuenta metros hacia el acantilado antes de obtener con una punta por el pedregal y grava.

Cuando regresó con sus padres, lo esperaban, el silencioso de su padre, su madre apenas podía contener su alivio.

Se acabó, Spock dejaba de pensar, dejando que su madre se despojara de él y su padre permaneciera por un momento junto a su cama mientras caía en un sueño agotador y sin sueños.

Cuando fuera a la escuela la próxima semana, se acercaría a su torturador principal el mas alto y se encontraría con sus ojos sin apartar la vista.

Esa misma tarde le dijo a su madre que su nariz ensangrentada significaba que los maestros le habían trasladado a la clase avanzada de artes marciales.

No era una mentira, no exactamente, pero no le explicó lo que él finalmente comprendio.

El acoso escolar nunca se detendría.

Nunca sería suficiente Vulcano.

X

Durante la primera hora estaba esperanzado

Spock se sienta cómodamente en el suelo de su dormitorio, su túnica de meditación suelta sintiendo un peso satisfactorio sobre sus hombros, la habitación a oscuras excepto por el brasero parpadeante en la esquina.

Él se enfoca primero en su respiración- la modera , profundiza, contando sus respiraciones individuales, llegando a ser consciente del aire que entra y sale de sus pulmones, elevando su temperatura central, aclarando su mente.

O tratando.

Su cabello. La forma en que normalmente lo lleva, separando su rostro, acentuando sus pómulos altos. El viernes en el laboratorio había estado detrás de ella durante unos instantes mientras se sentaba frente a la computadora programando una lección para un cadete tratando de entender la sintaxis Ocarian.

Su mirada se había derivado en la pantalla de su cabello-la forma en que caía en cascada por la parte posterior de su cuello, las refracciones pequeñas azules de la luz en los filamentos cuando se tambaleaba. Se imaginó llegar a tocarlo, para probar la textura por sí mismo-

Consternado por su falta de control, había dejado que continuara por su cuenta, agachándose a su oficina para frenar su respiración y resolver-una vez más-para programar una sesión de meditación con más tiempo después del trabajo.

Durante la primera hora respira y se relaja.

Pero es una tontería, y él lo sabe.

Por mucho que lo intente, no puede apartar la imagen de su de su cabeza.

Nunca ha tenido problemas con la meditación antes_. ¿Tal vez está enfermo?__  
_  
La supresión de una evidente muestra de irritación, se dirige a la sala de estar y deliberadamente enciende su computadora, revisando su correo personal y en busca de algo en que ocuparse. Distraídamente, advierte un mensaje de su madre-no etiquetados como una emergencia, así que lo guarda para verlo posteriormente cuando este periodo molesto de falta de atención pase.

Abre una nota del decano y lo lee rápidamente-la unión TA ha prevalecido, como Spock había esperado que, en su lucha por descansos programados. La lista de los representantes de TA se adjunta-y tiene que detenerse de abrirlo y en busca de su nombre. Él sabe que está ahí.

_Esto es un desperdicio inaceptable de tiempo y energía.__  
_  
Después de unos minutos ha organizado su correo y comprueba su próxima lista de trabajo, y todavía no está en condiciones de resolver. Con un suspiro casi inaudible, se levanta y se acerca a la estantería en la que ha colocado la_ ka'athyra_ familiar.

Por sólo un segundo vacila y luego estira su mano y lo levanta por el cabezal curvo.

La madera es fresca al tacto- casi sedoso- y él mismo se acomoda en el sofá y pone la _ka'athyra_ en su regazo, con una mano en el modulador tonal y la otra acariciando suavemente las cuerdas.

Inmediatamente se reconoce la riqueza de su tono. La_ ka'athyra_ que su madre había encargado para él es preciosa, pero su sonido es nítido y brillante. La herencia de la familia es por lo menos 300 años de antigüedad, su sonido es complejo y suave.

Él pasa sus dedos a través de las escalas y acordes que había practicado durante horas cuando era niño y joven para su alivio, él siente que se hundía en el ensueño familiar, calmado por el movimiento y la música.

Spock no es consciente del tiempo, incluso en su sueño más profundo que marca su paso, pero lo más cerca que llega a perder su sentido de movimiento hacia adelante es cuando toca la _ka'athyra.__  
_  
Por 3,35 horas toca, extraño rasgueo atonal no sirve para nada más que para mitigar sus pensamientos acelerados y ofrecerle un poco de paz. A cierto nivel es consciente de que sus vecinos podrían objetar el ruido, no es fuerte, pero no es típico de la música de los humanos suelen elegir para el entretenimiento.

Él se divierte al recordar brevemente una escena en una historia de Conan Doyle Sherlock Holmes cuando molestaba de forma similar a Watson con rasguños discordantes de su violín.

Cuando él no ha pensado en ella durante al menos una hora, él juzga que ha recuperado su equilibrio lo suficiente para conciliar el sueño al fin. Devuelv la _ka'athyra_ a su lugar en el estante y toma nota del parche oscuro en la caja de resonancia donde su mano ha descansado.

A los pocos minutos de estiramientos hacia fuera sobre su cama está dormido-y poco después de que él es consciente de que está cayendo en un sueño lúcido.

Cuando era un niño muchas veces había sido molestado por sus sueños. Su madre le aseguró que soñar era una función normal del cerebro-que sus propios sueños eran a menudo humorístico o divertido en su absurdidad.

Si su padre nunca sueña, Spock no puedo decir. Él nunca le ha preguntado, no es que su padre no se lo diría, pero él tiene miedo de lo que podría ser su respuesta. ¿Si su padre no sueña, si vulcanos raramente sueñan-lo que significa que a veces lo hace Spock?

A menudo utiliza sus sueños lúcidos productivamente- acabando cálculos que empezó temprano en el día, o pensar en un problema de programación y dar con una solución que se implementa cuando se despierte.

Si alguien alguna vez preguntara, podria decir que sus sueños son... útiles.

Esta noche sus sueños no son útiles en absoluto. Él se ve en la sala de conferencias y sabe, con la certeza de que esta soñando, que Nyota se sientan en la primera fila.

Esto, entonces, es clase de fonología avanzadas con sesenta estudiantes reunidos en la primavera pasada dos veces a la semana, la mayoría de ellos cumpliendo un requisito del idioma, la mayoría de ellos moderadamente aburrido, pero al frente la brillante presencia de Nyota y el centro haciendo de la clase, sino agradable, entonces al menos satisfactoria.

A pesar de saber esto es un sueño, Spock se ve perturbado por ella, por su incapacidad para convertirlo en su beneficio. En lugar de ser capaz de dirigir en alguna actividad útil, se ve comprometido con Nyota en una discusión que habían tenido la pasada primavera durante una clase.

Ella había pedido una aclaración cuando hubo una pausa en su conferencia. Tan pocos estudiantes le pedían que repitiera todo -lo que su mano levantada lo sorprendió con la guardia baja.

"Comandante", dijo, "en sus notas que muestran que la tasa de desgaste a ser 21,45, pero acabas de decir que la base estaba más cerca de 32.7. ¿Cuál es el número más exacto?"

La primera reacción de Spock era sentirse molesto. La discrepancia en los números era bastante fácil de explicar, salvo que ningún ser humano jamás lo había pedido. Levantó la vista de sus notas y considerado el cadete joven sentado frente a él.

¿Era la primera vez que había visto cómo su pelo recogido caía sobre del hombro cuando ella se inclinó para escribir sobre su PADD?

"Si usted hubiera estado escuchando," dijo, "que le han señalado que el número más bajo es cierto sólo en la población costera. La pérdida de la constancia fonológica en los habitantes de las montañas de ambos Turivia y su planeta hermano se refleja en el mayor número. "

Ella asintió brevemente y escribió algo y se dio cuenta de que ella parecía realmente interesado en la información.

A diferencia de muchos seres humanos, que hacía preguntas para fines distintos de la recopilación de datos a la postura de sus pares, por ejemplo, o para mostrar a los profesores-Nyota Uhura tuvo un raro entendimiento del contenido de la conferencia, y ella no era tímida sobre ello.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, sin embargo, su mano estaba en el aire otra vez.

"Comandante," ella dijo, "Yo entiendo la forma en que se aplica la fórmula. Lo que no entiendo son los números reales."

"Explicar".

"A 32,7 es demasiado alto. Si yo estoy haciendo los cálculos correctamente,"

"Si crees 32,7 demasiado alto, entonces usted no está haciendo los cálculos correctamente."

"Pero, señor", dijo, con el ceño fruncido ", la fórmula dice que 32.679 es la respuesta correcta. O tal vez pensó que se redondea para arriba?"

En eso ella lo miró a los ojos y vio la misma expresión que había visto algunas veces en la cara de su madre-desafío, o determinación, o algo cercano al triunfo.

Dio un paso atrás y dijo: "Reconozco mi error. Sus cálculos son más precisos que los míos."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego, bruscamente, de forma rápida, y había continuado la conferencia.

Es tanto un recuerdo, ya que es un sueño, y de repente es consciente de que está despierto, incómodamente excitado. 0453. Bien podría levantarse y comenzar su día.

Si está cansado no se deja sentir. Resistencia, después de todo, es un producto del condicionamiento.

A pesar de tener horas regulares de oficina, Spock casi nunca tiene estudiantes que solicitan ayuda. Su oficina es un santuario, un espacio tranquilo para la investigación y la preparación o lo había sido hasta había contratado a Nyota como su asistente.

Esta mañana, cuando se enciende la luz que salta de relieve, su escritorio con flimplasts )no encuentro traducción correcta para esta palabra) pulcramente apiladas que necesita atender.

Sin encender la luz en la sala de descanso, se calienta el agua para el té.¿ Una taza o la tetera entero? Nyota viene a menudo temprano, aunque no tan pronto. Opta por una sola taza.

Equilibro la taza de té caliente en el borde de su escritorio, él se sorprende al escuchar el eco lejano de la puerta principal del edificio al abrirse y cerrarse. En la primera pisada siente los latidos de su corazón se acelera. ¿Por qué está aquí? No ha tenido tiempo para sumergirse en su trabajo aún sin una táctica de distracción útil cuando ella este cerca.

Lógicamente ella comprobará con él antes de abrir el laboratorio y sus pasos como llegan a la cima del descenso, se detiene en su silla y prepara sus ojos en la puerta.

"Cadete Uhura", dice con gran esfuerzo. ¿Puede oír la cantidad de energía que gasta para mantener su voz uniforme y controlada?

"Comandante", dice ella, al verlo de cerca. Sus emociones, entonces, debe ser evidente para ella. Se siente una oleada de mortificación. "¿Puedo sentarme?"

No se atreve a responder hasta que recupere el control de su voz. En cambio, los movimientos de Spock con la mano y Nyota toma la silla frente a su escritorio.

"¿Ha revisado sus mensajes de correo electrónico de esta mañana?" ella comienza. Él vacía, recordando su necesidad inexplicable de ver su nombre en la hoja adjunta del decano.

"El acuerdo de unión", dice, y asiente con la cabeza Nyota.

"Sí," ella dice. "Esto significa que debe publicar nuevas horas de laboratorio, ya que no seré capaz de trabajar directamente a través de la hora habitual."

¿Por qué está diciendo esto? El correo electrónico del decano fue claro.

"Eso significa", dice, "que tendrá que notificar a los estudiantes de la tarde para que no vengan... cuando el laboratorio este cerrado...".

La nota del decano, claro, explicaba sobre los recesos de los TA, no especificaba cuando tuvieron que comenzar. Su peso es su plan para contactar a los estudiantes con antelación contra la eficacia de la publicación de un aviso y dejar que los estudiantes comienzan el nuevo horario de mañana. No hay duda. Esperando tiene más sentido.

Pero cuando él le dice esto, ella inclina su cabeza y su alza su voz 2,3 decibeles.

"Pero yo no-" Nyota dice. "Yo no-quiero esperar."

Su tono le coge por sorpresa.

"Son sus deberes como mi asistente demasiado exigente?"

"No, es sólo que-"

"Entonces no veo cómo un día hará la diferencia, sobre todo porque la alteración de la programación requiere de antelación-"

"No voy a esperar".

Nyota se cruza de brazos y puntas hasta la barbilla. La débil luz de la mañana apenas está entrando por la ventana detrás de ella, echando su expresión en la sombra y haciéndola más difícil de leer que de costumbre.

"La nueva norma dice que TAs se les otorgaran quince minutos de descanso cada dos horas, y tengo la intención de seguir esa política. No es lógico- posponer una norma que ha sido cuidadosamente considerado y que tendrá un impacto positivo en la productividad. El TAS será más eficaz si está adecuadamente descansados. "

No tiene ninguna intención de disputar el fallo sindicato, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, ella agrega: "Sé que probablemente le moleste tener que hacer esta concesión a la debilidad humana, pero ahí está."

Su énfasis en humanos es deliberado y confuso.

Ella no lo sabe.

Como un niño que se había habituado a las miradas que inevitablemente le siguieron-y los comentarios por lo bajo sobre su patrimonio humano, tan evidente para otros vulcanos.

Pero al menos que él les diga, o alguien más aconseje -los seres humanos no saben que él es otra cosa que un vulcano-una curiosidad en un planeta donde los no terrícolas siguen siendo la minoría.

Qué arrogancia pensar que Nyota conoce su historia... él es un profesor de muchos, no una celebridad.

Oye sus pasos retirarse al laboratorio y se la oye abrir la puerta y encender los ordenadores. Casi de inmediato, varios estudiantes llegan, y Spock reina en su impulso por seguir a Nyota y aclarar su confusión.

Los programas de prácticas lingüísticas creadas en el laboratorio son altamente individualizados, ofreciendo una intensa práctica en multitud de federaciones -e incluso algunos que no son de la federación idiomas-. Más a menudo que no la secuencia de lecciones requiere un poco de programación compleja para asegurar un bucle mas eficaz - Spock sale de su oficina varias veces una hora para recorrer el laboratorio, respondiendo a todas las preguntas de programación que Nyota identifica.

Hoy él vacila. ¿Ha ofreció su ayuda en el pasado pero ha sido demasiado condescendiente...? Obviamente ella es muy capaz de resolver la mayoría de los problemas de programación por su cuenta. ¿Es su ayuda innecesaria la fuente de su enojo esta mañana? ¿Si ella está enojada? No es cierto.

En el pasado, cuando era consciente de la ira de alguien, él hizo un punto de evitar contacto durante un tiempo. Esa estrategia, sin embargo, ha sido un tanto insatisfactorio, muy a menudo, el partido sigue siendo enojado, enojado hasta que aborde sus preocupaciones directamente.

La ira de Nyota no le hace querer evitarla. Le hace querer ponerle fin lo antes posible a restablecer un cierto equilibrio en su relación para que pueda centrarse de nuevo y hacer su trabajo más eficiente.

Con una taza de té es su primera oportunidad podría ser una obertura aceptable. Entra en la sala a esperar a que cierre el laboratorio.

Otro cadete está esperando para comenzar una lección, pero objeta Nyota suavemente. Spock se sorprende. No parece su carácter hacer esperar a otro estudiante para ayudarlo. ¿Es posible que el programa de trabajo que ha dispuesto para ella es muy difícil después de todo?

Ella no se ve cansada mientras cierra la puerta del laboratorio y camina por el pasillo. De hecho, ella se ve fortalecida. En lugar de cumplir con su mirada al pasar, ella mira hacia adelante a la sala de descanso y se apresura en su interior.

Spock no puede evitar la sensación de que está evitandole, su ritmo apresurado es un mensaje que se mantenga alejado.

Renuncia a la idea de una taza de té y regresa a su oficina, tirando de su PADD encima de la mesa y abrir un esquema para una lección que tiene que enseñar esta tarde.

Esto va a ser mucho más difícil de lo previsto.

* * *

_Aqui otra vez con otro Capitulo mas_

_como siempre una gran motivacion son los comentarios que me puedes dejar y asi pensar que alguien esta leyendo esto y que me motive a terminar de traducir todo_


	4. Plomeek

**Capítulo cuatro: Plomeek****  
**  
_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ningún personaje me pertenece (traducción: titulo real __**What We Think We Know Autor:**__ NotesfromaClassroom) Lo demás e__s solo por diversión._

Como lo hace cada martes por la mañana, Nyota llega al edificio de lingüística alrededor de las 0700 para clasificar el correo de Spock. Después de tres semanas como su TA ella sabe la rutina-eliminar las numerosas peticiones para que él aparezca como ponente en diversas conferencias, guardar las respuestas de otros investigadores para sus propias consultas de información.

Qué típico, piensa. Si él se acerca a ti, está bien. De lo contrario, olvídate.

Pero eso no es justo. El Comandante es reservado-ciertamente-, pero no es completamente inaccesible.

Justo ayer había entrado en la sala de descanso cuando ella comenzó su almuerzo y le preguntó si podía acompañarla. Ella trató de ocultar su sorpresa-y, si es honesta, su leve incomodidad ofreciéndole un poco de su ensalada de frutas.

"La especialidad de mi madre", dijo ella, tendiéndole un trozo de piña con jenjibre.

Pero se apresuró a rechazar, metiendo la mano visible lejos de ella.

Había sonrojado de la vergüenza, y luego aún más caliente de rabia.

Su toque humano. Allí estaba otra vez, esa brecha cultural que sigue disparando a levantarse.

Spock no es el único no-humano con el que está en contacto. Ella entiende la importancia de respetar los límites, de reconocer los tabúes, pero su disgusto por el Comandante es apenas disimulada. Él podría al menos tratar de no dejar de mostrar sus prejuicios.

Sin embargo, él se había sentado con ella mientras comía, haciéndole preguntas acerca de sus propias clases este semestre, sobre sus ideas para su tesis de grado.

Y entonces él había hecho el té y se sentaron por unos minutos en silencio sociable.

"¿No quieres el almuerzo?" le había preguntado como estaba terminando su té y recogiendo sus cosas, y él se había inclinado la cabeza, como si estuviera considerando una cuestión de gran importancia.

"Por lo general como la cena", dijo. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo al laboratorio.

Durante una hora ella ordena su correos y archivos de sus notas más recientes en las distintas categorías de la investigación que está haciendo-una colaboración con el departamento de inteligencia cibernética en un nuevo protocolo para la programación sintáctica, un experimento d hormonas del crecimiento de las plantas que dos estudiantes de posgrado están ejecutando bajo su dirección, un construcción teórico que está diseñando para explicar la deriva de quasar.

Aunque el comandante le había enviado un mensaje ayer por la noche que iba a llegar tarde esta mañana, ella se sorprende cuando él todavía no está en la oficina a la hora que tiene que abrir el laboratorio.

¿Una emergencia? Su texto no había dicho. Podría estar enfermo-, había salido de la oficina abruptamente ayer por la tarde.

Podía llamarlo-él le dio su número personal de comunicación cuando comenzó a trabajar para él.

Pero algo lo mantiene en la mano. Ella sospecha que no acogería a su intrusión en su vida privada, incluso si está enfermo o hacer frente a una emergencia.

Toda las mañana ella mira expectante cada vez que alguien entra en el laboratorio, y cada vez que ella se siente decepcionada cuando él no aparece.

Unos minutos antes de mediodía avisa a los tres estudiantes de trabajo que se va a tomar un descanso para comer. Un cadete, de segundo año que está terminando con una rotación tutorial avanzado, opta por seguir trabajando. Los otros dos estudiantes parecen agradecidos por la excusa para apagar sus computadoras y se van.

Mientras camina fuera del laboratorio, Nyota puede ver que las luces de la oficina Spock estan todavía apagadas y la puerta cerrada. Realmente podría estar enfermo, piensa ella, tirando de su comunicador de su bolsillo.

Antes de que le pueda llamar, ella da vuelta la esquina en la sala de descanso y se sorprende al verlo allí, destapando un termo plateado y verter algo color lavanda en dos cuencos.

"¡Comandante!" dice ella, consciente de que suena aliviada y molesta.

"Cadete Uhura", dice, poniendo el termo en la mesa y un gesto para que se sentara. "Si usted está interesado, me trajo un plato de Vulcano para que usted pruebe. ¿Tal vez un intercambio? Si usted todavía tiene un poco de la fruta de su madre"

"Sí, por supuesto", dice Nyota, pisando ligeramente a la nevera y sacando su almuerzo empaquetado. Ella abre el contenedor de piña acida y la coloca sobre la mesa entre ellos.

"¿Qué es esto?" -pregunta ella, al sentarse y levantar la cuchara que Spock ha colocado en el recipiente.

"Receta de mi madre para sopa de plomeek", dice, sentado frente a ella y tomando su propia cuchara.

Nyota cautelosamente saborea la sopa. Es a la vez amargo y salado-una combinación extraña, pero no desagradable. Ella siente un segundo sabor y reconoce toques de tomillo y comino.

"Es bueno", dice, encontrándose con la mirada de Spock. Él asiente con la cabeza brevemente y dice: "¿Puedo?'' Él lanza un trocito de piña con un tenedor y ella mira como él lo lleva a la boca.

"Es picante", advierte. "El jengibre es bastante picante."

"Muy agradable", dice Spock, masticando la piña, y Nyota se ríe a su pesar.

"Lo siento", dice con una sonrisa, "pero su cara no muestra que lo este pasando bien. No se preocupe. No va a herir mis sentimientos si no le gusta".

Su cara cambia entonces una rápida sucesión de expresiones que no pueden leer. ¿Se ha ofendido? Y justo cuando estaban empezando a sentirse cómodo en la compañía del otro, por lo menos un poco.

"Yo le diría," Spock dice, sus cejas unidos ", si no me gusta. ¿Por qué sus sentimientos se verian afectados por mi respuesta?"

Ahí está otra vez-que rareza en su forma de ver las cosas que mantiene alejado de ella.

"¿Cómo se sentiría", dice con cierta aspereza, "si dijera que no me gusta la sopa de su madre plomick?"

"La palabra que quieres decir es plomeek," Spock dice, "y su apreciación de que se basa en los receptores del gusto, sus experiencias pasadas con platos similares, su voluntad de intentar algo desconocido-, ¿por qué mis sentimientos ... ...se verán afectados de ninguna manera? "

"Ya veo", dice Nyota. "Debe ser una reacción humana."

Ella toma otro sorbo de la sopa y luego dice: "Pensé que no comía el almuerzo."

Ella levanta la vista de su plato y espera a que le responda. En el silencio se puede escuchar el viento agitando la ventana, los últimos vestigios de una tormenta que sopla hacia el mar, y un eje repentino de la luz del sol que se derrama y cae en el rostro de Spock.

A la luz sus ojos son cálidos y marrones -¿como no lo noto antes?

"Un error de mi parte", dice, y ella termina su sopa sin poder decir una palabra.

X

La puerta principal estaba abierta, y como solía hacer en la tarde después de la escuela, Spock hizo su camino a través de la casa de sus padres a la cocina donde su madre estaría trabajando, un bocadillo hecho ya y esperando por él en la mesa.

Esta tarde, sin embargo, su padre estaba en la cocina en su lugar-sin ningún bocado de pan ni fruta en rodajas dispuestos en un plato.

Y sin su madre, tampoco. ¿Cómo siente la diferencia al estar ella ausente cuando llegó a casa?. Por un momento, Spock sintió un atisbo de preocupación, pero su padre irradiaba calma, no preocupación, a través de su vínculo.

"Siéntate", dijo Sarek, señalando a la silla frente a la suya. "Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre un asunto muy importante."

¿Dónde está mamá?-Spock casi pronunció las palabras en voz alta, pero se detuvo. Su padre ya sabía a que se refería, o al menos curioso, y podría ver a su interrupción como inadecuado o irrespetuoso. Con cuidado sacó la silla de la mesa y se sentó.

Desde su exitoso Kahs-wan, Spock había sido capaz de contener sus impulsos con mayor más eficacia. No hablar, por ejemplo, seis meses atrás habría molestado a su padre con su pregunta. Ahora podía esperar.

Sintió una medida de orgullo en su creciente madurez-y se enderezó y miró fijamente a su padre.

"Usted está ganando más control", dijo Sarek, un indicio de aprobación en su voz. Spock se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia la mesa.

Sarek se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo: "Vamos a tener compañía para la cena de esta noche. Cuando su madre regrese-"

De nuevo Spock casi interrumpió para preguntar por ella, y de nuevo se quedó en silencio. Él arriesgó una mirada a su padre y vio su expresión normalmente impasible. Si su padre sintió su impaciencia, no estaba molesto por ello. Spock tomó aliento y lo dejó escapar lentamente.

"Se le requerirá para que nos ayude con los preparativos de la comida. ¿Tiene trabajo escolar que hacer antes de ese momento?"

De hecho Spock no lo hizo. Esta misma semana había sido trasladado a un centro de aprendizaje individualizado y podría establecer su propio ritmo de trabajo y el tiempo que quisiera. Durante los últimos dos tardes que había perdurado más tiempo que los otros estudiantes en la escuela, con el pretexto de seguir una lección, pero en parte para evitar a los otros estudiantes cuando se reunieron brevemente antes de tomar un transporte a su casa.

Antes que Spock pudiera responder a su padre, oyó un bullicio de actividad en la puerta era su madre, sin duda, y de los sonidos, llevando bultos pesados. Se levantó de la silla y siguió Sarek a la cocina.

"Ya estás en casa!" Amanda dijo.

"Obviamente", dijo Sarek y Spock sintió una onda emoción entre sus padres. ¿Humor? ¿Irritación? Él no lo sabía. A menudo, su madre se sintió obligado a comentar sobre lo obvio-y con la misma frecuencia, Sarek la reprendió por ello. Que su madre continuó haciéndolo sugeriendo que era lo que ella llamaba una broma.

Entonces Spock sintió otra oleada, esta vez de su madre, y él la miró mientras tomaba la bolsa grande de su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Le has dicho?" -preguntó ella, y Sarek respondió: "Estábamos comenzando".

Tan rápidamente como se había sentido un poco de emoción no identificado de su madre, se sintió cerraba el mismo. La mayor parte del tiempo la conciencia de sus padres era estable y tranquilo, como una débil luz o el ruido distante en el fondo de su conciencia, pero a veces se retiraron en silencio... protegiéndolo, impidiéndole ser abrumado por las preocupaciones adultas.

Sintió que su distancia ahora y rápidamente se puso su paquete en la mesa de la cocina y se volvió para mirar a su madre mientras abría la nevera y se quedó guardando las verduras que había traído del mercado.

Algo en sus movimientos parecía forzada, aunque cuando ella lo miró, sonrió brevemente y miró a Sarek. Spock sintió la mano de su padre tocarle ligeramente el brazo, que le llamaba a una silla.

"¿Has comido algo?" Amanda dijo, sacando una silla junto a Spock. "¿Recibió una merienda cuando llegaste a casa?"

"No tengo hambre".

Era cierto. Estaba demasiado concentrado en analizar la comunicación tácita entre su madre y padre a querer comer.

Con un movimiento brusco, Sarek se sentó en una silla en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Él juntó sus manos y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

"Me indicó que vamos a tener visitantes esta noche", dijo, y asintió con la cabeza Spock. Los visitantes no eran inusuales en su casa. Muchos contactos de su padre y el círculo de trabajo de su madre, de amigos, ambos extranjeros y vecinos de Vulcano, fueron invitados ocasionales en la cena. ¿Por qué su padre conferir dicha importancia a la compañía de esta noche?

"Ahora que ha completado su Kahs-wan, es el momento de pensar en su futuro", dijo Sarek, apartando la mirada de Spock brevemente, lanzando una mirada a Amanda. "Es hora de arreglar su koon'ul".

¿Un compromiso? Spock sintió que su madre ponerse rígida a su lado. La expresión de su padre estaba custodiada de forma inesperada.

"T'Lea y su familia se unen a nosotros para la cena", dijo Sarek. "Si eres... compatible... y es susceptible tanto para familias, vamos a continuar con las negociaciones para la koon'ul".

Un compromiso. De nuevo la palabra desconocida. Trató de imaginar lo que significaría, más allá de lo obvio. Un compañero de bonos elegido, una decisión espinosa y dejar a un lado hasta que se necesitara cuando...

Su mente se topó con la realidad que nunca se habla de que cada Vulcano sabía-y se apartó de forma limpia.

Alguien con quien compartir sus pensamientos. Tal vez un amigo.

Y más tarde, cuando iba a salir de casa de sus padres, él tendría a alguien con quien hacer una casa.

Él suspiró de alivio y miró a su padre. Sarek le observaba de cerca, y aunque Spock no podía sentir ninguna emoción de él, tuvo la clara impresión de que su padre estaba contento.

Su madre, por otra parte-

"Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda con la comida", dijo Amanda, empujando hacia atrás su silla y levantándose bruscamente.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió en calma preparando los alimentos, lavando y cortando las hojas exteriores duras del tallos leñosos de plomeek fresco, picado en trozos y colocarlos en tagine cubrió su madre para suavizar durante el horneado.

Después fue la parte de la preparación que Spock secretamente disfrutaba-rompiendo el plomeek cocido con un mortero de piedra, convirtiéndola en una pasta color púrpura que se diluyó con agua y se cocinan hasta que esté suave.

Como hacía siempre, Amanda establece una zona de la cocina como espacio de trabajo de Sarek, amontonando hojas verdes para que se aclare y rompa en trozos pequeños. Ella se ocupó de la organización de las rebanadas de la fruta en un plato de manzanas importadas-y cítricos, así como Kaasa y Herat.

"El gusto", dijo, tomando la cuchara Spock estaba usando para remover la sopa plomeek. Ella se la llevó a la boca y dio un sorbo a regañadientes. Uso de los utensilios de preparación de esta manera era insalubre, aunque él sabía que no debía oponerse.

No es que su madre se enojaba, pero ella se sentiría ofendida de alguna manera, como si él se opusiera a ell.

"¿Y bien?" -le preguntó.

"No es tan sabrosa como es habitualmente", dijo, y mientras lo hacía, sabía que su madre se enfadaría.

Él y su padre había, en más de una ocasión, hablo acerca de la sensibilidad de su madre acerca de la crítica de su cocina.

"Los seres humanos tienen dificultades para discernir ciertos nucleótidos que afectan el sabor," Sarek había dicho. "Cuando tu madre cocina, ella confía en ti para corregir sus deficiencias. Ella aprecia su comentario".

"Ella parece enfadada", dijo Spock, y su padre no le había contradicho.

"También una deficiencia humana", dijo, "para tomar ofensa a la verdad."

Y luego, como para suavizar sus palabras, Sarek añadió: "Pero tu madre sabe que las preferencias alimentarias son altamente individualizado, depende de la biología y las experiencias del individuo. Como decía, no se puede complacer a todos. He encontrado que es cierto en muchas cosas ".

En lugar de enojarse por la noche, Amanda bajó la parte posterior de la cuchara en la sopa y lo probó por sí misma.

"¡Tienes razón!" ella dijo, corriendo a la cabina donde se almacenan las especias y las hierbas. "Dejé el comino y el tomillo. ¿Dónde está mi mente hoy? No contestes eso", dijo ella bruscamente, girando y dando una mirada intencionada a Spock, otra de sus bromas, lo sabía.

Por el momento T'Lea y su familia llegaron, la comida estaba lista y Spock se había bañado y cambiado por un uniforme limpio de la escuela-una pérdida de tiempo y energía durante la temporada de sequía, pensó, pero Sarek no se había opuesto cuando Amanda insistió.

Los dos niños se sentaron uno al lado del otro en un extremo de la gran mesa del comedor formal hecha de madera rubia Lapan. Sarek y Amanda se sentaron juntos en un lado, los padres T'Lea se sentó frente a ellos.

Por el rabillo del ojo Spock robó miradas en T'Lea mientras comía el primer plato de verduras picadas. Sorprendentemente pequeño, era varios centímetros más baja que él, incluso sentado. Su cabello era mucho más ligero que el suyo, y lo más sorprendente fueron las pestañas su mirada azul y un contorno de grueso marrón.

No dijo nada a ella, ni ella hablo.

"Spock", dijo su madre, "quitar las placas y me ayude con la sopa".

Se alegro por una razón para moverse, Spock levantó de un salto, golpeando su rodilla contra la mesa, sacudiendo las copas y derramando un poco de su propia bebida. Se sonrojó duro sin atreverse a mirar a T'Lea. Consuelo de su madre lo inundaron, ella estaba mirando desde la puerta, y él envió un destello de fastidio.

No son las palabras de un niño, su padre se encontró con su vínculo familiar. Hmpfh de su madre era igual de claro.

La sopera era pesado pero Spock se tomó su tiempo y lo puso sin un temblor en el aparador utilitario contra una pared de la zona del comedor. Como Amanda dispensa la sopa en tazones, las llevaba a T'Lea y su familia primero y luego sirvió a sus padres y finalmente a sí mismo.

"Una costumbre humana", dijo su padre, y Spock se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no había prestado mucha atención a la conversación a su alrededor. ¿Que era una costumbre humana? ¿Preparar una comida para los invitados?

Tradicionalmente, los huéspedes Vulcanos preparan la comida o por lo menos echaron una mano para ayudar, pero también lo hicieron los primos de Spock de Seattle cuando los visitaba. Y su tía Vulcana anciana siempre ha tenido refrigerios listos cuando él y sus padres la visitaron.

Tal vez las observaciones de su padre sobre las preferencias alimenticias extienden a la preparación de alimentos, así-que dependía de la persona.

O tal vez su padre estaba hablando de otra cosa. Spock intentó retomar el hilo de la conversación.

"¿Cómo decides cuáles adoptar?" El padre de T'Lea dijo. Al igual que Sarek, el padre de T'Lea era alto y ancho en los hombros, su corte oscuro, pelo ondulado al estilo tradicional.

La madre de T'Lea, por el contrario, era menuda como su hija, sus ojos de un azul pálido. Durante la comida, ella mantuvo su mirada hacia abajo en la comida, apenas dejo una palabra.

"Las costumbres humanas tienen tanto un significado como lo hacen vulcanos", dijo Amanda, y Spock pareció oír algo de calor en su voz. Miró de inmediato a su padre. La expresión de Sarek no había cambiado, pero Spock sintió... inquietud.

"No sugiero otra cosa", dijo suavemente el padre de T'Lea. "Mi pregunta es cómo determinar qué costumbres que se observa. Seguramente no todos. Eso sería confuso para... todo el mundo."

Amanda había abierto la boca para responder, pero Sarek se le adelantó.

"Hemos encontrado que nuestra experiencia colectiva como una familia es más rica y más expansiva porque honramos tanto humanos como costumbres Vulcanas".

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire una especie de reprimenda, Spock estaba seguro.

Por un momento incómodo nadie habló.

"Por supuesto", dijo el padre de T'Lea, poniendo su cuchara en la mesa.

"¿Se le ofrece más?" Amanda dijo, ofreciendo a tomar su copa.

"Gracias, no. Era... una versión inusual de una sopa que normalmente encontramos muy refrescante".

Spock lanzó una mirada a su madre, sus mejillas rosadas por el calor de la tarde.

"Yo también estoy terminando", dijo T'Lea, y antes de que pudiera detenerse, Spock dijo, "Pero usted no ha comido nada de eso."

De inmediato se avergonzo-¿dónde estaba su nueva capacidad para esperar a hablar?

"Lady Amanda", dijo T'Lea, ignorando el estallido de Spock, "No me importa la sopa. Es por eso que no la acabó."

Spock sintió una oleada de vergüenza, aunque si era suya o de su madre, que no estaba seguro.

"Ya veo", dijo Amanda. "Bueno, tenemos fruta, también. Spock"

Antes de que pudiera decirle que, Spock se levantó y corrió a la cocina para recuperar la fuente de fruta variada.

A pesar de que no tenía mucha simpatía por cualquiera de las manzanas o las naranjas, cuidadosamente coloco varias rebanadas en su propio plato.

"Estas son de la Tierra", dijo a T'Lea, ofreciendo poner una rodaja de manzana en su propio plato.

"Yo no lo quiero", dijo T'Lea sin mirar a Spock.

El resto de la comida era transcurrió más rápido, y pronto T'Lea y sus padres se habían ido.

Esa noche, mientras yacía en la cama, Spock escuchó a sus padres que trabajan en la cocina, hablando en voz baja.

"Ahora se ve la sabiduría de la reunión con el curador primero", dijo Sarek. Spock podía oír la voz de su madre, pero no pudo distinguir sus palabras.

"Debido a que es muy poco familiar", dijo Sarek en respuesta. "En este asunto hay que hacer las cosas como lo demanda la tradición-"

De nuevo Spock sabía que su madre estaba hablando, pero sus palabras eran demasiado blandas para escuchar.

Y entonces una puerta cerrándose-duro-y pisadas de sus padres que vienen por el pasillo y pasa su habitación.

"Él es mi hijo también", Spock escuchó decir a su madre antes de que ella cerrara la puerta del dormitorio.

Alcanzo tentativamente a sentir su presencia, y allí estaba, tranquilo y feliz.

Rodo sobre, Spock sintió un nudo en la cara.

Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente, su padre ya se había ido a su oficina en la ciudad. Encontró a su madre, donde a menudo daba el sol, sentada en la mesa de la cocina, con una taza de té.

Mirando hacia arriba, sonrió y extendió su brazo, y aunque últimamente había esquivado sus gestos de afecto más a menudo, se deslizó lo suficientemente cerca como para permitir que ella lo abrazara, rápidamente.

Durante unos minutos se ocupó él mismo del desayuno, se sirvió una taza de té con un poco de pan. Mientras comía veía a su madre cerca. No parecía molesta esta mañana-ni mucho menos. Spock sintió cierto alivio.

"Madre", comenzó, con ganas de hablar, pero no quería molestarla, "¿qué pasa ahora?"

Amanda dejó la taza de té y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"T'Lea", dijo Spock. "¿Cuándo es el _koon'u_l?"

A la vez que lamentaba haber hablado. La cara de su madre cayó.

"Yo... No estoy segura", dijo Amanda. Algo en su tono de voz era extraño, como si estuviera diciendo una mentira.

Spock puso su propia taza hacia abajo y miró a su madre.

"No creo-" Amanda comenzó, y luego suspiró con fuerza y puso las manos a ambos lados de su cara.

"Oh, Spock," dijo ella, con voz temblorosa: "Yo no creo... que la familia T'Lea estén de acuerdo con el _koon'ul"_.

"¿Por qué?"

Era una pregunta simple, no lleno de matices o decepciones. Sin embargo, al ver a su madre a la cara y disminuir su color, sintió alarma, y luego ira.

"Debería haber escuchado a su padre", dijo Amanda, con una nota inusual de amargura en su voz. "Pero pensé que una comida juntos"

Hizo una pausa, aparentemente incapaz de continuar, y Spock se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lavabo y lavo la taza de té. De espaldas a su madre, dijo: "Me encontraron inaceptable".

"No, Spock", dijo Amanda con rapidez ", tenían... otras preocupaciones".

Tomando una respiración profunda, Spock se detuvo un momento en el fregadero, mirando hacia abajo en la piedra pulida.

"No les gustan los seres humanos."

"Puede ser", dijo Amanda ", o puede ser simplemente que tienen miedo."

Eso era poco probable. Spock se volvió hacia su madre.

"¿Por qué ellos tendrían miedo, mamá?"

Pero en lugar de contestar, su madre negó con la cabeza.

Su silencio le asustaba más que sus palabras.

No hablaron de T'Lea o _koon'ul_ en muchos meses-de hecho, Spock se dio cuenta más tarde, hasta que sus padres vinieron a recogerlo de la casa de sus primos en Seattle después del aborto involuntario de su madre.

La semana después de su regreso, Spock se levantó una noche para ver a su padre de pie en la puerta de su dormitorio.

"Tengo que hablar con usted", le dijo Sarek y Spock inclinó la cabeza y esperó una explicación. Dudando un momento, Sarek dio un paso dentro de la habitación de Spock y le dijo: "Nos reuniremos con un curandero y discutir su koon'ul".

Incapaz de detenerse, Spock espetó: "Pero mamá dijo que la familia de T'Lea se opuso".

"También nos reuniremos con los padres de K'Loh'r T'Mir T'Pring. Ambos son ingenieros ambientales. Recientemente han regresado de una asignación de trabajo en la Tierra."

En eso Spock miró a su padre y se encontró con su mirada. _Ellos están familiarizados con los humanos.__  
_  
La idea pasó entre ellos.

"Si tienes el trabajo escolar o tareas, acaba con ellos rápidamente", dijo Sarek, dando un paso atrás en el pasillo. "Nos vamos después de la cena."

El encuentro real con T'Pring y su familia fue breve. La sala de reuniones era uno de los muchos lugares reservado para reuniones formales en un gran edificio adornado en las afueras de la ciudad. Ya estaban sentados T'Pring y sus padres. En el lado opuesto de la habitación estaba T'Sala la sanadora, una mujer arrugada con el pelo blanco, claramente la persona con más edad que Spock había visto nunca. Vestía una túnica gruesa del invierno, incluso en el calor del mediodía, y sus manos con un exceso de guantes.

Caminando por delante de su madre, Spock bajó los ojos y esperó respetuosamente que T'Sala lo examinara. Para su sorpresa, ella se levantó y tocó la punta de su cabeza: un tipo de bendición, pensó más tarde, aunque en ese momento él no cuestionaba sus acciones.

"Usted es Spock," dijo ella, con voz sorprendentemente fuerte, y él asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo la mirada baja.

"He oído hablar de sus logros", dijo la sanadora de edad. El elogio inesperado fue impactante, no sólo a él, sino a sus padres. Sintió que un aleteo de sorpresa a través de su vínculo.

Spock sabía que debía responder, pero él estaba confundido y olvido las palabras. El orgullo de los propios logros no estaba bien visto y la auto-promoción era el colmo de la mala educación. El silencio se prolongó hasta que por fin fue capaz de decir: "Gracias, Señora T'Sala. Usted me honra".

"Su madre te ha enseñado bien", dijo T'Sala, y de nuevo Spock sintió tanto la propia como la sorpresa de sus padres.

Y de pronto lo comprendió. T'Sala comentarios no eran para él. Miró a T'Pring y sus padres.

T'Pring era casi tan alta como Spock, y tan sombría. Sus ojos eran grandes y luminosos, aunque cuando Spock hizo contacto visual, ella apartó la mirada.

Sus padres, en cambio, lo miraban fijamente.

"Va a hablar", dijo T'Sala, dirigiendo sus comentarios a los adultos de la habitación. Hizo un gesto a Spock y luego a T'Pring a seguirla mientras se dirigía hacia una puerta en la parte trasera de la sala.

La puerta daba a un pequeño jardín interior, severamente recortado y cultivado con precisión casi matemática. Tres bancos estaban dispuestos uniformemente alrededor del perímetro, como los lados de un triángulo. T'Sala se sentó en una y le indicó a Spock y T'Pring a sentarse en los otros bancos.

"Sus padres deben hablar de cosas de adultos", dijo ella, "pero hay que hablar de lo que es más importante. T'Pring, cuéntame sobre ti."

Como Spock miró, T'Pring se sentó recatadamente y cruzó las manos sobre el regazo. Ella no miró a Spock ni tampoco a T'Sala, pero miró hacia delante y habló en un tono que sonaba como indiferencia ensayada.

"Soy K'Loh'r T'Pring T'Mir. Mis padres son ingenieros. Mi hermana mayor está en la Academia de Ciencias Vulcana estudia astrofísica. Prefiero la arquitectura como una área de estudio. Nuestra estancia en la Tierra duró 9 meses, 17 días, y 2 horas. "

Estaba previsto que resuma su propia vida de esta manera? Spock sintió un momento de ansiedad.

"Spock", dijo T'Sala y Spock visualizo en su mente lo que debe decir en primer lugar. Que valora las matemáticas y la ciencia por igual-y la música, también, sobre todo la_ ka'athyra_- el _suus mahna_ lo dejó magullado cada día, pero le ofrecieron un alivio que nada podría...

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hablar, T'Sala dijo: "¿Qué le preguntarías a T'Pring?"

¿Pregunta a T'Pring? ¿Debía preguntarle algo? ¿Esto fue en la categoría de ser cortés, ese misterioso conjunto de señales sociales que su madre siempre le había descargado?

Hacer preguntas a un extraño era difícil. Hacer preguntas cuando no le importaba conocer la respuesta era aún más.

Pero al parecer, debía hacerlo.

"¿Cómo? ¿Disfruto su tiempo en la Tierra?"

"Era fría".

Ya está. Él había cumplido con su deber. Spock miró T'Sala justo a tiempo para ver un aire inconfundible de diversión cruzar sus facciones.

Cuando llegó su turno, su recitación fue tan corto como lo habían sido los de T'Pring -y tan inútil, pensó más tarde. Todavía eran desconocidos cuando se separaron.

Y aún desconocidos, al final de su primera comida juntos una semana más tarde, cuando invitaron los padres de Spock. A diferencia de la comida con T'Lea, sin embargo, éste era más tradicional. Mientras Sarek a través de su casa y los jardines a la familia de T'Pring, ella se quedó en la cocina, lavando _plomeek_ y ayudando a Spock con una libra de masa púrpura para hornear.

Hablaba poco, y Spock hablaban menos. En su lugar, se centró en la tarea en cuestión, y cuando Spock llamó a su madre por fin a sazonar la sopa, Amanda negó con la cabeza.

"Vamos T'Pring pruébalo, también", dijo, y T'Pring se inclinó hacia delante una fracción y metió la cuchara en la olla grande.

"¿Y bien?" Amanda preguntó, y T'Pring se incorporó y les dijo: "Aceptable".

"Pero-" Spock comenzó. Una mirada de su madre le hizo callar.

Así es como le gusta. ¿Cómo les gusta?.

Él trató de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella se dio la vuelta, llevando los platos de sopa a la zona del comedor.

Así que. Esto era lo que significaba organizar una _koon'ut_. Un compromiso en silencio. Una abnegación de parte de quién era.

"Soy S'chn T'Gai Spock. Mi padre trabaja para el gobierno Vulcano y mi madre es maestra. No tengo hermanos. Estoy tomando física teórica avanzadas y cálculo, y toco el _ka'athyra._ Volví la semana pasada de un viaje a la Tierra que duró 27 días, 3 horas y 13 minutos. Y mi madre es humana. Soy Vulcano y humano ".

"T'Pring", T'Sala había dicho después de su recitación, "¿Qué le preguntarías a Spock?"

"Nada, Lady T'Sala", T'Pring había dicho de manera uniforme. "Él ha dicho todo lo que hay que decir."

X

"Los sanadores están tratando primero con medicina", dijo Amanda, su imagen pequeña y vacilante sobre el receptor subespacial en el apartamento de Spock. "Si no mejora, entonces vamos a considerar la cirugía."

"¿Por qué sigues evitándome?"

Para su consternación, Spock oye una nota de petulancia en su voz. Su madre también lo hace, ella frunce el ceño hacia él.

"Le envié un correo electrónico la semana pasada", dice, y Spock recuerda la nota que había dejado de lado para leer más tarde. El olvido de este tipo es inusual y alarmante.

Él decide agregar más ejercicio a sus noches.

"¿Estás bien?" su madre le pide, y Spock considera su pregunta un momento antes de responder. ¿Está mal? Él está preocupado y distraído, pero lo que es diferente.

"No estoy mal, mamá", dice. "Por favor, diga mi Padre que voy a hablar con él más tarde en la semana para ver cómo está respondiendo a la medicación".

"Por supuesto", dice Amanda. "Tal vez puedas visitarnos pronto y ver por tí mismo cómo le está pasando."

Con una peculiaridad de su labio, Spock dice: "Tal vez."

Es una vieja broma entre ellos, una referencia de tranquilidad para Amanda de que ira a la casa de visita. Un rechazo silencioso de Spock a hacer ninguna promesa.

Aunque había esperado la llamada semanal en casa para hacerle llegar tarde al trabajo, las noticias sobre el ataque leve al corazón de su padre - aunque fue leve- amplio su conversación normal con su madre considerablemente. De pronto el regalo de su padre de la _ka'athyra _familiar tiene sentido.

Durante semanas Sarek debe haber sabido que algo estaba mal.

En un impulso repentino, Spock abre la nevera y saca los compartimientos del interior. Todavía tiene algunos ingredientes de _plomeek_ fresco. Lo saca y comienza a preparar la sopa.

Lavar y cortar los tallos gruesos le lleva de vuelta a su infancia-las muchas tardes donde él y su madre trabajando en la cocina preparando la cena. La sopa de _Plomeek _ no es fácil de hacer, pero Spock ha oído llamar comida Vulcana confortable, la descripción se encuentra bastante acertada.

Hacer que le ayuda a sentirse meno... solitario. O nostálgico.

Últimamente lo ha sentido muy a menudo.

Es casi mediodía antes de que termine, y aunque no está en su naturaleza dejar nada desordenado, corre hacia la puerta con platos todavía en el fregadero y _plomeek_ descartado dejando en desorden el mostrador.

En el edificio de idiomas toma las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el tercer piso, caminando rápidamente por el pasillo y descomprimir el termo y copas antes de que termine las horas de laboratorio.

A lo lejos se oye la puerta del laboratorio abierto y las botas de Nyota de hacer clic en el azulejo.

"¡Comandante!" , dice mientras entra en la sala de descanso.

"Cadete Uhura", dice, poniendo el termo en la mesa y un gesto para que se siente. "Si usted está interesado, he traído un plato de Vulcano para que usted lo pruebe. Si usted todavía tiene un poco de la fruta de su madre".

Ayer lo había sorprendido cuando ella trató de entregar un pedazo de piña a su mano tocando la comida, resistiéndose. Podía ver su ceño cuando él rechazó su oferta y hoy está decidido a mostrar más gracia si se dispone de nuevo.

"Sí, por supuesto", dice Nyota, pisando ligeramente a la nevera y sacando su almuerzo empaquetado. Ella abre el recipiente con más piña en jengibre y la coloca sobre la mesa entre ellos.

Cuando ve las copas en la mesa, suena curiosa... una resolución y bueno una de las características que encuentra más atractivo de ella.

"¿Qué es esto?" -pregunta, y él dice, "receta de mi madre para la sopa de _plomeek_".

Como él vierte la sopa, se imagina a su madre y algunas repeticiones de la conversación de esta mañana. Su negligencia en la devolución de su correo le había herido, él va a estar más atentos en el futuro.

"Es bueno", dice Nyota, probando la sopa y el cumplimiento con la mirada de Spock. Tal vez debería estar más atento a ella, también.

"¿Puedo?''

Él lanza un trocito de piña con un tenedor y toma un bocado.

"Es picante", advierte. "El jengibre es bastante picante."

Es, de hecho, bastante suave, especialmente en comparación con algunos pimientos Vulcanos.

"Muy agradable", dice Spock, tratando de parecer sincero. Nyota le recompensa con una risa que expone sus dientes de una manera más agradable.

"Lo siento", dice con una sonrisa, "pero en su cara no parece que lo este pasando bien. No se preocupe. No va a herir mis sentimientos si no le gusta".

¿Cómo puede saber ella? Por un momento, Spock está perplejo. ¿No ha vivido entre los humanos lo suficiente como para ser capaz de dejar de lado la verdad casi tan bien como lo hacen? Su habilidad para leer es lo extraño y desconcertante. ¿Qué otra cosa es lo que sabe?

"Yo le diría," Spock dice, sus cejas unidos ", si no me gusta. ¿Por qué sus sentimientos se verian afectados por mi respuesta?"

No es una mentira, exactamente. Podría decirle que, algún día.

Sin quererlo, él mismo recuerda a su madre en la cocina, _"esta sopa no es tan sabrosa como suele serlo"_.

"¿Cómo se sentiría usted," ella dice, "si dijera que no le gustaba la sopa de plomick de su madre?"

"La palabra que quieres decir es _plomeek,_" Spock dice, "y su apreciación de que se basa en los receptores del gusto, sus experiencias pasadas con platos similares, su voluntad de intentar algo desconocido-, ¿por qué mis sentimientos ... ... se verá afectado de ninguna manera? "

Una vez más se siente mentiroso y vagamente incómodo que ella puede saber que él está siendo falso.

"Ya veo", dice Nyota. "Debe ser una reacción humana."

Ella toma otro sorbo de la sopa y luego dice: "Pensé que no come el almuerzo."

Afuera vestigios de una tormenta se apresura alejarse, sacudiendo la ventana como un bromista frenético, invisible. Nyota levanta la vista de su sopa y él sabe que ella está esperando a que hablara.

¿Qué puede decir? Trabajar con ella de cerca por las últimas tres semanas ha sido una miseria y un placer tan intenso que ya no se reconoce

Que la rapidez de su mente y la profundidad de su intuición le deleitan, que la calidez de su mirada le causa angustia?

Que sueña con ella, despertar y dormir-y trata de borrarlo de sus reflexiones con la meditación, con el ejercicio, con las distracciones de trabajo.

Que desde que la conoce, se ha sentido una creciente insatisfacción con su relación con T'Pring-y que, más que cualquier otra cosa, le causa desesperación.

Nunca le podrá decir nada de esto.

Pero puede disfrutar de una comida con ella, por lo menos.

"Un error de mi parte", dice, y terminan su sopa en silencio.

* * *

_*&S&&&*_

_CAda vez se pone mas interesante...gracias por el RR_

_es un impulso pàra seguir adelante con este gran historia que por cierto no termina con esta sino que continua con mucho mas y lo seguire haciendo si me lo piden._


	5. Compromiso

**Capítulo Cinco: Compromiso**

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ningún personaje me pertenece (traducción: titulo real **What We Think We Know Autor:** _**_NotesfromaClassroom_**_ )Lo demás e__s solo por diversión._

Nyota nunca toma el ascensor, nunca. _Las escaleras son mis amigos_, a menudo entona mientras resopla. Más de una vez se ha burlado-en voz alta notablemente- cuando sus amigos se separan para toma el ascensor, dejándola subir las escaleras.

En esas ocasiones a ella le gusta correr- acelerando su paso y por lo general superando al ascensor-goza con la mirada de sorpresa en los rostros de sus amigos cuando la puerta se abre, mostrándose allí de pie, inclinándose un poco, para recuperar el aliento.

"Estás loca", Gaila le dice repetidamente.

"Voy a ser un oficial de la Flota Estelar", replica ella.

Su voluntad de avanzar por sus propios medios es un motivo de orgullo, y así a pesar de tener un tobillo vendado, torcido, ella cojea hacia el fondo del edificio de lingüística, a la escalera y da un paso tentativo.

Inmediatamente está en problemas.

"¡Maldita sea!" dice, volviendo cautelosamente de las escaleras.

No sólo enojada, le da vergüenza. Después de tanto tiempo despotricando en contra de ceder a la comodidad del ascensor, ahora tendrá que capitular.

No importa que este lesionada, por un estúpido error durante un partido de la noche de parrises square en el centro de recreación. Si Jim Kirk no era el ganador, se lo llevaba todo... pero no es justo echarle la culpa. Ella es tan competitiva.

Ella debería ser capaz de superar esta lesión, pero intenta y no pasa el ángulo recto en el escalón más bajo. Con un suspiro, cojea lentamente hacia el ascensor del vestíbulo.

El viaje a la tercera planta es rápido y silencioso, se abre la puerta que facilita su salida cuidadosamente. Hasta aquí todo bien. Si se toma su tiempo, el dolor es mínimo-un latido suave que es capaz de ignorar.

Tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se cierran detrás de ella, ella escucha un sonido suave, un murmullo. Desde la oficina de Spock, tiene una cualidad peculiar-y por un momento se pone de pie y considera lo que es.

En un instante ella entiende-Spock está hablando en Vulcano, probablemente en el transceptor subespacial.

Ella empieza a moverse hacia su oficina, pero luego hace una pausa. Si se trata de una conversación privada, ¿no habría cerrado la puerta? Otras personas ya se encuentran en el edificio-de hecho, la puerta del profesor Artura también está abierta y sus luces encendidas al final de la sala. Ella no está realmente escuchando.

Pero permanece inmóvil, escuchando las vocales rítmicas, distintivas, ligeramente nasales, ligeramente las consonantes sibilantes en Vulcano, centrándose en los sonidos y tratando de ignorar su significado.

Una tarea imposible, por supuesto.

En poco tiempo se da cuenta de que está hablando con su padre, y aunque ella no puede oír al otro lado de la conversación, se oye un tono extraño de tensión en la voz de Spock. ¿Malas noticias, o una discusión?

No es una discusión. Ella ha oído Spock cuando está molesto, su tono agudo, sus palabras abruptas, por lo general dirigida a un cadete errante que ha tenido la osadía de venir a clase sin preparación.

Algunas malas noticias entonces. Él suena preocupado.

"Le dije a mamá que yo llamaría," Spock dice. "Si esta hora es inconveniente, indique otro".

O tal vez se había equivocado. Él no parece especialmente preocupado. De hecho, su voz es plana y practica.

"¿Cuándo los sanadores deciden si la cirugía es necesaria?"

¿Se oye bien? _Sharushsu_ ¿cirugía?

Vagamente se siente un zarcillo de inquietud-a pesar de que su puerta está abierta, esto está empezando a sonar como una conversación privada después de todo. Mira a su alrededor y considera hacer su camino a la sala de descanso para esperar a que terminara.

Sabiendo cómo es de aguda su audición, ella vacila. Si se mueve ella misma se delatará. ¿Estaría avergonzado de saber que ha sido escuchado?

¿"En el centro médico en _Shi'Kahr?_ Las instalaciones del corazón en Kir han registrado más horas en reemplazo de válvulas. Sería lógico ir allí en su lugar. Entiendo. Naturalmente, es su decisión".

Conteniendo la respiración, Nyota gira y se dirige hacia la sala de descanso. Ahora suena molesto y algo más, también. ¿Triste? Ella no puede decir.

A pesar de que ella misma se regaña por su atención, agudiza para distinguir las palabras de Spock.

"No, no he sabido nada de ella desde mi último viaje a casa... He intentado... Ayer... Su familia dice que ella es... no puede comunicarse en este momento... negativo... yo no... sentir ella. "

Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de descanso, Nyota se apoya a sí misma en el marco de la puerta para desplazar su mochila. A medida que se vuelve, oye a Spock diciendo: "Desde hace algún tiempo, padre. Es una decepción para mí."

Cojeando a la mesa más cercana, Nyota deja caer la mochila de sus hombros. También puede escuchar la voz de un Spock indistinto ahora, y ella deja escapar el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

_No he sabido nada de ella desde mi último viaje a casa.__  
_  
¿Qué es eso? Y más confuso, su comentario acerca de no percibirla-Nyota recapitula lo que sabe acerca de los vulcanos, lo que había aprendido en su curso xenosociologia primero.

Son telépatas, aunque ella parece recordar que tienen que estar en contacto físico para comunicarse. Pero Spock dijo que estaba decepcionado por no ser capaz de sentir a alguien que no ha visto desde hace tiempo. ¿Una mujer? Dijo él.

¿Puede leer la mente sin tocar a la persona? ¿Puede, por ejemplo, decir lo que está pensando o sintiendo,-cuando se sientan en la sala de descanso y compartir una taza de té, algo que han hecho ya dos veces ya que las nuevas reglas descanso se pusieron en marcha?

Ese pensamiento la hace estremecerse.

Ella tiene un recuerdo repentino de llegar a su mano cuando se cortó al recoger el vidrio roto. Después del terremoto, él se había alejado tan rápidamente.

Ahora se da cuenta de por qué. Ella tiembla de nuevo.

Caminando lentamente hacia el fregadero, decide hacer té. El profesor Artura le gustaría una copa, y a su asistente técnico.

Y al comandante Spock, por supuesto.

Cuando se cierra la llave del grifo, escucha el silencio repentino de su voz. Al no oír nada, enciende la caldera y abre el armario para sacar varias tazas.

"Si usted está haciendo té", Spock dice desde detrás de ella, "le gustaría probar esto."

Ella se balancea alrededor y lo ve de pie, con la mano extendida, sosteniendo una caja adornada.

"¿Qué es eso?" -pregunta, y Spock levanta la parte superior de la caja y la invita para que ella pueda ver el interior. "¿té de Vulcano?"

"De Kenia", dice, y la cara de Nyota se ilumina.

Sin pensarlo, ella acerca la nariz a la caja en la mano de Spock y toma una respiración profunda.

"Me hace sentir nostálgica", dice, mirando hacia él.

Inclinando la cabeza, Spock dice: "Esa no fue mi intención".

Su voz es tan grave que se ríe.

"Aquí, voy a hacer un poco para nosotros."

Ella empieza a coger la caja, pero se detiene. Extendiendo su mano derecha, ella espera que coloque la caja de té en su palma.

Por un momento el contacto visual, y luego Nyota mira hacia otro lado.

Tambaleándose un poco hacia atrás, ella misma se pone rígida torpemente mientras vierte cucharadas del té a granel en un colador de malla.

"Estás herida".

¿Suena alarmado? Ella mira por encima del hombro, él la está mirando de cerca, con el rostro impasible como siempre.

"'Oh no, fue mi culpa", dice ella, bajando el colador de malla en la olla y apagando el fuego. "Fui un poco, entusiasta... ... durante un juego de parrises square. Mi equipo estaba detrás por un solo punto y traté de sacar al mejor jugador del otro equipo."

Vierte el té en tazas, sonríe con tristeza.

"Fui sacada en su lugar."

Coge una de las tazas y se lo da a Spock, maniobra lejos. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado la impropiedad de tocar un telépata? Su cara se siente caliente de vergüenza mientras toma la taza de ella.

"¿Sus compañeros de equipo no le dieron el apoyo necesario para evitar una lesión?"

¿Está enojado? Él suena como si lo estuviera.

"Oh, no", dice ella a toda prisa. "La lesión fue mi culpa. Ocurrió cuando yo trataba de agacharme y rodar, y después de todo estos años de clases de ballet. Quién sabía que debería haber estado tomando judo en su lugar. O tal vez karate".

"Si lo desea, puedo observar un juego y hacer sugerencias de mejora. Estoy algo familiarizado con artes marciales terrestres y las reglas para parrises square".

Nyota ríe de nuevo, una súbita imagen ridícula de Spock discutiendo con Jim Kirk intermitente en su imaginación.

"No, gracias", dice ella, probando su peso sobre el tobillo y dando un paso hacia atrás. "Creo que este es un mensaje, tengo que buscar un pasatiempo diferente".

"El ajedrez, ¿quizás?" dice Spock.

"Debe estar bromeando", dice Nyota, recogiendo su propia taza y cojeando a la mesa cercana y se sentó. "Parrises square es divertido. Es atlético"

Ella le da una mirada irónica y levanta el tobillo por un momento.

"Y muy competitivo. ... El ajedrez es aburrido".

"De hecho."

"Y lento ¡Parrises square tiene acción!. Trate de encontrar eso en una partida de ajedrez."

"¿Juegas?"

Tono de voz de Spock le coge por sorpresa. Él se divierte con algo -conscientemente, y sin proponérselo, ella piensa en la conversación que escucho hace unos minutos. Con su padre le había sonado estresado o molesto. Ella se siente contenta de que su estado de ánimo está cambiando.

"Sí, Comandante, yo sé cómo jugar."

"Yo no le pregunté si sabía cómo. Me preguntó si lo hace."

"¿Qué?" dice ella, confundida. "¿Juega con regularidad?"

Bebiendo el té, Spock espera un momento para responder.

"Usted puede encontrar el juego más vigoroso y competitivo de lo que imagina".

Nyota resopla y niega con la cabeza.

"Y," Spock añade, "rara vez conduce a tobillos lesionados".

"Va a decirme que le encanta el juego", dice Nyota, sonriendo. El té le ha puesto de buen humor recordando como el té de su madre lo hace. Ella tiene que llamarla esta noche, o mañana a más tardar. Desde que tomo este trabajo de asistencia técnica que ha tenido menos tiempo para llamar a casa para largas charlas.

"Creo que el juego es estimulante", dice Spock. "Si quieres, yo estaría encantado de establecer una junta durante sus próximas vacaciones."

"Voy a pasar", dice Nyota, de pie y probando su tobillo. "Es necesario abrir el laboratorio."

Ella da un paso hacia la puerta antes de volver a donde Spock sigue sentado en la mesa, implacable como siempre.

"Gracias por el té. Qué casualidad que tenía el mismo tipo con el que crecí".

Ella agarra su mochila del suelo y se dirige hacia la puerta. Detrás de ella oye decir a Spock: "No, en absoluto".

X

"Por favor", dijo el comandante Tarshi, moviendo la silla hacia el frente de su escritorio.

Spock miró brevemente antes de sentarse. El Comandante Tarshi inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, con la piel de color amarillo pálido casi luminiscente en la luz de la mañana, sus dedos largos y protuberantes golpeando el escritorio en un toque rítmica.

Por un momento el comandante no dijo nada, y Spock sintió el primer atisbo de impaciencia. Como nativo humanoide del planeta Khor'ril, el Comandante Tarshi fue el encargado de las reuniones de apoyo regulares con todos los cadetes no humanos su primer año en la Academia, y aunque Spock estuvo de acuerdo con el concepto, en principio, en realidad, sus reuniones con el Comandante eran menos útiles.

Ahora mismo, por ejemplo. Spock prefiere pasar su tiempo a reunirse con su consejero académico para programar el tiempo en el monitor del subespacio para poder reunir datos suficientes para su proyecto de astrofísica.

Él no necesitaba tomarse de las manos de un consejero xenopsicologia.

"Sus informes se remitieron a mí esta tarde", dijo el Comandante. Spock permanece inmóvil, esperando a la discusión habitual. Sus calificaciones, lo sabía, era ejemplar, como lo habían estado desde que llegó por primera vez en la Academia tres meses antes. Cada dos semanas el comandante Tarshi lo había llamado para observar los nuevos resultados siempre le alaba altamente y luego preguntaba cómo la estaba pasando.

La pregunta que siempre golpeó Spock como algo tonto. Y innecesario. Y demasiado familiar.

Spock dejó que su mirada vagara brevemente a la imagen, fuera de la ventana detrás del escritorio del comandante. Nubes oscuras labradas se deslizaban a través del cielo- heraldos de una inminente tormenta-, todavía una rareza para un joven de un planeta desértico. Spock no se cansaba de mirar el clima y el cambio de tratar de predecir el rango de temperatura y probabilidad de precipitaciones a partir de sus observaciones.

"Estaba preocupado", dijo el comandante Tarshi, con el rostro lavado en un profundo amarillo ", cuando vi esta nota del profesor Hill."

Las palabras del Comandante a Spock lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. ¿Preocupación? ¿Qué podía su profesor de entrenamiento táctico indicar en una nota que sería motivo de preocupación?

Comandante Tarshi se removió en su silla y parpadeó varias veces, un indicador _Khor'rillian_ de tic nervioso.

"El profesor Hill dice que está en peligro de reprobar el curso", dijo el comandante Tarshi.

"Es poco probable", dijo Spock automáticamente. "Tiene que haber un error."

"Eso es lo que pensé, también", dijo el comandante Tarshi. "Así que lo llamé. No es ningún error."

El rostro de Spock instantáneamente estaba caliente, él sabía que se veía nervioso y azorado, pero era incapaz de controlar su reacción. Los ojos del Comandante de Tarshi se estrecharon, las manos cruzadas delante de él.

Por último Spock contuvo el aliento lo suficiente para decir: "Por favor, explíquese."

"La evaluación del equipo", comenzó Comandante Tarshi. "Al parecer tiene dificultad... ... trabajando en grupo."

Así que eso era lo que se trataba. Tomando una respiración profunda, Spock dijo, "Fui asignado a un equipo que ha sido incapaz de completar cualquiera de nuestras tareas requeridas. Me he visto obligado a completar nuestras tareas por mi cuenta."

En el silencio que siguió, Spock recorrió el escenario de equipo otra vez en su mente. ¿Era posible que hubiera pasado algo por alto? No lo creo. Los equipos fueron asignados de forma aleatoria una opción ilógica por parte del profesor y le da una tarea diferente que se complete cada dos semanas.

Los otros miembros del equipo de Spock –dos hombres y una mujer-no eran abiertamente hostiles o no querían trabajar con él, pero también eran resistentes a la mayoría de sus sugerencias.

¿Divide las tareas, de modo que los individuos puedan trabajar con sus fortalezas? Esto parecía una estrategia razonable para Spock cuando al grupo se le dijo que diseñaran un camping que soportara los vientos fuertes de un huracán, así como proporcionar protección contra el frío ártico.

Pero el grupo había vetado su plan, argumentando que el diseño tenía que ser consensuada, que todos tenían que estar de acuerdo en lo básico. Tal estrechez garantizaba ineficacia-y, de hecho, el grupo pronto estuvo en un punto muerto.

En lugar de seguir cumpliendo con el grupo, Spock había utilizado su tiempo para elaborar un prototipo de un camping que cumplió con todos los parámetros, y cuando el plazo de presentación se acercaba, él se convirtió en el grupo.

La misma dinámica que había sucedido una segunda y luego una tercera vez, hasta que en el último proyecto, Spock no había reunido aún con los otros cadetes y había pedido al profesor que aceptar su trabajo individual sin la farsa de ser un miembro del equipo.

No es que Spock se opuso a cualquier persona en el grupo. Tampoco culpaba a cualquier persona por el fracaso del grupo, como seres humanos, dijo.

"El trabajo en equipo es esencial en muchas situaciones tácticas", dijo el comandante Tarshi, Spock se sentó y esperó. "¿No te parece?"

La tentación fue reaccionar rápidamente, _por supuesto_, él estuvo de acuerdo. La pregunta era insultante.

Salvo que los _Khor'rillians_ eran diplomáticos señalo, inusualmente amables y empáticos. El Comandante Tarshi estaba haciendo una pregunta retórica, sin un peso grave o significado. Spock tomó aire y lo sostuvo por un momento. Tenía que recuperar algo de control.

"En teoría, el trabajo en equipo es importante", dijo al fin. "Pero mi equipo fue asignado sin tener en cuenta sus preferencias, habilidades, personalidad"

Para su sorpresa, Spock oyó al Comandante Tarshi interrumpirlo.

"¿Está usted sugiriendo," dijo el Comandante, con el rostro lavado de color amarillo oscuro de nuevo ", que solo eres capaz de trabajar sólo en equipos que cumplan sus criterios personales? ¿que te imaginas que diría un capitán si fueras a oponerte a ser incluido en un equipo de exploración, porque los miembros no fueron de su agrado? "

Para su horror, Spock sintió una oleada de ira, y antes de que pudiera detenerse, dijo: "Cada miembro de un equipo de exploración sería elegido por una experiencia en particular. Mis sentimientos... ... acerca de ellos sería irrelevante."

"Y sin embargo sus sentimientos acerca de su actual equipo están saboteando su éxito. No siempre se puede elegir con quien usted trabaja, o la situación en que se encuentre un miembro de un equipo. Si usted está dispuesto," y aquí se detuvo el comandante Tarshi y dirigió una mirada penetrante a Spock, "-o no puede adaptarse, entonces la Flota Estelar no puede ser el lugar para ti."

Las palabras del Comandante normalmente tranquilo se estrellaron en las orejas de Spock. Estaba mortificado-_tal vez no sea el lugar para ti_. De todas las cosas que podría haber esperado del Comandante Tarshi dijera, no podía imaginar oír en voz alta las palabras que le había acosado durante toda su vida.

_Puede que no sea el lugar para ti.__  
_  
_Ni humano ni Vulcano, que no tienen lugar en este universo.__  
_  
Tan repentinamente como se había vuelto severo, el rostro del Comandante Tarshi se suavizó y su voz adquirió un tono diferente.

"Spock", dijo, "en todo lo demás, su desempeño cumple o supera las expectativas de sus profesores. Pero aprende a trabajar con los demás, esa es la clave del éxito genuino en la Flota Estelar. No es sólo una organización de individuos talentosos, aunque es eso. Es un grupo de personas comprometidas con una misión y un ideal, un ideal demasiado grande para una sola persona para lograrlo por sí solo. "

¿Lo que el comandante Tarshi quería que decir? Por supuesto que él entendió lo que significaba la Flota Estelar, cómo los individuos involucrados dependen mutuamente, defenderse unos a otros, representan el mismo compromiso.

Y comprendió la importancia de trabajar con los demás.

En teoría.

Si no hubiera tenido mucha práctica antes de llegar a la Academia, que no era su culpa.

Cuando la mayoría de los chicos de Vulcano eran divididos en equipos para juegos de estrategia durante el bloque libre de la jornada escolar, Spock se quedó atrás, leyendo o estudiando, o con mayor frecuencia a medida que crecía, solicitando tutoriales con el viejo maestro de ajedrez que también enseñó la teoría de la complejidad computacional, la clase que ofreció a Spock el más grande desafío y el mayor placer.

El maestro, Truvik, era un Vulcaniano pequeño, arrugado con el pelo blanco y una postura encorvada por lo que recurrió a un bastón al caminar. Cuando Spock le preguntó a su padre, Sarek, dijo que Truvik no parecía diferente desde hace 60 años cuando Sarek había sido un estudiante allí.

"El junta ya está establecida", Truvik diría a Spock cuando llegó a su oficina en el bloque libre.

Y Spock podría establecerse en uno de los taburetes sin respaldo, con una mano en su barbilla, su otra mano ahuecada alrededor de su codo.

A veces, durante toda la hora se sentó así, inmóvil, ejecutando los movimientos de ajedrez diferentes a través de su mente. Si Truvik se opuso, él nunca dijo nada.

Pero más a menudo Truvik hablaba- a veces advertia- a Spock en contra de un movimiento, a veces para ofrecer consejos específicos acerca de su estrategia.

"Su torre está en peligro", dijo Truvik. "No te olvides de buscar el nivel mas bajo, es un error que muchos jugadores hacen, olvidándose de las piezas que quedaron atrás. Ellos son su retaguardia, y sin que te fallará."

En el momento en que se graduó, Spock había ganado docenas de torneos de ajedrez, alcanzando el rango de Gran Maestro interestelar.

Hasta ahora, su única actividad extracurricular asistía a una reunión del club de ajedrez de la academia -una decepción, sin duda. Ninguno de los cadetes eran maestros- incluso candidatos, mucho menos grandes maestros. Esa sola reunión había sido su última.

Se resistió a la tentación de suspirar mientras miraba a Comandante Tarshi. El Comandante Khor'rillian cruzó los largos dedos juntos y se sentó de nuevo.

"Yo,... sigo sin saber cómo proceder", dijo Spock, vacilando un instante. "Yo... reconozco mi fracaso... en este sentido-"

"Entonces tengo una sugerencia", dijo el comandante Tarshi y Spock tenía la impresión de que la conversación por fin había entrado a lo que el comandante había estado maniobrando desde el principio. "El profesor Hill ha organizado algún tiempo recreativo para su grupo, por lo que puede llegar a conocerlos sin la presión de una nota".

Spock abrió la boca para protestar. Hizo saber ellos. El cadete Yarin fue un gran astrofísico. El cadete Edo estudiaba comunicaciones. El cadete Simpson estaba en el camino de comandos.

Pasar tiempo recreativo era innecesario.

Pero algo en la mirada Comandante Tarshi le dio que pensar. Se quedó en silencio, y continuó el Comandante.

"Esta noche a las 19:00, informe al centro de recreación. Usted y su equipo están programados para jugar contra otro grupo en la clase de entrenamiento táctico. Aparentemente, su grupo no es el único que necesita... corrección".

Spock se quedó perplejo momentáneamente. ¿Jugar? ¿ En el centro de recreación? El único deporte diseñado para grupos grandes que era parrises square, un nuevo juego que los humanos adolescentes habían adoptado y adaptado de colonos en Omicron Theta. Seguramente su tiempo lo pasaría mejor haciendo algo más que un juego.

"Puede marcharse", dijo el comandante Tarshi, sacudiendo a Spock de su ensueño. "Y buena suerte."

El comentario del comandante de la suerte era una broma-Spock lo reconoció como tal. En el pasado, le había dicho dos veces al comandante que la creencia de que la indicación del deseo de un resultado positivo es una forma de hacerlo realidad no era lógico-

El centro de recreación estaba lleno de gente, una sorpresa para Spock, que nunca había estado en el interior en la tarde. Obviamente muchos de los cadetes se preparaban para participar en diversas actividades deportivas, la ropa indicada como mucho. Algunos llevaban equipos deportivos raquetas de tenis, equipos de pesas, e incluso un monociclo., Aunque al igual que muchos parecían calar sobre sin propósito, hablando el uno al otro, descansar en los sofás, leer PADDs

Era casi abrumadora.

La habitación donde se jugó parrises square estaba en la parte trasera del centro de recreación, una grande que podría albergar al menos una rampa. Justo en la puerta había un armario con los cascos y uniformes requeridos acolchados. En una pared había una zona hueca donde los mazos de iones se enchufaban y se recargaban.

Spock tomo todo en cuanto entro, su mirada barría la habitación y se detuvo en el cadete Yarin que esta de pie cerca del gabinete de uniformes.

"Yo gané", dijo, y Spock inclinó la cabeza.

"El juego no ha comenzado".

El cadete Yarin metió un mechón de pelo corto negro detrás de las orejas y le dijo: "Yo era la única que aposto a que se presentaba. Así que gane".

Lo dijo sin mirarlo, como si estuviera enojado. Era muy confuso.

El cadete abrió el armario y sacó un chaleco acolchado, levantándolo en el aire a medida.

"Aquí", dijo, entregándoselo a Spock. "Esto parece que se ajusta a usted."

Evitando cuidadosamente los dedos de la cadete Yarin, Spock tomó el pesado chaleco de ella y deslizó sus brazos a través de los cordones. Mientras sacaba otro chaleco del armario, la puerta volvió a abrirse y los otros dos miembros de su equipo entraron.

Cadete Edo era el más corto de los cuatro con los rasgos característicos de una persona de origen asiático. Cadete Simpson era alto y desgarbado, con una sonrisa fácil que desmentía lo que Spock identificado como una raya obstinada.

"Mira quién está aquí", dijo Cadete Yarin, pesca con caña con la cabeza hacia Spock. Una vez más su tono sonaba enojado, aunque Spock no pudo determinar la razón.

Tampoco podía determinar por qué sintió la necesidad de anunciar su presencia. Los otros cadetes podían ver que, en efecto, estaba aquí.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle que explicara, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y los cuatro miembros del otro equipo llegaron juntos. Reconociendo los de la clase, Spock asintió con la cabeza cuando se encontró con su mirada y un cadete, una mujer llamada Ngene, asintió y sonrió.

Lástima que ella no estaba en su equipo. Entonces tendría al menos un aliado.

"Por aquí," dijo Cadete Edo de un rincón de la sala, llamando a los miembros del equipo juntos para una sesión de estrategia antes del partido, mientras que el otro equipo situado en la sección de arriba. "Spock, usted y yo tomo el terreno elevado. Ustedes dos," dijo, señalando a Yarin y Simpson, "muevanse a la izquierda de la rampa cuando damos a cubrir. Entonces podemos establecer la emboscada de allí."

Una jugada por la izquierda dejaría Yarin y Simpson expuesto más tiempo que si giraban hacia la derecha. Spock comenzó a hablar, pero está claro que los otros habían jugado parrises square antes. Se quedó en silencio.

"¿Deberíamos ir largo o corto antes de crear?" Simpson dijo. Edo respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente.

"No lo sé. Depende de cuántos jugadores se comprometen a tomar la rampa".

"Probablemente voy a enviar a dos", dijo Yarin, y de nuevo Spock comenzó a hablar. Puesto que su equipo había dibujado una ventaja de cinco segundos, el otro equipo podría esperar a tomar el terreno elevado. Cualquier jugador que envió a reconocer el terreno sería sacrificado antes. Seguramente no enviaría dos jugadores cuando se podía sacar del fuego también.

"No lo creo", dijo Simpson, y Spock sintió a Yarin reaccionar. Por lo tanto, ella no estuvo de acuerdo. Aquí vino otra vez-el punto muerto que había bloqueado este grupo durante todo el semestre.

Aborda a Spock, Yarin dijo: "Usted ha sido bastante callado. ¿Qué te parece?"

Por un momento vaciló. Los tres miembros del equipo estaban mirándolo, y en la otra esquina de la habitación, se podía oír a sus oponentes revisando sus mazos de iones y la preparándose para la cuenta regresiva para poder comenzar.

El juego no era realmente diferente al ajedrez tridimensional, excepto que en lugar de una sola cabeza realiza los movimientos de las piezas, él era uno de esos pedazos a poner en suspensión en un avión y sólo de vez en cuando al tanto de las posiciones de todas las otras piezas.

"Estoy de acuerdo en que un solo atacante es más probable."

Observó a la Cadete Yarin contorsionar la cara ligeramente, y luego suavizar.

"Está bien, ya que ambos están de acuerdo, vamos a ir con ese plan. Estaremos listos para disparar el segundo hombre después de clavar el primero."

El juego en sí, Spock pensó más tarde, era un poco anti-climático. El equipo contrario envió dos, no un jugador, como Yarin había supuesto-pero el equipo de Spock fue capaz de reagruparse rápidamente a pesar de estar fuera de maniobra. Dos veces Spock escuchó a los opositores moverse en su dirección y respondió antes de que su equipo estuviera en peligro, y en dos ocasiones se encontró con un miembro de su equipo a su lado, empuñando un mazo y un poco desafortunado oponente.

A finales del primer tiempo, los tres seres humanos estaban luchando por aire y Spock esperó pacientemente a que se rehidrataran y recuperaran el aliento antes de trazar sus movimientos para el segundo tiempo.

Se perdió al final, pero no por mala estrategia o la falta de trabajo en equipo.

"Lo siento, muchachos", dijo Cadete Edo más tarde, cuando se quitaron los chalecos acolchados y desabrochó sus cascos, y colgarlos en el armario de almacenamiento. "Debería haber tomado ballet, supongo. Si yo no hubiera perdido mi apoyo como nivelación de la rampa"

"No pudiste evitarlo", añadió Yarin, y Simpson dio una palmada en el hombro a Edo.

Spock vio este cambio con cuidado. Ciertamente, Edo tenía algún remordimiento por su pobre desempeño, pero que había sido golpeado por la rampa por un golpe inesperado. Nadie, ni siquiera Spock había visto ni oído el golpe que venia.

"El arrepentimiento es una pérdida de tiempo y energía", dijo Spock. Cadete Edo levantó rápidamente la mirada y Spock tuvo la clara impresión de que estaba contento. Mirando a su alrededor, Spock se dio cuenta de que Simpson y Yarin también estaban mirando.

"Después de todo", dijo Spock ", su caída fue simplemente una cuestión de mala suerte...".

X

El transceptor subespacial en su apartamento ha estado fallando por semanas, pero Spock no se ha tomado el tiempo para darle una inspección de cerca, hasta que finalmente no para bien. Curioseando la parte posterior de la unidad, le da una mirada superficial y ve los problemas. Dos cables se han derretido lejos del conductor. La fijación de ellos no va a ser difícil-un trabajo de soldadura simple, pero tomará más tiempo del que dispone antes de dirigirse a su oficina.

Si no llama hoy día, su madre se enojará. Con un suspiro reprimido, Spock encaja la parte posterior del panel hacia el transceptor y recoge sus cosas. La unidad en la oficina tendrá servir.

Aunque Spock es a menudo el primero en llegar al edificio de la lingüística cada mañana, hoy el profesor Artura ya está ahí, asintiendo con la cabeza a Spock cuando pasan uno a lado del otro en el pasillo.

El profesor Andoriano es un lingüista experto y un maestro capaz, pero Spock se siente incómodo cuando está con él. Muy a menudo, el Dr. Artura confunde a Spock con sus chistes incomprensibles, las referencias a la cultura popular, o juegos de palabras, o comentarios puntuales sobre Spock, presumiblemente dándole significaba humorístico.

Ayer el profesor Artura había estado en la sala cuando Spock salió del laboratorio.

"Los controles de temperatura debe estar funcionando mal", dijo el profesor Artura. "Te ves como los humanos dicen, todo caliente y molesto."

Spock se había azorado entonces ¿estaba tratando deliberadamente el Andoriano de hacerlo enojar? ¿Era posible que la... angustia ... de Spock es aparente?

El cabello de Nyota, cayendo sobre sus hombros, de pie detrás de ella, imaginando llegar a tocarla, una excusa rápida para salir del laboratorio ...

Al ver al porfesor Artura en el salón de esta mañana es una sorpresa, Spock avanza deliberadamente a su oficina y enciende en el transceptor subespacial. Sólo después de que se instaló en la silla se da cuenta de que la puerta de su oficina está abierta. No importa. Él puede oír al profesor moverse de su oficina en el pasillo.

La conexión a Vulcano tarda varios minutos en establecerse, incluyendo una breve conversación con un operador de retransmisión en la Base Estelar Cuatro. De repente, imagen de su padre oscila a la vista.

¿Esta su padre mas delgado que de costumbre? Está claro Spock no puede decidir.

"Spock", dice su padre de manera uniforme. Spock disimula su propia preocupación y trata de emular a su padre en tono de voz.

"Le dije a mamá que yo llamaría," Spock dice. "Si esta hora es inconveniente, indique otro".

"Es conveniente", Sarek dice. "He aplazado mi viaje a la ciudad para que pueda hablar con los sanadores de tarde."

"¿Cuándo decidirán los sanadores si la cirugía es necesaria?"

"Esa decisión está cerca de ser realizado. Los medicamentos no han sido tan eficaces como se esperaba. Cuando nos encontremos, tendremos en cuenta la programación de la cirugía pronto".

Esto es una sorpresa. Tradicionalmente son conservadores de su método, los sanadores ponen mucha fe en la capacidad de un cuerpo para curarse a sí mismo antes de recurrir a la cirugía.

"En el centro médico en _Shi'Kahr?_ Las instalaciones del corazón en Kir han registrado más horas en reemplazo de válvulas. Sería lógico que ir allí."

Incluso vía subespacial, Spock puede ver el destello de fastidio en la expresión de su padre. Sarek se ha sentido ofendido por el comentario de Spock acerca de la lógica-pero tenía que decirlo.

"Me siento muy a gusto con los sanadores aquí" dice Sarek, su voz una vez más controlada. Spock siente un destello de ira tranquila por la terquedad de su padre, y él intenta, como a menudo lo que debe hacer cuando le habla a Sarek- ocultar su reacción emocional.

"Entiendo. Naturalmente, es su decisión".

Desde el pasillo se oye el roce suave de una pisada. ¿El profesor Artura preparando té en la sala de descanso?

"Tu madre y yo", Sarek dice: "Vi a K'Loh'r T'Mir Suvak y su esposa en la ciudad hace tres días. Ellos no hablan de T'Pring. ¿Has hablado con ella últimamente?"

"No, no he sabido nada de ella desde mi último viaje a casa."

Otro ruido en el pasillo, alguien está ahí.

"Podría ser sabio llamarla. Usted debe permanecer en contacto".

De repente Spock está impaciente por terminar la conversación. Su padre ha tocado el tema que quiere evitar, su decepción con su relación con T'Pring.

Como un niño que había sentido alivio cuando sólo él y T'Pring formalizaron su _koon'ul._ Eso era un deber dado de alta, una cosa menos de qué preocuparse.

Sólo más tarde, al ver lo que otras parejas unidas podían hacer-podría decir-mutuamente, empezó a irritarse por la decisión tomada por él hace mucho tiempo.

"He tratado", dijo Spock. "Ayer. Su familia dice que ella esta... no puede comunicarse en este momento."

"Y a través de su enlace? ¿Puede comunicarse con ella directamente?"

Una sensación de fracaso se precipita sobre Spock que por un momento no puede hablar.

"Negativo", dice, incapaz de encontrar la mirada de su padre. "Yo no... la siento".

Un golpe sordo en el pasillo, y luego silencio. ¿Nyota? Los pasos del profesor Artura son muy diferentes

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido este el caso?" Sarek dice. "Esta es una noticia decepcionante".

Spock considera qué decirle.

"Desde hace algún tiempo, padre. Es una decepción para mí."

Él está listo para poner fin a esto, y para ver lo que Nyota puede haber oído por casualidad. Pero su padre no ha terminado.

"Me comunicaré con usted cuando sepa los detalles de la cirugía, si es, de hecho, lo que decidamos hoy".

Su voz es tan firme como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. Spock se siente una corriente de envidia por el control de su padre.

"Gracias, Padre", dice Spock, y la transmisión subespacial se oscurece.

Sentado en silencio, se oye el grifo de la cocina. Nyota está calentando el agua, probablemente para el té. A pesar de que parece disfrutar de otras bebidas calientes, ella prefiere el té.

Por eso se ha tomado la molestia de encontrar un vendedor que vende té de las montañas cerca de su casa. El último fin de semana que había tomado una flitter desde la Academia de Sausalito, un lujo que por lo general no se atribuye a si mismo, pero había sido presionado por el tiempo y no había querido esperar en transporte público-para pedir un pequeño paquete de té ahumado orgánico desde Kenia. El precio era exorbitante, pero Spock no había argumentado con el dueño de la tienda. De hecho, él había pagado un suplemento para que se lo entregue a su domicilio particular, y que había llegado a la entrega de correo de esta mañana.

Recogiendo la caja de té de la mesa, se dirige a la sala de descanso. Allí esta-parada en el fregadero, de espaldas a la puerta, la luz de la mañana entra a raudales por las ventanas haciendo que brille la sala de descanso.

"Si usted está haciendo té", Spock dice detrás de ella, "Le gustaría probar esto."

Cuando se da la vuelta, sostiene la caja adornada.

"¿Qué es eso?" -pregunta, y Spock levanta la parte superior de la caja en sugerencia para que ella pueda ver el interior. " té de Vulcano?"

"De Kenia", dice, y la cara de Nyota se ilumina.

Para su sorpresa, ella se inclina de repente, poniendo su nariz cerca de la caja en la mano de Spock e inhalar profundamente.

"Me hace sentir nostálgica", dice, mirándolo.

Se siente avergonzado. El té se suponía que debía hacerla sentir cómoda y no que le cause angustia.

"Esa no fue mi intención".

Ella se ríe, pero Spock ha escuchado a su madre reír de esta manera a menudo cuando ella está tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos. O, para desviar su atención de algo que ha hecho que la ha herido.

El regalo del té es un error. Antes de que pueda cerrar la caja, sin embargo, Nyota dice: " aquí, voy a hacer un poco para nosotros."

Él observa mientras llega a la caja, pero se detiene. En cambio, ella extiende la mano, para no tocarlo deliberadamente.

Él no la culpo. Parecen incapaces de comunicarse, y con una amargura que le sorprende, recuerda su conversación de ayer con el ama de llaves de T'Pring.

_"Mi señora no está disponible", el viejo criado había dicho, no del todo en tono de disculpa.__  
_  
Era lo mismo que le dijeron cada vez que llamaba, en los últimos cinco meses-y Spock instantáneamente se enojaba más.

_Sin molestarse en ocultarlo, él dijo: "¿Y cuándo estará disponible?"__  
_  
_"En otro momento".__  
_  
Por un momento, mira a Nyota y mira hacia otro lado.

Tambaleándose un poco hacia atrás, ella misma se pone rígida torpemente mientras vierte cucharadas del té a granel en un colador de malla. Con un destello de intuición, él sabe por qué ella caminaba tan despacio por el pasillo antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? ¿Qué había escuchado?

"Estás herida".

"¡Oh no. fue mi culpa", dice ella, bajando el colador de malla en la olla y apagar el fuego. "Fui un poco, entusiasta... ... durante un juego de parrises square. Mi equipo estaba detrás por un solo punto y traté de sacar al mejor jugador del otro equipo abajo."

Verter el té en tazas, sonríe con tristeza.

"Fui llevado sacada en su lugar."

Coge una de las tazas y se lo da a Spock, se dirige afuera. Su disgusto no se pierde en él. Mejor no pensar en ello. Esta relación... ... ya es demasiada... confusa.

"Sus compañeros de equipo no le dieron el apoyo necesario para evitar una lesión?"

Él tiene una imagen repentina de su volteo de una rampa de parrises square, atrapa su aliento.

"Oh, no", dice ella a toda prisa. "fue mi culpa. Ocurrió cuando yo trataba de agacharme y rodar, hasta el punto, después de todo estos años de clases de ballet. Quién sabía que debería haber estado tomando judo en su lugar. O tal vez karate

"Si lo desea, puedo observar un juego y hacer sugerencias de mejora. Estoy algo familiarizado con artes marciales terrestres y las reglas para parrises square".

Nyota da otra risa-que suena torpe.

"No, gracias", dice ella, probando su peso sobre el tobillo y dando un paso hacia atrás.

Su corazón se hunde con desilusión repentina. Él no está sorprendido de que ella lo rechace-y en algún nivel se alivia.

Un poco.

Será más fácil si sigue su vida sin complicaciones.

"Creo que este es un mensaje, que tengo que buscar un pasatiempo diferente".

"El ajedrez, quizás?" Spock dijo, manteniendo su voz como puede.

"Debes estar bromeando", dice Nyota, recogiendo su propia taza y cojeando a la mesa cercana y se sentándose. "Parrises square es divertido. Es atlético"

Levantando su tobillo lesionado, le da otra sonrisa sin humor.

"Y muy competitivo. ... El ajedrez es aburrido".

"Así es."

"Y lenta ¡Parrises square tiene acción!. Trate de encontrar eso en una partida de ajedrez."

Finalmente, ella dice algo que él pueda concentrarse en algo menos... doloroso.

"¿Juegas?"

"Sí, Comandante, yo sé cómo jugar."

"Yo no le pregunté si sabía cómo. Me preguntó si lo hace."

"¿Qué?", dice. "Juega con regularidad?"

Bebiendo el té, Spock considera si debe o no tratar de convencer aún más.

"Usted puede encontrar el juego más vigoroso y competitivo de lo que imagina".

Nyota hace un ruido que indica la incredulidad.

"Y," Spock añade, "rara vez conduce a los tobillos torcidos".

"Vas a decirme que le encanta el juego", dice Nyota, dando una nueva sonrisa extraña. Según su experiencia, cuando los seres humanos sonríen de esta manera, están comunicando disgusto leve o molestia, o una advertencia de que están pensando en retirarse.

La idea de que ella siente cualquiera de estas cosas le provoca molestia.

¿Estaría mal que ofrecer un comienzo amistoso, como una manera de suavizar la incomodidad del momento? Para realizar una conexión que podría levantarle el ánimo?

"Creo que el juego estimulante", dice Spock. "Si quieres, yo estaría encantado de establecer una junta durante sus próximas vacaciones."

"Voy a pasar", dice Nyota, y Spock se siente una punzada de pesar. "Es necesario abrir el laboratorio."

Cuando ella se levanta para irse, un peso extraño lo mantiene clavado en su silla. ¡Qué curiosa sensación, como si su energía se ha ido de repente, mas que hacer drenar al sentarse.

"Gracias por el té", dice antes de que llegue a la puerta. "Qué casualidad que tendría el mismo tipo con el que crecí".

Ella agarra su mochila del suelo y se dirige hacia la puerta.

Cuando esté seguro de que no se le oye, él dice: "No, en absoluto".

S

U

* * *

_ante todo gracias por seguir esta historia...se uq he tenido muchos errores pero trato de mejorar_

_y generalemnte esto pasaba porque subia los cap casi sin editar...por ello pido disculpas y como dije tratare de mejorar._

_quiero dar gracias a Arcee93 por darme una mano y ofrecerse a ser mi beta._

_tu opinion es valiosa para mi asi que siempre deja una gracias...sabes que es el motor para seguir haciendo esto._


	6. Katra

**Capítulo seis: Katra  
**

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ningún personaje me pertenece (traducción: titulo real _**_What We Think We Know Autor:_**_NotesfromaClassroom__ )Lo demás e__s solo por diversión._

* * *

El discurso de Leonard McCoy es rápido y fuerte, _maldición por correr como un loca adolescente_, pero a Nyota no le importa. Una parte de ella está de acuerdo con él-parrises square ya puede ser una cosa del pasado para ella, está muy contenta de que el tratamiento para el tobillo torcido es rápido y relativamente indoloro.

"Iras lento por un tiempo", dice McCoy, sosteniendo su mano bajo su codo mientras ella se desliza fuera de la camilla y se dirige a la enfermería. "¿O tendré que decirte, yo puedo ser aún más duro. Y la próxima vez que duela algo", dice, mirándola, "no caminaras por dos días, es doloroso pensar que sabes de medicina. "

Con el regaño de McCoy todavía en la cabeza, ella entra en el edificio de idiomas y duda en el hueco de la escalera. ¿Las escaleras o el ascensor?

Dando un paso tentativo en las escaleras, ella suspira. No tiene tiempo para esto. Cambiando su mochila, se toma un respiro y dirige a las escaleras lo más rápido que pueda.

En el rellano del segundo piso, hace una pausa por un momento, removiendo su mochila, y se dirige hasta el siguiente tramo de escaleras. Tan pronto como llega a la tercera planta, se da cuenta de que la luz de la oficina de Spock se encuentra en forma natural. Él casi siempre esta allí antes de que ella llegue.

Mirando alrededor del umbral de la puerta, ella lo ve en su escritorio, mirándola.

"¿Todavía tiene algo de aquel té de Kenia?" -pregunta.

"Es suyo", dice, señalando a la estantería donde se encuentra la caja. El té es un verdadero placer, y ella sonríe en previsión de una taza.

Cuando llega hacia el bote, su atención se dirige a un cubo de imágenes nuevo en el estante.

"No he visto esto antes", dice.

" Es la sustitución del que se rompió."

"¿Puedo?" dice ella, lanzando una rápida mirada en su dirección.

"Por supuesto", dijo Spock.

Algo en su tono de voz es diferente hoy en día, ¿más feliz, Más optimista? Tal vez la novedad de trabajar juntos está comenzando a desaparecer, o tal vez ella ha estado imaginando como tonta todo el tiempo, preocupándose por algo que es su propia percepción privada y nada más.

Ella levanta suavemente el cubo con la mano izquierda, cambiando un poco para ver las imágenes por todos lados.

La mayoría de las fotos son de edificios en lugar de personas-una elección extraña para mostrar en un cubo público. O tal vez típico de los Vulcanos. Ella no está segura.

Un edificio aparece dos veces desde diferentes ángulos, una construcción de color arcilla con los lados redondeados y ventanas profundas, claramente una vivienda en el desierto.

"¿Es su casa?"

"La casa de mis padres", dice. Algo en su tono la hace mirar hacia arriba a tiempo para ver una expresión un parpadeo a través de sus características. ¿Tristeza, Nostalgia?

Ella tiene un deseo repentino intenso por saber.

"Pero", dice Nyota, moviéndose hacia el escritorio donde todavía se encuentra, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, "¿Creció allí. En esta casa?"

Al verlo de cerca por una reacción-alguna reacción-se da cuenta de que ella se inclina hacia delante, con la palma de la mano sobre el escritorio. Levanta su mano y se endereza de nuevo.

Al parecer, Spock ha notado su curiosidad, aunque no parece molesto. De hecho, hay un indicio de una sonrisa en la comisura de la boca.

Esto es lo que ha estado desaparecido, desde que accedió a ser su ayudante la camaradería que había sentido de vez en cuando en las discusiones en clase, que a menudo continuaron mucho después de que otros estudiantes salían fuera de la sala de conferencias.

"Sí, Cadete Uhura," dice, "Era mi casa cuando vivía con mis padres."

"¿Y este era su jardín?"

"No es el mismo, pero como ese. Todas las plantas son anuales."

Ahora es su turno para que se abstengan de sonreír. Su interpretación literal es sin duda su idea de una broma.

"¿Y esta es tu hermana?"

La imagen es la de una niña Vulcana, mirando bastante pensativa y con grandes ojos a la cámara.

"La hija del primo de mi padre. Yo no tengo hermanas."

"¿Otro prima?" Nyota dice, inclinando el cubo hacia él. Esta foto es de una niña, una mujer joven mayor, en realidad-con los ojos tan oscuros que son profundamente negros.

Para sorpresa de Nyota, Spock vacila y tartamudea.

"Una amiga...", dice.

Inmediatamente recuerda la conversación _ no sentirla_, había dicho Spock. ¿Es esta la verdad?

Una punzada de celos le sorprende y le sustituye el cubo en la plataforma, se apresura fuera de la oficina, y se dirige a la sala de descanso para hacer té.

"Póngalo ahí" dice Spock cuando ella regresa con su taza. Con mucho cuidado, lo pone abajo antes de sentarse en la silla frente a su computadora.

Se deslizan fácilmente en su rutina- su trabajo sobre los planes de la lección, ella clasifica el correo. Su estado de ánimo es muy diferente hoy en día, como si él se siente más cómodo en si.

O más cómodo a su alrededor. Su distancia el mes pasado le había frustrado, la sorprendió. Hasta que comenzó a actuar algo nervioso alrededor de ella, no se había dado cuenta de lo importante que es su relación para ella.

O no relación-vuelve a sonreír mientras trabaja, que difícil de definir lo que quiere decir, pero la amistad, o algo que estaba en el camino de convertirse en una amistad.

Hasta que tomo este trabajo, y él se cerró.

Sí, se cerró. Eso es exactamente lo que ha ocurrido.

Pero hoy está de vuelta, o casi de vuelta. Un peso que no sabía que llevaba de repente se libero de ella.

La mayor parte del correo de hoy es fácil de clasificar, pero Nyota percibe algo raro y espera hasta que Spock parece estar en un punto de parada en su trabajo antes de que ella le pregunte al respecto.

"¿Qué debo hacer con esta nota de Vulcano?" pide Nyota. "Yo no tengo un archivo creado para el correo personal."

"Ábrelo", dice Spock, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola sentir un poco incómoda. Su correo privado, pero oye el roce de su silla mientras se pone de pie y se inclina sobre el hombro, lee de la pantalla.

"¿Qué es eso?" ella dice, mirando hacia él.

"Una visita", dice él, caminando de regreso a su escritorio. "Algunos amigos de casa".

Amigos, personas que lo conocen, su atención esta hacia él. Tiene una imagen de Spock solo en algún apartamento gris estéril que parece como una burbuja de jabón. ¿Vulcanos? Amigos de casa.

"¡Oh, qué bien! ¿Cuando vienen?"

"Ellos están aquí", dijo Spock. "Espero verlos pronto."

Sería... como lo diría... fascinante a su encuentro. Spock es el único Vulcano que ha conocido jamás. Ella podría practicar sus habilidades de conversación... tal vez él los traerá al campus.

"Si no le importa", dice Nyota, apagando su computadora: "Voy a salir para conseguir algo de comer."

Se pone de pie y se extiende, y como lo hace, coge una ojeada de Spock. Él está mirándola, la esquina de su boca hace alusión de diversión. Recordando la sopa plomeek, se siente inspirada.

"¿Vienes conmigo?"

Se puede decir que está a punto de bajar, levantó ligeramente las cejas, los labios para hablar.

"Conozco un buen lugar vegetariano", dice ella antes de que pueda responder, sintiéndose más juguetona de lo que hoy esta en semanas. "Te va a gustar".

Empujar hacia atrás la silla, Spock se levanta y da un paso hacia ella.

Sintiéndose presurosa y un poco triunfal, se pone de pie rápidamente y de inmediato se siente el tobillo ceder. Su respiración se atrapa y se precipita al suelo.

Y luego, de repente ella se inunda desde la parte superior de la cabeza a los pies con una ola de calor con brillo, mira hacia abajo y un toque eléctrico se siente en su brazo y ve la mano de Spock allí, evitando que cayera. Su otro brazo está alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola en sus brazos, sus pies apenas rozando el suelo.

Pero lo más sorprendente es el desplome de ruido en sus oídos y el destello de las imágenes en su mente imágenes de ella, de modo que debía de haberla visto ... sentada en el laboratorio, trabajando en la computadora, dándole una taza de té ...

Sus pensamientos, cayendo como las imágenes de un caleidoscopio. Por un momento, ella está tan mareada que tiene miedo de caer si se mueve el brazo.

_No me dejes ir_, piensa, sin saber si él esta escuchando el doble sentido de sus palabras.

Esto es insoportable-una violación terrible de su decisión de no admitir ni siquiera lo que ella está sintiendo.

"Mi tobillo", dice, su vergüenza obligándola a dar una explicación innecesaria. Casi no puede soportar mirarlo.

Ella se aleja, recupera su control, dando una sacudida visible y una risa breve y aguda.

"¡Lo siento!" dice ella, todavía incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

"Su tobillo", empieza, pero da unos pasos lejos de él, probando su peso en el pie.

"yo…cedió ", dice, mirandolo a la cara al fin.

Representan un momento más.

"Estoy bien ahora", dice Nyota, rompiendo el silencio. "Fue sólo un momento de debilidad."

X

La única persona que alguna vez lo llamó Spohkh-kam era T'Zela, la abuela de T'Pring. Ni siquiera la propia abuela de Spock-y ciertamente ni su padre o su madre nunca usaron el diminutivo de su nombre, con el afecto y familiaridad que implicaba.

Desde la primera vez que la conoció, Spock fue señalado inexplicablemente por T'Zela. Desde el accidente en Flitter donde murió su esposo y la dejó en coma durante meses. Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente como para volver a casa desde los servicios médicos, la casa había sido remodelada para acomodar una la silla motorizada que le permitió cierta movilidad.

Su familia la había animado a considerar más allá de Vulcano por un tratamiento que pudiera restaurar su sistema nervioso dañado, pero ella se negó rotundamente.

"Acepto lo que ha sucedido. Mi vida puede parecer ligada a usted, pero es mía y tiene mucho significado para mí. Por favor, no sugieran que no es así."

Spock escuchó a T'Zela decir esto o algo similar en más de una ocasión. Más tarde, después de salir de Vulcano y visitó con frecuencia en su memoria, se preguntó si en el mantra de T'Zela-lo reconoce por su condición de valores atípicos y la inquietud que evocaba en otros-fue la razón por la que hizo que en cierta manera se sintiera aceptado.

Eran, en ese sentido, almas gemelas.

"Si vienes conmigo al patio de piedra, te puedo mostrar dónde _va'khen_ ha hecho su nido en los árboles cercanos", dijo T'Zela la primera vez que vino con T'Pring para una visita. "Ella cree que es inteligente, que espere hasta la noche antes del regreso de cada día, pero puedo oírla. Esto es, si usted está interesado en los hábitos de la _va'khen_. T'Pring los encuentra... poco estimulantes".

A través de su vínculo, Spock sintió una pizca de molestia de T'Pring, y no estaba seguro de cómo debía responder. Él sabía muy poco acerca de las aves rapaces, pero fue inmediatamente cautivado por la idea de que T'Zela se había burlado de uno y ya estaba formulando una lista de preguntas para hacerle. _¿Qué haría el va'khen durante el día si ella no estaba en su nido? ¿Qué pasa cuando sus hijos-tuvieron que valerse por sí mismos, mientras su madre estaba fuera? ¿Qué comían? ¿Cuánto tiempo vivirían? ¿Qué sonido les gusta?  
_  
La irritación de T'Pring era como una piedra en el zapato. La irritación de Spock se reflejada de nuevo en ella, pensando en el _va'kehn_ era agradable. ¿Por qué había que parar?

A lo largo de su intercambio tácito, T'Zela se sentó ligeramente en su silla motorizada, observando a los dos niños. Con un sobresalto, movió los dedos de la mano derecha-la que podía controlar mejor y ajustar la silla de ruedas con el toque de un botón.

"Me sigues o no", dijo. "Me voy al patio de piedra."

Dudando un momento, Spock vio a T'Zela dirigirse con la silla a lo largo del camino pavimentado e que rodeaba su casa. Él arriesgó una mirada a T'Pring-no parecía molesta. Su decisión, siguió T'Zela y pasó el resto de la tarde en rodillas, escuchando sus historias sobre las aves que volaban tan bajo sobre el patio que podía reconocer a las personas solo por su envergadura.

Esa primera visita fue seguida por muchos otras. Después de su _koon-ul,_ los niños Vulcanos gastan cantidades variables de tiempo con sus prometida, dependiendo de sus familias, su proximidad, e incluso sus propias preferencias.

Spock sabía que algunos niños que eran muy amigos con sus compañeros de enlaces, aunque generalmente, eran conocidos solamente, se acercaban algo cada vez más el uno al otro poco a poco a medida que maduraban y se acercaba a la aparición probable de pon farr.

Su distancia de T'Pring, entonces, no era inusual. Se vieron otras ocasiones varias veces al año durante su infancia, por lo general alrededor de los feriados u otras celebraciones y siempre con una visita a T'Zela.

"Spohkh-kam", solía decir, su cuerpo inmóvil en su silla, con los ojos brillantes de alegría no disimulada, "ven dime lo que están aprendiendo en la escuela en estos días. Tengo que aprender algo nuevo hoy para sentirme viva".

Y Spock coge una silla magra y se acerca, la intención de decirle todo acerca de todo lo que su vida o no. La intimidación física que no mencionó, ni los desprecios y calumnias que tuvo que soportar de sus compañeros de clase.

Pero T'Zela parecía saber.

"No eres feliz en la escuela", dijo un día, y Spock había reaccionado tan de repente que del otro lado de la habitacio T'Pring había girado la cabeza en su dirección. De forma instantánea sus escudos se levantaron él no quería compartir esa parte de su vida con ella, tampoco.

No porque ella estaría angustiado en su nombre, aunque ella podría.

Era difícil saber con T'Pring. A veces pensaba que él sintia su empatía, pero a menudo creyó sentirla-que se llevó a cabo hasta un cierto nivel y resultaron deficientes.

"No soy ni feliz ni infeliz en la escuela," T'Zela dio un ligero ceño.

"Es indigno mentir a una persona mayor", dijo, y Spock se azoro mucho y sintió que su corazón le martillaba en el costado.

"Yo ... no quiero decir-"

"Y sin embargo, algunas verdades son solo nuestras", dijo T'Zela, con los ojos brillantes. "Mantenerlo para uno mismo, incluso de ancianos entrometidos-es lo mismo que una mentira".

Él la miró con incredulidad. ¿Estaba tolerando una mentira? ¿Le daba permiso para redefinir la verdad?

Detrás de él, oyó a T'Pring. Él ni siquiera había sido consciente de que ella todavía estaba cerca.

Se dio cuenta más tarde, fue cuando comenzó a sentirla cada vez menos.

Dos días después de su cumpleaños número 16, Spock se sorprendió al recibir una invitación de T'Zela a visitarla por varios días durante una pausa de la escuela. Él nunca había estado en su casa durante la noche-que vivía en las afueras de Shi'Kahr, un paseo corto de la casa de sus padres.

Sin embargo, su nota era explícita. Lleve ropa y suministros para varios días. Spock se alegró de ir-T'Zela estaba siempre dispuesto a escuchar lo que estaba haciendo, y su propia lectura extensa, sobre todo acerca de la investigación científica, la hacía una compañía interesante.

Tan pronto como sonó la campana de la entrada estaba alarmado. En lugar del zumbido de la silla de ruedas de T'Zela, oyó pasos que se acercaban a la puerta.

"¿El viaje transcurrió sin incidentes?" le pregunto T'Pring, dando un paso a un lado para que pudiera entrar.

No había visto a T'Pring en casi un año, y el cambio en su apariencia era... asombrosa. Su pelo brillante se detuvo en un arreglo de aspecto complicado que era, sin embargo, halagador. Era más alta, también, y ... tenia más curvas. Cuando Spock pasó junto a ella, captó un olor de algo ahumado y hierbas al mismo tiempo.

Él sintió que sus orejas se acrecentaban calientes.

"T'Zela me preguntó-" empezó a decir, pero T'Pring cerró la puerta y dijo: "Ella te está esperando en el patio de piedra."

"¿Está bien?" -preguntó él, verdaderamente alarmado.

"Su salud no está en duda", dijo T'Pring, aunque su tono en contradicción con el contenido de sus palabras. Así T'Zela no estaba bien. ¿Por qué lo diría T'Pring?

La siguió a través de la casa hasta el patio en la parte trasera, Spock intento examinar lo que podría estar mal. La condición física de T'Zela siempre había sido precaria, aunque no débil. Como lo fueron sus heridas catastróficas -se había estabilizado hace mucho tiempo.

¿Una enfermedad repentina, entonces?

Abrió la boca para preguntar a T'Pring cuando ella dio un paso a un lado y le hizo un gesto indicando el patio.

"Ella quiere verte ahora", dijo T'Pring, y Spock se detuvo un momento, con el pecho agitado, tan cerca de T'Pring que él cogió otra bocanada de su perfume.

"estás aquí, por fin," llamó T'Zela, obviamente tuvo un vislumbre de él en la puerta. "Vamos hablar conmigo, Spohkh-kam, y me cuenta todo acerca de lo que está haciendo."

"Lady T'Zela", dijo formalmente, sabiendo que ella protestaría.

Cosa que hizo, con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Guardar estas palabras para los ancianos que lo necesitan", dijo, y asintió con la cabeza Spock. Era una broma entre ellos, un ritual que siempre, como dijo su madre, rompía el hielo.

T'Zela indicó a Spock a sentarse a su lado, y tan pronto como lo hizo, empezó a decir.

"¿Estás haciendo un progreso adecuado en la escuela?"

"Yo, T'Zela", dijo Spock, sorprendido. Su rendimiento escolar no puede ser desconocido para ella, de hecho, era exactamente el tipo de información que sus padres hubieran estado seguros informaban a la familia de T'Pring.

"¿Ya decidiste lo que deseas hacer después de la escuela?"

"Estoy solicitando entrar a la Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano", dijo Spock, otra vez un poco sorprendido ante la pregunta de T'Zela. Su intención de continuar su educación en el VSA nunca había estado en duda. Casi cada vez que visitó a T'Zela, dijo algo al respecto, una vez que le muestra las listas de cursos y pedir su consejo sobre un área de concentración, otra vez compartiendo los nombres de varios destacados investigadores que habían expresado su interés en trabajar con él si venía.

"¿Y usted está seguro acerca de esto?"

"Sí. Mucho."

"Y", dijo T'Zela, "¿Si no eres aceptado? ¿Qué, pasa entonces?"

Por un momento, Spock no sabía qué decir. La idea de que no sería aceptado jamás se le había ocurrido. Sus calificaciones eran ejemplares-al igual que las recomendaciones de sus maestros.

"No tengo ninguna razón para pensar que no será aceptado", dijo, y T'Zela asintió lentamente.

"Estoy seguro que estás en lo correcto", dijo, y por primera vez, Spock podía oír cómo su respiración era dificultosa. "Y, sin embargo, siempre hay posibilidades. Mi vida no ha seguido el camino trazado por él yo cuando tenía tu edad. Harías bien en considerar eso".

De nuevo Spock se quedo en silencio. Por supuesto T'Zela tenía razón: el futuro nunca se sentó, y la preparación de múltiples opciones era sabio. Por el momento, sin embargo, no podía imaginar que otra opción podría tomar.

"Mi nieta me dice que ella está continuando sus estudios en el Instituto Arquitectónico de Vulcano. Qué suerte para los dos."

Significado de T'Zela fue inmediatamente claro. Para algunos meses T'Pring había jugado con la idea de estudiar en Betazed en la Escuela de Arte y Diseño de allí, un programa bien considerado que le daría cierta ventaja en la búsqueda de trabajo posterior.

El Instituto Arquitectónico de Vulcano, por su parte, se encontraba en _Shi'Kahr_ cerca del campus de la VSA.

La idea de que T'Pring podría ir fuera de este mundo para estudiar no le había molestado antes. Con un sobresalto, se dio cuenta de que la idea de que iba a estar cerca era... atractiva.

Como si fuera una señal, T'Pring salió al patio de piedra con una bandeja pequeña de fruta en rodajas.

"Abuela", dijo ella, ofreciéndole un poco a T'Zela primero. "Spock", dijo ella, sosteniendo su mirada con sus ojos oscuros cuando levantó la bandeja para su inspección.

T'Zela se disculpó poco después, dejando a T'Pring a cargo de terminar su cena.

"Me canso con facilidad en estos días", dijo T'Zela, maniobrando su silla hacia la casa, "pero ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar. Te veré por la mañana."

La noche no fue tan difícil como podría haber sido, pensó Spock más tarde, cuando él se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y trató de vaciar su mente para la meditación. Se había ofrecido a ayudar a T'Pring en la cocina y cocinaron una comida ligera, fácil de hacer, en su mayoría estaban en silencio, pero uno suficientemente sociable.

Llevaban sus alimentos al exterior al patio y vieron la puesta y la captura de las corrientes ascendentes distantes del _va'khen_ antes de anidar en los árboles, como la oscuridad invadió el desierto.

A pesar de todo se sentía mareado y distraído por la extraña conversación con T'Zela y su creciente conciencia de T'Pring-luchó para saber cómo llamarlo-¿su madurez? Sin duda, era más que eso.

Él no podía poner el dedo en la llaga.

Pero algo había cambiado.

Por la mañana, fue a correr, algo que solía hacer en casa antes de comer, con la esperanza de limpiar su cabeza con el sudor, el calor y el ejercicio. T'Zela le esperaba a su regreso con té y pan preparado en la mesa de la cocina.

"T'Pring no ha salido todavía", dijo, señalando a Spock para tomar asiento. "A ti y a mi nos gusta levantarnos temprano".

Spock ahueca con las manos alrededor de la taza y se concentró en recuperar el aliento.

"Mi padre es un madrugador", dijo cuando pudo hablar sin soplar. "Mi madre le gusta dormir en cuando puede."

"Mi compañero hacia lo mismo", dijo T'Zela, y Spock se sentó. Rara vez hablaba de su compañero, aunque desde las pequeñas cosas que había dicho, Spock dedujo que habían tenido una relación armoniosa. "¿Qué curioso pensar que lo utilice para reprenderla. La necesidad del sueño o la falta de ella, no es una cuestión de la virtud".

Se sentaron y bebieron su té en silencio durante unos minutos.

"Estoy contenta de que T'Pring y tu se tengan el uno a otro", dijo T'Zela por fin, y Spock sintió un temblor pequeño de inquietud. El motivo de la visita a T'Zela-lógicamente se lo explique a él ahora.

"No lo digo para causar angustia", comenzó T'Zela, "pero mi... situación está cambiando. Me parece que las cosas que una vez fueron significativas no son más".

Spock se movió incómodo y T'Zela llamó la atención.

"Estoy cansada, Spohkh-kam," dijo ella, inclinando un poco la cabeza mientras decía su nombre. "Este cuerpo"

Ella levantó su brazo sano a unos cuantos centímetros y la dejó caer de nuevo sobre sus piernas inútiles.

"Me ha servido bien como puede, pero lograr a través de los tiempos se ha convertido en una tarea."

"¿Se encuentra bien?" dijo, sin saber lo que le estaba diciendo.

"No," dijo T'Zela lentamente, "pero espero que llegue el día en que mi katra sea libre. He dejado instrucciones al respecto. ¡No dejes que me pongan en una _vre'katra_. Ya estoy harta de estar contenida. "

Y luego, se inclina a sí misma y el coloca su taza de té sobre la mesa, T'Zela dijo: "No te preocupes demasiado. No estoy muriendo, todavía. Eso no es por qué te he pedido que vengas".

"Siempre estoy contento de estar con usted", dijo Spock, y asintió con la cabeza T'Zela.

"Estoy contenta", dijo. "Y me alegro de tener a T'Pring aquí. Ella es una compañía agradable para mí. Y espero que para ti."

Esa noche, ya que terminó su comida, T'Zela una vez mas se declaro agotada.

"Permanezcan y disfruten de su mutua compañía", dijo mientras metía su chal alrededor de sus hombros y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio. "Voy a verte pronto antes de salir, Spock".

Tan pronto como T'Zela se había ido, un silencio palpable cayó entre los dos jóvenes. Se sentaron uno frente al otro en la mesa, sus platos todavía en frente de ellos.

"¿Le importa tomar el té?" dijo T'Pring, su voz sonaba asombrosa en la habitación tranquila.

"Gracias", dijo Spock.

La vio Levantarse e ir hacia el fregadero para llenar una olla tradicional con agua. Desde este ángulo podía ver el movimiento del fluido de sus caderas mientras caminaba por la cocina, y para su sorpresa, se sintió responder.

Cuando se dio la vuelta a la mesa, sus ojos se encontraron, y Spock se azoro de nuevo cuando los ojos oscuros de T'Pring se abrieron un poco.

Ella caminó lentamente alrededor de la mesa y se puso al lado de donde estaba sentado, incómodo ahora. Como en un sueño, él la vio llevar su mano hacia él, dejando que sus dedos la deriva por su mejilla y sobre el pecho.

Cerró los ojos y se estremeció.

"Levántate", oyó decir a T'Pring, y abrió los ojos. "¿De verdad quieres té?"

Él negó con la cabeza suavemente y ella bajó los brazos mientras empuja su silla hacia atrás y se levantó.

Allí estaba otra vez, ese olor ahumado, erótico que le dio ganas de apoyarse en ella y respirar.

Alcanzando la mano, dio un paso más cerca. Sintió que sus dedos rozaban los suyos -y la conexión entre ellos se encendió como un fósforo.

Durante mucho tiempo la había relegado a un pequeño rincón de su mente, y ahora se sentía abrumado por ella, por su propia necesidad de ella.

No hablaban mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de T'Pring, ni tampoco dijo una palabra mientras se deshacían rápidamente de sus ropas y laicos jadeando y sudando juntos, sus toques inexpertos y tentativos se hacían cada vez más seguros, el calor de su cuerpo tirando de él hacia delante , hacia adelante, hasta que jadeaba en la otra oreja.

Tampoco hablan mientras yacían uno al lado del otro después, poco a poco convirtiéndose en el frío aire de la noche, hasta que T'Pring se levantó y recogió su túnica de su armario y Spock se envolvió en su edredón.

Su amor era como lo había imaginado que iba a ser-y al mismo tiempo, completamente ajeno: su vacilación contrarrestada por la garantía estable de T'Pring. La vio a sí misma reasentarse en la cama junto a él, tirando de su túnica a su alrededor.

"has hecho esto antes", dijo, de pronto seguro. Y de repente, él sabía por qué T'Zela los había reunido para el fin de semana.

"Sí", dijo T'Pring.

El dolor que sentía era previsible y lógico, pensó. Ellos se unieron, era cierto, pero no están casados y los vulcanos solteros podían tener sexo con otros. T'Pring no había hecho nada malo, pero Spock se sintió amenazado... y enojado.

Y decepcionado, pero no, como el mismo dijo más tarde, a causa de lo que T'Pring había hecho con otro, era por lo que ella no sentía por él. Y lo que él no sentía por ella.

A pesar de que se vio envuelto en la liberación placentera de calor y movimiento, que había sido vagamente consciente de que ésta era incompleta-vacía-que la conexión que estalló entre ellos no era más que la atracción física... que en lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos, aún podía pensar en nada que preguntarle acerca de ella misma, y también tenía poca inclinación a compartir mucho de sí mismo con ella.

Su mente no le interesaba. Tampoco a ella llegar a él.

Se separaron a la mañana siguiente sin decir mucho más, salvo la promesa de reunirse durante el receso escolar.

Durante los próximos dos años se vieron cinco veces, cuatro de ellos rodeado de su familia y sin la oportunidad de intercambiar algunas palabras en privado. Para entonces, Spock se había reconciliado con la idea de que él y T'Pring eventualmente formarían un hogar y criarían una familia sin experimentar el tipo de intimidad que sus padres parecían compartir.

Ese pensamiento era a la vez una tristeza y un alivio, sin duda su vida con T'Pring tendría menos drama.

Después T'Zela murió-sola en su casa, la encontró un vecino que vino a ver como estaba-al dolor de su servicio Spock cayó fuera como él dice T'Pring: "Su katra se pierde."

"Su katra es libre", respondió T'Pring.

La última vez que vio a T'Pring fue dos meses más tarde, poco después de salir de la escuela. Discutieron amargamente-tuvieron sexo en el apartamento de T'Pring que había alquilado cerca del VSA y el Instituto de Arquitectura de Vulcano-la suposición tácita de que lo compartiría la fuente de su ira, su rechazo al Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano.

La conexión que había estallado como un partido farfulló fuera y Spock se dirigió a la Tierra y al purgatorio peculiar de vivir entre los humanos.

X

Esta vez, Spock se asegura de cerrar la puerta antes de hacer una llamada subespacial.

El transceptor subespacial en su departamento todavía está malogrado, a pesar de dos intentos para repararlo. Un reemplazo está en orden, pero hasta que llegue, va a tener que hacer todas sus llamadas desde su oficina.

Él casi no llama, las variadas veces que ha intentado ponerse en contacto con T'Pring fueron en vano, y mientras él se resiste a la interpretación que le evita deliberadamente, es la explicación más lógica.

Ella es una presencia tan tenue que durante largos períodos de tiempo que no puede sentir nada, sólo chocar con la idea de ella cuando es inconveniente.

Como el los últimos meses, desde que Nyota Uhura se convirtió en su ayudante.

Nyota no es el primer ayudante que ha tenido en los cuatro años desde que él comenzó a enseñar en la Academia, pero ella es la primera que ha sido satisfactoria.

No, no sólo satisfactorio. Excelente.

Y no es que ella no se equivoca, ella no es perfecta.

Pero su ética de trabajo y su disposición a esforzarse más, intentarlo de nuevo, significa que nunca se deja ir un proyecto, nunca deja una tarea incompleta.

En esto, ella le recuerda a él mismo.

Aunque la ama de llaves de T'Pring por lo general responde a las llamadas, este vez Spock se sorprendió al ver la cara de su padre en la pantalla en su lugar. Al igual que la mayoría de los vulcanos, la expresión de Suvak es impasible, aunque como él saluda a Spock y hace preguntas corteses, su voz suena un poco tensa, o tal vez la llamada le ha cogido por sorpresa.

"¿Cómo están tus padres?" pregunta Suvak, y Spock vacila por un momento antes de responder. Él no ha hablado con Suvak en más de tres años, este hombre, que se supone será su suegro algún día. Su distancia y formalidad de repente detienen a Spock como torpe.

"Mi madre está bien", Spock dice finalmente, "pero mi padre puede necesitar una cirugía del corazón."

La expresión de Suvak no cambia.

"De hecho", dice suavemente. "¿Y tú? ¿Tu trabajo progresa en la Flota Estelar?"

De nadie más, la pregunta sería inocente y sencilla su respuesta. Su trabajo en la Academia le impide el tipo de servicio activo en la Flota Estelar que la pregunta implica. ¿Suvak esta criticando su elección? ¿O la celebra?

"Mi trabajo en la academia es... satisfactorio", dice Spock.

"Mi ama de llaves me dice que ha llamado recientemente", dice Suvak de repente, al parecer acabó con una pequeña charla.

Para su consternación, Spock siente un rubor de ira.

"Esta es la quinta vez en tres semanas que he llamado", dice, y asiente con la cabeza Suvak.

"Mis disculpas a nombre de T'Pring," dice él. "Ella ha estado al frente de un grupo de estudio en un recorrido por los sitios arquitectónicos, muchos de ellos fuera del planeta. De hecho", añade, "la gira concluye en la Tierra. Estoy seguro de que ella se comunicará con usted para concertar una visita, mientras ella está ahí".

De todas las cosas Suvak podría haber dicho, esto es lo más inesperado.

Silencio, de repente lo de T'Pring se explicó. No le evita en absoluto, pero el viaje.

Por un momento, Spock es escéptico, pero la posibilidad de que Suvak este disimulando es remota. No tiene motivos para mentir, y si lo tuviera, Spock podría averiguarlo.

Y entonces él se llena de alivio-la relación no se quiebra. Y T'Pring se acerca a la Tierra. Él se siente más ligero de lo que se siente en semanas.

Luchando por recobrar la compostura, Spock toma un respiro y dice: "¿Cuándo estará T'Pring aquí? Espero poder verla."

Algo fuera del alcance del espectador capta la atención de Suvak, se vuelve su atención por un momento y luego vuelve a mirar a Spock. Cuando habla, su voz delata un toque de emoción que Spock no puede identificar.

"Ella esta-ya esta allá", dice Suvak, sorprendiendo a Spock de nuevo. Ella está en la Tierra, y ¿él no lo sabía? Él no la siente en absoluto, ni ha intentado contactar con él. Si él no había llamado a su casa, ¿Lo habría descubierto?

Antes de que pueda dar una explicación Suvak, el padre de T'Pring se suma a toda prisa: "Su agenda está bastante concurrida. Su madre y yo hemos estado en contacto frecuente con ella nosotros mismos."

Así que. Su silencio no es solo para él. Él tendrá que considerar las implicaciones de esa tarde, cuando tiene tiempo y tranquilidad para pensar.

"Voy a enviar su itinerario para ti", dice Suvak antes de que Spock pueda ordenar sus pensamientos. "A continuación, puede contactar con ella directamente."

La conversación termina poco después. Dentro de un minuto después de colgar, Spock ve el itinerario prometido que figura en su correo electrónico.

Ella está aquí en la Tierra. Él la verá pronto.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó a tratar de contactar semanas atrás, Spock tiene una onda de ambivalencia. ¿Quiere verla? Son, después de todo, destinados el uno al otro- unidos entre sí, sus esencias se tocan de una manera que casi desafía la lógica y se desvía hacia el misticismo.

Por supuesto que quiere verla.

O más bien, tiene que verla.

Con excepción de las conversaciones ocasionales a través del subespacio, no han estado en la presencia del otro desde que salió de la Academia hace ocho años-no es mucho tiempo en la medida de una vida, pero demasiado largo si se compara con la soledad y la novedad de vida gastada por separado.

Se inclina hacia atrás en su silla y considera.

Las distracciones preocupantes en los últimos tiempos, su dificultad para concentrarse en su trabajo y su anhelo inapropiado y no deseados por... otro.

Tal vez la separación de T'Pring es el origen de sus dificultades. Se separaron mal-

Pero desde entonces ha completado su propia educación y toma un trabajo como diseñadora en una empresa de investigación arquitectónica prominente en Vulcano, y ahora, al parecer, también está enseñando. Liderar un grupo de estudio, eso es lo que dijo su padre. Spock intenta imaginar a T'Pring con los estudiantes, pero fracasa.

Si ella está aquí-se apresuró a calcular las probabilidades de que tengan tiempo para una conversación privada si viaja con un grupo.

Podía ofrecerle un lugar para quedarse en su apartamento.

Y en su cama.

La idea es a la vez provocativa e incómoda y en instantes se avergüenza de que sus planes sean manipuladores y egoístas.

Su lado humano, piensa con amargura.

A lo lejos se oye pasos en la parte inferior de las escaleras Nyota entonces, viene a trabajar antes de lo esperado.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó a trabajar como asistente de enseñanza, él no teme verla. Las noticias sobre T'Pring lo fortifican-le hace sentirse más resistente de alguna manera, más capaz de lidiar con el trabajo en lugares cerrados juntos.

Él la escucha alcanzando el rellano del segundo piso y su estado de ánimo mejora, que será capaz de recuperar el equilibrio que tenían antes, cuando ella estaba a salvo y distante en su salón de clases, su presencia física confinada a un escritorio en la primera fila.

Su rapidez de pensamiento, de su valor para hablar-aquellos atributos que le llamaron la atención en primer lugar, antes que cualquier otra cosa, puede volver a apreciarla con placer sin complicaciones, puede volver a encontrar la alegría en su compañía.

Eso será posible ahora.

Ahora que él está poniendo su vida de nuevo en marcha, o al menos, el anclaje a sí mismo a un futuro estable, predecible y seguro.

Debajo de sus cavilaciones se siente vagamente inquieto, como si estuviera jugando una partida de ajedrez con los ojos vendados.

Por el momento Nyota se desliza a través de la puerta y desliza su mochila de su hombro, ha anulado su incertidumbre.

Como siempre lo hace, sonríe y sugiere una taza de té antes de que comience el trabajo.

"¿Todavía tiene algo de aquel té de Kenia?" -pregunta. Se anula una ola de remordimiento... ¿Decepción?

Cuando apunta a la plataforma donde la caja se encuentra al lado de un cubo del cuadro nuevo, Nyota parpadea una sonrisa y se vuelve a recogerlo, deteniéndose brevemente para inspeccionar las imágenes en el cubo.

"No he visto esto antes", dice.

" Es la sustitución de la que se rompió."

"¿Puedo?" dice ella, lanzando una rápida mirada en su dirección.

"Por supuesto", dice Spock, mirándola atentamente mientras ella levanta suavemente el cubo del cuadro con la mano izquierda, cambiando un poco a ver las imágenes por todos lados.

"¿Esta es tu casa?"

"Casa de mis padres", dice. Al decir de esa manera, casa de mis padres hace algo final que no era definitivo antes. La casa de sus padres. No la suya.

"Pero", dice Nyota, moviéndose hacia el escritorio donde todavía se encuentra, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, "¿creció allí. En esta casa?"

Su voz es extrañamente intensa y seria, como si estuviera preguntando acerca de un asunto serio. A pesar de sí mismo, se siente divertido... y se esfuerza por mantener su rostro dándole distancia.

"Sí, Cadete Uhura," dice, "Era mi casa cuando vivía con mis padres."

"¿Y esta era su jardín?"

"No es el mismo, pero como él. Todas las plantas son anuales."

"Y esta es tu hermana?"

Se asoma en el cubo mientras lo sostiene para su inspección.

"La hija del primo de mi padre. Yo no tengo hermanas."

"¿Otro prima?" Nyota dice, inclinando el cubo hacia él. Por un momento él está demasiado aturdido para hablar.

"Una amiga...", dice.

A pesar de que Nyota establece el cubo en el estante y se mueve hacia la puerta con la lata de té en la mano, el aleja su cuerpo lejos de ella. Necesita tiempo para considerar su evasión cuando Nyota le preguntó acerca de la imagen de T'Pring.

Él la llamó su amiga, no una mentira, no exactamente.

O más bien, puede ser una mentira, una mentira que no ha reconocido como una mentira hasta el momento.

T'Pring no es su amiga. No en el sentido de que permite Nyota a pensar que quería decir.

Ni siquiera en la forma muy limitada de que él piensa de Nyota como un amigo, como alguien cuyo bienestar significa algo para él.

Como alguien cuyo interés en él sea genuino en lugar de lascivo, cuya disposición a compartir sus historias acerca de sí misma es una medida de su naturaleza generosa.

En un solo mes ha aprendido más de ella de lo que sabe acerca de T'Pring.

Los pequeños detalles, que se suman a una suma mayor que sus partes.

Él sabe que Nyota se rompió la muñeca en una caída cuando tenía 12 años corriendo descalza.

Que el tratamiento ortopédico resultante era tan fascinante que por un momento pensó en la medicina como carrera.

Que su muñeca, completamente curada y sin cicatriz, a veces luce un reloj, pero cuando ella lo lleva, que rara vez ve en él, prefiriendo en su lugar preguntarle la hora.

Que ella encuentra divertido sin dejar responderle, a la milésima de segundo si se lo pide.

Que a menudo realiza sin temor el primer tramo de escaleras del edificio del laboratorio, esperando en el rellano del segundo piso y recupera el aliento antes de caminar tranquilamente el resto del camino.

Que ella esconde su sudoroso esfuerzo eludiéndolo en la sala de descanso, ofreciendo en voz alta té antes de comenzar su trabajo.

Poniéndole leche a su té, pero se lo bebe sin el si tiene que hacerlo.

Nunca deja de ofrecerle una taza, también.

Que cuando ella le da su taza, gira la manija hacia afuera, su delgada muñeca voltea delicadamente hacia un lado, él se tiene que componer para evitar que se mueva su mano.

Hoy cuando ella vuelve a entrar en su despacho con sus tazas de té, hace señala un punto en su escritorio.

"Póngalo allí", dice, y ella pone su taza hacia abajo antes de sentarse en la silla frente a su computadora.

Se deslizan fácilmente en su rutina, y de vez en cuando le hace una pregunta: "¿Quiere una copia de las notas del profesor Lauter?", Y siente una alegría tranquila.

T'Pring estará aquí pronto. Sus pensamientos lo mantienen girando de nuevo a la realidad. Ella estará aquí-la persona debe saber mejor. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo vacía que era esa parte de su vida -lo mucho de su soledad, silencioso y les niega a menudo-es algo innecesario, que se a auto impuesto.

Ella estará aquí, y van a reanudar su relación como otras parejas comprometidas lo hacian. Con la amistad, primero, y luego, tal vez, con algo más.

"¿Qué debo hacer con esta nota de Vulcano?" pregunta Nyota. "Yo no tengo un archivo creado para el correo personal."

"Ábrela," dice Spock, casi impulsivamente. De repente, él tiene que conocer el itinerario para creer que la visita es real. Se levanta de su silla y se traslada a pie detrás de Nyota, leyendo por encima de su hombro.

"¿Qué es eso?" ella dice, mirando hacia él. Cuando ella se columpia la cabeza hacia atrás, su cola de caballo roza por encima de su mano y aleja sus dedos como si estuvieran quemadas.

"Una visita", dice él, caminando de regreso a su escritorio. "Algunos amigos de casa".

Una vez más la evasión incómoda, pero Nyota no parece darse cuenta. En cambio, ella sonríe ampliamente y dice: "¡Oh, qué bien! ¿Cuando vienen?"

"Ellos están aquí", dijo Spock. "Espero verlos pronto."

El día de hoy llamará al número de contacto que aparece en el itinerario. El grupo de estudio se encuentra en Nueva York mañana-un fácil paseo de transporte de San Francisco. Si T'Pring prefiere, puede viajar allí.

O puede invitarla a San Francisco.

Paciencia.

Eso es lo que su madre llama a poner el carro delante del caballo.

"Si no te importa", dice Nyota, apaga su computadora: "Voy a salir para conseguir algo de comer."

Se pone de pie y se extiende, algo que hace mostrar su esbelta figura, y entonces ella se da vuelta y dice: "¿Y vienes conmigo?"

Por reflejo empieza a decirle que no, pero su mirada es tan sincera que él vacila.

"Conozco un lugar vegetariano", dice ella, con su voz melosa y juguetona. "Te va a gustar".

Empuja hacia atrás la silla, Spock se levanta y da un paso hacia ella.

Y luego, de una vez que desaparece de su campo de visión, al mismo tiempo que escucha la respiración de salir de prisa con un ¡oh! silenciado Sin pensarlo, él extiende la mano y la atrapa mientras ella cae hacia delante, el brazo izquierdo por su cuenta, su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura.

"Mi tobillo", dice, pero sus palabras son ahogadas por el rugido en su mente, como un viento recio que a través del paisaje.

Allí está ella, una presencia brillante en frente de él.

Incluso mientras agarra su brazo fresco y la estabiliza, roza su mente, también, sentado en el laboratorio, inclinado sobre la mesa, corriendo por las escaleras, que sopla un aliento suave para enfriar el té-se la ve en las imágenes múltiples que persiguen sus sueños y hacen que su tiempo de meditación insulso.

Y tan rápido como ella está allí, ella se aleja, se desenreda ella misma de su control, dando una sacudida visible y una risa breve y aguda.

"¡Lo siento!" dice, no cumple con su mirada.

"Su tobillo", empieza, pero da un paso adelante hacia la puerta, probando su peso en el pie.

"yo…cedió el paso", dice, mirándolo a la cara al fin.

Representan un momento más.

"Estoy bien ahora", dice Nyota, rompiendo el silencio. "Fue sólo un momento de debilidad."

Él no tiene ninguna duda acerca de lo que sabe ahora. En el momento en que tocó su mente, vio que lo que ve y sabía lo que él sabe, que su relación con ella es desconcertante e ilógica e importante de una manera que todavía no entiende.

Pero más que eso, él vio lo que ella ve y sabe lo que sabe, que sus sentimientos hacen eco de la suya.

x

* * *

_esta vez demore un poco en subir cap...estaba sin animos de nada..pero aqui esta_

_y una gran motivacion es siempre tus RR_

_no lo olvides_

_Gracias tambien e mi Beta arcee93 _


	7. Logica

**Capítulo Siete: Lógica  
**  
_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ningún personaje me pertenece (traducción: titulo real __**What We Think We Know Autor:**__ NotesfromaClassroom )Lo demás e__s solo por diversión._

* * *

El restaurante más cercano a la Academia estaba lleno, la gente estaba hasta la puerta frontal. Spock no dijo nada, pero Nyota siente su malestar o disgusto-con la idea de seguir adelante a través de la multitud. El peralte de su postura, la vacilación en su paso, son bastante fáciles de leer.

"Vamos", dice ella, girando sobre sus talones y lo llevó en la dirección opuesta. "Hay otro lugar en la esquina."

Ella no está tan familiarizada con el restaurante al que lo lleva, y para su sorpresa, se siente ansiosa. ¿Qué pasa si no tiene opciones vegetarianas? Por supuesto, la mayoría de los lugares lo hacen-pero de repente esta asustada por ofenderle, sobre todo desde que lo persuadió para hacerle venir.

Persuadir no es del todo exacto. Estuvo de acuerdo a unirse a ella.

Sólo unas pocas personas están sentadas en las mesas dispersas al llegar al segundo restaurante, y una camarera rápidamente los lleva a un rincón tranquilo. A medida que pasan una pareja de ancianos cerca de la puerta, Nyota ve que los seguían con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué es eso?, ella se pregunta brevemente antes de colocarse en su asiento y levantar el menú impreso ya en la mesa.

"No hay demasiadas opciones", dice en tono de disculpa, mirando por encima de la parte superior de su menú a Spock. Trata de sonreír, y él hace un movimiento pequeño, con los hombros, no es un encogimiento de hombros.

Con un suspiro, analiza su menú. Debería haberse excusado de ir a almorzar ahora que sabe, pero ¿qué es lo que sabe?

Levanta el menú situado delante de la cara y piensa de nuevo sobre ese momento cuando cayó en su oficina, su brazo alcanzándola y rodeando su cintura, su mano agarrando su brazo. La electricidad y el calor viajar por su cuerpo hasta sus oídos sintiendo un hormigueo, y sobre todo, la conciencia de que él siente por ella... ¿qué?, ¿Afecto?, ¿O Más?

En la tranquilidad del pequeño restaurante empieza a dudar de su memoria. Baja el menú un poco, echa una mirada a su cara. Es tan tranquilo y sereno como de costumbre, no la cara de alguien que está luchando para ocultar el afecto... o más. ¿Podría haber imaginado lo que ella pensaba que se sentía de él?

Las imágenes de ella misma en todas las actitudes, claramente, desde su punto de vista, ella no se imaginaba esas.  
Cruzaron por su mente como imágenes en una pantalla, en vivo y real.

Pero eso es todo lo que eran las imágenes de sus momentos juntos mientras trabajaban, nada extraordinario acerca de ellos.

Las emociones, sin embargo, podían haber sido confundidos por sus propios sentimientos, mostrándole un amplio reflejo cuando la toco.

Si es honesta, no está segura de lo que esas emociones son el respeto y la admiración, sin duda, y un tirón físico que es casi tangible.

Nada va a suceder. No es más que una predicción, sino una decisión.

Ella suspira.

Piden a sentarse en silencio durante varios minutos.

"Entonces", Nyota dice, con la voz que sale extrañamente fuerte en la habitación pequeña. Ella sonríe tímidamente-¡lo siento!-Y se inicia de nuevo, esta vez casi en un susurro.

"¿Tus amigos? ¿Son de Vulcano?"

Spock parpadea dos veces, algo que ella ha notado que él hace cuando quiere ganar tiempo.

"Sólo se trata de un amigo...", dice él, una sombra cruzó por su expresión. "Ella está viajando con un grupo de estudio."

"¡Oh!" Nyota dice, sinceramente sorprendida. Ella recuerda la conversación que escucho con el padre de Spock, yo no la percibo a ella, y piensa en la imagen de la mujer joven en el cubo holográfico, Spock había mencionado a su amiga. ¿La mujer que va a viajar?

El estómago se le hace un tirón extraño.

"¿Cuándo vas a verlos? ¿No dijiste que estaban aquí ahora?"

"Se van mañana por la tarde", dice Spock, mirando hacia arriba mientras el camarero pasa, con platos sucios en la mano. "No he contactado con ellos aún para una cita posible".

"¡Mañana! ¿Entonces no debería seguir adelante y llamar? Es posible que los eche de menos."

¿Se lo imagina, o se ve a Spock... incómodo? Su cara esta instantáneamente caliente-quizás ella está siendo demasiado familiar, haciendo tantas preguntas personales. Y si él tomó en sus sentimientos antes, cuando la tocó-

De alguna manera ella va a tener que deshacerse de la idea de que él es nada más para ella que un profesor, su supervisor. Los reglamentos son claros y que ha tenido esta conversación con ella misma hace poco en las últimas dos semanas. Cualquier sentimiento que podría tener-lo que son-son privados y se mantendrá de esa manera. De todos.

"Los llamé antes de venir a almorzar, pero no podía pasar. Voy a llamar cuando regresemos de nuestra comida", dice, y Nyota se ve nerviosa de repente.

"¿Dónde están de todos modos? ¡Tu amigo, quiero decir!."

En su énfasis en la palabra amigo, Spock se inclina la cabeza y mira con atención.

Nada va a suceder.

"El grupo se encuentra en Nueva York en estos momentos. Ésta es la última etapa de un largo viaje".

"¿Y se van mañana?"

"Como ya he dicho."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no te vas allí? Sorpréndele. Quiero decir," Nyota dice, imitando una indiferencia que no siente, "Nueva York está a sólo quince minutos en transbordador. Usted podría tomar la tarde libre-No tiene ninguna tutoría programada. Esto es, si lo desea. "

Todo lo que va a decir es interrumpida por la aparición tardía del camarero que establece platos delante de ellos y luego se entretiene con sus bebidas refrescantes.

Por unos momentos se ocupaba con su comida y Nyota piensa de nuevo en el extraño episodio en su oficina. ¿Se imaginan eso? Ya siente el recuerdo borroso en los bordes, como si ella lo hubiera soñado en su lugar.

Nada va a pasar porque ella no va a dejar que suceda. Lo que ella creyó ver como flirteo lo que pasó en la oficina... no va a pensar en ello como una tonta colegiala enamorada.

"Comandante", dice, y mira expectante ", en realidad, si usted está preocupado por el laboratorio, lo he cubierto. Esto es, si quieres coger el transbordador a Nueva York."

Por un momento, Spock la mira con su mirada penetrante, sin pestañear que tiene en ocasiones, que ponía nervioso algún pobre cadete que hablaba fuera de lugar o cuyos comentarios en clase eran tan intemperantes que no merecían una respuesta verbal.

"Cadete Uhura", dice al fin: "Aprecio tu preocupación, pero te aseguro que no está en mi naturaleza, como usted ha dicho, sólo tiene que ir allí. Voy a llamar de nuevo dentro de poco y luego hacer los arreglos".

"Pero ¿qué pasa si usted no puede conseguirlo? Usted podría-" Ella se detiene antes de que pueda terminar ese pensamiento. Vagamente ella escucha lo extraño que es esta conversación -cómo sus palabras no concuerdan con lo que ella quiere.

"Mire", dice ella, decide un rumbo diferente: "Yo sé que lo lógico es esperar hasta que pueda conseguir respuesta a su comunicación antes de despegar a Nueva York"

Ella observa su ceja levantada cuando dice lógico, pero ella presiona sucesivamente. "Pero tal vez debería establecer la lógica a un lado esta vez. Hacer lo que es espontáneo en lugar de lo que está pensado. Y no me mire así", dice, riendo. "A veces las mejores cosas de la vida son las cosas que no planeamos."

A medida que la última sílaba escapa de su boca, oye cómo se debe sonar tan pomposo. Dándole conferencias a él de lógica, de todas las cosas.

"Lo siento", dice ella, ofreciendo una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. "No fue mi intención darle tal sermón. Es sólo que…"

Hace una pausa, esperando alguna señal de que Spock no está molesto u ofendido, que se encuentra con lo que dice humorístico, o al menos olvidable,. Por un momento su expresión es insondable y oscuro, siente un escalofrío de inquietud que ha sobrepasado sus límites.

"Ustedes no es un modelo de la espontaneidad", dice, recogiendo el tenedor de nuevo, su mirada suavizando un grado. "Nunca se perdió un turno en cualquiera de los cursos que tomó conmigo, y no puedo recordar ningún momento desde que se convirtió en mi asistente que le han pedido que cambie su horario."

Inclina la cabeza como en una profunda reflexión, añade, "el que usted me inste a volar a Nueva York está fuera de carácter. Tal vez simplemente quiere el resto de la tarde sin el estorbo de mi presencia."

Su alegría es un alivio, y ella responde: "Ah, Comandante, Usted no me conoce tan bien como cree que hacerlo."

En un capricho, dice, "¿Qué hora es?", y él responde inmediatamente.

"1437. Y 13 segundos."

Reprimiendo la risa, saca su COM, teclea a través de varias pantallas, y dice: "¡Ajá! Aquí tiene."

Ella lo sostiene para que lo vea.

"Hay un servicio de transporte que viaja a Nueva York en veinte minutos. Usted podría comprar un billete en estos momentos."

Más tarde esa noche, cuando ella está en su habitación de la residencia tratando de calmarse hasta quedarse dormida, vuelve a recapitular la escena una docena de veces, cada vez tan desconcertante para sí misma.

Allí está ella, tendiéndole su COM, tratando de poner su felicidad ante su propia

Lo que sabe es lo siguiente:

Que cuando él tomó el comunicador de su mano, ella esperaba que él ordenara su boleto y dejara de lado su inútil, apenas reconocido, anhelo imposible.

Y más fuerte aún, ella esperaba que él no lo hiciera.

X

Casi se ahogó dos veces cuando tenía 13 años.

La primera vez fue en Vulcano, el segundo en la tierra, y las dos veces estuvo con su primo Chris.

Cuando ellos eran mayores, Spock y Chris a veces aluden a los ahogamientos -con una palabra o una frase casual y caen misteriosamente en una conversación por lo demás normal, desafiando al otro a reaccionar con más de una mirada cómplice o una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

A menudo, estas conversaciones suceden durante una comida vegetariana en un restaurante a medio camino entre la Academia de la Flota y la universidad médica donde Chris estaba haciendo su residencia en psiquiatría. Por lo menos dos veces al mes, los primos encontraban tiempo para reunirse, a menudo apresuradamente, pero siempre con un alivio por la bienvenida.

"¿Recuerdas? que rocon rodo en el río?" podría decir Chris, y la respuesta de Spock sería: "La palabra que quieres decir es roca. Su tamaño impide el termino rocon".

La roca a la que se refiere Chris a menudo se cierne sobre los sueños de Spock, sólo lo suficientemente grande para los dos chicos, él Vulcano de 13 años de edad, y Chris de 16 donde tuvieron que acurrucarse toda la noche, esperando ser rescatados de la crecida del río.

Fue una semana en una inusual visita de la hermana de Amanda Cecilia a Vulcano para asistir a un simposio médico pediátrico. Chris la había acompañado a su viaje, y él y Spock pasaron gran parte de la semana en la planificación de un viaje de campamento durante la noche en las colinas cerca de Shi'Kahr.

Mientras estaban todavía preparándose, Sarek regreso de un largo viaje diplomático a Altair 12, una tos leve que había cuidado durante semanas de repente empeora, la fiebre se eleva lo suficiente como para alarmar a Amanda.

"Deja de ser terco y déjame llamar al sanador," escuchó Spock decir a su madre a altas horas de la noche, mientras él y Chris se sentaban en su habitación mirando las revistas científicas de información sobre la flora y la fauna que probablemente verían cuando fueran de campamento. "Por lo menos deja que Cecilia te examine."

Los muchachos hicieron contacto con los ojos y sin decir palabra se levantaron y entraron en la sala cuando Amanda pasó.

"Chris", dijo, un brillo de sudor en la frente ", pregúntale a tu madre si puede venir aquí. Yo la necesito".

Mientras Chris corría por el pasillo hacia la habitación de invitados, Spock fue con Amanda de regreso a su dormitorio.

Había visto pocas veces a su padre enfermo, y la vista de Sarek tumbado en la cama, con la cara manchada, con el pelo despeinado, era inquietante. De pie vacilante junto a la puerta, vio a su madre con movimientos ansiosos, inquietos mientras ella se movía cerca de su padre. Su ansiedad se hizo eco de la suya, como si se tratara de dos extremos de una cuerda vibrante.

Cuando su tía entró, Amanda miró con lo que Spock creía que podría ser el miedo en sus ojos. ¿Estaba su padre realmente enfermo? Él miró a su tía mientras corría cerca su escáner médico portátil y comprobó su cronómetro.

"Es posible que sea fibrilación", dijo su tía después de un momento. "El hospital tiene un mejor escáner, y si es así, usted necesita tratamiento de inmediato o puede sufrir algún daño a su corazón. Supongo que cogió un virus en Altair-otra razón, tiene que ir a un hospital. Podemos acceder a la base de datos a ver si esto es un virus nativo o algo que trajo de vuelta. "

"Si se me permite descansar-" comenzó Sarek y Amanda resopló con fuerza.

"Sarek"

"Es mi salud", dijo Sarek. "Es mi decisión".

Cecilia se embolsó su escáner y se cruzó de brazos mientras permanecía de pie junto a la cama.

"Se trata de su salud", dijo ella, "pero también es nuestra salud. Si esto no es algo natural, que todos hemos estado expuestos. Su familia podría estar en riesgo"

Para sorpresa de Spock, su padre frunció el ceño visiblemente y se esforzó por incorporarse.

"Muy bien", dijo. "Llama con antelación y diles que estamos llegando".

El resto de la noche fue confusa-Sarek apenas era capaz de caminar por su cuenta hacia el transporte, Amanda agarrándole el brazo para sostenerlo, Cecilia caminando lo suficientemente cerca a su otro lado para atraparlo si empezaba a caer.

Chris y Spock se quedaron despiertos casi toda la noche, leyendo y hablando, hasta que Cecilia volvió justo antes del amanecer, diciéndoles que Sarek estaba estable-informándoles que su conjetura era correcta sobre un virus que había cogido en el viaje.

"Sabremos más cuando realicen todas las pruebas", dijo a los niños mientras les insto a la cama. "Pero va a estar bien."

¿Era eso cierto? Ese era el tipo de garantía infundada de que los seres humanos a veces daban como una forma de consuelo. Hubiera preferido datos más reales pero su tía se tambaleo fuera a su dormitorio antes de que pudiera hacer muchas preguntas.

Los siguientes días pasaron lentamente y Amanda y Cecilia se iban a menudo durante horas y los niños estaban obligados a vivir de sobras para las comidas. Dedicaron gran parte de su tiempo a discutir sus planes, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, la caminata durante la noche se transformó en una modesta pero mucho más ambicioso de tres días de caminata pasado las estribaciones occidentales y por un barranco a un antiguo bosque de árboles sher Skah.

Si hubieran sabido lo que los chicos estaban planeando, ni Amanda ni Cecilia habría accedido a dejarlos ir, pero entrenado por Chris, Spock omitió los hechos más alarmantes.

Como por ejemplo que la temporada de lluvias, comenzó recientemente y se prolongó un mes más-fue la época más activa para muchos depredadores- le-matyas incluidos.

E inundaciones repentinas en el barranco no era raro.

A pesar de la falta de familiaridad de Chris con el terreno, la primera parte del viaje fue relativamente fácil, a 8 kilómetros a través de matorrales y colinas. La caminata por las colinas era más difícil, pero al atardecer hicieron su campamento planificado donde montaron una tienda de campaña y se calentaron un poco de comida antes de que la temperatura bajara demasiado para que sentarse fuera incómodo.

La camaradería agradable fue un alivio para Spock. De vez en cuando se frotaba la cicatriz de su dedo pulgar con el dedo índice, recordando lo difícil que había sido comunicarse telepáticamente con Chris, debido a la consternación de Chris.

La comunicación de otras maneras, sin embargo, en silenciosa bajo las estrellas, en una conversación tranquila sentados uno al lado del otro-fue bastante satisfactoria.

Por la mañana tuvieron su primer desacuerdo. Como Spock estaba empacando sus fuentes y ajustando la mochila, Chris señaló un lejano afloramiento de rocas a lo largo de una orilla del río que corría cerca.

"Vamos a buscar salamandras", dijo, asumiendo su propia mochila. "O lo que es el equivalente aquí. Esas rocas son el nicho ecológico perfecto para una criatura".

Tanto Spock y Chris comparten un interés amplio en la biología, incluyendo la obsesión actual de Chris con reptiles y anfibios. Él ya había tomado fotos de dos serpientes como animales que se deslizó en su camino, y la idea de ver algo diferente era claramente emocionante para él.

Spock, por otra parte, tenía serias reservas.

"Sin duda hay _shatarr_ en las rocas, atraerlos hacia fuera es difícil. Si queremos llegar al barranco antes de la lluvia de esta tarde, no vamos a tener tiempo para detenernos ahora".

Él miró significativamente hacia el cielo, donde las nubes distantes moradas ya estaban reuniendo. Chris siguió su mirada y luego dijo: "¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en ir de excursión a las rocas?"

"Por lo menos una hora de caminata hacia abajo", respondió Spock.

"¿Y qué tan lejos estamos de la quebrada?"

"Dieciséis kilómetros".

Chris pasó la mochila y dijo: "Y la lluvia probablemente vendrá esta tarde. Podemos tomar un desvío de una hora y estar bien."

"Si nos desviamos ahora, llegaremos al barranco después del anochecer. Armar el campamento será difícil".

"Pero no es imposible", dijo Chris. "Vamos, si no podemos dejar de ver las cosas interesantes que ver en el camino, ¿qué tiene eso de divertido?"

"La diversión está en el logro de nuestro objetivo".

"Pero nuestra meta puede cambiar", dijo Chris, y luego mirando a Spock cuidadosamente, añadió, "es lógico esperar que las cosas cambien".

Al ver que Chris iba a luchar contra todo argumento con uno de los suyos, Spock aceptó a regañadientes el desvío.

El viaje hasta el río tomó más tiempo que cualquiera de ellos había imaginado-y para cuando llegaron a los afloramientos de rocas, las nubes ya había oscurecido el sol y la temperatura caía.

"Ten cuidado", advirtió Spock como Chris se arrodilló y metió la mano en la grieta de una roca. _"Los Shatarr_ son venenosos. Aunque yo no creo que mueras de una mordedura, puedes llegar a estar muy enfermo".

"Ahora me lo dices", dijo Chris, de pie. "Bueno, ¿qué es lo que comen? Tal vez pueda conseguir uno si les ofrezco algo".

"No estoy seguro", dijo Spock, pero Chris ya estaba sacando su pad, desplazandose a través de la información que había almacenado allí.

"¿Cuáles son ALUK? Esta lista he descargado dice que eso es lo que comen."

"Pescado", dijo Spock, deslizando su mochila de los hombros. Miró una vez más en el cielo y luego se dejó caer en la alegría peculiar de resolver un problema. A los 20 minutos se había formado una red de pesca razonable y estaba probando a la orilla del río.

La captura de un pez resultó más difícil de lo que parecía. Spock estaba tan sorprendido la primera vez que se las arregló para sacar un pez de plata diminuto que lo dejó caer de nuevo en el río cuando soltó su red improvisada.

El segundo pez tomó más tiempo, pero esta vez Spock tuvo cuidado de no dejarlo escapar.

"Definitivamente hay algo aquí", dijo Chris desde su posición en la parte superior de la mayor de las rocas. "¿Sabías algo?"

En lugar de contestar, Spock trepó, abrió la boca de la red con una sola mano. Sonriendo ampliamente, Chris pellizcó los dedos y cogió el ALUK retorciéndose.

"Ven a por ella", dijo, colgando el pequeño pez sobre la grieta que atravesaba la parte superior de la roca. Spock se sobresaltó al sentir una repentina aprensión. La captura de los peces había sido una cosa. La participación en su muerte era otra.

A lo lejos se oyó un trueno sordo- la lluvia caía muy al norte, sin embargo, una rápida mirada mostraba manchas claras del cielo por casualidad. Spock se volvió a ver a los esfuerzos de Chris para atraer a un _shatarr_ de su escondite.

El ruido continuó, y luego creció mucho más fuerte. Tanto Chris como Spock levantaron la vista y ambos se dieron cuenta en el mismo momento lo que estaba sucediendo.

El ruido de los árboles estrellándose y el roce de las rocas que caen a través del lecho del río era la única advertencia de que una pared de agua que se dirigía hacia ellos. Lanzando el pescado y la red de Spock de su mano, Chris se echó plana en la roca y gritó.

"¡Sujétate!" -gritó, y Spock agarró la parte posterior de la camisa de Chris como la riada rodó sobre ellos, tirando de él hacia delante y golpeándolo hacia abajo a lo largo de un lado de la roca. Sintió que sus manos perdían su agarre de la camisa de Chris y trepó salvajemente, agarrando cualquier cosa para protegerse de ser barridos.

Agua con barro rojo llenó su boca y la nariz, ahogándolo. La arena y las rocas pequeñas raspaban la cara y picaban los ojos.

De alguna manera en el torrente de agua se las arregló para agarrarse a una rama leñosa que pasó de un lado de la roca. Al sentir que empieza a ceder, Spock tuvo un momento de auténtico pánico si perdía su agarre, sería arrastrado por la corriente, aplastado por las rocas si no se ahogaba primero.

Con un pop repugnante, Spock sintió la ramita ceder, pero en lugar de estar atrapado en la corriente, sintió la fiebre del agua por encima de él cuando Chris agarró su muñeca.

Casi tan pronto como llegó, el muro de agua se apaciguo, llenando el cauce del río con olas turbias. Los arbustos y ramas rotas flotaban. El agua se retiró lentamente, poco a poco, hasta que la parte superior de la roca fue visible una vez más.

Spock y Chris avanzaron hacia adelante hasta que fueron capaces de sentarse erguidos, temblando, la mano de Chris todavía apretando alrededor de la muñeca de su primo.

La fría mañana muy pronto se convirtió en una tarde de descanso caliente, y luego crepúsculo caía rápidamente y todavía el agua era muy profunda en torno a su roca para que puedan hacer su camino a la costa. Los chicos pasaron una noche miserable apoyándose uno en el otro contra un implacable viento-decían poco pero sentían muchas cosas, alivio, por supuesto, y pesar, también, por no ser más conscientes de la tormenta lejana que estaba llenando el cañón con agua.

Y debajo de eso, algo que Spock no podía articular, la sensación de estar intensamente vivo-a punto, bordeando el desastre. Era casi... agradable.

Pocas horas después de amanecer, el agua había bajado lo suficiente para que pudieran caminar hacia la orilla y comenzar su viaje a casa. Sus mochilas con todo su equipo se perdieron, por lo que el camino de vuelta con calor y sed, pero por la tarde se juntaron, cansados y cubiertos de barro, y muy, muy contento de estar en casa.

"Es mi culpa", dijo Chris cuando la casa de Spock estaba a la vista. Fue lo primero que había dicho tanto acerca de lo que había sucedido. Spock no estaba seguro de cómo responder.

Fue la culpa de Chris y suya también. Él se había dejado convencer para desviarse de su plan para hacer algo fuera de su itinerario. Sus acciones no hubieran sido lógicas-y estuvo a punto de costarle la vida.

No dijeron nada más sobre el asunto, no el uno al otro, y definitivamente no a Amanda Cecilia y cuando más tarde esa noche las hermanas trajeron a casa a Sarek del centro médico.

Si lo hubieran hecho, Amanda nunca habría dejado a Spock visitar a Chris en Seattle un mes más tarde.

Una mañana Spock despertó con el sonido de un golpe sordo. ¿Trueno? La temporada de lluvia casi había terminado, pero las lluvias de vez en cuando caían temprano por la mañana dispersándose el agua suficiente para permitirle a las flores nocturnas abrirse al amanecer.

Se quedó tranquilamente en su cama, tratando de discernir exactamente lo que había oído, cuando de repente oyó de nuevo- el mismo golpe, aunque esta vez más fuerte, cada vez más.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió y allí estaba su madre, todavía deslizando sus brazos en la bata.

"Spock", dijo sin aliento, y saltó de inmediato. "Has su bolsa. Senek está viniendo a llevarlo a la estación de transporte".

Él sabía por qué. Hace dos días Sarek había vuelto a casa desde su oficina en la ciudad antes de lo esperado, sudoroso y pálido, y había pasado la noche alternativamente agitado en su ritmo de estudio o encontrando defectos en todo lo que Spock hacia.

"Si no se puedes practicar con cierta apariencia de habilidad", le dijo a su hijo asombrado, "ponga la _ka'athyra_ ahi."

Por el rabillo del ojo Spock había cogido la mirada- de su madre de no decir algo en voz baja-y deposito su_ ka'athyra_ en la estantería y se retiró a su habitación.

Al día siguiente Sarek fue a trabajar como de costumbre, pero por el momento Spock regresó de la escuela, su padre ya estaba en casa, de nuevo notablemente agitado. Su madre lo recibió en la puerta, dirigiéndolo hacia afuera.

"¿Si tuviera que hacerlo, podrías perder unos días de escuela?"

Pensó en su proyecto de investigación en curso, una pequeña biosfera creada para observar las mutaciones naturales de la carpa de tamaño ALUK expuestos a distintas longitudes de onda de la luz. Interrumpirla lo arruinaría- la recopilación de datos- no valdría el trabajo de semanas seria un trabajo en vano.

"Por supuesto", dijo, observando el rostro angustiado de su madre. Ella estaba tratando de protegerlo de algo, pero la preocupación zumbaba en su cabeza.

"¿mi padre esta enfermo?", preguntó. Su madre sonrió-o lo intentó.

"No", dijo, extendiendo la mano y tocar el brazo de Spock. "Pero necesita-"

Ella no dijo nada más, y repentinamente Spock lo supo.

La verdad nunca hablar de lo que le perseguiría... algún día en su propio futuro.

Esa noche empaca suficiente ropa para una semana y envió a Chris una nota que llegaría muy pronto. Nunca había viajado a la Tierra solo, siempre lo hacia, su madre o ambos padres estaban con él, pero su madre le había quitado la preocupación antes.

"No está nervioso, ¿verdad?" dijo con cierta exasperación en su voz. "Tienes casi 14, Spock. Mi hermana estará en la estación de transporte en Seattle para recogerlo. Deja de molestarte y coge tus cosas".

Para su alivio y su decepción, el viaje a la Tierra fue sin ningún incidente como su madre había imaginado.

Por otro lado, el viaje desde la estación de transporte a la casa de Chris fue emocionante.

"¿Cuándo obtuviste tu licencia?" pregunto Spock - Chris esperaba por él en la estación llena de gente y lo llevó fuera hacia la flitter familiar.

Chris tomó una mirada al cronómetro en la muñeca.

"47 minutos", dijo, sonriendo.

El flitter tenían un límite de altura de 12 metros, pero Spock estimo que, incluso desde esa altura, un accidente podría causar lesiones personales considerables. Observó la tierra suben y bajan de manera desigual como Chris les puso a prueba en casa.

Nadie le preguntó por qué estaba allí.

Parada en la puerta principal, estaba su prima más joven, Rachel quien levantó los brazos y los envolvió alrededor de su cintura, así como él levantó sus escudos. Si ella sintió su distancia, no lo demostró.

"Estas finalmente aquí!" -exclamó, tirando de él por la manga hacia la casa.

"¡Por favor!" Chris gritó, tirando de la bolsa de Spock desde el asiento trasero. "Dale un poco de espacio!"

Esa noche, mientras Spock estaba desempacando su equipo en la habitación del ático que usaba durante sus visitas, sus tres primos entraron y se dispersaron, sentándose en el suelo o el colchón inflable. Mirando a su alrededor, Spock recordó otras veces que se habían reunido de esta manera, lejos de miradas adultas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?" preguntó Anna, y Spock alzó los hombros, su aproximación a un encogimiento de hombros.

"Lo desconozco", dijo.

"¿Puedes quedarte el resto del verano?" -Preguntó Rachel. Era verano en la Tierra-no se había dado cuenta de eso. Su familia visitaba con frecuencia durante el invierno, las vacaciones de verano eran infinitamente preferibles.

"Es poco probable", dijo, y Rachel dejó escapar una fuerte explosión de aire de sus labios. Este show de disgusto-y el afecto que para él implicaba-le hizo relajarse por primera vez desde que llegó.

Los días siguientes pasaron volando, literalmente. Enamorado de su nueva habilidad para pilotar el flitter, Chris llevo a Spock a todas partes. Dos veces realizaron un almuerzo en la playa y pasaron la tarde. Una noche, Anna invitó a algunos de sus amigos para una comida al aire libre y Spock pasó la mayor parte de las veces incómodo rodeado de las niñas mayores, señaló su curiosidad y vergüenza.

Cada noche después de que los ruidos de la casa se habían vuelto finalmente en silencio, Spock se recostaría sobre su colchón, con los brazos metidos detrás de su cabeza, y llegar a sentir la presencia de sus padres. Allí estaban, en el hueco de su mente, y aunque eran como sombras oscuras en este momento, él sabía que estaban-como su prima Rachel podría decir-bien.

Una mañana, una semana después de su llegada, Spock se despertó de un sueño ligero con una súbita conciencia de que su padre estaba bien. Cuando bajó al desayuno, anunció que probablemente volvería a casa pronto.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Rachel dijo, apoyándose en un codo mientras ella metió la cuchara lánguidamente en su cereal empapado.

Spock vio las miradas que Anna y Chris se lanzaban el uno al otro, y luego tardíamente, Rachel también lo hizo.

"Oh, eso", dijo ella, poniendo la cuchara. "No hemos jugado cartero ni una sola vez, Spock".

Y con una mueca dramática, ella saltó y tomó su tazón de cereales para el fregadero.

Efectivamente a media mañana Amanda llamó a su hermana e hizo los arreglos para el regreso de Spock al día siguiente.

"Vamos a caminar hasta el vertedero y ver si podemos encontrar salamandras", dijo Chris a la hora del almuerzo cuando se sentaron a la mesa y comió frutas y bocadillos que Cecilia había puesto en bandeja delante de ellos. "Ya que es tu último día."

Spock levantó la vista y cruzó una mirada con su primo.

"Los anfibios son todavía un área de interés?" dijo Spock.

"Más que nunca", dijo Chris.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa Anna y Rachel vio la conversación y Spock tenía la impresión de que las hermanas de Chris de alguna manera sabían que el subtexto de sus palabras. Les habría contado lo que pasó esa noche en Vulcano?

"¿Quieres venir?" dijo Chris a Anna, levantando un bocadillo de su plato.

"No, gracias", dijo. "He escuchado lo suficiente acerca de su obsesión con las salamandras".

Así que ella sabía. Cecilia parecía menos informada.

"Si vas, asegúrate de volver antes de la cena", dijo.

El vertedero siempre había sido un lugar favorito para los niños Thomasson, aunque como lo habían hecho mayor, la visitaban menos. Construida a través de la parte más ancha de un pequeño río, actuó como una presa, bajando el nivel del agua de dos metros y ofrece una escala de peces en la orilla occidental.

Cuando el nivel del agua era bajo, las personas más aventureras caminaban a través de la parte superior del aliviadero de una orilla a la otra. Esto fue desalentado oficialmente con señales de advertencia en contra de ello, pero en un momento dado, alguien estaba haciendo el cruce, con los brazos extendidos hacia fuera como un equilibrista.

De vez en cuando se cayó, también, aunque afortunadamente el río era lento y poco profundo.

"La última vez que estuve aquí", dijo Chris, "He encontrado dos especies de tritones. Uno parece vivir en el propio vertedero."

Spock le vio dar un paso tentativo hacia la superficie plana del aliviadero. El agua que fluye sobre él llegaba sólo hasta el tobillo de Chris, y dio otro paso hacia adelante.

"Vamos," dijo, volviéndose de nuevo a donde Spock estaba en el banco.

"Estoy preocupado por su seguridad", dijo Spock, y se rió Chris.

"He hecho esto una y mil veces", dijo.

Está claro que esperaba que Spock lo siguiera.

"Prefiero permanecer seco", dijo Spock y Chris se detuvo, veinte pies sobre el aliviadero, y dio media vuelta.

"¿Estás bromeando?"

"Nunca".

"No es que en el fondo".

"Pero su equilibrio parece precario".

"No", dijo Chris, indicando a Spock a unirse a él.

Y antes de que pudiera moverse, Spock vio a Chris caer hacia atrás y su cabeza golpeó el aliviadero de hormigón, con el cuerpo deslizándose rápidamente bajo el agua.

Sin pensamiento consciente, Spock se encontró corriendo por la parte superior del vertedero hasta donde Chris había desaparecido. Saltó a los pies del río en primer lugar, levantando los brazos por encima de su cabeza para que pudiera hundirse más rápido.

Oscuro, el agua estaba demasiado oscura para ver muy lejos. Haciendo círculos amplios con los brazos, Spock tienta a Chris. Nada.

El ruido sordo que la cabeza de Chris había dado en el vertedero se hizo eco en los oídos de Spock. Pateó sus pies y sintió que se enredó en algo. Se agachó, cogió y se acercó con un puñado de pasto marino.

"¡Ayuda!" se ahogó cuando salió a la superficie, pero nadie parecía estar lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo. Tomó aire y se lanzó de nuevo al agua, agitando los brazos y las piernas con pánico creciente.

Y entonces sintió cepillo algo más allá de su mejilla y un revoltijo de imágenes corrió por su mente... Rachel verter una taza de cereal y Anna poniendo los ojos-y se lanzó hacia delante y agarró el pelo de Chris.

Tirando y empujando, Spock levantó a Chris a la superficie y se vuelca su rostro fuera del agua. Para su consternación, el peso de su primo le insistió de nuevo abajo, y él bebió un trago de agua salobre.

Aunque no podía ver, podía sentir que se hundía. Pateó una vez más, con violencia, y empujó a Chris por delante de él.

Por un momento sintió que avanzaba, pero entonces él y Chris se hundian otra vez, y otra vez se atragantó Spock como el agua llenaba la boca y la nariz.

De repente, él estaba muy cansado. Sus brazos y piernas eran pesos muertos, arrastrándolo por debajo. Vagamente considero soltar su agarre sobre Chris-lo fácil que sería para aflojar los dedos, para dejarse ir a la deriva hacia abajo, abajo, a la cama de pasto marino, un tritón o dos más allá nadaron cerca con curiosidad.

Sus pulmones estaban ardiendo, pero él estaba tan cansado. _Dejarlo ir_, pensó, sintió dolor al flexionar los dedos acalambrados. _Dejarlo ir_.

Desde muy lejos, oyó que alguien lo llamaba: ¿su madre?

Se estaba ahogando, él lo sabía. Se estaba ahogando, y sabía que su madre.

"Los tengo!" -gritó alguien, y sintió la luz del sol y el aire. Un brazo, luego dos, levantándolo del agua.

"Chris", farfulló él, y alguien en la oreja, dijo: "Lo tenemos. Ya lo tenemos."

La conmoción cerebral era menor, pero los médicos mantuvieron a Chris toda noche la en hospital, una decepción para Spock, cuyo transporte a casa era tan temprano que iba a perder la despedida de su primo.

Como Cecilia le dejó en la estación, se detuvo por un momento, mirando a su tía, su cara tan parecida a la de su madre, y sin embargo, en muchos aspectos, no era en absoluto lo mismo. Era desconcertante, esta conexión entre hermanos.

"Por favor, dile a Chris," dijo sombríamente, "que el cartero nos salvó."

"¿El cartero?" -dijo, arrugando la frente. "¿En el río?"

"El cartero", repitió Spock. "Él sabrá lo que significa."

X

La conexión está ocupada.

Una vez más.

La tercera vez que marca el número de contacto que aparece en el itinerario, Spock se permite un momento de enojo. El tiempo se está escapando.

Él considera decirle a Nyota que no puede ir con ella a almorzar después de todo. Él no necesita una comida de medio día-ni él realmente necesita la distracción de Nyota ahora mismo. Lo que necesita es tranquilidad y tiempo para pensar.

"Está bien, estoy lista", dice ella, de regreso de cerrar el laboratorio. Abriendo la boca para decirle que no se unirá a ella después de todo, él vislumbra su expresión.

Ella frunce el ceño ligeramente-una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos, y él siente un tirón en el costado. Sin decir palabra, mete las manos a la espalda y la sigue fuera del edificio de idiomas.

El restaurante está lleno de gente-de manera excesiva. Una violación del código de incendios

"Vamos", dice Nyota, girando sobre sus talones y se lo llevó en la dirección opuesta. "Hay otro lugar en la esquina."

El segundo restaurante es mucho menos concurrido sólo siete clientes-no es buena señal si la calidad de los alimentos es una indicación. Cuando se les condujo a una mesa en el rincón más alejado, Spock observa una persistente mirada de una pareja de ancianos. El reconoce la desaprobación de su mirada, la intolerancia que ha visto antes cuando acompaña humanos conocidos en público.

"No hay demasiadas opciones", se oye decir Nyota, y hace el movimiento que su prima Anna le enseñó hace mucho tiempo para referirse a la indiferencia.

Nyota mira a su menú y suspira.

Manteniendo su expresión más neutra posible, él vuelve a reproducir la escena en la oficina de nuevo, tratando de analizar cuánto le deleito cuando la tocó-

La vio caer y reaccionar sin pensar-sus escudos abajo, sin filtrar sus sentimientos...

se sienta en silencio durante varios minutos.

La molestia de Nyota es palpable cuando habla por fin.

"Entonces," ella dice, ajustando el volumen de su voz para que coincida con la pequeña habitación, "¿Tus amigos son de Vulcano?"

¿Cómo es que resumir lo de T'Pring es para él? ¿Y él a ella?

"Sólo se trata de un amigo...", dice, al oír la evasión en su propia voz. "Ella está viajando con un grupo de estudio."

"¡Oh!" Nyota dice, sonando sorprendida. "¿Cuándo vas a verlos? ¿No dijiste que estaban aquí ahora?"

"Se van mañana por la tarde", dijo Spock. Decirlo en voz alta le pone más enojado acerca de las llamadas perdidas. "No he contactado con ellos para concertar una cita posible".

Ella parece tan sorprendida como él se siente y se dice tanto.

"Los llamé antes de venir a almorzar, pero no he contactado con ella aún para una cita posible" dice. "Voy a llamar cuando regresemos de nuestra comida."

Siente a Nyota desplazarse de su silla casi imperceptiblemente, algo que hace cuando se está preparando para hacer una pregunta difícil. Se endurece ligeramente, esperando.

"¿Dónde están todos modos? ¡Tu amigo, quiero decir!."

Casi frenéticamente que se desplaza a través de la memoria al tocar a Nyota en la oficina. ¿Si hubiera dejado escapar algo de T'Pring? Ya es bastante malo que Nyota pudiera haber sentido su confusión acerca de ella, pero su relación con T'Pring es demasiado dolorosa para compartir con nadie.

"El grupo se encuentra en Nueva York en estos momentos. Ésta es la última etapa de un largo viaje".

"¿Y se van mañana?"

"Como ya he dicho."

"¿Entonces, ¿por qué no te vas allí? Le sorprende. "Quiero decir," Nyota dice, "Nueva York está a sólo quince minutos en transbordador. Usted podría tomar la tarde libre-Yo no tengo ningún tutoría programada. Esto es, si lo desea. "

Su sugerencia le toma por sorpresa.

El ir sin avisar nunca le hubiera ocurrido a él.

Pero más que eso, él se sorprende de que Nyota lo sugiera.

Hay dos posibilidades.

Ella no sabe nada de sus sentimientos.

O ella sabe que sus sentimientos por ella son... inadecuados, y que no los comparte.

En cualquier caso, la prueba de su indiferencia está en su sugerencia de que él busque otra compañía.

El camarero aparece por fin, colocando de sus platos delante de ellos y sus bebidas.

"Comandante", dice ella, y él se siente a sí mismo esperando que ella refute su deducción ", en realidad, si usted está preocupado por el laboratorio, lo he cubierto. Esto es, si quieres coger el trasbordador a Nueva York."

Es claro ahora. Lo percibió de ella cuando el la toco no era nada más que respeto o amistad.

Por un momento, Spock la mira y se siente venir sin amarras, un barco a la deriva en el mar.

"Cadete Uhura", dice al fin: "Aprecio tu preocupación, pero te aseguro que no está en mi naturaleza, como usted ha dicho, sólo tiene que ir allí. Voy a llamar de nuevo dentro de poco y luego hacer los arreglos".

"Pero ¿ "¿Qué pasa si usted no puede conseguirlo? Usted podría," dice ella, su voz cada vez mas seria y práctica, ""Yo sé que lo lógico es esperar hasta que pueda conseguir respuesta a su comunicación antes de despegar a Nueva York". Pero tal vez debería establecer la lógica a un lado esta vez. Haz lo que es espontáneo en lugar de lo que está pensado. "

De alguien más, estos comentarios serían... insultante. De ella... él lucha para no mostrar lo divertido que parece.

"Y no me mires así", dice, riendo. "A veces las mejores cosas de la vida son las cosas que no planeamos."

En efecto. Y las peores cosas, también.

"Lo siento", dice ella, "No fue mi intención darle tal sermón. Es sólo que…"

Al escuchar su tartamudeo, se da cuenta de que está esperando algo.

"Ustedes no son un modelo de la espontaneidad", dice, tratando de comunicar amistad. Si todo lo que puede ser es amigos, entonces tiene que empezar ahora, "Nunca se perdió un turno en cualquiera de los cursos que tomó conmigo, y no puedo recordar ningún momento desde que se convirtió en mi asistente que le han pedido que cambie su horario."

Un adjetivo humano que nunca ha entendido le viene espontáneamente-_con el corazón roto_. Si tiene que describir lo que siente ahora, es sólo eso. _Descorazonado_. Él mira a la cara de Nyota y escucha las sílabas saliendo de ella.

"Usted me insta a volar a Nueva York está fuera de carácter para usted. Tal vez simplemente quiere el resto de la tarde sin el estorbo de mi presencia."

Trata de sonar alegre, y ella responde: "Ah, Comandante, Usted no me conoce tan bien como cree hacerlo."

Espera un segundo y luego le pregunta: "¿Qué hora es?," y él responde inmediatamente.

"1437. Y 13 segundos."

Reprimiendo la risa, saca su Comm, desliza su pulgar a través de varias pantallas, y dice: "¡Ajá! Aquí tiene."

Ella lo sostiene para que lo viera.

"Hay un servicio de transporte que viaja a Nueva York en veinte minutos. Usted podría comprar un billete en estos momentos."

Si tenía alguna duda antes, ahora no tiene ninguno. Ella le pide hacer a un lado todo lo que compartían en ese momento en la oficina.

Ella hace señas con el comunicador. Después de una pausa, lo levanta de su palma, con cuidado de no tocarla otra vez.

Él puede estar en Nueva York en menos de una hora.

O puede quedarse aquí.

Siente el cierre de agua sobre su cabeza.

Pulsa el botón y ordena el ticket para el transporte.

x

* * *

Bueno Aqui estamos con un cap mas...

gracias a todos los que se molestaron en dejarme un RR saben que esa es la mejor motivacion para seguir adelante con esto.

gracias a mi Beta aunque el tiempo es muiy cruel con todos (la verdad es que a todos nos falta siempre) esta ahi para ayudarme.

Este 9 al cine Si...este 9 se estrena la ultima peli de star trek en mi pais y ya tengo mi ticket a mano...ya muero por verla.

hasta la prox.


	8. Asenoi

**Capítulo ocho: Asenoi**

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ningún personaje me pertenece (traducción: titulo real **What We Think We Know Autor:** __NotesfromaClassroom__ )Lo demás e__s solo por diversión._

"Hay algo que no se ve todos los días", dice Gaila, con los codos torcidos y apoyados en la mesa de la cafetería, con la barbilla apoyada en las manos.

"¿Qué?" dice Nyota sin hacer nada, sin apenas levantar la vista de la lectura del PADD sobre la mesa. Con una mano alcanza un bol y recoge otra fresa.

"Al Comandante Spock entrando por un desayuno", dice Gaila, sentándose y señalando al otro lado de la sala llena de gente.

Nyota se voltea de inmediato, pero no lo ve. Los estudiantes se arremolinan, buscando más bandejas de la línea de servicio para llevarlas a las mesas, otros se reunieron en el centro de la habitación alrededor de una estación que incluye cereales fríos y bebidas.

"¿Dónde?" dice ella, echando la silla hacia atrás para que poder ver alrededor de un gran grupo de remeros que apenas regresaban de su práctica. "Pensé que él todavía estaría en Nueva York"

"Oooh", dice con voz sedosa Gaila, mirando por encima del hombro de Nyota, "¿vas a ir a verle?"

Antes de que ella lo vea, Nyota oye a Jim Kirk detrás de ella.

"Siempre vengo a verte", dice, deslizándose en una silla junto a Nyota. Gaila le da una sonrisa brillante, Nyota giró y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres?" dice Nyota, y para su disgusto, él muestra su característica sonrisa.

"Eso es lo que me gusta", dice, "una mujer que se pone manos a la obra."

Gaila se ríe como Jim levanta las cejas, con mirada maliciosa.

"En realidad", dice, haciendo contacto visual con Gaila pero se inclina hacia Nyota, "Vine a pedirle un favor."

"Si se trata de la Kobayashi Maru, puedes dejar de preguntarlo-"

"Pero te necesito", dice Jim, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Nyota. "Todos los demás han confirmado-"

"No tengo tiempo", dice, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella mira a través de la distancia, pero todavía no ve a Spock.

"¿Por qué?" Jim dice, llegando a través de la mesa y deslizando sus dedos en la mano de Gaila. "Nunca te veo fuera haciendo nada".

"Porque," dice ella, "no estas buscando en los lugares correctos. Ahora vete y déjame comer mi desayuno en paz".

Se oye el roce de la silla cuando Jim se levanta.

"No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta".

"Vas a tener que", dice, sonriendo a pesar de sí misma.

Señalando a Gaila, dice, "Te veré más tarde." Camina lejos y pronto es absorbida en la multitud.

"Se ha ido", Gaila dice, y Nyota responde, "Gracias a Dios".

"No," dijo Gaila ", me refiero al Comandante Spock. Él estaba justo ahí."

Nyota mira sobre su hombro y luego mira atrás de su compañero de cuarto, extrañamente decepcionada. Ella nunca ha visto a Spock en la cafetería a la primera hora de la mañana, de hecho, rara vez come aquí.

"No le gusta... la gente", dice. Ella siente a Gaila dándole una mirada extraña y se apresura a añadir: "Quiero decir, creo que las multitudes le molestan. El ruido... o algo así."

En algún nivel se siente desleal por decir esto en voz alta-esta una crítica implícita.

Mientras recoge su PADD y guarda en su mochila, recapitula a través de una mezcla de sentimientos, una extraña sensación de pérdida, lo echaba de menos en este momento, junto con la sorpresa de que él estuviera aquí. Y si ella es honesta, ayuda, también, que él no se quedó mucho tiempo en Nueva York. ¿No le dijo que sus amigos-no, amigo-que se iba hoy?

Su clase de la mañana es la más difícil de este semestre, un seminario de neurociencia poblada principalmente por los cadetes médicos la mayoría, pero Uhura ha tomado clases de fisiología y de biología de más de lo que debería. Ella se mantiene haciéndolo bien, sabe lo que el profesor Sanford dice, pero sólo porque ella está trabajando muy duro en ello.

No es que ella no trabaja igual de duro en sus otras clases, pero el aprendizaje de las teorías detrás de la regeneración celular y la migración neuronal no es tan-elegante- para ella como aprender los matices de la lingüística.

Por lo general, la dificultad del material la mantiene centrada, y el tamaño de la clase de sólo 12 estudiantes, la hace casi hiper-vigilante en las discusiones, pero se distrae hoy. Vagamente ella escucha a los otros estudiantes que hablan de los resultados de un proyecto de investigación de Diamtra'Urelia que había capturado su atención cuando lo leyó hace unos días.

Hoy ella no está interesada.

Antes de que lo sepa, suena el timbre de salida y la asistente del profesor Sanford la detiene junto a la puerta para preguntarle si está bien.

"Oh, sí", dice ella, avergonzada de que su falta de atención es obvia. "Tengo muchas cosas en mente."

La asistente le da una mirada escéptica, pero no dice nada más.

Afuera, las nubes grises flotan cerca de la tierra. Los caminos pavimentados que recorren el campus son oscuros y húmedos, y por un momento Nyota se detiene en un cruce y considera la posibilidad de dirigirse a la cafetería para un almuerzo rápido. Un rumor lejano de un trueno se asienta su mente, ella gira a la izquierda hacia el edificio de lingüística en su lugar.

¿No dejo parte de un sándwich en el refrigerador ayer. Uno que había traído para el almuerzo, pero nunca comió?

El pequeño restaurante donde ella y Spock había comido recuerda. ¡Qué extraña había sido la comida -torpe sin medida después de que esa extraña... cosa... que sucedió en el laboratorio.

Cuanto más reflexiona sobre aquel momento, sintiendo su tobillo ceder el paso, con los brazos de Spock evitando su caída-ahora está menos seguro sobre él.

Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes que están subiendo los escalones de la puerta principal y Nyota saluda por su nombre-se hace a un lado por un momento, conversa, mientras que los otros siguen adelante a través de la puerta de vidrio. Cuando ella vuelve a entrar, se sorprende al ver a Spock allí de pie con la puerta abierta, con la mano en el sofá.

El otro estudiante asiente con la cabeza rápidamente hacia él y se apresura a pasar.

"¡Comandante!" -dice, y se inclina la cabeza. "¿Se va?"

"De hecho", dice. "Tengo que hacer un recado en la ciudad. Debería estar de vuelta en una hora."

Su rostro es una máscara-que rara vez lo ve esta controlada. Más a menudo él mismo regala con un levantamiento de cejas, una contracción de la mejilla. Cubierto a la luz sus ojos se ven negros y opacos.

"¿Su oficina esta abierta?"

"No la esperaba", dice, retrocediendo una fracción para que pueda pasar por delante.

Lanzando una mirada a su mirada impenetrable, ella dice: "Lo siento. Llegue temprano".

"Su disculpa no es necesaria", dice. Spock agarra la mano de su otra muñeca detrás de la espalda mientras camina ligeramente delante de ella hacia la escalera.

"Puedo volver más tarde si eso es más fácil", dice, y se detiene en el primer paso y se vuelve para mirarla.

Se mantiene de pie, se alza sobre ella. Por un momento están inmóviles, y después de dejar el cargo. Ella deja escapar un suspiro que no se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

"Si quiere", dice, y luego inclina la cabeza. "O tal vez le interesaría unirse a mí. Me voy a la galería de la cerámica en la calle Kober".

La galería de cerámica! Si hubiera dicho que estaba tomando un transbordador a la luna por la tarde, no habría estado tan sorprendida.

"Yo no sabía que era un amante del arte", dice, sonriendo mientras toca cuidadosamente la manga en vez de la mano en su movimiento hacia adelante. Ella mira hacia abajo como lo hace y se sonroja. Supongo que me voy de misión, piensa.

Sin decir nada Spock, ya que hacen su camino a la puerta oeste, se escucha un trueno distante que sacude la tierra.

"Puede lamentar su decisión de caminar conmigo", dice.

"Me he mojado antes", responde, riendo. Su dificultad en la lectura de él parece estar disminuyendo mientras caminan lado a lado por el pasillo.

"Y es posible que de nuevo", dice Spock mientras otro trueno retumba.

A pesar de la amenaza de lluvia, no se apresuran. Cuando giran hacia la calle Kober, Nyota se detiene en una gran ventana de una galería de arte independiente para admirar una pequeña pintura abstracta y Spock con las manos en la espalda, aparentemente dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo que quiera.

"Vulcanos no son amantes del arte, en el sentido de que los humanos somos".

Lo hace a veces deja de lado una cuestión que ha pedido y luego saca la respuesta mucho más tarde, cuando ella ha dejado de buscar una respuesta. No deja de sorprenderle, pero ella quiere, también, que se ocupe tal para considerar lo que él quiere decir.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Los seres humanos disfrutan del arte, no sólo por su estética", dice Spock, ralentizando su marcha para que Uhura lo alcance," sino porque le asignan valor a las piezas individuales. Tiene, por tanto, un indicador económico que lo distingue de lo común. Los humanos los amantes del arte a menudo son coleccionistas de arte-no porque tengan un reconocimiento por su calidad artística, sino porque obtienen placer de ser dueño de algo con valor económico".

Algo en su descripción la molesta, es demasiado simple, o desdeñoso.

"¿Y los vulcanos no, no ponen un valor monetario en el arte?"

"Lo hacen," dice, "pero eso no es la razón principal por la que lo posee."

Se detiene de repente y Nyota se da cuenta de que están de pie fuera de la galería de cerámica.

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo poseen?"

Su voz suena desafiante de una manera que nos es realmente, ella no está tratando de ser argumentativa.

"Debido a que la necesitan", dice Spock, abriendo la puerta.

La galería de cerámica es una maravilla de colores y formas. Focos empotrables en el techo iluminan algunas piezas. Algunos son claramente prácticos jarrones y cuencos, mientras que otros son remolinos de vidrio soplado, doblado o estirado en óvalos aplanados o ladrillos grandes y sólidos.

Caminan lentamente a lo largo de una pared de la tienda, y luego Spock reanuda su conversación.

"Por ejemplo", dice, "en la meditación Vulcana, un instrumento focal tradicional es un brasero. ... Su belleza... es menos importante que su funcionalidad."

"¿Es eso lo que usted va a comprar, un brasero?"

Ella se mueve a una mesa con grandes macetas tiradas y unos pocos cuencos de cristal. Sin contestarle, Spock recoge una de las ollas de barro y prueba su peso desplazándolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo antes de girarlo lentamente entre las manos.

"Como se suponía", dice por fin, dejando el bote a pie de otra mesa.

"Este", dice Nyota, caminando alrededor de él y llegar suavemente a tocar una olla vidriada color marrón oscuro del tamaño de una linterna y deforme gratamente.

Spock analiza el consejo en su cabeza y se detiene.

"De acuerdo", dijo después de un momento más. Le hace un gesto a la recepcionista que se escabulle en la parte trasera de la tienda y se vuelve con los materiales de embalaje y una caja.

"¿Exactamente cómo funciona esto?" Nyota le pregunta como hacen su camino de regreso por la calle hacia el campus, Spock con la caja bajo el brazo. "¿Utiliza velas o incienso?"

"A veces", dice Spock, mirando hacia ella. "Pero tampoco son necesarias. El objeto en sí no es importante, lo que nos obliga a hacer lo es. Desde hábito largo, simplemente mirando a un brasero familiar es suficiente para inducir la atención plena-que es bastante tranquila."

Caminan en un cómodo silencio por unos momentos y Nyota le pregunta: "¿Cómo meditaba antes de tener uno?"

Una vez más se vuelve y la mira, y Nyota tiene la clara impresión de que está sorprendido por la pregunta.

"Yo tenía uno," dice, "pero... se rompió."

Algo en su tono de voz le advierte de seguir preguntando.

"No lo esperaba", dice ella, abordando su verdadera preocupación ", para volver tan pronto. Desde Nueva York. Pensé que podría quedarse un tiempo mas".

No dice nada al girar la esquina y la cabeza gacha en la calle que conduce a la puerta oeste de la Academia. El más alto de los dormitorios está envuelto por nubes y un viento húmedo sopla desde la bahía. Nyota se cruza de brazos para protegerse del frío.

Ella intenta de nuevo.

"¿Has visto a sus amigos? ¿Tuvo problemas para encontrarlos?"

"Los encontré", dice Spock, desplazando la caja a su otro brazo. Se hace una breve pausa para esperar a que el semáforo cambie, y luego bajan el bordillo juntos y pasan por la puerta en el otro lado de la calle.

"¿Y? ¿Cómo están?"

De repente Nyota es consciente de lo intrusivo que parece, y se retracta rápidamente.

"Quiero decir, me siento responsable. Me hablaste en ellos".

En ese momento, Spock le mira a los ojos y ella se siente incómoda bajo su fija mirada. Con un poco de encogimiento de hombros, se ríe.

Al comenzar a subir los escalones del edificio de idiomas ella intenta algo que decir.

"Mientras estaba en Nueva York", dice, "Hubiera ido a una de las grandes galerías de allí y haber conseguir un brasero realmente de lujo. Apuesto a que podría haber encontrado algo especial allí."

Desplazando la caja, una vez más, Spock tira de la barra de metal de la puerta de entrada de cristal y da un paso atrás para dejar pasar a Nyota.

"He encontrado algo especial aquí", dice.

X

El ajedrez es una de las pocas cosas que los vulcanos reconocen como préstamo de la Tierra. Tras el primer contacto, el juego rápidamente se convirtió en lo que es ahora: un juego tridimensional de estrategia que se basa tanto en cálculos matemáticos.

"Una ironía", dijo Truvik la primera vez que Spock daba vueltas por su despacho y se inclinó respetuosamente sobre el tablero de ajedrez antiguo instalado en una mesa auxiliar, "que un juego dedicado a la guerra debe convertirse en un pasatiempo valorado por un pueblo de paz".

Spock no estaba seguro de cómo responder. Un pueblo de paz. Los silbidos de su torturador le habían conducido aquí en el interior del edificio de la escuela, mientras que los otros chicos estaban fuera o se inventen juegos improvisados durante el descanso intermedio.

"¿Está usted interesado en el ajedrez?" preguntó Truvik, y Spock asintió con la cabeza y miró al profesor ya de edad. La cara Truvik fue alineado profundamente, con la espalda inclinada con la enfermedad degenerativa de los huesos. En la mano tenía un bastón, aunque rara vez salía de su oficina o de su salón de clases junto a él.

"Entonces siéntate", le indicó, señalando con su bastón a un alto taburete de tres patas, cerca de la puerta.

Si lo hizo a la mesa de lado, Spock acomodado y esperó a que Truvik para continuar.

"Dime lo que sabes", dijo, y Spock le habló de las lecciones que su padre le había dado-la información básica acerca de cómo las diferentes piezas se movían y algunas estrategias sencillas.

"Más allá de eso," Spock admitió: "No sé nada".

Truvik asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Un comienzo auspicioso. Siempre es mejor admitir lo que uno no sabe."

El primer partido fue corto Truvik hizo jaque mate a Spock en tres movimientos rápidos.

Al día siguiente Truvik lo venció en dos.

Durante una semana Spock se mantuvo alejado.

Cuando regresó, Truvik no dijo nada hasta que Spock comenzó a tirar las piezas hacia el tablero.

"Deja eso", dijo. "Siéntate aquí, a mi lado."

Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia una piedra plana y lisa en el suelo. Spock miró con curiosidad.

"¿Una piedra de meditación?"

"Siéntate", dijo Truvik, con voz sorprendentemente fuerte para alguien de su edad. "No se puede dominar el juego hasta que te domines."

Spock sintió una punzada de impaciencia. De repente la oficina Truvik se sentía menos como un refugio y más a su estudio en casa, donde su padre le dio largas tutoriales sobre el valor del control.

Pero él se sentó. Y trató de no fruncir el ceño.

"Mantenga sus ojos en el asenoi", instruyó Truvik, llegando a la plataforma junto a él hacia abajo y levantando un pequeño brasero, claro. Lo colocó en un trípode de mesa y se sentó por un momento, teniendo en cuenta que, Spock estaba viendo su cara todo el tiempo.

Al girar el brasero, hasta que le satisficiera, Truvik tomó un encendedor y encendió el botón con el pulgar.

"Nuestra antigua poesía utiliza el fuego como símbolo de nuestras grandes pasiones", dijo Truvik, encendiendo la pila de combustible en el interior del brasero y poner la parte de atrás iniciador de fuego en el estante. "¿Has estudiado las obras de ¿T'Quir o Kohlar?"

Cuando Spock negó con la cabeza, Truvik frunció los labios, pensativo.

"Usted puede ser demasiado joven para haber leído de ellos", dijo, haciendo un ajuste más del brasero. "Pero, un día. Si eres afortunado, la poesía le dirá nada que no hayas descubierto por tí mismo."

Ante esto, Spock estaba confundido, aunque sabía que sería descortés decirlo. Esperó una explicación, pero no llegó ninguna. En cambio, Truvik quedó mirando el brasero.

"Maestro," dijo, pero Truvik le lanzó una mirada que le hizo callar.

Sabiendo que había sido regañado, Spock no se movió otra vez hasta que la campana marcó el final de la pausa intermedia. Incluso entonces, él era provisional.

"Yo-", dijo, y asintió con la cabeza Truvik como despido.

Él no habría ido a la oficina de Truvik si hubiera continuado los insultos del atormentador – los ataques verbales como los enfrentamientos, no es fácil pasarlos por alto, pero es posible.

Pero en la reunión de la mañana siguiente, la maestra principal llamó a Spock un especial reconocimiento, un ensayo que había escrito que detalla los resultados de su estudio de algunas formaciones geológicas cerca de su casa había sido aceptado para su publicación en una revista académica-no desconocido para los estudiantes en su grado, pero todavía escasa.

El acoso se incremento de inmediato.

"Siéntate", dijo Truvik cuando Spock se acercó furtivamente a su oficina dos días después. El brasero ya estaba encendido, la piedra en el suelo descubierto. El se sentó no sin resentimiento y tomó un respiro.

La ventana de la oficina de Truvik estaba abierta una ligera brisa revolvió algunos papeles sobre la mesa.

Por siete puntos y cuatro minutos se sentó en silencio, escuchando el leve ruido, mirando las llamas lamer la parte superior de la asenoi.

"¿Por qué quieres aprender a jugar al ajedrez?" Truvik preguntó al fin.

¿Por qué quieres aprender? Spock no estaba seguro. Debido a que su padre le había enseñado lo suficiente para que sea interesante, que formaba parte de ella. Pero hay algo más, también, que él no podía nombrar. Se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus codos tocaron sus muslos y su barbilla se apoyo en los puños.

Mirando hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de que Truvik estaba esperando.

"Porque," se detuvo ", enseña valiosas habilidades"

Un sonido escapó de Truvik, un aliento o una rabieta, Spock no estaba seguro de cuál.

"Ve ahora", dijo Truvik abruptamente. "No vuelvas antes de saber qué quieres aprender."

Sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimientos, Spock se puso de pie lentamente.

"¿Maestro?"

Truvik sacudió su bastón en la dirección de Spock sin mirarlo. Un despido. Claro.

Durante dos semanas se encontró con otras actividades durante el descanso intermedio. Una vez recorrido el camino indirecto a un gran estanque en la parte trasera de la propiedad de la escuela y buscó en los depósitos de agua dulce en el banco. Otra vez se encontró con un terminal de ordenador vacía y experimentó con humor, el envío un mensaje a su prima Rachel-"Gracias por escribir. Este cartero electrónico no es tan fascinante como la real".

Cuando por fin regreso a la oficina Truvik, el anciano parecía sorprendido de verlo.

"¿Qué has descubierto?" –preguntó, Spock se colocó en la piedra meditación.

Para su asombro, Spock se dio cuenta de que sabía la respuesta.

"Yo quiero aprender", dijo Spock, "para ganar".

"Lo que queremos", modificando Truvik, "es el dominio sobre su oponente. Lo que necesitamos", continuó, "es el dominio de sí mismo."

Ellos alternaron días, jugando al ajedrez un día y encendieron el brasero otro. Al principio Spock estaba impaciente en los días en que Truvik lo esperaba a que se sentara en silencio, vaciando su mente, escuchando los sonidos más pequeños, inmóviles. Aburrido.

Pero lo hizo para que pudiera tener una lección de ajedrez en los otros días.

La primera lección real de Spock mejoró su juego inmediatamente. Truvik le mostró una maniobra de doble nivel elemental que tenía la ventaja de la simplicidad engañosa.

"Este es el primer movimiento de la mayoría de los maestros de ajedrez aprendimos de niños pequeños", dijo Truvik. "Porque se han movido más allá de ella, esperan que nadie más lo use."

Esa noche, después de ayudar a sus padres a limpiar los platos de su comida, le pidió a su padre a jugar un juego con él. Sarek aceptó de inmediato, aunque Spock podía sentir la ansiedad de su madre. ¿Por qué ella se preocupaba, que no tenía ni idea?

Él perdió ese partido-y mientras estaba decepcionado, estaba también secretamente complacido de que la maniobra que había aprendido de Truvik costo a Sarek cuatro piezas claves y extendió el juego tres veces más largo que cualquier juego que había jugado antes. A través de su vínculo, Spock sintió desagrado, conflictivo de su padre a tener que luchar muy duro para vencer a su hijo y su orgullo, también, que Spock podía aguantar esa resistencia.

En la escuela el chico que le había preocupado la mayoría, el que salió delante de él para que dejara de pasar, o que empujó contra él cuando se encontraron en un pasillo, se puso enfermo y fue enviado a las instalaciones médicas en Kir por varias semanas, y Spock experimento un respiro de todo tipo. No es que los otros niños lo recibieron o fueron incluso simpáticos, de hecho, que deliberadamente no le hacían caso. Sin embargo, él dejó de despertar en medio de la noche. Empezó a terminar sus comidas.

Si Truvik noto un cambio, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Pero le dio a Spock movimientos más complejos que aprender-a veces se reunía con él después de la escuela, así como durante el tiempo de descanso.

"Caíste en mi trampa otra vez", dijo Truvik un día como Spock se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que su caballo había sido capturado en un cambio de nivel. "Si se ignoran los peligros de abajo, usted seguirá perdiendo".

Como él reconoció su derrota a Truvik, sintió un destello de ira, algo nuevo. Aún tenía que vencer a Truvik en un juego, por lo que él estaba acostumbrado a perder. De hecho, se espera que pierda. ¿Por qué la ira ahora?

Su verdugo estaba de vuelta en la escuela.

Spock no dejó de decir o pensar en el nombre de su torturador. Despojarlo de su personalidad-su nombre era agradable de alguna manera.

"Ese muchacho", dijo Truvik un día mientras configurar el tablero ", quien escoge a salir por su atención-¿quién es?"

Spock se azoro furiosamente y considero.  
"Uno de los estudiantes en la clase superior," y guardo silencio, esperando a que Truvik no le pediría que fuera más específico. Decir el nombre del niño sería una derrota de la clase.

Truvik no dijo nada más sobre ello entonces, pero más tarde mientras practicaba su ka'athyra antes de establecerse a sí mismo por la noche, se dio cuenta de que la pregunta Truvik significaba que él sabía sobre el acoso escolar. Ciertamente Spock nunca había dicho nada. ¿Si Truvik lo presencio, o había alguien que le informo?

La idea de que su torturador tenía un público más amplio de lo que había imaginado le molesto a Spock casi tanto como la propia intimidación.

La siguiente vez que había un partido con Truvik, Spock casi gana.

"Conoce la debilidad de su oponente", dijo Truvik en aprobación. "Usted ha sido observador. Me conduzco generalmente con mi torre y te aprovechaste de esa tendencia."

Antes de Spock tuvo tiempo de sentirse orgulloso, Truvik añadió: "Pero voy a ser más cuidadoso en el futuro."

Cuando los instructores de Spock lo seleccionaron para representar a la escuela en el simposio de matemáticas del distrito, el bullying cambio de murmullos y empujones a los actos de sabotaje no observados

Su biosfera _ALUK_, recientemente reconstruido y repoblado, se rompió, el agua que se filtraba en el suelo del laboratorio de ciencias biológicas, los peces de plata dispersos en las baldosas.

Dos veces su PADD personal desapareció de su cubículo de almacenamiento.

"Este movimiento se llama el asesino silencioso", dijo Truvik, mostrando a Spock una manera de desviar la atención de un oponente mientras le tendía una trampa a un nivel diferente. "Debido a que depende de la sorpresa para trabajar, úsalo con moderación".

Estaban en la oficina de Truvik como de costumbre, aunque mucho después de que otros estudiantes habían terminado el día. En 23 días Spock estaba programado para competir en su primera partida de ajedrez, un torneo regional abierto. En las últimas semanas Spock había comenzado a ganar todos los juegos que perdió contra su maestro. Cuando jugó con su padre, el casi siempre lo derrotaba.

"Hay que esperar a tu oponente, conocer las mismas estrategias que emplean", dijo Truvik mientras Spock colocaba las piezas de ajedrez sobre el tablero. "Puede tratar de usarlas en contra de usted primero."

Como Spock cogió su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta, Truvik gritó: "Si hace, los mismos movimientos pueden trabajar en su contra antes de tomar represalias si usted se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo."

Spock estaba empezando su segunda ronda del examen de la astrofísica al día siguiente, cuando oyó los gritos. El niño sin nombre-el verdugo se situaban en la parte superior de la taza de aprendizaje.

"¡Tú hiciste esto!" dijo el niño, levantando la PADD.

Sacudiendo para apagar el proyector en el cuenco, Spock apuró su cara de cualquier expresión y miró hacia arriba.

"Explícate".

"Mi proyecto de investigación", dijo el muchacho, sin molestarse en ocultar su furia. "Se sustituyeron los números en las ecuaciones y cambió todo los resultados. ¡Todo mi trabajo está arruinado!"

Para entonces, un profesor y otros estudiantes estaban de pie cerca del niño, el maestro que le hablaba en voz baja.

"¡Porque yo sé que lo hizo!" el muchacho respondió con enojo obvio para el maestro. Spock tomó nota de las miradas de inquietud, disgusto y sí, asco en las caras de los otros estudiantes. Arrebato impropio del muchacho era... gratificante.

En la partida de ajedrez regional Spock lo realiza tan bien que avanza a la competencia del distrito. Truvik acelero el ritmo de las sesiones de práctica. Sacó la asenoi sólo una vez cada tres días, y luego una vez cada siete, y, finalmente, en absoluto.

Por un lado, fue un alivio. Podía pasar su tiempo libre en centrarse en el juego.

Por otro lado, el acoso escolar se centró más, también, casi como si sus verdugos fueron perfeccionando su juego. El insultos que antes eran solo murmurados se convirtieron en abiertos y descarados, con la vergüenza añadida de otros estudiantes que se reunían para ver.

"Puesto que usted tiene problemas con los números", dijo Spock, una tarde como una pequeña multitud escuchó al torturador llamado a Spock por su nombre: "Voy a tratar de ayudarte. Este es el 34to intento que has hecho para provocar una respuesta emocional en mí. "

En el rabillo del ojo vio a un estudiante reaccionar, una chica de la misma clase que el torturador. Ella no sonrió, ni tampoco hizo ningún ruido, pero Spock sintió su diversión.

El verdugo le lanzó una mirada. Así que él lo había sentido, también.

Conozca debilidad de su oponente.

"Los transportes están aquí", llamo un maestro fuera, y los niños se alejaron lentamente.

El verdugo y sus amigos hacían lo mismo, pero Spock recogió sus libros y se dirigió a la oficina de Truvik.

El viejo maestro se veía cansado hoy, con el rostro apretado con molestia suprimida, con la espalda inclinada. Cuando Spock entró en su oficina, sin embargo, su expresión se iluminó y le hizo señas a las sillas y sacó la pizarra.

"Cuando luchas contra el rey, tienes que estar listo para matarlo", dijo Truvik. "Cuando tienes una ventaja", dijo, "hay que seguir adelante o arriesgarse a ser herido."

El lenguaje de guerra sonaba incongruente viniendo de un hombre tan gentil como Truvik. Spock miró el tablero y cogió un peón.

Venció a Truvik en cinco movimientos.

Al día siguiente, cuando el verdugo y sus amigos se acercaron después de la campana de final del dia, Spock dijo, "Este es el 35to intento de provocar una respuesta emocional de mí."

_Porque depende de sorpresa al trabarlo, úsalo con moderación.  
_  
Esta vez, el torturador mantenía su temperamento bajo control.

Las burlas eran habituales. El empujón abierto fue más de una sorpresa, pero Spock se contuvo antes de caer hacia atrás en una fuente de aprendizaje.

"Él es un traidor", dijo el verdugo. "Tu padre. Por casarse con ella, una puta humana".

Las semanas de práctica centrándose en sí mismo con la asenoi, domando su impaciencia. Se fueron.

Spock se precipitó hacia adelante.

Oyó al torturador caer pesadamente en el fondo de la taza y dio un salto sin pensar, patinando por las paredes. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, sintió que su cabeza hacia atrás como complemento del otro chico conectado con el puño la mandíbula de Spock. Detuvo la caída con las manos y se levantó casi de inmediato.

Por un momento, fue encerrado en una lucha con el chico mayor, con los brazos entrelazados, y se sintió que comienza a voltearse hacia atrás.

_Si ignoras los peligros de abajo, usted seguirá perdiendo.  
_  
Antes de perder su impulso, Spock lanzó el pie y pateó a su torturador, enviándolo al suelo. En un flash de Spock a horcajadas sobre él.

_Al luchar contra el rey, tienes que estar dispuesto a matarlo.  
_  
El primer ataque fue el más difícil-Spock sintió su nudillo dividirse a través de los dientes frontales del muchacho. Su segundo swing golpeó su mejilla con tanta fuerza que sintió como se rompía el, una sensación esponjosa repugnante. Detrás de él podía oír a los otros estudiantes llamando a los maestros, y en un momento sintió brazos tirando de él hacia arriba y afuera.

La competencia de distrito-que estaría fuera de lugar, pensó mientras esperaba a su padre. La decepción de Truvik sería la peor parte-y la ira de su madre. Su padre-

Pero Sarek fue sorprendentemente optimista, y mientras que su madre era ciertamente enojada, ella no estaba molesta con él. Fue bastante sorprendente.

Lo más sorprendente de todo fue la reacción de Truvik. Cuando Spock fue a abrir la puerta de campana de noche después de la cena, estaba su maestro, se inclinó, como de costumbre, apoyándose en su bastón.

"He venido a decirte", dijo el maestro, un guiño definitivo en sus ojos ", que sus instructores han votado para que pueda representar a la escuela en el campeonato del distrito de la próxima semana. Esto es, si usted todavía quiere ir."

X

El vuelo de un transbordador a Nueva York es 14,24 minutos de recorrido. Para la primera mitad del vuelo piensa en T'Pring toma de nota del hotel en el que ella y su grupo de viaje se quedan, la correlación de su hora prevista de llegada con la probabilidad de encontrar a nadie allí. Por este tramo de su viaje, la mayoría de los sitios programados que se han visitado. Ni siquiera puede empezar a calcular qué otra cosa podrían haber planeado hacer en la ciudad.

Para la segunda mitad del vuelo piensa sobre lo que vio al entrar en la terminal. Después ordenó su entrada en la comm de Nyota en el restaurante, que rápidamente pagó su cuenta y Nyota se había ofrecido a caminar con él a la estación de transporte-, señaló, un desvío sencillo para volver a la Academia de todos modos.

La comida era bastante torpe-en su mente la furia en exceso se acelero a través de las múltiples imágenes de la caída en la oficina, y quería tener tiempo para pensar sin estar distraído por su presencia.

Pero se oyó a sí mismo aceptando la sugerencia-casi como si desde la distancia, escuchara a un extraño hablando con su voz.

Ella había sido locuaz y alegre, resaltando de alguna forma. No debía haber recogido tanto de él como lo había hecho de ella, tal vez nada.

Amistad-o por lo menos, la amabilidad-podría ser posible después de todo.

Después de que él le dijo adiós y salió por la puerta de la estación de transporte, la miraba por la ventana y ella sonríe ampliamente, y luego gira la cabeza por la avenida hacia la Academia.

Todo como debe ser, excepto... él alcanzó a ver la expresión de Uhura mientras se alejaba-su sonrisa cayendo de sus facciones con tanta rapidez, que su presencia anterior fue claramente un pretexto, su ceño fruncido, con los hombros encorvados, como si estuviera… caminando en un viento frío.

Él todavía está pensando en el significado cuando arriba en Nueva York.

Encontrar hotel de T'Pring es un asunto sencillo. Es una elección lógica-cerca de la terminal de transporte interplanetario aún lo suficientemente cerca de muchos de los artefactos arquitectónicos que los vulcanos habían ido a ver. Cuando Spock pide el numero de la habitación de T'Pring se sorprende de que la recepcionista no le pide ningún tipo de identificación y se la ofrece con facilidad. Tal vez su padre le dijo que podía visitarla. Si es así, puede haber instruido al personal para permitir su pase.

En el ascensor cierra los ojos y extiende la mano para sentir cualquier indicio de ella, pero como lo ha sido desde que salió de Vulcano hacia la Academia, su presencia es débil, como una vela detrás de una cortina pesada. Si ella lo siente en busca de ella, no lo puede afirmar.

Vibra el ascensor en la parada y abre los ojos. La habitación de T'Pring está al final del pasillo, y camina hacia ella, Spock siente su latido zumbando en la garganta.

Por un momento se para frente a la puerta, esperando a que su respiración se equilibre.

Antes de que pueda pulsar el timbre, la puerta se abre.

"Spock".

Aunque Spock no lo ha visto desde sus días de escuela, él lo reconoce de inmediato.

"Stonn".

Al decir su nombre en voz alta, algo que nunca ha hecho antes, siente como una puerta que se cierra en algún lugar.

Se sobresaltó, Spock encontró a un hombre en la habitación de T'Pring, las probabilidades de encontrar a Stonn aquí... son incalculables.

_Si usted ignora los peligros de abajo, seguirás perdiendo.  
_  
"T'Pring," Spock dice después de un momento. Stonn inclina la cabeza ligeramente, pero no da un paso fuera de la puerta.

"No esta disponible", dice Stonn, una nota de algo, ¿el triunfo, el orgullo?-En su voz. "Voy a decirle que estabas aquí cuando regrese."

El despido de Stonn es inconfundible.

Sus manos alrededor de la garganta lo presiona al suelo, golpeándole la nariz plana- la sensación satisfactoria de golpear sus pómulo -Spock ve todo esto y más en un instante.

Había trabajado alguna vez -Stonn había dejado de atormentarlo.

_Si la batalla es con el rey, tienes que estar dispuesto a matarlo.  
_  
Desde el otro extremo de la sala Spock escucha la puerta de una habitación abriéndose y una pareja humana saliendo de ella.

Su carrera en la Flota Estelar, la vida que ha comenzado a construir para sí mismo-se perderán si actúa.

Stonn, esta esperando.

Spock se vuelve sobre sus talones y camina de vuelta hacia el ascensor. La pareja humana que llega junto a él. El hombre, de baja estatura y de origen asiático, mira a los ojos a Spock con cautela y se remite a él cuando llega delante para presionar el botón de llamada. Su enojo entonces, es claro para que todos lo vean.

Sentado durante una hora en el terminal antes de coger un transporte de regreso a San Francisco, Spock ve poco y oye menos. El vuelo, también, es una falta de definición. Lo siguiente que recuerda claramente es estar abriendo la puerta de su apartamento, regulando el termostato para desterrar la humedad, tirando de su túnica de meditación del cajón de la cómoda y la prendiendo de su asenoi que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños número 15.

La meditación es inútil, y después de una hora abandona el intento, rebusca algo que comer en su refrigerador y después el deambula a través del apartamento.

El silencio de T'Pring, la presencia de Stonn. Dan vueltas en la cabeza de Spock estas dos ideas sin descanso.

Enciende de nuevo la asenoi y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas delante de el-

_Tu oponente puede utilizar tus estrategias en contra de usted en primer lugar.  
_  
El asenoi se rompe de un solo golpe. Las barras de incienso se esparcen a través de la alfombra y Spock sacude hacia fuera con los puños. Un golpe repentino en la pared de su vecino de al lado el cual protesta por el ruido.

Él tiene que recuperar algo de control.

Una comida real, y el trabajo. La cafetería de la Academia ya está abierta por lo que se pone su uniforme y se dirige allí.

Incluso antes de entrar él retrocede ligeramente por el ruido de los estudiantes al hablar, el ruido metálico de los platos, una risa penetrante súbita.

A pesar de un esfuerzo para reclutar más cadetes no-terrestres, la mayoría de los estudiantes de la Academia son los seres humanos. Cuando entra en la cafetería Spock hace lo que siempre hace-explora la multitud para encontrar a cualquier no humano ahí -un conteo rápido, casi inconsciente. Esta mañana el ojo escoge Cadet Farlijah Endef y frente a ella, Nyota.

Nyota esta leyendo como a menudo lo hace, mientras ella come-su PADD apoyado en la mesa, con los dedos detrás en un tazón de fresas. Su compañera de habitación parece haber terminado su comida. Tal vez ella se irá pronto.

Se mueve a la barra surtida con yogur y cereales y hace su selección. Si se sienta con ella, él podría ser capaz de encontrar una medida de calma antes de dirigirse a la oficina. Recogiendo su bandeja, empieza a hacer su camino a través del salón lleno de gente.

Un grupo del equipo de remeros, llegan de su práctica de la madrugada en la bahía, interrumpen su avance y él se para y espera a que pasen. Mientras lo hace, se da cuenta de que un joven se ha deslizado en la silla junto a Nyota.

De repente sintiéndose tonto, se da la vuelta y barre el contenido de la bandeja a la basura cerca de la puerta de salida. Desperdiciar la comida de esta manera es ilógico... pero no tiene hambre.

En la oficina él esta igual de inquieto, revisando su correo y tanto esperanzado y temeroso de que él tendrá un mensaje de T'Pring. Nada. Una imagen de su brasero roto le viene a la mente.

Un lapso estúpido.

En su computadora busca un lugar el más cercano para reemplazar el brasero, una galería de cerámica a un corto paseo hasta la calle Kober. Reprimiendo un suspiro, cierra su oficina y se dirige hacia abajo de la escalera.

"¡Comandante!" dice Nyota mientras abre la puerta de cristal para salir del edificio. "¿Se va?"

"De hecho", dice. "Tengo que hacer un recado en la ciudad. Debería estar de vuelta en una hora."

Se esfuerza por ocultar su angustia, consciente de que ella lo está mirando de cerca. Ella empieza a moverse más cerca de él.

"¿Su oficina esta abierta?"

"No la esperaba", dice, dando un paso atrás para evitar una fracción de roce con ella.

Ella también parece incómoda, dándole una mirada rápida. "Lo siento. Llegue temprano".

"Su disculpa no es necesaria", dice. Piensa otra vez en la expresión de su rostro cuando se dio la vuelta en la terminal.

"Puedo volver más tarde si eso es más fácil", dice, y se detiene en el primer paso y se vuelve para mirarla.

Se mantiene de pie, se alza sobre ella. Por un momento están inmóviles, y después de dejar el cargo. Él la oye suspirar-una medida de su incomodidad, sin duda. El contacto en la oficina el toque confuso se les ha hecho difícil entre sí.

"Si quiere", dice, y luego se inclina la cabeza. "O tal vez le interesaría unirse a mí. Me voy a la galería de la cerámica en la calle Kober".

"Yo no sabía que era un amante del arte", dice, sonriendo mientras toca cuidadosamente la manga en vez de la mano a su movimiento hacia adelante.

Sin decir nada, ya que hacen su camino a la puerta oeste, Spock escucha un trueno distante que sacude la tierra.

"Puede lamentar su decisión de caminar conmigo", dice.

"Me he mojado antes", dice, riendo. Sus hombros se aflojan mientras caminan juntos, su postura cada vez más relajado. Spock le lanza miradas – su pelo recogido con un clip de plata, sus ojos oscuros sin fijarse en todo lo que los rodea. Amistad, piensa, se sentiría así, un cómodo paseo por una calle interesante.

"Y es posible que de nuevo", dice mientras otro trueno retumba.

En la esquina de la calle Kober Nyota se detiene ante un gran ventanal y examina la obra de arte en su interior. Spock se divierte tratando de predecir que pintura ha capturado su atención, y esta extraordinariamente complacido de que él tiene razón. Ella apunta a un pequeño lienzo abstracto que también le llama la atención.

Hablan por unos momentos acerca de su valor monetario frente a su valor estético, y ve su ceño fruncido. Algo que ha dicho y que le ha disgustado, aunque no puede imaginar qué.

"Y los vulcanos no?" dice ella, con el ceño fruncido. "No ponen un valor monetario en el arte?"

Por lo tanto, su contraste entre la sensibilidad humana y Vulcana le ha disgustado. Territorio complicado, y que ha tropezado antes. Piensa en su -_ka'athyra_ y la confusión cuando él le había advertido no tocarlo

"Lo hacen," dice, "pero eso no es la razón principal por la que lo posee."

En la entrada a la galería de la cerámica se detiene y toma un paso más antes de decir: "Entonces, ¿por qué la tienen?"

Se imagina su brasero, en fragmentos en la basura.

"Debido a que la necesitan", dice Spock, abriendo la puerta.

La galería de la cerámica es exactamente como lo había imaginado que iba a ser organizada por algunos cálculos que se le escapa. Aunque algunos firepots están en una mesa, se entremezclan con otras piezas que son funcionales, o al menos, están diseñados para ser apreciados por su forma o color y no para algo más práctico.

Nyota parece disfrutar de un paseo entre las distintas pantallas, y camina lentamente detrás de ella, contento de dejar su ejemplo.

"Por ejemplo", dice, tratando de explicar su comentario anterior, "en la meditación Vulcana, un instrumento focal tradicional es un brasero... Su belleza... es menos importante que su funcionalidad."

"¿Es eso lo que usted va comprar, un brasero?"

Como siempre, está encantada con su visión. Él mira su traslado a una mesa con ollas grandes tiradas y unos cuencos de cristal pocos. Sin contestarle, Spock recoge una de las ollas de barro y prueba su peso por el desplazamiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo antes de girar lentamente entre las manos.

"Como se suponía", dice por fin, dejando el bote a pie de otra mesa.

"Este", dice Nyota, caminando alrededor de él y llegar suavemente a tocar una olla vidriada color marrón oscuro del tamaño de una linterna y deforme gratamente.

Será un reemplazo adecuado.

Mientras caminan de regreso a la Academia unos minutos más tarde, él contesta su pregunta-bueno-los de su asenoi.

"A partir de una larga costumbre, simplemente mirando a un brasero familiar es suficiente para inducir la atención plena es bastante tranquilo", dice.

O así, es en teoría.

Caminan en un cómodo silencio por unos momentos y Nyota le pregunta: "¿Cómo meditaba antes de tener uno?"

Esta pregunta es de extrañar: otro ejemplo de lo que no saben el uno del otro.

"Yo tenía uno," dice, "pero... se rompió."

Él espera que ella no le pida que aclare, y para su alivio, ella cambia de tema.

"No lo esperaba", dice, "para volver tan pronto. Desde Nueva York. Pensé que podría quedarse un tiempo mas".

¿Qué ha dicho? Él considera esto como que doblar la esquina y la cabeza en la calle que conduce a la puerta oeste de la Academia. El clima es frío y gris-se levanta la temperatura interna para contrarrestar el viento de la bahía. Nyota, siente, también el frío, pero él no tiene ninguna chaqueta que ofrecerle.

"¿Ha visto a sus amigos? ¿Tuvo problemas para encontralos?"

"Los encontré", dice Spock, desplazando la caja con el asenoi a su otro brazo. Deteniéndose brevemente por la luz del semáforo cambie, bajan el bordillo juntos y pasan por la puerta en el otro lado de la calle.

"¿Y? ¿Cómo estan? Quiero decir, me siento responsable. Me hablaste de ellos."

Algo en su tono de voz le avisa de que está estresada. Ella le convenció de ir, o al menos, había hecho ver lógico-y él había asumido que ella quería que se fuera.

Así como él había supuesto que se debe haber confundido acerca de lo que ella sentía cuando él la tomó en sus brazos-

En ese momento, Spock le mira a los ojos y ella se encoge de hombros y ríe.

Empiezan a subir los escalones del edificio idiomas y ella dice: "Mientras estaba en Nueva York, hubiera ido a una de las grandes galerías de allí y haber conseguido un brasero realmente de lujo. Apuesto a que podría haber encontrado algo especial allí. "

Desplazando la caja con el asenoi a la otra mano para que pueda abrir la puerta, Spock da un paso atrás para dejar pasar a Nyota. Mientras lo hace, él coge su olor y siente una ola de nostalgia que le coge por sorpresa.

"He encontrado algo especial aquí", dice.

Es un desliz de lengua imperdonable.

Su corazón martillea en su pecho mientras espera a que ella proteste.

Pero ella sigue caminando, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de la angustia en sus palabras.

En el momento en que llegan al primer rellano de la escalera, que ya ha decidido: esta noche va a poner el brasero nuevo a buen uso, antes de cometer otro error y lo pierda todo.

* * *

Cada vez acecandose al final de este fic...gracias a todos los que estan leyendo...es bueno aber que esto no es un trabajo en vano...

gracias a mi beta

quiero agradecer a NotesfronaClassroon...que con sus palabras me igue alentando a continuar este proyecto

sus Reviews son los que me alientan a seguir y poder continuar..creo que con la continuacion de este fics...me gustaria saber..

sin mas que decir espero muchos mas RR

Larga vida y prosperidad V


	9. Emoción

**Capítulo Nueve: Emoción**

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ningún personaje me pertenece (traducción: titulo real __**What We Think We Know Autor:**__ NotesfromaClassroom )Lo demás e__s solo por diversión._

Tan pronto como el administrador de correos ve a Nyota acercarse, se desliza al teclado de datos sobre el mostrador y sostiene un lápiz. Después de seis semanas, ¿O se trata de siete?-Ella ya no tiene que mostrar su identificación al recoger el correo de Spock.

Por lo general recoge archivos de los científicos que realizan investigaciones con el Comandante, proyectos tan variados como la evolución de las larvas de mosquito sensibles en Jano Sigma, como diseñar una sonda en órbita para recoger nucleídos cosmogónicos en la atmósfera terrestre.

Los datos podrían ser enviados digitalmente, por supuesto-y gran parte de ellos lo son, pero los investigadores en lugares remotos del cuadrante también cifran sus conclusiones sobre los archivos como un seguro contra la degradación electrónica.

El correo de hoy es mucho más pequeño que un paquete de archivos. Tras firmar para la entrega, Nyota recoge el paquete y desliza sus dedos a lo largo de los bordes.

Mientras su mano se extiende para recibirlo, se da cuenta que es tan ancho como esta, el rectángulo pequeño se siente extrañamente familiar. Ella pone a prueba su peso inclinándolo hacia atrás y hacia adelante y de pronto lo sabe.

Un libro.

Un libro-una verdadera rareza y muy costosa.

Ella mira la dirección de retorno y se sorprende al ver el código de Vulcano.

Por lo que ella sabe, Spock no está trabajando actualmente con nadie. ¿Un paquete de casa, entonces?

¿O un regalo de su amigo?

El clima es uno de esos raros días cálidos y secos a mediados de octubre en San Francisco que engaña al incauto visitante a abandonar su chaqueta atrás. El patio está lleno de estudiantes que se extienden sobre mantas o se sientan con las piernas cruzadas sobre la hierba, con las caras hacia el sol. Algunos recostados a la sombra, inclinados sobre PADDs que pretenden leer.

Aunque Nyota escucha el saludo de varios amigos cuando hace su camino desde la parte trasera de la oficina de correos para el edificio de idiomas, apenas los reconoce. Una mirada, una apresurado hola normalmente le daría una pausa para conversar, disfrutar de la luz de la tarde. Hoy en día el libro en sus manos es su principal preocupación.

No es asunto de suyo, por supuesto.

Pero un libro.

Las cosas que ella no sabe nada de los vulcanos, que sería capaz de encontrar en sus libros, su secreto, depósitos privados de información que no desean que nadie más vea.

Al menos, eso es lo que le parece a ella.

Más de una vez recientemente ha tratado de encontrar información... _ka'athyra_, por ejemplo, simples detalles acerca de cómo se hace, cómo se toca. Casi nada, o muy poca información pública. Una hora de buscar sólo accedió a un dibujo lineal de un laúd Vulcano, y en detalle imperfecto.

Si no es digitalizado, dicha información debe estar disponible en alguna parte.

Libros, tal vez, tan raros como manuscritos realizados por monjes en la Edad Media en la Tierra. ¿Ejemplares sueltos memorizados y que fueron confiados a unos pocos?

Por un momento considera abrir el paquete, o mejor dicho, se imagina que desliza la cubierta y lee el texto en Vulcano en la portada, hojeando el índice, tomando nota de las selecciones, eligiendo uno para un estudio cuidadoso, ralentizando sus pasos para tener tiempo para leer un poema o un cuento corto o tratado médico-lo que sea que este en el libro.

Pero no lo hace. Nunca lo haría.

Ella camina y sonríe ante la idea de la poesía de Vulcano.

¿Un regalo del amigo?

La sonrisa se cae de la cara.

Spock no está en su oficina cuando llega, respirando pesadamente por subir las escaleras. Su puerta está abierta, sin embargo, por lo que debe estar cerca-en el laboratorio o la sala de descanso, o incluso al final del pasillo en la oficina del profesor Artura. Ella coloca el paquete en su escritorio y camina por la habitación hacia el escritorio que ha creado para ella allí, moviendo de un tirón el equipo y deslizándose en su silla.

Comienza la clasificación de los correos electrónicos de Spock en primer lugar. Como es habitual para comienzos de la semana, tiene bastantes. Hoy dos están etiquetados como personal-uno de Vulcano y otra del decano de la Academia. Los aparta, termina su presentación y se levanta para verificar el laboratorio cuando Spock aparece en la puerta.

"Cadete Uhura," dice él, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella asiente con la cabeza y mira como alcanza a ver el paquete en su escritorio. Por un segundo, ella tiene la esperanza de que vaya a abrirlo, pero en lugar de eso mira más allá donde se encuentra una pila de PADDs de su clase de la mañana.

"He terminado con su correo y la presentación", dice Nyota: "si desea revisar las pruebas."

En lugar de contestar, Spock retira la silla detrás de su escritorio y se sienta, deslizando un PADD hacia él. Su silencio no la sorprende, si hubiera querido ayudarla, lo habría dicho. Nyota espera un momento más y luego comienza a ponerse de pie. Las horas de tutorías comienzan poco tiempo, ella también podría comprobar para asegurarse de que el laboratorio está abierto.

"Oh," agrega, "Le envié dos mensajes marcados para su bandeja."

Por fin se encuentra con su mirada, y se sorprendió de lo cansado que parecia. No es que él este desordenado o descuidado, pero algo en su postura, en la forma en que curva su brazo izquierdo alrededor del PADD en el escritorio como si se estuviera sosteniendo, le hace parecer menos formal... ... o casi... humano.

"¿Le apetece un poco de té?"

Su pregunta coge con la guardia baja y le espeta: "Por supuesto. Pero déjame hacerlo."

¿Su expresión no cambió, pero ella siente su alivio? Podría estar mal, su color es apagado, sus palabras tranquilas y suaves.

En la sala de descanso abre el recipiente, disfruta el aroma de lo último del té de Kenia en el colador de té. Respiró hondo, e inhala el aroma franco del té y se pregunta de nuevo donde lo encontró Spock. Ella hace una nota mental para decirle que la lata está vacía.

Cuando regresa a su oficina con dos tazas de té, él está leyendo el correo etiquetado por ella, al menos eso es lo que supone. Coloca la taza sobre la mesa, empieza a salir hacia el laboratorio cuando él la detiene.

"Una nota de mi madre", dice, y se da cuenta de que esta es una invitación a sentarse. Ella se desliza en la silla más cercana a su escritorio, sosteniendo su taza de té entre las manos.

"Ella escribe," empieza él, "que la cirugía de mi padre está prevista para finales de esta semana".

"¡La cirugía!"

Esto es lo primero que Nyota ha oído del padre de Spock está enfermo. Eso explica la extraña mirada de Spock hoy-su agotamiento apenas disimulado, su malestar casi físico.

"¿Qué tipo de cirugía?" -pregunta, y Spock toma un sorbo de su té antes de contestar.

"Reparación de una válvula del corazón", dice, se encuentra con la mirada de Nyota. La brillante luz del sol desde la ventana ilumina los ojos al color del té-una observación vergonzosa que la hace sentir intrusiva y un poco profundo. Ella se vuelve a enfocar en lo que él está diciendo.

"Entonces," tropieza ", ¿usted va para Vulcano?"

Otro pensamiento salta a la mente espontáneamente-¿Su amigo estará allí?

Pero Spock no pareció darse cuenta de su distracción. Da otro sorbo de té y dice: "No, mi horario excluye esa posibilidad."

"¡Puede cancelar sus clases!"

A Nyota le sorprende su propia vehemencia.

Al parecer, Spock se sorprende también. Él arquea una ceja.

"Mi presencia no afectará el resultado de la cirugía", dice, y, a pesar de sí misma, Nyota resopla.

"¡Pero a su madre ella si puede desear su presencia!"

En seguida se da cuenta de la falacia de su argumentación-que no sabe nada acerca de los tabúes de los Vulcanos en materia de salud y cirugía. Ella está reaccionando como si su propio padre se enfrentara a la cirugía, as que seria natural que ella estuviera allí. Spock, sin embargo,

"Mi madre daría la bienvenida a mi compañía", dice Spock, el fantasma de la diversión jugando alrededor de sus labios. "como ella me lo recuerda muy a menudo."

Algo en su tono le avisa de que el tema está cerrado. Ella mira hacia abajo en la taza y mide la cantidad de té. Un trago más y se dirigirá al laboratorio.

"El asunto de la otra", dice, "es del decano. Necesito su consejo...".

De inmediato Nyota está en alerta. ¿Una carta del decano? Podría ser una buena noticia-o una desastrosa... ¿Una promoción o traslado a otro departamento? El estado de Spock como instructor en dos áreas: informática y de idiomas siempre ha sido temporal. Cuando el profesor de lengua Vulcana llego el año pasado, accedió a llevar ambas materias y se ha mantenido, a pesar de la apretada agenda que lleva junto a un consorcio de inteligencia artificial.

Si abandona el departamento de idiomas, ¿Perdería su posición como su ayudante?

Eso debe ser.

Nyota siente una oleada de decepción. El pago ha sido de ayuda, las horas de trabajo relativamente ligeras.

Y pasar del tiempo con Spock-"Mi madre daría la bienvenida a mi compañía". Bueno, ¿por qué no? Es buena compañía.

El es- más que eso.

Todo esto pasa como flashes por su mente en un instante.

Ella exhala y trata de sonreír.

"El premio Brodhead", comienza.

"¡Lo ha conseguido!" dice Nyota, siente deleite y vértigo nacidos del alivio por sus palabras. "¡Yo sabía que lo haría! Cuando vi que estaba nominado-"

Cálmate, piensa, al oírse a sí misma parloteando. Él no abandona el departamento solo está siendo reconocido por su excelencia en la enseñanza.

En cierto modo esto es una sorpresa-cadetes fuera del campo a menudo se quejan de que Spock es un profesor extraordinariamente exigente.

Pero sus estudiantes avanzados se agolpan a sus clases, agradecidos por su precisión y detalle, conscientes de su voluntad de trabajar con ellos en sus propios proyectos de investigación.

El Premio Brodhead es votado por los cadetes y premiado en el mediano plazo. Él tendrá que preparar una conferencia para su discurso de aceptación, del tema de su elección. Esa debe ser la razón por la que quiere que su consejo.

Sin embargo, hoy en día dos veces su intuición le falla.

"No tengo la intención de aceptarlo", dijo Spock. "No estoy seguro de cómo responder a la notificación del decano-"

"¡Tiene que aceptarlo!" dice Nyota, aturdida. "¡Sería insultante... ... rechazarlo!"

En eso Spock inclina la cabeza y frunce el ceño.

"Explícate".

Girando su silla para mirarlo, dice Nyota: "¡Porque! Sus estudiantes están reconociendo su importancia en su educación. Si niega al premio, usted les está diciendo que su opinión no importa."

"Su opinión no importa", dice Spock. "Mi doctrina no se ve afectada por lo que mis estudiantes piensen de mí".

Por un momento Nyota olvida las palabras.

"Pero-" inicia ella y tartamudea. La enseñanza no es un camino de ida: el respeto que Spock ha obtenido de sus alumnos que importa-lo convierte en una fuerza en el campo, un mentor para los que buscan un desafío. Si ellos no lo respetan-le buscan...

Ella siente una oleada de tristeza.

¿Es su visión de sí mismo tan sombría que no ve lo importante que es para sus estudiantes, para su madre, a su padre?

¿Para ella?

"No," dice. Ella ve a Spock reaccionar ante su tono con un cambio en su postura. "tiene que aceptarlo. Tiene que hacerlo. Ya sé lo que va a decir-"

Ella entrecierra sus ojos y se le queda mirando, sin atreverse a hablar. Él se aleja una fracción y ella presiona hacia adelante.

"Usted va a argumentar que no es necesario un premio para decirle lo que ya sabe, que trabaja duro y hace todo lo posible para dejar las cosas claras para los estudiantes-se detiene- No diga nada. Usted sabe que es verdad. ¿Cree que los premios y honores son para otras personas-personas que necesitan una palmadita en la espalda para seguir adelante. ¿Que no es necesario?"

Hace una pausa para tomar un respiro.

"Y probablemente tenga razón. Pero lo que no está pensando es que los estudiantes necesitan darle este premio. Ellos necesitan. Ellos no tienen otra forma de decir... gracias. Así se los permite."

es una larga diatriba, Nyota da un nuevo respiro y de repente esta sudorosa. Ella siente un mechón de pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca y resiste el impulso de deslizarlo fuera del camino.

Spock no dice nada. Por un momento se sientan en un incómodo silencio, con los ojos en ella por un momento antes de apartarlos de nuevo hacia su taza de té.

"Entonces me remito a su sabiduría en este asunto", dijo por fin, y ella le da a él una rápida mirada.

"Yo... lo siento... yo fui tan contundente," balbucea, obligándose a cumplir con su mirada. Algo en su expresión cambia, se vuelve menos oscuro, se suaviza imperceptiblemente.

Más tarde, ella trata de describirlo para sí misma y fracasa.

"No hay disculpa necesaria", dice. "Valoro su honestidad...".

Ella se excusa poco después-ya un estudiante está de pie con impaciencia en la puerta del laboratorio, esperando a que se desocupe. Con alivio se desliza en la rutina familiar, enmascarando su crispamiento con propósito y movimiento.

Durante dos horas, ella se distrae de esta manera, pero con el tiempo despide al último estudiante y se dirige de nuevo a la oficina de Spock. Mientras ella espera, él no está allí-los lunes se va antes de que ella lo haga y tiene un horario de oficina en el departamento de ciencias de la computación.

La luz está apagada pero la puerta está desbloqueada, su concesión ya que ella puede ser que necesite algo antes de cerrar por la noche. Cuando entra, se enciende las luces y ve inmediatamente que él ha dejado su Comm sobre la mesa, un signo, piensa, que ella no es la única que esta distraída esta tarde.

Vacila antes de recogerlo. Él lo necesita, la luz de alerta muestra que no tiene mensajes en espera.

El edificio de la informática está en el otro lado del campus, pero Nyota sale en el crepúsculo, se cruza de brazos e inclina la cabeza ante el viento húmedo.

Cuando llega allí ella ve que la puerta principal del edificio de ciencias de la computación está bloqueado, un cartel en la puerta diciendo que la reparación de los controles ambientales será a partir de las 5.

Por un momento Nyota se encuentra junto a la puerta, haciendo piruetas lentamente, considerando sus opciones.

Podría llevar la Comm de Spock a su oficina en el edificio de idiomas. Quizá, después de todo, va por ella.

O podía caminar un poco más lejos hacia el lado este del campus de la facultad a la vivienda de Spock.

La Comm de Spock en el bolsillo lanza campanadas suaves-otro mensaje perdido. A la casa de Spock, entonces. Ella inclina su cabeza contra el viento y acelera todo el camino.

El apartamento donde muchos de los miembros de la facultad se alojan. Es un edificio anodino. Una carretera muy transitada se extiende más allá de ella, y aún más en la distancia, Nyota puede ver las luces de la costa.

Antes de que ella presione el intercomunicador de la puerta tirita de frío, o por el nerviosismo, no está segura de cuál motivo.

"Es Uhura", dice ella cuando el indicador parpadea. "Dejo su Comm en la oficina. ¡Yo lo tengo!"

Al oír el desbloqueo de la puerta principal del edificio, empuja la puerta y busca el número del apartamento. Spock es el primero de la izquierda, pero antes de que pueda tocar el timbre, el abre la puerta.

Cuando ella sube al umbral siente una ráfaga de calor que viene desde el apartamento. Por primera vez desde que lo conoce, Spock se ve caliente, con el rostro encendido, con el pelo enmarañado y ligeramente húmedo.

Lo más sorprendente es la forma en que está vestido, con un traje largo negro hecho de algo pesado y tejido visiblemente. Detrás de él, las luces en el apartamento parecen apagadas, como si fuera una vela la que proporcionase iluminacion.

La luz de la bombilla que cuelga en el pasillo cae en el rostro de Spock, dando a sus ojos del mismo color intenso que Nyota vio antes en la oficina. Ella tiembla de nuevo.

"Tengo su Comm", dice ella, dando un paso más cerca. Ella ve más allá de él, por un momento en el apartamento a oscuras, pero Spock no se mueve a un lado.

"Como usted ha dicho," él dice en voz tan baja que ella tiene que esforzarse para oírle.

Meciéndose suavemente hacia adelante, ella desliza la mano en el bolsillo. Sus ojos siguen sus movimientos así que ella lucha para poner una medida de gracia a lo que está haciendo.

El latido de su corazón es fuerte, llenando sus oídos. Cuando tira de la Comm de su bolsillo, por fin, ella ladea la palma hacia arriba y levanta la mirada.

Spock la está mirando tan intensamente que su aliento la atrapa.

Su mirada se desplaza desde sus ojos a la boca y a lo largo de su garganta. Ella se estabiliza, levantando la barbilla, exhalando bruscamente el aire.

Ella siente que algo cambia, tirando de ella sin movimiento visible, hacia su anhelo.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve el brazo de Spock llegar a ella.

Al final del pasillo se abre una puerta y una risa llena el pasillo.

"Gracias", dice Spock, sus dedos apenas rozando su palma, cuando toma los pliegues alrededor de su comunicador.

Ella asiente con la cabeza brevemente y se mueve hacia atrás, parpadeando en vergüenza al malinterpretar sus intenciones.

Caminando por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la calle, se escucha el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, pero sus pasos son demasiado altos, y se obliga a sí misma a seguir adelante, con las manos abriendo la pesada puerta contra la brisa de la tarde, dispuesta a no mirar hacia atrás, seguro de que él no está todavía de pie en la puerta, enmarcada por el calor y la oscuridad, con una súplica silenciosa en sus ojos color té.

X

Los Vulcanos no tienen emociones.

De todas las cosas que los humanos piensan que saben acerca de los vulcanos, ésta es la más arraigada.

Spock siempre había sabido esto, incluso los vulcanos permitieron que la mentira quedara sin respuesta.

Ni siquiera su propia familia, su familia humana-a veces tenían un desliz y hacían comentarios que eran... si no hacían daño, eran insensibles.

No sus primos, por supuesto. En todo caso, Chris y sus dos hermanas eran culpables de ser daltónicos, haciendo caso omiso de su patrimonio Vulcano, de tratarlo como si sus sensibilidades y tradiciones eran nada más que pecadillos impares o elecciones excéntricas.

Sus restricciones en la dieta, por ejemplo, no eran más extrañas que la de muchos seres humanos que conocían. Su aversión por la violencia-no imposible. Las otras cosas, la cadencia leve en su Norma que traicionó a otro idioma como su lengua nativa, la textura de su ropa ajena para todos los que podrían ser explicados como características extranjeras, algo familiar en otro país, pero aquí exótico.

Él entendió y no le importaba. Sus primos lo aceptaban-de hecho, su ceguera fue bien intencionada, incluso amable.

No así la actitud de su abuela.

Su desaprobación de la decisión de su hija acerca de su marido era palpable. Aunque ella nunca trató con crueldad manifiesta a Spock, no estaba cálida o amorosa, bien, en raras ocasiones siquiera hablaba con él en una de sus raras visitas. Sarek casi nunca venía con Amanda y Spock cuando lo hacia pasar por ello, por lo general durante sólo unos minutos de conversación altisonante y tensa.

"Ella es quien es", Amanda le dijo una vez, como si eso fuera explicación suficiente. No le preguntó a su madre para obtener más detalles.

Así que cuando su abuela murió, él no sentía nada.

Era como si se hubiera convertido en la idea humana de un Vulcano, indiferente al dolor, desprovisto de la atención.

A través de su vínculo podía sentir angustia de su madre y más que eso, su dolor, no sólo de perder a su madre, sino de perder lo que podría haber sido.

Era muy confuso.

El funeral se retrasó para dar Amanda tiempo de viaje suficiente. Para sorpresa de Spock, Sarek insistió en que fueran juntos como una familia, a pesar de la voluntad de Amanda de ir sola.

"Tu madre nos necesita", dijo Sarek a su hijo la noche antes de partir hacia la Tierra ", y lo demanda la tradición y el respeto... incluso por alguien tan... difícil... como tu abuela debemos asistir."

Anna les dio la bienvenida en la estación de transporte terrestre con el coche de la familia. Un año mayor que Spock, a los 17 años Anna era casi tan alta como él, y casi sombría. Llevaba el pelo con un corte asimétrico que acentuaba sus pómulos afilados. A excepción de las cejas alzadas de Spock, podrían haber pasado por hermanos-de hecho, más de una vez había sido cuestionada por desconocidos.

"¿Ha llegado ya Chris?" Spock preguntó a Anna mientras navegaban a través de las calles llenas de gente cerca de la casa de su familia en Seattle. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Spock en el espejo retrovisor.

"Él no va a venir", dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. "Los exámenes finales. No podía reprogramar".

Sentado al lado de su padre en el asiento trasero, Spock sintió tenso a Sarek.

"¿Se perderá el funeral de su abuela?"

Spock no estaba sorprendido de que su padre lo desaprobara. Para los vulcanos, la ceremonia era a veces la mejor-la única- manera de expresar las emociones que mantenían ocultas tras capas de control. Sin ceremonias, sin la comodidad de ritual y la rutina de la vida, todo sería un caos.

Lo que sí sorprendió a Spock era que su padre no trató de ocultar su desaprobación. Anna también lo oyó. Echó un vistazo a Amanda en el asiento delantero antes de decir: "Yo no creo que él pudiera conseguir un transporte. La colonia marciana fue puesta en cuarentena durante varios días esta semana y nadie podía salir-"

"Siempre hay posibilidades", dijo Sarek. El debate se cerró.

Aunque Chris había estado fuera en la universidad en la colonia de Marte durante dos años, fue diligente en mantener el contacto. Spock sintió una oleada de decepción, echaría de menos verlo en esta visita.

Sus propios planes, por ejemplo-Spock tenía ganas de hablar con Chris acerca de dónde puede aplicar para la escuela el próximo año. La academia de ciencias de Vulcano -que era evidente. Pero también quería preguntar lo que era estudiar tan lejos de casa. ¿ a Chris le resulta difícil estar lejos de su familia? ¿O era una liberación, tal vez?

La casa de Cecilia estaba llena de gente. El funeral sería en realidad allí mañana, en el patio trasero, vagamente oficiada por un rabino y un sacerdote católico ya que ambos eran amigos o parientes lejanos de su madre, Anna no estaba segura. El internamiento seria privado, la familia rociarían las cenizas en el jardín de rosas antes de que los otros huéspedes llegaran.

Sosteniendo su pesado equipaje y con sus padres frente a él como una barrera, Spock presionó su paso por el vestíbulo lleno de gente y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación del final del pasillo.

"¡Estás aquí!" oyó chillar a Rachel. Como siempre lo hacía cuando ella lo veía, Rachel echó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la apretó con movimientos exagerados.

"Ponlas abajo", ordenó. "¡Quiero que conozcas a algunas personas!"

Acomodo el equipaje en el interior de la puerta, Spock siguió a su prima más joven de vuelta por el pasillo a su habitación, la cual, hasta donde él sabía, estaba llena de niñas amigas de Rachel. Miraron hacia arriba al unísono cuando él caminó dentro.

"¿Ese es tu primo? ¿Cómo es eso posible?" dijo una adolescente con cabello rizado y pelirrojo, arrugando la nariz. Ahí estaba-como los humanos a menudo hablaban de él como sino pudiera sentirse avergonzado u ofendido.

Pero Rachel ignoró el comentario y se dirigió a la multitud.

"Se trata de Spock", dijo. "Hay que ser agradables, porque ha venido todo el camino desde Vulcano hoy así que está muy cansado."

Eso no era, de hecho, verdad. El viaje había sido bastante fácil y él estaba apenas cansado. No dijo nada, sin embargo. Los comentarios de Rachel no podían haber tenido la intención de tomarse literalmente-sutilezas de los humanos que tratan a menudo de dar poca información y se tratan más acerca de, como dijo su madre, engrasar las ruedas de las interacciones sociales.

De repente Rachel giró y dijo: "Vamos, Spock, tenemos lugares para ir y ver a la gente."

Como él la siguió hasta la escalera, Spock miró largo oscuro y rizado cabello oscuro de Rachel, rebotando alrededor de sus hombros. Más corto que el de Anna y un año más joven que Spock, Rachel habitualmente lo ondea cuando ella camina y gesticula ampliamente al hablar. Lo lleva a su habitación para mostrarle fuera de lo típico.

"Necesitas algo para comer", dijo Rachel por encima del hombro, abriendo la puerta de la cocina.

Al igual que el resto de la casa, la cocina estaba llena de vecinos y amigos-"no", dijo Spock -se reunieron personas que conocían a su abuela, pero también la gente que conocía a su madre y su tía, muchos de los que nunca habían conocido a su abuela. Que estaban ahí la noche antes del funeral y era desconcertante. Tendría que preguntarle a su madre al respecto-o a Anna, tal vez, que lo vio detrás de Rachel y se movió rápidamente para interceptarlo.

"No, no", dijo, y por un momento, Spock no estaba seguro si ella estaba hablándole él o a Rachel.

"¡Tiene hambre!" Rachel protestó, y Anna levantó una ceja, miró a Spock a los ojos, y dijo: "¿la tienes?"

Él negó con la cabeza y resopló Rachel en voz alta.

"Nadie está comiendo todavía", dijo Anna, y Rachel resopló de nuevo.

"Pero toda esta comida-"

Rachel movió su brazo para incluir los mostradores y mesas cubiertas con cazuelas y empanadas, pasteles y jarras de té de frutas refrigerados.

"Vas a tener que esperar", dijo Anna, cogiendo a Spock por el codo y el conduciéndolo a la puerta de afuera.

El patio estaba menos lleno que la casa, aunque la gente estaba hablando en grupos pequeños o grandes bancales de fresado de Cecilia.

"¿Te acuerdas de Lucy?", dijo Anna. No era una pregunta.

Por supuesto que Spock recuerda a Lucy. Pequeña y compacta, con el pelo de un color diferente cada vez que la veía-Lucy había sido la mejor amiga de Ana durante toda la secundaria. El verano pasado, cuando Spock pasó dos semanas en Seattle, Lucy había sido un visitante frecuente a la casa, a veces permanecía por varios días a la vez.

"Ella está enamorada de ti", Anna había dicho entonces. Su confusión debe haber sido notable porque, agregó, "Ya sabes que le gustas. Ella esta... atraída por ti."

"¿Quieres decir sexualmente?" preguntó Spock, y Anna rodo los ojos.

"No actúes tan sorprendido", dijo Anna. "Te he visto mirándola, también."

Ese era el caso. Cuando Lucy estaba cerca, Spock se encontraba a sí mismo mirándola, pero por curiosidad justificada y nada más. El verano pasado, por ejemplo, con el pelo teñido de un azul brillante, casi fluorescente. Cuando Lucy se movía de una determinada manera, Spock podía percibir un peculiar punto culminante, una fascinante interacción turquesa de las longitudes de onda en el espectro de color-

La noche antes de que él se fuera, Anna hizo una fiesta de despedida a sus padres-dando su permiso tácito aunque ambos tuvieron que trabajar en el hospital esa noche.

"No alcohol", Spock escucho decir al padre de Anna por el altavoz del teléfono en la cocina.

"No tengo nada", dijo Anna con dulzura. Sólo más tarde, cuando sus amigos llegaron con un enfriador de cerveza Spock se dio cuenta de cómo la verdad a veces puede enmascarar una mentira.

"¿Bebes?" le preguntó un muchacho alto a Anna, sacando una botella del hielo de la nevera. "Quiero decir, ¿o sí?"

Spock se puso rígido. Tenía tan sólo 2,3 metros de distancia, seguramente el chico sabía que él podía oírlo, podría responder. _No tienen sentimientos de dolor_, había oído decir a una mujer humana, una vez que él y su madre comían en un restaurante. P_uede decir mirando.  
_  
Su madre lo había oído también-y para mortificación de Spock, se había levantado de repente y se dirigió a la mesa de al lado, mirando fijamente a su interlocutor sorprendido.

"Yo le aconsejo", dijo Amanda con veneno tanto como Spock había oído nunca usar ", para hablar sólo de cosas que usted sabe algo al respecto!"

Ella comenzó a dar la vuelta y luego pareció pensarlo mejor, girando hacia la mujer sentada de nuevo y agregó: "¡Pero entonces no tendría nada que decir. Lástima!"

la respuesta de Anna en la fiesta fue casi tan funesta. Cogió la botella de cerveza del niño y se la entregó a Spock.

"Idiota", dijo Lucy a sus espaldas. "No le hagas caso".

Esa noche el pelo de Lucy era casi negro, una transformación asombrosa que llamó la atención de Spock cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

"Ven y siéntate conmigo", dijo Lucy, y aunque Spock estaba considerando seriamente escaparse a su habitación en el ático, sentía que Anna lo observaba. Una escapada temprana no era posible, entonces. Tendría que esperar hasta que su atención se desviara.

"Si quieres", dijo, sentado junto a Lucy en un banco del jardín raquítico, se reclinó contra un árbol para apoyarse.

Alguien-Anna tal vez, o más probablemente, Rachel había encadenado al azar varias líneas de luces de Navidad en el patio. El efecto fue menos festivo de lo que podría haber sido si más bombillas se hubieran utilizado. Spock comenzó a calcular automáticamente la cantidad de potencia que ofrece la cantidad óptima de luz y de atmósfera y cuántos más filamentos de las luces, sería necesario-

Y repentinamente apareció Lucy, casi en su regazo.

Estaba tan sorprendido que dejó caer la botella sin abrir de cerveza.

"Siento que estamos solos", dijo ella, inclinándose cerca, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Su mirada cayó a su boca y ella se movió tan cerca que Spock cerró los ojos para no verse bizco.

Sintió la boca de Lucy por su cuenta-y en un momento de inspiración tardía, se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba besando.

Su primer impulso fue alejarla, pero antes de que pudiera, él sintió que su lengua se deslizaba más allá de sus dientes.

El lúpulo y la cebada y la espiga de levadura catalogo una parte de su mente el sabor de Lucy-, pero lo más grande, una sensación en su mente, estaba fascinado y repelido por donde sentía la lengua, como una espiga caliente en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Mordió instintivamente y Lucy gritó.

"¡Qué demonios!"

Ambos habían saltado y se alejaron.

Pero allí estaba ahora, en el patio trasero de Anna, la noche antes del funeral de su abuela. Anna desapareció en un pequeño grupo de gente y él y Lucy se quedaron frente a frente.

No tenía ni idea de qué decir.

Finalmente Lucy suspiró y dijo: "Siento lo de tu abuela."

Un Vulcano habría dicho: "Sufro contigo"-el lenguaje formal de una declaración de empatía y solidaridad. ¿Qué iba a decir a esta disculpa humana?

"Gracias", dijo al fin, y Lucy asintió con la cabeza como si lo estimara.

"¿Cómo has estado?" -dijo, empezando a caminar alrededor del perímetro del jardín de flores. Spock se llevó las manos a la espalda con cuidado y la siguió a su ritmo.

"Muy bien, gracias", respondió. "¿Y tú?"

En lugar de contestar, Lucy rió suavemente.

"La ultima vez…" empezó a decir. "Lo siento. Yo ..."

Poco después de volver el verano pasado a Vulcano, Spock había registrado tres tiendas de libros antes de encontrar una copia usada de la poesía recogida de Kohlar-algo que su maestro de ajedrez, Truvik, había sugerido una vez.

La poesía era confusa. Escrito antes del tiempo de Surak y la adopción de la lógica como una forma de vida, la poesía celebra la pasión cruda de una manera que hizo que Spock se sintiera aprensivo mientras lo leía.

_Me siento atraído a usted en contra de mi voluntad-dijo el poeta. Te tomaría en mis sueños.  
_  
Al leer las estrofas desconcertantes, pensó en T'Pring y en Lucy, también, y su respuesta sexual innegable para ella, pero las líneas no sonaban ciertas. Él no lo ha hecho. Él no sueña.

Tampoco ahora, o al menos, no en la forma Kohlar parecía describir. No era Lucy, más bonita de lo que recordaba de ella, su cabello rubio natural, sus ojos de color verde claro enmarcados por oscuras pestañas. Si ella quería besarlo de nuevo, no le importaría.

Pero charlaron durante unos minutos más, nada de importancia-antes de partir. En el funeral al día siguiente la vio con su familia, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella en persona.

Su última noche en Seattle la paso tendido en el colchón de aire en su habitación del ático, Rachel y Anna acampando en diferentes rincones, hablaron mucho después de que los adultos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones.

"Me alegro de que haya terminado," dijo Rachel, deslizándose los zapatos y moviendo sus dedos del pie. "Es difícil fingir durante tanto tiempo."

"Lo sé," dijo Anna. Spock miró de una hermana a la otra, tratando de analizar su significado.

"Expliquen", dijo al fin, y Rachel suspiró.

"Ya sabes, estar triste y todo eso. Acerca de la abuela".

Esto fue una sorpresa. Spock asumió que las niñas estaban tristes, después de todo, habían vivido cerca de su abuela y había pasado mucho más tiempo con ella que él.

Y, por supuesto, la otra cosa. Ellos eran humanos.

"Quiero decir", continuó Rachel "No estoy contento de que esté muerta. No soy tan insensible. Es que-"

"Ella era quien era," Anna terminó por ella, y Spock casi saltó al oír las palabras que su madre repetía.

"No me gusta", dijo Rachel. "Creo que me puso de los nervios."

"Todo el mundo se puso de los nervios", dijo Anna. "No me gusta tampoco. O Chris. ¿Recuerda cómo ella siempre estaba quejándose de que nunca llegó a verla, y luego, cuando él estaba allí, se pasó todo el tiempo quejándose de que nunca llegó a verla? Eres el único que le gustaba, Spock. Ella siempre estaba presumiendo de ti. "

Él no dijo nada. Sin duda, sus primas estaban equivocadas, pero señalar esto podría ofenderlas, o por lo menos, perturbar la comprensión de su abuela. ¿Cuál sería el punto, ahora que ella no podía defenderse o responder por lo que puede o no haber dicho?

Buscó en su interior, su madre y su padre estaban allí, una presencia constante... y tentativamente exploró lo que su madre estaba sintiendo mientras se preparaba para la cama. La tristeza y el cansancio, y un atisbo de preocupación por el viaje a casa a la mañana siguiente.

Se estiró más allá y sintió a su padre quietud-la meditación, probablemente, no les preocupa nada urgente.

Aún más distante era su vínculo con T'Pring-débil pero tranquilizador.

Un coro en su mente, reconfortante, incluso calmante a veces.

_Me siento atraído a usted en contra de mi voluntad. Te tomaría en mis sueños.  
_  
Nada de eso, nada en absoluto.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo Rachel, interrumpiendo sus ensoñaciones.

"Pensar", dijo inmediatamente, y ambas chicas lo sorprendieron con su risa.

Por una vez se equivocaron, sus daltónicos primos, estas niñas que lo trataron como a su hermano.

"Eso es todo lo que los vulcanos hacen, ¿no es así?" Rachel dijo con descaro.

"Es verdad", respondió.

X

El nuevo asenoi no ayuda en absoluto.

A pesar de pasar horas de horas, sentado frente a el, vuelve a encender las velas cuando se queman, rociando más incienso cuando su concentración empieza a ir a la deriva-Spock está tan distraído como siempre.

La imagen de Stonn de pie en la puerta de T'Pring en el hotel es como una sombra en su cerebro. Cuando trata de vaciar su mente, la imagen flota a su conciencia.

Cuando es capaz de desterrar la imagen de Stonn, una imagen más preocupante lo reemplaza-sus brazos alrededor de Nyota en su oficina, su cuerpo frío presionado contra el suyo, su certeza de que en ese momento le reveló lo que él nunca había tenido la intención de mostrar-lo que nunca puede mostrar.

Últimamente Spock ha pensado a menudo sobre Truvik-en parte debido a que su madre le hizo saber que su viejo maestro estaba jubilado-y en parte porque las lecciones que Truvik le enseño han tenido una enseñanza particular.

Estas estrategias-y su determinación de enseñar el ajedrez a Spock tanto de sí mismo como sobre el juego.

Truvik le dijo una vez que el fuego encarnado por un asenoi era una metáfora tomada de una época anterior. Fuego, su antiguo maestro le había dicho, representa la pasión en la poesía de T'Quir y Kohlar.

En el momento Spock había despedido a sus comentarios. La poesía no le interesa en absoluto, y la pasión... podía imaginar lo que su padre podría decir si él le pidiera su opinión de ella.

El libro de poesía Kohlar que había comprado después de la experiencia confusa con la amiga de Anna, Lucy, había sido rápido para leerlo y rápidamente lo había archivado. Quizás a la luz de su fracaso con la meditación, es hora de dar vuelta de nuevo a algún tipo de ayuda, la poesía podría permitirle entenderse a sí mismo.

Con un sobresalto, Spock se da cuenta de que su frustración no es con nadie más, no con Stonn o T'Pring o incluso con Nyota, sino consigo mismo.

_Estoy tan conflictivo como antes, cuando era niño, _piensa.

Su madre se había comprometido a buscar su espacio para el libro y enviárselo, así que cuando llego a su oficina el lunes, no se sorprendió al verlo allí.

"Cadete Uhura", dice, señalando a Nyota pero tratando de evitar mirarla directamente.

"He terminado con su correo y la presentación", dice ella, "si desea revisar las pruebas."

¿Quiere su ayuda? Tenerla en la habitación es bastante difícil. Ayudándolo en el manejo de los PADDs con él sería... impensable.

Él oye el roce de la pata de la silla y se da cuenta de que ella se levanta para irse. En vez del alivio esperado, se siente una punzada de tristeza.

"Oh," dice ella, "he enviado dos mensajes marcados para su bandeja."

Su amabilidad es dolorosa: su preocupación difícil de soportar.

Sin embargo, tiene que hacerlo. Él respira y trata de parecer tan amable como ella lo hace.

"¿Le apetece un poco de té?"

Se ofrece a hacerlo-algo que parece disfrutar haciendo, y lee los dos mensajes que había etiquetado. En unos instantes se entera de su regreso-el aroma de té flotando arriba de la taza que pone en su escritorio.

"Una nota de mi madre", dice, esperando que suene indiferente. "Ella escribe que la cirugía de mi padre está prevista para finales de esta semana".

Ella esta, evidentemente sorprendida por la noticia, su voz es más fuerte, su expresión cautelosa.

"Entonces," pregunta ella, "¿Usted va para Vulcano?"

"No. Mi horario se opone a esa posibilidad".

"¡Puede cancelar sus clases!"

"Mi presencia no afectará el resultado de la cirugía", dice, pero hasta él oye su incredulidad.

"¡Pero a su madre, ella puede desear su presencia!"

Una imagen de su madre nada en su imaginación, sus profundos ojos marrones, su ceño juguetón cuando ella termina cada transmisión subespacial con un recordatorio de que tiene que verlo pronto.

"Mi madre daría la bienvenida a mi compañía", dice Spock. "como ella me lo recuerda bastante a menudo."

Siente la preparación de Nyota de abandonar y se apresura a seguir.

"El otro correo", dice, "es del decano. Necesito su... consejo. El premio Brodhead"

Instantáneamente se hace el tipo de salto intuitivo que primero le llamó la atención en su clase, su capacidad detectivesca para llegar a la conclusión correcta, con un mínimo de pistas.

"¡Lo ha conseguido!" Nyota dice. "¡Yo sabía que lo haría! Cuando vi que estaba nominado-"

"No tengo la intención de aceptarlo", dijo Spock. "No estoy seguro de cómo responder a la notificación del decano-"

Pero ella se horroriza-o algo que suena igualmente escandalizado.

"Sus estudiantes están reconociendo su importancia en su educación", dice ella, frunciendo el ceño, acercándose con una pasión sorprendente en su voz. "Si usted rechaza el premio, usted les está diciendo que su opinión no importa."

"Su opinión no importa", dice Spock. "Mi doctrina no se ve afectada por lo que mis estudiantes piensen de mí".

Por un momento, ella no dice nada, ¿tiene que haberla ofendido? Es verdad, él sabe que muchos de sus estudiantes se quejan de su enseñanza. Eso no significa, sin embargo, que influyen en la evaluación de su trabajo en clase o su condena por la forma en que deben presentar sus lecciones. En ese sentido, no le importa lo que sus estudiantes piensen de él. Nyota, por otra parte, parece molesta con su respuesta.

"No," ella dice. "Hay que aceptarlo. Tienes que hacerlo. Ya sé lo que va a decir-"

Con esto, él lucha por no mirar desconcertado. Cuando ella dice saber sus pensamientos, imagina sus dedos a la deriva a su templo, al ver su mundo con su visión-

Mentalmente se sacude. Esto es precisamente el tipo de imaginación innecesaria que el asenoi debe ayudar a eliminarlo.

"Usted va a argumentar que no es necesario un premio para decirle lo que ya sabe, que trabaja duro y hace todo lo posible para dejar las cosas claras para los estudiantes-Deténgase: No diga nada. Usted sabe que es verdad. ¿Cree que los premios y honores son para otras personas-personas que necesitan una palmadita en la espalda para seguir adelante. Usted no necesita eso. Y probablemente tenga razón. Pero lo que no está pensando es que sus estudiantes necesitan para darle este premio. Necesitan. Ellos no tienen ninguna otra manera de decir... gracias. Así se lo permite. "

Algo en la forma en que vacila cuando dice que no tiene ninguna otra manera de decir... gracias significa algo.

"Entonces me remito a su sabiduría en este asunto", dijo por fin, y ella le da una rápida mirada.

"Yo... lo siento... yo estaba tan contundente", dice Nyota, y siente un alivio, su extraño arrebato anterior no era de enojo, sino de... otra cosa.

"No hay disculpa necesaria", dice. "Valoro su honestidad...".

Ella se va entonces a abrir el laboratorio y ejecutar el tutorial. Y el se va a cumplir las horas de oficina en el edificio de la informática.

Salvo que se ha olvidado ¡olvidado!-El trabajo de mantenimiento regular programado para esta tarde. Su caducidad es tan sin precedentes que se dirige a su apartamento, completamente aturdido.

Eleva la temperatura tan alta como pueda y tirando de su túnica de mediación, después de unos minutos Spock siente que su corazón se desacelera, su cuerpo se calienta.

Con el simple accionamiento de sus uñas desenvuelve el libro de poesía.

Es como lo recordaba-un pequeño volumen encuadernado en seda púrpura oscura, las páginas ligeramente mohosas, la vieja impresión y notas al pie pesadamente.

Durante una hora lo lee y siente el mismo malestar intenso que recuerda de sus años anteriores.

_Me siento atraído a usted en contra de mi voluntad.  
_  
Una vez Truvik le había dicho que si él fuera afortunado, él no iba a encontrar nada en la poesía que él no supiera ya.

En esa época, cuando tenía 11 o 12 años, esas palabras eran una cifra.

La primera vez que leyó este libro, las palabras eran todavía insondables.

_Me siento atraído a usted en contra de mi voluntad.  
_  
Ahora lo sabe.

El intercomunicador resuena repentinamente.

"Es Uhura," oye al apretar el botón. "Dejo su Comm en la oficina. ¡Yo lo tengo."

Él señala la cerradura y abre la puerta de su apartamento. El aire en el pasillo es frío, no, en frío y cuando Nyota empuja la puerta exterior, se siente una ráfaga de aire incómodo.

Determinado. Esa es la expresión de su cara mientras ella se estremece en el aire de la noche y sonríe con la mirada.

"Tengo su Comm", dice ella, acercándose a su umbral. Ella se ve más allá de él por un momento en el apartamento a oscuras, pero no se atreve invitarla al interior.

_Te tomaría en mis sueños.  
_  
"Como usted ha dicho."

Meciéndose suavemente hacia adelante, ella desliza la mano en el bolsillo. Sus ojos siguen sus movimientos mientras saca la Comm, colocándola cuidadosamente en su mano para que pueda tomarlo sin tocarla.

Su mirada se desliza desde sus ojos a la boca y a lo largo de su garganta.

_Te tomaría en mis sueños.  
_  
Como si se tratara de una gran distancia, ve que levanta mano, alcanzándola, listo para rodearla con el brazo, atrayéndola hacia él, llevándola dentro de su apartamento, donde el asenoi inútil proyecta su luz parpadeante.

Al final del pasillo se abre una puerta y la risa llena el pasillo.

Con un sobresalto regresa a sí mismo.

"Gracias", dice Spock, sus dedos apenas rozando su palma, sintiendo los pliegues alrededor de su comunicador.

Ella asiente con la cabeza brevemente y se mueve hacia atrás, lejos de la mentira que ha oído decir a su padre más de una vez, siempre hay posibilidades.

Él la mira caminar resueltamente por el pasillo, abriendo la pesada puerta contra la brisa de la tarde, nunca mira atrás o ve que estaba en medio de su puerta, mirando hacia el pasillo frío, brillante, la emoción que sienten los vulcanos se ve reflejada en la súplica de sus ojos.

* * *

_respondiendo a algunos RR... si se que aun es un poco mecanica la traduccion...pero es mi primera vez haciendo este tipo de trabajo asi que les pido paciencia pues cada vez estoy tratando de mejorar...tambien con la ayuda de mi beta que tambien vio la problematica esta...asi que estamos dando como dije nuestro mejor esfuerzo._

_bueno esta historia cada vez se acerca a su final asi que._

_gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews...a los que no pero agregaron la historia en alert y favorito... y alos que simplemente se dieron el placer de leerla._

_gracias_

_asi no esta de mas decir deja un review no que no cuesta nada...pero fortalece a uno_


	10. Memoria

**Capítulo 10: Memoria**

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ningún personaje me pertenece (traducción: titulo real **What We Think We Know Autor:** _**_NotesfromaClassroom_**_ )Lo demás e__s solo por diversión._

La lista de las victimas fatales tardará 9 horas en llegar.

Hasta que lo haga, la Academia sigue con su rutina, con una sensación de dolor silenciosa. Incluso la cafetería y el centro de estudiantes, por lo general llena de ruido y movimiento, esta silenciosa y calmada, todos miran como la vidscreens se desplaza a través de las actualizaciones.

El USS Camden, atrapado en una tormenta de iones particularmente violenta, rompió un deflector, un acontecimiento temido por todos los navegantes que van en el espacio. Los muertos son los afortunados, los sobrevivientes de la exposición a la radiación Delta son siempre horriblemente mutilados.

Cuando la noticia de la primera explosión rompe la mañana del martes, Nyota está en su dormitorio, se viste después de una ducha y recoge sus libros antes de ir a desayunar.

"¿Has visto esto?" Gaila dice, apuntando a la pantalla del ordenador. "Es donde JC fue enviando, ¿no es así? ¿Y Rama? ¿No está en el Camden?"

Dejando caer sus libros en la cama, Nyota lee por encima del hombro de Gaila, aturdida, corriendo frenéticamente por la lista de los recién graduados que sabe que están a bordo. Entre las dos, ella y Gaila pueden pensar en por lo menos una docena.

No importa. Incluso si no hubiera conocido a uno solo, Nyota sentiría profundamente la pérdida. La Flota Estelar es una _familia_ en la forma en que el ejército ha sido siempre familiar.

Todos los días cuando va a clase y luego al laboratorio de idiomas para realizar los tutoriales, Nyota comprueba las entradas de noticias. Una nave de investigación, el Camden tiene una tripulación de 95 y estaba en patrulla de rutina, o tan rutinario, como cualquier viaje exploración de varias nebulosas ionizadas puede ser. En el momento en que la lista muertos llega, Nyota ha leído y releído las especificaciones y las entradas de registro público memorizado suficientes veces como para tener la mayor parte de los detalles.

Ninguna información es suficiente, sin embargo, para prepararla para el choque cuando finalmente los nombres de los muertos están disponibles.

Diecisiete y el número de víctimas confirmadas se espera que aumente ya que la radiación Delta tiene un precio.

Y allí, en la parte superior de la lista, esta J.C.

Cuando ella ve su nombre siente que la sangre se le sube a la cabeza y llega a estabilizarse.

"Yo lo conozco", dice un estudiante sentado en una terminal de computadora en el laboratorio, señalando un nombre en la lista. Desde el otro lado de la habitación y alguien más el control de la lista dice: "¡Oh, Dios mío!"

Se le ocurre a Nyota que casi todos en la universidad conocen a alguien en el Camden. Una rotación programada antes de la primavera pasada significo que la nave contara con un número excesivamente alto de los graduados para servir.

Y J.C.

Alto y delgado y con el pelo de color marrón claro que se negaba a permanecer peinado. Siempre mostrando una sonrisa cuando la veía a través de la cafetería o en el pasillo del edificio de idiomas.

_Vienes.  
_  
JC es la razón por la que es ayudante de Spock-la razón, de hecho, para que hiciera caso omiso de las advertencias de numerosos veteranos de los primeros años, y se inscribiera en clases avanzadas de biolingüistica con Spock en su segundo semestre en la Academia.

"Es brillante", le dijo JC como respuesta cuando ella le hizo saber sus inquietudes por sus descripciones de los cursos superiores antes del registro. Dos años mayor que Nyota, JC la había conocido en el loby de los dormitorios, entablaron una conversación que con el tiempo se transformó en una relación de corta duración de citas que se abandonó en favor de la amistad.

"Las personas se quejan que es demasiado duro, pero tu no tendrás ningún problema", dijo. "Es duro, pero justo. Espero hacer el trabajo como su ayudante el año próximo. O por lo menos que él este de acuerdo en ser mi asesor de alto rango para mi tesis".

Al final resultó que, Spock contrato JC y acordó aconsejar su proyecto de graduación. Mientras tanto, Nyota tuvo una segunda clase con Spock y decidió que la mayor parte de los cadetes que se quejaban de lo difícil que era en realidad estaban reaccionando a su comportamiento Vulcano-y a la certeza de que no iba a aceptar excusas para un trabajo de mala calidad.

Cuando JC aplica para el servicio a bordo de una nave- resulto una sorpresa para Nyota, que pensó que se dirigía a la academia, él le sugirió que solicitara el puesto de ayudante.

"Te lo advierto," le dijo JC, riendo, "no es fácil. El Comandante puede ser muy exigente. Sé de cinco cadetes que no duraron un semestre con él. Podría conseguir una medalla si lo logro al final del año. "

No ha visto a Spock en todo el día, por la clase que él enseña los martes en el edificio de ciencias de la computación, aunque por lo general se detiene en el laboratorio de idiomas durante la tarde. Nyota puede localizar las averías del equipo la mayoría de las veces por su cuenta, y los estudiantes avanzados de Spock programan su tiempo de laboratorio durante sus horas de oficina en los demás días en caso de que necesiten su ayuda. Los martes no tiene ninguna razón para pasar por allí.

Qué extraño que ella no ha pensado en eso antes.

Cuando la lista de los muertos se publica, los estudiantes dejan de trabajar en el laboratorio mientras Nyota se sienta por unos minutos, debatiendo si debe o no cerrar y volver a su habitación o esperar a ver si alguien más se detiene. Sin duda, nadie querrá trabajar ahora.

Ella se pone de pie y comienza temblorosamente los procedimientos de apagado.

"¿Se va?"

Ella salta visiblemente y se da vuelta para ver a Spock junto a la puerta.

"Todo el mundo se fue," dice ella, haciendo un movimiento con la mano hacia la habitación vacía. Una señalización fútil-él puede ver que no hay nadie más allí. Aún así, siente la necesidad de decir algo.

O por lo menos para comunicar su tristeza con el tono de su voz.

"El laboratorio no cierra durante otros 43 minutos," dice Spock con tal desapego que Nyota inmediatamente se enoja.

"Comandante!" dice ella, dando un paso hacia adelante. "La lista de bajas de Camden fue publicada ahora. Yo no creo que nadie vaya a venir al laboratorio en estos momentos."

Algo lamina a través de su expresión, un cambio en la frente, un estrechamiento de sus labios, sus ojos oscuros e intensos. Ella se encuentra con su mirada y frunce el ceño.

En lugar de responder, él se aparta de ella ágilmente como un gato y se dirige por el pasillo hacia su oficina. ¿Está enojado? La idea la pone furiosa.

Cuando termina de apagar de los ordenadores, tira de la puerta del laboratorio y lo sigue.

Aquí está otra vez-ese abismo extraño que a veces parece separarlos... su negativa a asistir a su padre durante su cirugía, su renuncia al Premio Brodhead. En esos momentos Nyota piensa que ella no lo conoce en absoluto-que es demasiado ajena a entenderlo.

Y entonces... y entonces.

Y entonces se acuerda de la visión fugaz que tenía de sus pensamientos mientras él la sujetó de caer en su oficina.

O los momentos inesperados cuando se sentía abrumado por su calor y la intensidad permanente sobre ella en la escalera antes de entrar a la galería de arte, o cepillando sus dedos a lo largo de la palma de la mano cuando ella le entregó su comm con él en el pasillo de su edificio de apartamentos.

¿Su imaginación?

Ella nunca ha sido una fantasiosa. De hecho, su familia la llama a dar cuenta de su realismo puro y duro. En todo caso, ella es la persona que menos sabe de imaginar...-y aquí se tambalea.

¿Imaginarse qué, exactamente?

Ella ronda la puerta de su oficina, con la boca abierta para ¿discutir..? ...¿Sobre su evidente molestia por cerrar el laboratorio? ... Y ve que él está en el videoteléfono. Se apoya en la puerta, observa que la persona en la línea es un almirante, el uniforme gris oscuro y la insignia inconfundible de la Flota Estelar.

Spock echa un vistazo a su espalda y hace señales con la mano. _Espera_. Se detiene junto a la puerta.

"Tengo la intención de hacerlo", dice Spock en el altavoz.

"Bien", dice el Almirante. "Estoy seguro de que la familia se lo agradecerá."

El silencio entonces, y Nyota se da cuenta de que el almirante espera a que Spock reconozca su comentario.

"Tan pronto como los servicios conmemorativos se dispongan", dice el Almirante, "voy a saber. No antes del fin de semana, estoy seguro. Eso te dará tiempo de sobra para preparar algunas observaciones para el elogio."

"Señor", dice Spock, y Nyota siente un cosquilleo por su columna vertebral. Ella nunca ha escuchado ese tono de voz en él antes, alarmado, casi suplicante, cargada de emoción. "No quiero hablar en el funeral".

"No lo entiendo".

El almirante está claramente molesto.

Nyota oye a Spock removiéndose en su silla-una contracción característica, como ese tono de su voz, que es nuevo para ella.

"¿Esto es" Spock dice, "una orden?"

"Por supuesto que no", dice el Almirante con vehemencia. "Pero pensé que querría decir algo. ¿No fue el teniente Ellison su estudiante y ayudante el año pasado? Usted está como su director de tesis. ¿O malinterprete esos hechos?"

La última pregunta que se dice con tal sarcasmo que Nyota retrocede.

"Esos datos son precisos", dice Spock, con la misma cepa en su voz. "Sin embargo, tengo que declinar a la invitación a hablar".

El silencio en esta ocasión se extiende por lo que se siente como una eternidad.

Por último, el almirante se aclara la garganta.

"Muy bien", dice. "Komack fuera."

No está seguro de qué hacer a continuación. Su pecho se siente apretado y se da cuenta de que ha estado conteniendo el aliento. Ella lo deja salir con prisa.

"Cadete Uhura," dice Spock, y ella agacha la cabeza por el marco de la puerta. "Entre, por favor."

Él está sentado tan derecho que su columna no toca la parte posterior de la silla. Nyota se sienta en la silla junto a su escritorio y junta las manos, esperando.

"He recibido el encargo," Spock comienza, "de escribir a la familia de uno de los tripulantes del Camden."

"J. C.," dice ella, volviéndose para mirarlo. "El almirante dijo-"

Antes de que pueda continuar, Spock dice: "Yo sé que usted era amiga del teniente Ellison. Él mencionó... ... su relación al solicitar esta posición."

Ante esto las cejas Nyota se disparan hacia arriba. No tenía ni idea de que JC había hablado con Spock acerca de ella, probablemente dándole su recomendación. Su garganta se aprieta y las lágrimas que han estado amenazando todo el día se asoman en sus ojos.

Spock la mira brevemente y se vuelve a la PADD en su escritorio.

"No estoy seguro en cuanto a las palabras de condolencia esperan", dice, cogiendo el lápiz y ofreciéndoselo. "Si lo hiciera-"

Ella sacude su mano como si se hubiera quemado.

"No voy a escribir esa nota por Ud., se lo debe!"

Esta sin lugar a dudas de repente, inexplicablemente enojado.

Ella nunca lo ha visto antes enojado-no así. Oh, ha sido molestado por lo general con los cadetes que tuvieron la osadía de venir a clase sin prepararse, primera y única vez que se han atrevido- y su irritación se insinuaba simplemente al menos con una ceja levantada, o una mueca leve.

Pero ahora.

Sus ojos son oscuros y los párpados pesados-, su respiración se agita. El aire alrededor de ellos parece extrañamente quieto.

Por un momento, ella tiene miedo.

Ella podría estar arruinando todo.

Tomando una respiración profunda, dice, "Señor. Comandante. Lo siento, pero no puedo... hacer esto por usted. La Familia de JC familia se molestaría."

Spock no se mueve. Sus ojos permanecen en ella, planos y tan negros que no puede ver al que alguna vez pensó que le recordaba ir a tomar el té.

"Es sólo eso," ella comienza y luego se entrecorta. "Probablemente lo conocía mejor que nadie aquí. Usted puede ofrecer a su familia un poco de consuelo, haciéndoselos saber-"

Y entonces las lágrimas que han estado amenazando vienen, surcando por sus mejillas mientras ella intenta parpadear lejos.

Con por una parte ella es consciente de que Spock la sigue observando, la furia al principio de su expresión, han sido reemplazados por una indiferencia que lastima sus sentimientos y la entristece. Él es indiferente a las lágrimas, por su dolor evidente.

Ella nunca se ha sentido tan sola en su presencia.

"Puede retirarse", dice, y ella parpadea de nuevo, esta vez con sorpresa. Dudando un momento, ella dice: "Yo no quiero ofenderle, pero... es posible que no esté familiarizado con la forma... los humanos reaccionan a la pérdida. Necesitamos sentirnos conectados con personas que conocimos-"

"Cadete Uhura," dice Spock, la ira, una vez más afilando su tono y estrechando su mirada: "Creo que he dicho que puede retirarse".

Su mochila está en la silla al otro lado de la habitación, ella espera, de pie en su lugar al lado del escritorio de Spock, su propia ira calentando su cara y retorciendo su estómago.

Está mortificada por que él ha colocado una cortina entre ellos de esta manera, su tono, sus palabras, separándolos en un comandante y cadete, humano y Vulcano.

No. No es una cortina. Un abismo.

"Sí, señor", dice, molestándose en ocultar la angustia en su voz.

Si la oye, su expresión pétrea no da ninguna pista.

X

Él tiene que buscar mucho para ver la cicatriz.

Al menos de un centímetro de largo, que se encuentra justo debajo de la costilla 10 en su lado izquierdo. Rara vez piensa en ello. Si no fuera por la vacuna contra el neumococo que recibe con su examen físico anual, no tendría que pensar en ello en absoluto.

Esto no siempre fue así. Durante los primeros años después de la cirugía desde que tenía cuatro años hasta que él entró en la escuela, su madre había estado tan atenta a su salud, que se había quejado más de una vez a su padre.

"La memoria humana no es eidética", dijo Sarek ", sino que se fortalece y es alterada por las reacciones emocionales. Con el tiempo el recuerdo de su madre, de casi perderte, será menos intenso. Ten paciencia hasta entonces."

Pero ser paciente fue difícil. Y su memoria era eidética.

Recordó, por ejemplo, el placer de la vida antes de la escuela, siendo lo suficientemente joven como para estar contento al lado de su madre mientras ella trabajaba en su jardín-con sacrificio revisaba brotes jóvenes de plomeek mientras cavaba en busca de gusanos e inspeccionándolos.

O sentado a los pies de su padre en su estudio, ambos con PADDs en sus manos Sarek tomando notas sobre alguna próxima misión diplomática, Spock desplazándose a través de información acerca de los planetas distantes.

Recordó el agotamiento gradual que comenzó en las tardes-la necesidad de descansar antes de comer la comida de la noche, la pérdida de interés por la música.

Las veces en que sorprendió a su madre por acurrucarse junto a ella mientras leía, con la cabeza en su regazo, demasiado cansado para examinar los puzzles y photochips que su padre traía de sus viajes.

Sus padres estaban preocupados, él podía sentirlo, a pesar de que trataban de ocultar su preocupación por él. No sólo a través de su enlace, pero en las conversaciones a altas horas de la noche, escuchó fragmentos y silencios repentinos, Spock sabía que algo andaba mal.

Cuando llegó a casa Sybok para su descanso de mitad de período de internado, Spock se recuperó un poco, después de sus 14 años de edad, su medio hermano ayudo en las tareas de la casa y trabajó en un proyecto de investigación.

"¿Por qué tan callado, pequeño?" preguntó Sybok después de unos pocos días, pero Spock estaba demasiado cansado para responder. Esa noche un sanador llegó a la casa y aseguró a sus padres que los suplementos nutricionales aumentarían su energía.

"También se puede", dijo el sanador cuando estaba empacando su equipo y se preparaba para irse, "quieren incluir algunos alimentos terrestres en su dieta. Quizás su... raro... metabolismo está sufriendo a causa de una deficiencia humana".

Su madre enfureció por el insulto implícito. Su padre dio las gracias al sanador y le mostró la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente Sarek y Sybok hicieron un viaje a la zona del mercado en Shi'Kahr a una tienda especializada que vende alimentos foráneos. Cuando regresaron, Spock estaba apático en su cama, con un brazo cubriendo su mascota sehlat, el otro escondido bajo su cabeza.

"El gerente de la tienda dijo que eran especiales", dijo Sybok, sentado en el borde de la cama y desenvolviendo un caramelo de color rosa brillante antes de llevarlo a los labios de Spock. "Aquí, toma un bocado".

El dulce era tan dulce que era empalagoso. Lo dejó escurrir de vuelta al lado de Sybok.

De pie en el umbral, Sarek se movió un poco y Spock sintió que su ola de preocupación. Desde la cocina, oyó a su madre a un lado cortando las verduras. En un momento se unió a Sarek en la puerta.

"¿Tienes hambre?" -preguntó ella, con la cara señalando su angustia. Él negó con la cabeza y Sybok dijo: "Los caramelos no le gustaron. Eso es todo."

Sin embargo, aun cuando escuchó a su hermano, sabía que Sybok estaba siendo falso. Su preocupación era evidente.

Durante los próximos tres días Amanda obligo a Spock a masticar varios suplementos minerales en cada comida y en un primer momento, parecía tener más energía. Entonces Sybok tuvo que volver a la escuela y Spock le rogó que se le permitiera ir con Sarek en el flitter que lo llevaría a la estación de transporte.

En lugar de estar molesto por su insistencia, su padre parecía extrañamente contento. Está mejorando, escuchó que sus padres les decían a los demás. Sybok también parecía más optimista mientras se dirigía a la estación.

La tregua duró poco. La noche después de la salida de Sybok, Spock negó cualquier comida en general, poniendo su cabeza sobre la mesa para luego quedarse dormido. Sus padres alarmados le metieron en la flitter y se apresuraron al centro médico de la ciudad.

Más tarde, cuando era un adolescente Spock piensa a menudo de nuevo lo que pasó después, no está seguro con exactitud de los recuerdos. Durante 27 días languidecía en el hospital, su madre nunca lo dejó, su padre realizando llamadas frenéticas a los diferentes sanadores. Spock sufrió una sucesión de pruebas-numerosos análisis y muestras de sangre, al principio con cierta resistencia y, a continuación, con indiferencia, en silencio.

El dolor comenzó poco después, un dolor sordo en el costado que alertó a los cardiólogos pediátricos con un defecto posible del corazón. Al principio, sus padres parecían aliviados de tener un diagnóstico verosímil, pero su corazón estaba bien, y los sanadores no podían discernir lo que estaba causando su dolor o su agotamiento.

"Es nuestra opinión", dijo el sanador de cabecera a sus padres mientras estaban en el pasillo fuera de su habitación, "que el niño no es simplemente próspero".

"¿Qué significa eso?" dijo su madre, su tono de voz más alto de lo normal.

"Lo que quiere decir," Sarek dijo, "que Spock ha dejado de progresar de forma natural. Puede que no sea capaz de:"

La consternación de su madre era como una lanza en su mente. Hizo una mueca cuando ella habló.

"¡No me digas eso!" -dijo con tal ira que Spock sintió que su corazón dejo de latir. "¡Diganme qué se puede hacer al respecto!"

"La hibridación parece no tener éxito", continuó el sanador, al parecer impasible por estallido de Amanda. "Vamos a notificar a los genetistas, por supuesto, pero podemos estar viendo los límites de lo que este organismo particular puede hacer."

La ira de su madre y el dolor se apoderó de él como una ola, y por debajo de ella, la furia de su padre.

Y entonces lo supo. Él iba a morir.

Debe de haber caído en semi-conciencia-sus recuerdos de las semanas siguientes fueron fragmentarios e incompletos. En algún momento su tía Cecilia y su esposo, David, aparecieron a su lado, ambos con las mismas expresiones en sus caras que parecían grabadas en la cara de su madre.

"¿Cómo iba a hacerlo tan bien durante cuatro años y luego solo se detiene?" su madre les preguntó, llorando. "¿Cómo es esto posible?"

Con el tiempo él estaba demasiado cansado como para abrir los ojos. De vez en cuando sentía un pinchazo agudo a medida que más muestras de sangre eran tomadas. Una mano suave palpitó su vientre. Los fríos dedos de su madre apartaban el pelo de la frente.

Y luego dejó de oír, también-los sonidos del hospital y eso solo lo ahogó en la confusión.

Sin embargo, él no tenía miedo, ni se sentía solo incluso. Su madre estaba allí, y su padre-en su mente, calmándole, o tratando de hacerlo. Su angustia era más perturbadora que la idea de que se estaba muriendo.

Tendremos que preservar su Katra.

Las palabras de su padre, y las lágrimas de su madre cuando lo dijo, hicieron que Spock-luchara por abrir los ojos, pero fracasó.

Cuando era un adolescente Spock pensaba en ese momento a menudo cuando visitaba a su tía y su tío en Seattle – Cecilia, por lo general, hacía un comentario críptico acerca de su salud.

"¿Te mantienes al día con tus vacunas?".

Una vez ella lo regañó por descuidar llamar a casa cuando llegó para una visita de dos semanas.

"Su madre no merece otro susto", dijo, con los ojos disparando dagas, una frase de su prima Anna recientemente le había enseñado. "Llámala ahora".

Al final, los seres humanos-lo salvaron siempre ha sabido eso. Aunque su familia no _cuenta_ la historia, ellos lo _saben_.

Como su tía y su marido pediatra cirujano insistió en que mostrara su registro técnico Cecilia y David se sacrificaron a través de ellos buscando cualquier pista, cualquier indicio-y encontraron uno en su composición de la sangre.

Incluso en las pocas semanas que tuvo que ser hospitalizado, sus glóbulos rojos, siempre minúscula-habían aumentado. Los sanadores Vulcanos lo había señalado, pero pensaron que era insignificante.

Cuando Spock comenzó a quejarse de dolor, sin embargo, Cecilia estrecho su enfoque.

"Fue entonces cuando empecé a pensar en el bazo", dijo a Spock en una de sus visitas de verano. "En los bebés humanos, el bazo deja de producir glóbulos rojos antes de nacer, comienza a producir anticuerpos en su lugar. El tuyo, sin embargo-"

Ella le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas de lado.

"Estaba produciendo glóbulos rojos suficientes para desencadenar una respuesta autoinmune y produciendo anticuerpos suficientes para acabar contigo. Los seres humanos pueden vivir sin el bazo. Usted no podría vivir con uno. Caso cerrado. Solución fácil".

Fue una fácil solución la cirugía para extirpar el bazo, un órgano desconocido para los sanadores Vulcanos- dejando suficiente tejido esplénico para combatir las infecciones ordinarias y cortar la producción de glóbulos rojos a un mínimo. Una vacuna anual podría protegerlo de los más arriesgados, más resistentes como la bacteria del neumococo.

Sin embargo, la recuperación de Spock fue relativamente lenta. Para él, al menos. En unas pocas semanas después de la esplenectomía que estaba listo para reanudar sus actividades normales. Su madre tenía otros planes.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a apelar a su padre en busca de ayuda.

"Ten paciencia", dijo Sarek más de una vez. "Casi te pierde. Tu madre necesita tiempo para realmente saber que estás aquí."

En el momento en que se preparaba para su _Kahs-wan_, los recuerdos de su madre, de su cirugía había disminuido lo suficiente para que ella ya no le advirtiera cada vez que salía solo, aunque siempre fue consciente de su preocupación, la forma en que podía sentir su propia respiración o el repiqueteo de su corazón.

Si esperaba que dejara de preocuparse una vez que se hubo completado con éxito su _Kahs-wan,_ estaba decepcionado. Todavía podía sentir su preocupación por él a través de su enlace, como él podía sentir su orgullo y el de su padre, e incluso de Sybok, recién graduado que se encontraba en casa antes de comenzar sus estudios en la Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano.

Alto, fornido y vestido como Sarek con su pelo negro largo lo suficiente como para meterlo detrás de las orejas, Sybok a menudo se sienta en un rincón del dormitorio de Spock y conversa con él antes de que se ocupen para que vaya a ayudar a preparar la cena.

"Ella se preocupa porque ella te ama", dijo Sybok. El pecho de Spock se tenso al oír las palabras de su hermano, es el tipo de conversación que desenfrenaba y que provocaba una reprimenda de Sarek. A pesar de que Sarek y Sybok no discutían abiertamente, Sybok experimentaba con la emoción-o al menos, su discurso al respecto era censurado-rayando en escándalo en la sociedad Vulcana.

Cuando Sybok propuso un corto viaje de campamento en las montañas antes de que el curso escolar comenzara de nuevo, Amanda en un principio dijo que no, y Sarek, también, aunque sus motivos no estaban claros para Spock.

"Su madre estaría ansiosa" una noche después de la cena Spock escucho de casualidad una conversación entre Sarek y Sybok. "Y tu fiabilidad está en duda."

"Usted me encuentra indigno de confianza", dijo Sybok, sin ocultar su irritación, "porque me atrevo a desafiar la tradición."

"Exactamente", dijo Sarek, su voz ligeramente elevada. Pudo oír desde su cama, la puerta de su habitación se abrió ligeramente, Spock inclinó la cabeza para oír mejor.

"Tradición", dijo Sarek, "es una guía"

"¡Es una moderación!"

Por un momento, Spock no oyó nada, pero la tensión era un peso en su costado.

Y luego, la voz de su padre y su hermano, más suaves indistinto, ahora, murmuraba una y otra vez, hasta que los ojos de Spock se volvieron pesados y los cerrada en contra de su voluntad.

al día siguiente Sybok lo despertó temprano con la buena noticia, que iban de campamento.

"Puede ser la última oportunidad que tenemos para alejarnos por algún tiempo", dijo Sybok, envolviendo trozos de _fori_ seca y _kasa _metiéndolo todo en su mochila. "Una vez que se inicie el semestre, mis estudios me mantendrán ocupado."

Un ceño fruncido cruzó el rostro de Sybok y él dijo: "Y tú también. Sé cómo... ha sido…la escuela... para ti."

¿Podría saberlo?, Spock creía... ¿Podría? Él miró a su hermano y se preguntó, no por primera vez, sobre la extraña habilidad de Sybok de leer su interior.

El primer día del viaje transcurrió sin incidentes, incluso, de verdad, fue aburrido. En lugar de ser un tiempo libre fuera de casa, Sybok se la paso en silencio y casi reticente a hablar.

Spock atribuyó su estado de ánimo a la ansiedad acerca de su próxima entrevista. Normalmente, los estudiantes eran aceptados en la Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano después de una ronda de entrevistas y conferencias. Desde que el director de la Academia solicitó una segunda ronda a Sybok, la tensión en la casa había aumentado enormemente.

A medida que se desenrollaban sus bolsas para dormir la primera noche, Spock abordó el tema.

"¿Estás nervioso?" - dijo casi avergonzado por preguntar. Aunque ¿Qué pasa si Sybok tomaba su pregunta como un voto de confianza?

Pero en todo caso, la pregunta de Spock destapó el silencio de Sybok. Su hermano mayor se rió mucho y fuerte en las sombras, asustando a una criatura que se deslizó lejos en las rocas.

"¡Sí!" gritó Sybok. "¡Y no!"

"No entiendo-"

"Siento ambas cosas, ¡hermanito! Quiero hacerlo bien, para estudiar en la Academia"

Y luego Sybok se echó hacia atrás, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo oscuro.

"Pero el universo es muy grande", dijo, "y hay muchas cosas que hacer si no me aceptan".

Pasaron la noche en la primera meseta grande en las montañas de _L-Langon_, un paseo de medio día desde el borde más meridional de Shi'Khar. Las rocas de las montañas eran de rojo intenso que la mayoría de extranjeros consideraban típicamente Vulcano, el paisaje se elevaba como ladrillos irregulares. Arbustos achaparrados creciendo al abrigo de los escarpes, hierba fina, resistente al filo de las rocas más grandes.

Aunque la noche era fría e incómoda, Spock sintió a el sueño apoderándose de él antes de que pudiera decir todo lo que quería. La voz de Sybok era un zumbido agradable, y las estrellas parpadeaban y se hicieron más claras cuando_ Eridani_ ese oculto completamente.

"¿Qué haras?" le preguntó Spock, tirando de la manta térmica con más fuerza sobre los hombros. "¿Si no te aceptan? ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?"

Sybok espero mucho antes de responder a Spock quien comenzó a pensar que se había quedado dormido. Un susurro, un suspiro, y luego Sybok se sentó, su imagen oscura contra las sombras.

"Por ahí", dijo, y Spock vio su brazo levantado hacia las estrellas. "Para ver lo que hay."

Un pensamiento extraño, para salir de casa de esa manera, y de alguna manera inquietante. Spock se durmió intranquilo.

Cuando abrió los ojos el cielo seguía negro, las estrellas todavía brillaban fuertemente. Él había estado dormido sólo 87 minutos, un intervalo corto, incluso para él. Algo debe de haberlo despertado.

Los ruidos de la noche fueron desorientadores- chirridos de insectos, llamadas de aves y el sonido constante del susurro del viento en torno a las formaciones rocosas cercanas. A su izquierda podía distinguir la pesada y ritmica respiración de Sybok que indicativa que estaba dormido.

Spock callo su propia respiración y escuchó.

Ya está. Un gruñido bajo. Casi inaudible para ser escuchado, pero Spock sintió erizarse el pelo en su nuca.

Algo estaba en el campamento. Pisadas, y otro gruñido.

Y de repente, él lo sabía. Un _le-matya_-más grande que un puma Terrestre y más fuerte, con garras envenenadas.

Por un momento embriagador espera que la _le-matya_ solo sea un pensamiento fantasioso que no tenía ninguna base lógica. Es evidente que el animal había captado su olor y estaba al acecho.

Antes de que pudiera gritar para despertar a Sybok, Spock escuchó al _le-matya_ surgiendo rápidamente a través de las piedras sueltas. Con un sobresalto fue sacudido de lado, su bolsa se rompió cuando se desplomó bajo el peso del gran gato. El hedor de la carroña era abrumador.

Con su enorme pata, el _le-matya_ le dio a Spock un manotazo duro lo suficiente como para que rodara varios metros. En vano trató de envolverse en su bolsa de dormir hecha jirones, pero la _le-matya_ lo agarró con los dientes y se negó a soltarlo.

Completamente expuesto, Spock esperó a que el_ le-matya_ lo mordiera.

Detrás de él, oyó un rugido cuando Sybok encendió una bengala y la agitó violentamente. La _le- matya_ hizo una pausa y se encogió ligeramente, como si no supiera qué hacer. Otro grito de Sybok y el _le-matya _apartó de mala gana, lentamente al principio, luego caminó unos metros hacia la escarpa.

"¡Adelante!" Sybok volvió a gritar, corriendo hacia adelante. Con un gruñido final, el _le-matya _dio grandes zancadas entre las sombras.

En un instante Sybok estuvo al lado de Spock. Sostuvo la antorcha por encima de él con una mano y puso su otra palma en el pecho de Spock.

"Déjame ver", dijo sin aliento. "¿Estás herido?"

Spock negó con la cabeza, pero tan pronto como se movía, estaba tan asqueado que se quedo en silencio.

"No, no, no, no, no", dijo Sybok con los dientes apretados. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca amplia que, más que nada, alarmo a Spock.

"No puede ser", dijo Sybok, agitando la bengala sobre Spock, en busca de una herida obvia.

Y allí estaba en su antebrazo, un corte no más grande que su cicatriz quirúrgica, y tan limpio, también-el arañazo de _le-matya_ con las garras envenenadas.

Al mirar hacia abajo, Spock examino el corte en la luz vacilante de la antorcha. Apenas sangraba, pero la piel alrededor de ella ya empezaba a arrugarse e hincharse. Tenía el brazo alternativamente caliente y entumecido, y luego palpitante, como agujas afiladas.

"Tenemos que volver", dijo Sybok, el sonido inconfundible de su pánico. ¿Volver? Eran horas de casa a pie. ¿Cómo iban a volver?

Otra oleada de náuseas le hizo vomitar y rodó sobre su costado débil.

"Vamos," dijo Sybok, deslizando su brazo por debajo de Spock y tirando de él en posición vertical. Sin querer, Spock gritó y golpeó a Sybok.

"Te voy a llevar", dijo Sybok, pero el dolor en el brazo de Spock estaba viajando tan rápido a través de su torso que no podía soportar que lo tocasen. Gritó de nuevo cuando Sybok trató de recogerlo.

"Tienes que ayudarme", dijo su hermano mayor, bajándolo al suelo. "Spock, escucha, ¡tú tienes que ayudarme! tienes que controlar el dolor para que te pueda llevar. ¡Concéntrate! ¡Presta atención!"

Pero no pudo. El dolor estaba en todas partes, era tan grande como el cielo, como el universo. Se irradió a través de su cuerpo, calentaba todo el espacio. Hasta las estrellas, distantes y frías, sentían el calor de su dolor.

Apenas podía respirar.

"¡Escucha!" oyó a Sybok gritando al oído, pero no podía escuchar. El dolor era tan fuerte como un trueno, tan alto como la montaña que habían subido con esmero el día anterior. El dolor era un animal, masticándole, tragándoselo en pedazos.

Nunca había sentido un dolor así era como si fuera congelado y quemado simultáneamente, haciéndolo gritar como un niño pequeño. Me estoy muriendo, trató de decir, pero tenía la boca llena de cenizas y su nariz estaba llena de barro.

Me estoy muriendo, pensó, la idea tan marcada y clara como una ecuación matemática. Me estoy muriendo, y nadie puede detenerlo.

Sintió un lavado suave de la tristeza competir con el dolor por su atención. Sus padres estarían afligidos, y algunos de sus profesores, tal vez, y un niño en la escuela que siempre se mantuvo aparte cuando el acoso comenzó, se alejó por alguna simpática sensibilidad que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarle a levantar la voz o la mano contra los torturadores de Spock.

Pero Spock se había dado cuenta de él, había tomado la comodidad de dar un paso atrás, el muchacho era un rechazo simbólico de lo que estaba sucediendo.

A él le gustaría que le dijeran al chico, gracias.

Hay tantas cosas que serian contestadas por su muerte, cosas que ya no serian problemas, pensó, su tristeza decayendo hasta que la idea de su muerte fue una mera abstracción, algo que podría considerar sin un atisbo de emoción.  
La carga reciente de sus padres por buscarle una compañera adecuada para él, seria una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

La tensión de su padre con su hermano Sybok que entraba y salía de su vida en sus ratos libres, en el colegio o visitando a sus familiares Vulcanos personas que Spock, nunca había conocido, se había preguntado sobre ello a menudo. Tal vez su padre le soltó la decepción de ambos.

"¡Escucha!"

Sybok, todavía lo llamaba.

Sintió los dedos de Sybok en su rostro, el sondeo más allá de su dolor los dedos calientes quemaban sus mejillas, su templo, su frente.

Me estoy muriendo, pensó, pero en lugar del eco vacío de antes, escuchó la voz de Sybok como respuesta.

Yo estoy aquí.

Siempre en el pasado, el enlace de Spock con Sybok había estado tibio pero tenue, como una vela en la distancia.

Pero ahora que su hermano estaba en su mente, tranquilizándolo, enfriando parte del calor furioso del veneno del _le-matya_ con su fuerza de voluntad.

"Un momento", se oyó decir en voz alta a Sybok, y sintió que lo levantaban de la tierra, y luego los brazos fornidos de Sybok alrededor de el, sosteniéndolo mientras empezaba a correr a través de las rocas y las arenas movedizas de la meseta.

Dos veces al descender el camino de montaña, Spock gritó-y las dos veces Sybok le ofreció distracciones mentales-cuadros de su propia infancia, muy diferente de la de Spock.

Un niño sin madre, un huérfano de muchas maneras criado por una tía severa...las visitas de Sybok a su padre intermitentemente y llena de reproches de la familia de su madre. Una historia que Spock había supuesto, sin saber muchos de los detalles-y los que él conocía, nunca se hablaba abiertamente, por ser tabú.

En la bruma de su dolor, Spock luchaba por seguir la narrativa de Sybok-los rostros de su padre y su madre y la tía de Sybok flotaba y se balanceaba de forma desigual, y sobre todos ellos, la nostalgia y soledad de Sybok.

Nunca supe, pensaba Spock avergonzado, sintió dolor, por el dolor propio de Sybok corriendo a través de él.

Usted me impedía estar solo, le dijo Sybok, tranquilizándolo. Y Sarek, aunque a veces ocultaba el afecto de los demás.

Y tengo a tu madre.

En eso Spock vio a su madre a través de los ojos de su hermano Sybok la sonrisa, la mano sobre su hombro, no ocultando su afecto, todo eran un bálsamo curativo para su hijastro.

"¡Lo tengo!" oyó decir Sybok.

Para entonces, el dolor había desaparecido, reemplazado por una levedad del ser que fue casi agradable.

Me voy ahora, le dijo a Sybok, pero un tirón repentino obligó tener sus ojos abiertos.

Dos hombres en una especie de uniforme se lo llevaban de los brazos de Sybok, y su padre se quedó a un lado, y su madre, con la cara borrosa y distorsionada-

¿Por qué estaban aquí, en el desierto? Él desvió la mirada sin hacer nada y vio la montaña conocida gama de color rojo e imponente.

Un zumbido hirió sus oídos y la cara Sybok daba vueltas a medida que los uniformados lo ataron a un vehículo y lo metió en un aerodeslizador de espera.

Un sanador, una mujer delgada con una capucha que protege la cabeza de la arena levantada por los rotores del aerodeslizador-le acarició la cabeza y miró hacia arriba cuando Sarek subió al aerodeslizador.

"Su katra", dijo el curador, "todavía está aquí. Si somos capaces de salvar su cuerpo"

Con rugido terrible y el aerodeslizador se fue.

Eso era lo último que recordaba Spock hasta que despertó en su casa, en su propia cama, sobresaltado a darse cuenta de que 32 horas habían pasado.

No había nadie en la habitación con él, lo sabía sin necesidad de abrir los ojos. La habitación era muy tranquila y que podía oír voces en el estudio.

No era su madre-él extendió la mano a través de su enlace y la encuentro en su cuarto, durmiendo. Las voces, entonces, debe ser su padre y su hermano.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos de nuevo. El_ le-matya_-lo volvío a ver, y se acordó de la piel, el olor de su aliento.

"Inexcusable", dijo Sarek y los ojos de Spock se abrieron de golpe.

"Está sano y salvo", dijo Sybok, con una nota de resentimiento en su voz.

"¡Sano y salvo! Cuando te encontré, estaba cerca de la muerte."

Alguien caminaba pesadamente por el suelo-Sybok, muy probablemente. Spock no podía imaginar a su padre hacer un despliegue emocional.

"Pero su katra estaba seguro"

"Deberías haber actuado con más cuidado", dijo Sarek. "La elección de un lugar para acampar era una mala idea. Ambos podrían haber sido asesinados."

Spock podía oír la voz de Sybok pero no sus palabras, pero el estruendo de su respuesta. _Ira_-aún sin ver a los dos hombres, Spock podía sentir sus emociones exaltadas ardiendo.

"Su impetuosidad casi le cuesta la vida a Spock", dijo Sarek, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara Spock. "Una cosa es que destruyas tus posibilidades, con su comportamiento ilógico y otra muy distinta es poner en peligro a Spock".

"Yo nunca a sabiendas haría daño a Spock"

"Precisamente," Sarek dice. "Eliges no saber mucho-en tu búsqueda de la gratificación emocional. Tu elección se sienta en lugar de saber lo que debe hacer es inexcusable".

El silencio entonces, ni siquiera el sonido de una pisada. Por fin oyó Spock a Sybok hablar de nuevo.

"Y tu elección para _saber_, en vez de _sentir_ lo que debería haber hecho hace años cuando me enviaste lejos..."

"Hice lo que consideré mejor".

"¡Para ti! Te necesitaba-"

"La familia de su madre, reclamo tu custodia Sybok. No tuve ningún recurso legal, hasta que su tía murió-"

"Pero", dijo Sybok, con voz baja y ronca, burlándose, "siempre hay posibilidades".

Deslizándose de la cama, Spock sintió el frío suelo de las baldosas bajo sus pies. Se detuvo un momento, vacilante, antes de empujar para abrir su puerta y ver por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde Sarek y Sybok estaban mirándose el uno al otro.

Miraron hacia arriba al unísono con él.

"Spock" comenzó Sybok.

"¿Por qué estás fuera de la cama?" dijo su padre.

"Escuché voces", dijo, mirando desde Sybok a su padre, luciendo como esculturas mutuamente excitados con los ojos oscuros.

"Vuelve a la cama", dijo Sarek, pero Spock no se movió. Por un momento pensó en negarse abiertamente, sentado en el suelo, inmóvil, manteniendo a Sarek y Sybok centrados en algo distinto que no fuera su argumento.

Por fin Sybok dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Vamos, hermanito," dijo, inclinándose hacia abajo y ofreciéndole su brazo. Spock miró a su padre y luego deslizó su brazo a través de Sybok, dejando que él lo llevara de vuelta a la habitación.

"Necesitas descansar", dijo Sybok, levantando las mantas mientras Spock se deslizó entre ellos. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y puso la manta sobre los hombros de Spock. "Esa pequeña cosa que los humanos...llaman bazo- trabajo horas extras para mantenerte con vida."

"¿Mi bazo?" Spock dijo, confundido. "Fue extirpado cuando yo tenía cuatro años."

"No todo", dijo Sybok. "tienes lo suficiente para ayudarte a luchar contra el veneno del _le-matya_. Oí decírselo a un sanador a nuestro Padre".

Sybok se removió en la cama, alisando su mano sobre la manta.

"Qué suerte que eres parte humano. De lo contrario, no serías más que un vulcano muerto".

A los ojos de Sybok se arrugaron y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

"La creencia en la suerte no es lógica", dijo Spock. "El término afortunado implica la existencia de una sensibilidad que determina nuestro destino".

Por un momento Sybok estaba en silencio, pero luego sus labios se torcieron de nuevo.

"Puede que tengas razón," dijo él, "pero eso no significa que yo estoy equivocado. Tienes suerte de que también eres humano. Tienes más... libertad... de lo que crees."

Se puso de pie y luego, miro a Spock por un momento antes de pisar ligeramente el suelo y con las manos en el interruptor de la luz por la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó Spock.

"¿Irme?" Sybok dijo socarronamente. "Yo no voy a ninguna parte."

Pero no era cierto. Por la mañana Spock encontró a su madre preparando el desayuno en la cocina, con la cara manchada y los ojos rojos.

Sybok se había ido.

X

Él recibe la notificación sobre el Camden en el medio de la noche, no es que él estuviera dormido, pero la mayoría de los seres humanos en el campus lo están. La reunión está prevista para 0500- con el esperado lanzamiento de la primera notificación pública unas horas más tarde.

A pesar de la pérdida de sueño, la mayoría de los funcionarios y profesores se reunieron en el auditorio de la sede todos en alerta y nerviosos. El estado de ánimo se mantiene tenso hasta que la lista de víctimas sea anunciada al final de la reunión, y luego se vuelve anticipado algo más. El dolor, o el comienzo de la misma y el shock de reconocimiento.

Spock no miraba su PADD mientras la multitud a su alrededor comienza a dispersarse, algunos de ellos hablando en voz baja entre sí, otros mudos y quietos.

Lo lee de nuevo.

El teniente J. C. Ellison, director de comunicaciones.

El primer nombre en la lista.

El nombre que le puso en su lugar.

Vagamente es consciente de que sólo unas pocas personas permanecen en el auditorio en el momento en que se levanta y se dirige al pasillo.

En tres horas tiene previsto reunirse con su grupo de estudiantes avanzados de ciencias de la computación y seguir con su trabajo en una red neuronal para reemplazar el código binario que esta más lento el cual se utiliza actualmente en el traductor universal. El anuncio público sobre el Camden no se publicarán hasta después de que la clase haya terminado y que la información haya sido divulgada hasta ese momento. Frente a los estudiantes que saben que han perdido amigos o familiares y no lo saben todavía será un reto.

Él enciende su asenoi tan pronto como regresa a su apartamento.

_Inútil.  
_  
La propia clase es una distracción bienvenida. Los rostros ansiosos de los estudiantes que trabajan con sus compañeros de laboratorio, el zumbido de las conversaciones-le ayudan a no pensar en el teniente J.C Ellison.

Demasiado pronto la clase ha terminado y los estudiantes se retiran. Al verlos, él tiene un impulso ilógico que llamarlos de nuevo, inventar alguna excusa para mantenerlos aquí más tiempo.

Pero no dice nada, y pronto la habitación está vacía.

Normalmente se dirige al laboratorio de idiomas inmediatamente después de su clase de ciencias de la computación, pero hoy él tiene el control tan pobre que vacila.

Anoche estuvo a punto de tocar la palma Nyota bajo sus dedos mientras recogía su Comm, eso era casi más de lo que podía soportar.

Ceder a ese-impulso

Le costaría a los dos.

Sabe que necesita mantenerse lejos ahora, mientras su control sea inestable.

Cuando sale del edificio de informática se puede decir que la noticia se está extendiendo. Pequeños grupos de cadetes están agrupados, hablando en voz baja. Cuando pasa, la cafetería parece vacía, a pesar de que el almuerzo se esta sirviendo.

Hasta que se encuentra allí, Spock no sabe que se esta dirigiendo al anfiteatro al aire libre con vista a la bahía. Los estudiantes vienen aquí a menudo para sentarse y charlar, leer o estudiar, de hecho, varios están aquí ahora, y nadie levanta la vista cuando Spock se desliza a un asiento en la fila superior.

Se había sentado aquí, si no en este preciso lugar, lo suficientemente cerca-cuando el cadete Ellison le dijo que había postulado al Camden después de todo, no es algo seguro, dada la competitividad de los candidatos.

"¡Gracias, señor!" JC había dicho, su actitud normalmente iluminada incluso más animada que de costumbre. "¡Sé que tuvo que tirar de algunos hilos! Yo no he tenido la oportunidad sin su recomendación. ¡No lo decepcionare!"

Spock no había dicho nada-había dejado al joven cadete expresar su gratitud y entusiasmo sin advertirle que mostrara más moderación-algo que había hecho de vez en cuando, cuando efervescencia de JC agotaba su paciencia.

El cadete nunca había sido muy intuitivo, de hecho, ha sido un colaborador muy bueno. A mediados de su segundo semestre en conjunto, Spock había sugerido que J.C podría aplicara para el puesto de oficial de comunicaciones en la Enterprise la cual aún estaba en construcción en el astillero de Riverside.

"¿Está pensando en solicitar, también?" JC había preguntado, y Spock se dio cuenta de algo que no había preguntado a sí mismo- la enseñanza fue lentamente deslizándose en su rutina- menos de sus alumnos parecían capaces de cumplir con sus estándares de excelencia o estaban demasiado dispuestos a conformarse con menos.

La Enterprise necesitaría un oficial de ciencias, una forma, como Sybok había dicho, para ver lo que está ahí fuera.

Qué extraño pensar que la Academia de Ciencias Vulcana- le había parecido que le ofrecería un refugio seguro, se sentía tan... extraño.

¿La Academia de la Flota estelar se había convertido también en un lugar donde esconderse?

"Una propuesta interesante", había respondido Spock. "Sé que había hablado de su interés por la enseñanza, y que puede ser el camino correcto para usted."

Él había mirado al joven cadete cuidadosamente antes de continuar.

"Pero en el momento en que yo te he conocido, he oído hablar a menudo sobre la apelación de la exploración. Nuestra estancia aquí que no se la proporcionará. El servicio activo a bordo de una nave podría ofrecer más posibilidades."

Habían seguido la discusión de vez en cuando-Spock le sugirió que si JC realmente estaba interesados en un puesto en la Enterprise, la experiencia sería clave.

Cuando la rotación de la Camden se anunció, JC le pidió a Spock escribirle una recomendación y Spock cumplió-y más.

_Él movió algunos hilos.  
_  
No es difícil, y no para alguien que lo merece.

Pero envió una nota a un almirante que, a su vez pone en buena palabra.

Y ahora el nombre del teniente. J.C Ellison es el primero de la lista de bajas.

El viento de la bahía se vuelve frío cuando una nube cubre el sol. Spock se pone de pie y se dirige hacia el edificio de idiomas.

A medida que sube la escalera reconoce a dos estudiantes que bajan, el miedo es tan evidente que no puede dejar de notarlo. La lista de bajas, entonces debe haber sido publicado. En la conferencia de esta mañana, el almirante había dicho que la lista sería publicada tan pronto como todas las familias fueron notificadas.

Se acerca al final de la sala de la tercera planta, mirando en el laboratorio donde Nyota se mueve lentamente en la consola principal.

"¿Se va?"

Nyota visiblemente salta y se da la vuelta cuando da un paso hacia la puerta del laboratorio.

"Todo el mundo se fue," dice ella. Ella puede no ser consciente a veces no es inusual para los seres humanos, sobre todo cuando están molestos.

"El laboratorio no cierra por otros 43 minutos."

Para su asombro, su cara cambia al instante-entrecerrando los ojos con ira.

"¡Comandante!" dice ella, dando un paso hacia adelante. "La lista de bajas de Camden ha sido publicada. No creo que nadie venga al laboratorio en estos momentos."

Su memoria fotográfica le sirve mal ahora, mostrándole imágenes que no quiere ver. El rostro de JC parpadea en su mente como una imagen secundaria.

Nyota se encuentra con sus ojos y frunce el ceño. ¿Qué puede decir?

¿Que él es la razón de que su amigo está en la parte superior de la lista?

En lugar de responder, se dirige por el pasillo hacia su oficina. Cuando está todavía a unos seis metros de la puerta oye el repique videoteléfono.

Con una mano toca la pantalla para contestar la llamada. A medida que se desliza en la silla detrás de su escritorio, se sorprendió al sentir su otra mano apretaba en puño. Con un esfuerzo consciente despliega sus dedos.

"Komack aquí".

"Almirante".

"El capitán Jensen está enviando una carta a los padres del teniente Ellison, pero pensé que podría querer hacer lo mismo. El capitán sólo lo ha conocido unos meses."

Detrás de él oye la puerta crujir y a Nyota asomándose. Está retrocediendo, alejándose, y con movimientos de su mano le indica que espere.

"Tengo la intención de hacerlo", dice Spock en el altavoz.

"Bien", dice el Almirante. "Estoy seguro de que la familia se lo agradecerá."

"Tan pronto como los servicios conmemorativos se dispongan", dice el Almirante, "voy a saber. No antes del fin de semana, estoy seguro. Eso te dará tiempo de sobra para preparar algunas observaciones para el elogio."

Spock ha asistido a funerales antes y solo se hablo en una, el servicio para la abuela de T'Pring, T'Zela.

Perder a T'Zela había sido un golpe. En el momento que estaba viviendo en casa, con la esperanza de que él y T'Pring podrían forjar el tipo de relación que mezcla la amistad y la intimidad.

Ciertamente T'Zela parecía pensar que podrían hacerlo.

Ella murió sola, el katra de T'Zela se perdió-una decepción muy superior para Spock que su muerte física. Invalida durante muchos años, T'Zela había dicho a menudo que la muerte sería un alivio, y había sido desdeñosa ante la preocupación de la preservación de su katra Vulcana.

En su servicio él había dicho la verdad, que la pérdida de T'Zela y su katra fue un doble golpe que le entristeció. Desde donde estaba en el estrado, Spock percibió un tick de desaprobación en el rostro de T'Pring -tan rápido y débil que él no lo habría visto si no lo hubiera sentido también de su vínculo.

Cuando llegó su turno para estar delante de los presentes en el servicio, T'Pring miró detenidamente a la multitud y dijo claramente: "Mi abuela es libre en todas las formas posibles. Por eso estoy agradecida".

Él sintió que sus palabras como una reprimenda.

"Señor," Spock dijo "Yo no quiero hablar en el funeral".

Él sabe que su voz tiembla, pero la idea de revelar su participación en la muerte de JC es insostenible.

Lógicamente él sabe que él no tiene la culpa... y aún

"No lo entiendo".

El almirante está claramente molesto.

"¿Esto es", dice Spock, removiéndose en su silla, "una orden?"

"Por supuesto que no", dice el Almirante Spock oye la molestia en su voz, pero no se le ocurre cómo explicar su reticencia. "Pero pensé que querría decir algo. ¿No fue el teniente Ellison su estudiante y ayudante el año pasado? Usted está como su director de tesis. ¿O malinterprete esos hechos?"

"Esos datos son precisos", dice Spock. "Sin embargo, tengo que declinar la invitación a hablar".

Por último, el almirante se aclara la garganta.

"Muy bien", dice. "Komack fuera."

Lanza un suspiro tan suave que casi lo echa de menos.

Nyota, esta esperando en el pasillo.

"Cadete Uhura," Spock dice, y ella agacha la cabeza por el marco de la puerta. "Entre, por favor."

Él está sentado tan derecho que su columna no toca la parte posterior de la silla. Nyota se sienta en la silla junto a su escritorio y junta las manos, esperando.

"He recibido el encargo," Spock comienza, " De escribir a la familia de uno de los tripulantes del Camden."

"J. C.," dice ella, volviéndose para mirarlo. "El almirante dijo-"

Antes de que pueda continuar, Spock dice: "Yo sé que usted era amiga del teniente Ellison. Él mencionó... ... su relación al solicitar esta posición."

En eso las cejas de Nyota se disparan. Algo le ha sorprendido. Ella no ha olvidado que JC era su ayudante el año pasado. ¿Está sorprendida de que JC compartiera información personal con él? ¿El hecho de que tuvo momentos de conversación amistosa?

_¿Es tan ajeno a ella?  
_  
Aferrándose a esa idea. Puede ofrecerle el espacio que necesita, el espacio que necesitan, entre ellos.

Spock la mira brevemente y se vuelve a la PADD en su escritorio para evitar que se muestre la alarma que siente. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas-comprensible, por supuesto, pero no es llamado a responder.

Si sólo su control fuera más fuerte.

El asenoi, el libro de poesía de Kohlar, nada le ha dado una medida de paz.

"No estoy seguro en cuanto a las palabras de condolencia se espera", dice, cogiendo el lápiz y ofreciéndoselo. "Si lo hiciera-"

Ella sacude su mano como si se hubiera quemado.

"No voy a escribir esa nota por Ud., se lo debe!"

Ella no puede saber que se "lo debe" a JC es tan grande que no puede expresar con palabras la furia que siente.

El universo no tiene capacidad de sentir lo que determina nuestro destino. ¡Qué locura de tratar de intervenir a tirar de los hilos, en nombre de alguien. No va a cometer el mismo error otra vez.

Un cadete-una promesa que estaría con seguridad en los estudios de postgrado ahora si él no hubiera intervenido.

En su lugar, todo lo que es y todo lo que estaba-está tan perdido como T'Zela.

Tan perdido como Sybok, cuyo silencio no ofrece ninguna pista de su paradero.

Y hasta cierto punto, con su padre, su relación sigue siendo tan tensa que un viaje a casa para su cirugía es inimaginable.

Él intenta estabilizar su respiración y falla.

"Señor", Nyota dice, sus ojos buscando los suyos. "Comandante. Lo siento, pero no puedo... hacer esto por usted. La familia de JC estaría molesta".

Spock no se mueve. Sus ojos permanecen en ella, sosteniendo algo, alguien.

"Es sólo eso," ella comienza y luego se tropieza en su parada. "Probablemente lo conocía mejor que nadie aquí. Usted puede ofrecer a su familia un poco de consuelo, haciéndolos saber-"

Y entonces las lágrimas surcan por sus mejillas y siente una lanza de dolor casi físico a través en su costado.

_Tienes suerte que eres humano,_ piensa, mirando su rostro cambiar incluso mientras lucha para ocultar el suyo. Tú tienes más libertad de lo que piensas.

"Puede retirarse", dice. Si no se va ahora caerá, y él no puede, ni debe-permitirse a sí mismo causar más destrucción en la actualidad.

"No es mi intención ofenderle," dice ella, "pero... es posible que no esté familiarizado con la forma... los humanos reaccionan a la pérdida. Necesitamos sentirnos conectados con las personas que conocimos-"

"Cadete Uhura," dice Spock, escuchando el creciente pánico en su voz, "creo que he dicho que puede retirarse".

Su mochila está en la silla al otro lado de la habitación, ella espera, de pie en su lugar al lado del escritorio de Spock.

"Sí, señor", dice ella, girando lentamente, haciendo un agujero en su universo.

Cuando sus pisadas dejan eco en la escalera y señales de un cambio sutil en la presión del aire que ha abierto y cerrado la puerta de la calle, se sienta, frotando distraídamente el queloide pequeño bajo su décima costilla, sintiendo su pulso latiendo bajo la sangre y los huesos.

Esto es mejor –este dolor, le ayudará a mantenerse aparte.

No, mejor no.

Pero, esencial.

* * *

_Me disculpo por la demora pero aki etoy con una cap mas espero y lo disfruten tanto como lo hice al traducirlo_

_una motivacion para seguir con este proyecto seria que tambien dejes tus reviews _

_son el alimento para seguir adelante_

_gracias_


	11. La verdad

**Capítulo Once: La verdad**

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ningún personaje me pertenece (traducción: titulo real _**_What We Think We Know Autor:_**_NotesfromaClassroom__ )Lo demás e__s solo por diversión._

"¿Quieres venir con nosotros?" pide Gaila, deslizándose dentro de sus zapatos cerca de la puerta.

Nyota mira brevemente de donde ella está tumbada de espaldas sobre la cama del dormitorio, su PADD apoyado en su estómago, los papeles y los libros en el piso en un trastorno atípico.

"No, gracias", dice ella, tocando su PADD con un lápiz óptico. "Puedo pensar en un millón de cosas que prefiero hacer que pasar el rato con Jim Kirk."

"Sólo vamos a la taberna de Moe," dice Gaila, refiriéndose a un bar cerca de la puerta sur de la Academia. "la hermana de J. C. viene"

"Gracias", dice Nyota, frunciendo el ceño. "La veré mañana en el servicio."

Gaila no dice nada más que cerrar la puerta con suavidad-una concesión al humor espinoso de Nyota.

Es cierto, ella ha estado espinosa. ¿Y por qué no? Ella sabe que cinco de los miembros de la tripulación que murieron a bordo del Camden son sus amigos. Otros dos amigos están gravemente heridos.

Y ella no ha visto a Spock desde que se conoció la noticia.

Desde que le ordeno que se retirara de su oficina.

Durante los últimos tres días cuando ha ido al laboratorio de idiomas, ella ha encontrado breves listas de cosas para que haga-escrita con letra precisa sobre un bloc de notas anticuado en su escritorio una página diferente cada día.

Nada más en la oficina muestra ninguna evidencia de que él ha estado allí. Su PADD personal, su constante cambio de pila de libros y flimplasts de otros investigadores-todo sigue ahí en una esquina de su escritorio, sin tocar.

Ella siente una presión en el pecho y se sienta en la cama.

"Puede retirarse", había dicho, y ella había sentido que lo que quería decir, no como una orden sino un deseo; era "Váyase".

Así que había cumplido. Pero no había esperado que fuera él quien iba a desaparecer.

Retirarse-porque estaba enojado con ella por negarse a intervenir y escribir la carta a la familia de JC para él.

"Deja de esperar que actúe como un ser humano", había reprochado Gaila cuando ella se había quejado de Spock.

"Yo no", Nyota se había molestado, pero incluso mientras lo decía, sabía que Gaila tenía razón. Ella había esperado que él supiera qué hacer, qué decir. Quizás los vulcanos no lloraban, o se expresaban de manera diferente.

Bueno, tendría que pedir disculpas, tendría que encontrar una manera de reparar el daño-para cerrar esta brecha cultural. O personal.

Esa extraña reacción que tuvo al rechazar el premio Brodhead. ¿Y la cirugía de su padre? ¿La renuencia de Spock de viajar a casa?

Cómo disconforme.

Suspirando, se pone de pie y se desliza en sus zapatos. Alojarse aquí pretendiendo trabajar en un proyecto de psicolingüística es un desperdicio de su tiempo y energía. Quizas podría ir a Moe's por una cerveza con sus compañeros de clase no sea tan mala idea.

Pero una vez que está fuera, ella camina sobre el pasado de la puerta sur y continúa en la dirección del edifico de idiomas. Si quiere revolcarse en la tristeza por JC esta noche, ella prefiere hacerlo sentado en el laboratorio a oscuras que un bar lúgubre. Por lo menos en el laboratorio lo puede imaginarlo caminando entre las computadoras como lo había hecho el año pasado en la Academia, trabajando como ayudante de Spock.

Y ella podría ser capaz de avanzar un poco de trabajo allí, leer algunos artículos de investigación restringidos que necesita para seguir en su proyecto.

En la puerta principal del edificio idiomas, ella introduce su código de acceso y abriendo la pesada puerta. Las luces de la escalera se fijan mientras ella da unos pasos.

A medida que llega a la tercera planta ve inmediatamente que la puerta del despacho de Spock está abierta y su luz está encendida. Ella no se sorprende- ha estado, obviamente, viniendo en la noche para dejarle las listas de las cosas que hacer, pero al ver la prueba de su presencia es sorprendente hiriente. Le ha estado evitando-algo que no ha querido reconocer hasta ahora.

Por un momento, ella duda, escucha como sus pasos resuenan en el edificio tranquilo. Podía dar la vuelta y volver a bajar las escaleras, o podría hacer lo que se había previsto inicialmente, dirigirse al laboratorio al otro extremo de la sala.

Él sabe que ella está aquí, está segura de ello.

Mirando una vez mas la puerta del laboratorio, camina hacia la oficina de Spock.

Por lo general, cuando ella entra en su oficina, Spock ya está mirando en su dirección-sentado inmóvil, con la mano suspendida sobre lo que está haciendo, esperando por ella.

Esta noche está sentado de espaldas a la puerta, su postura extrañamente inclinada lejos de ella, como si pudiera mantenerla fuera de su conciencia al no mirarla.

Ese mismo espacio está ahí, ese abismo que se abre entre ellos cuando le dijo que se retirara. Cuando habló con ella como Vulcano y humana, comandante y cadete.

Su determinación se tambalea.

Pero entonces ella lo ve, un tic minúsculo en sus hombros, una leve inclinación de su cabeza.

"Señor," dice ella, entrando en la habitación. Él no se mueve.

"Comandante", dice ella, dando un paso más cerca. "Quiero decir... o sea, tengo que decirle-"

Ante esto, él gira a en su dirección, con una expresión en blanco, ilegible. Una vez más se cuestiona la sabiduría de entrometerse, pero como un arrebato ella decide que no le importa. Rápidamente se desliza en la silla junto a su escritorio para que se le enfrente.

Ahora que está cerca de ella ve que tiene un aspecto diferente, la forma en que se imagina como ve cuando se está recuperando de una enfermedad... su color pastoso, con ojeras en sus ojos .

"No es necesario-"

"Es que yo estaba molesta-"

Ellos hablan al mismo tiempo y se callan juntos. Spock levanta una ceja muy ligeramente-por favor continúe.

"Cuando me pidió que escribiera la carta," comienza, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, "Debería haberme ofrecido a ayudar. Yo... no estaba pensando con claridad. Lo siento."

"No hay disculpa necesaria", dice después de un momento, su voz tranquila y medida. "Tengo entendido que usted estaba... molesta."

Ella toma un respiro para responder y está consternada al descubrir que no puede hablar, que sus palabras se ven atrapadas en un nudo en su garganta.

"Estaba molesto... ... también", dice Spock, tropezando con la palabra. Alza sus dedos en frente suyo.

"El teniente J.C Ellison," admite", estaba en el Camden por mi recomendación. Sugerí que necesitaba la experiencia si quería servir a un día en la Enterprise."

Nyota menea la cabeza y traga.

"¿La Enterprise?, ¿JC? ¿No sabía que estaba interesado?."

"En nuestras conversaciones," dice Spock, mirando a otro lado ", indicó su interés en la exploración como una alternativa a la enseñanza. Yo le anime a solicitar una admisión y le envié una carta de recomendación".

Mientras habla su voz se vuelve extrañamente distante, y de repente Nyota entiende. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo pasado por alto antes?

"Señor", dice ella, pero la distancia sigue ahí. Mira a Spock en la penumbra de la noche, inmóvil. "No es su culpa."

Nada. Bien podría estar hablándole a un millón de parsecs de distancia.

"No hizo nada malo", dice, inclinándose hacia él. "¿Comandante?"

Antes de que pueda detenerse, sus dedos se desplazan a su antebrazo y lo rodea. Incluso a través de la manga se puede sentir lo caliente que está- tan febril. Su toque parece traerlo de vuelta y su mirada se desplaza hacia abajo, primero en la mano, y luego a la cara.

Con un movimiento de auto-consciente, ella saca sus dedos hacia atrás.

"JC murió haciendo lo que quería hacer", dice, sorprendida de encontrarse a sí misma capaz de hablar de él sin su voz temblorosa. Con alivio se da cuenta de que las palabras-esas palabras-de alguna manera están ayudando a dar sentido a su propia pérdida.

"Si yo no hubiera intervenido, el estaría aquí en la Tierra ahora, haciendo su trabajo de posgrado," dice Spock, con los ojos todavía sondeándola.

"No pudo saberlo", dice rápidamente. "La seguridad de nadie esta garantizada sin importar dónde se encuentren. Podíamos caminar en la calle y ser atropellados por un autobús esta noche."

Se puede decir que sus palabras le sorprendieron, su expresión en blanco se ablanda, afloja los hombros.

"Su recomendación no fue la única razón por la que JC estaba en el Camden", dice ella. "Él no habría conseguido el puesto si no hubiera hecho merito por ella, y si no se lo merecía."

Porque ella lo está mirando tan fijamente, ve un destello una sombra a través de su expresión, y espera a ver si va a explicarse.

"Pero", dice, parpadeando lentamente, sus ojos oscuros, con flecos y negros a la luz de la oficina, "me pidió especial consideración, envié una carta al almirante Nefting-"

Luchando por ocultar su sorpresa, Nyota advierte para captar su atención.

"Lo hizo porque le importaba", dice, cuando sabe que él la está mirando otra vez, "Usted no podría haber sabido, nadie podía saberlo... cualquier otra cosa."

Cuando el sonido de su voz se detiene en eco, se sienta por un momento, quieta y en silencio.

"Lamentar las cosas que no se puede cambiar... es ilógico", dice ella, probando el peso de la palabra, rodando en la lengua antes de mirar a Spock para su aprobación. "No es suficiente llorar a la gente que perdemos-"

Hace una pausa, sin saber qué otra cosa quiere decir. Y entonces se trata de ella.

"Si todo lo que hacemos es llorar, entonces no podemos avanzar para celebrar quienes eran."

Esta vez su toque es deliberado-un apretón rápido de su brazo, y luego su mano se retrae de nuevo y se mete en su regazo.

Cuando Spock se encuentra con su mirada, el aire en la sala de repente se aspira y apenas puede respirar.

Él se acerca, una fracción, una milla, el muro se ha derrumbado entre ellos.

Cuando está tan cerca puede ver el tenue brillo de sudor en sus mejillas, el fantasma de una barba a lo largo de su línea de la mandíbula, se detiene y dice, en voz tan baja que no tiene que esforzarse para oír, "Gracias, Nyota."

Su corazón late con tanta fuerza que lo escucha en los oídos.

"¿Usted", balbucea, "desea... ir a buscar algo de beber? ¿Té, tal vez? ¿O café?"

Y luego se aleja, aunque esta vez la distancia no es tanta, o aterradora.

"Sera en otro momento", dice._ ¿Es su tono lamentable?_ _¿Ciertamente suena como ella_?. "Tengo algo que hacer esta noche."

"En otro momento será, entonces," dice ella, de pie y haciendo una pausa por un momento.

Mientras se dirige hacia las escaleras no esta ni siquiera decepcionada. Algo, sagaz pues se ha abierto hace unos días y se ha cerrado de nuevo, piensa.

Ella espera.

_Gracias, Nyota.  
_  
No Vulcano ni humana, o comandante y cadete.

A la mañana siguiente la cafetería abre una hora temprano para acomodar a todos los amigos y familiares de los miembros de la tripulación que serán consagrados en el funeral. A pesar de la multitud la cafetería no esta muy llena-no es de extrañar, piensa Nyota mientras toma una cucharada de su yogur y espera a que el café se enfríe.

Vio al comandante Spock, y se sienta más derecha para tener una mejor visión. No, no él después de todo, pero alguien alto y moreno y poseedor de la misma formalidad rara que llama la atención cuando camina a través de una habitación llena de gente. Rápido y atento, Gaila gira alrededor y sigue su mirada.

"Sí," dice ella, "lo vi hace mas de un minuto."

"¿Como?" Nyota dice, tomando otro bocado de yogur.

En lugar de responder, Gaila sonríe y dice: "Es mejor que te des prisa si quieres sentarte en la primera fila."

De hecho, Nyota realmente no quiere ir.

Lo que quiere hacer es meterse de nuevo a la cama, tirar de las sábanas sobre su cabeza, y esperar hasta que el funeral haya terminado y los invitados se hayan ido.

Pero ella no lo haría.

Ella y Gaila no se sentaron en la primera fila, pero de cerca del pasillo donde se tiene una visión clara de la tarima. El auditorio se llena rápidamente y ella señala al Almirante Komack y el Almirante Nefting entre los dignatarios en el escenario.

Justo antes que la torre del campanario indique las 1100 Nyota siente sus ojos llorosos. Desea no llorar. Más tarde, se promete a sí misma. Cuando este sola.

Ella parpadea las lágrimas y toma un tembloroso aliento, y cuando ve al escenario, ve ha Spock, sentado en el extremo izquierdo.

El servicio es a la vez Terrestre y no-una mezcla de elogios breves sobre cada uno de los tripulantes caídos intercalados con música y, como homenaje al ingeniero Nggali del Camden, a dos minutos de silbido estático que el programa explica es una canción de despedida tradicional de su mundo.

Nyota oye muy poco de nada hasta que Spock se levanta, tira del dobladillo de la chaqueta, y da pasos hacia el atril.

"Mi relación con el teniente JC Ellison comenzó hace 37 meses, cuando se registró para mi clase de percepción fonética," dice Spock, su voz amplificada por el micrófono en el atril. "Como la mayoría de sus profesores, me quedé impresionado con su rapidez mental y su compromiso con la Flota Estelar. Esas cualidades me llevaron a ofrecerle un empleo como mi ayudante siendo alumno del último año en la Academia. Cuando expresó su interés en servir a bordo de una nave espacial… "

Cuando se detiene, Nyota atrapa el aliento. Para su oído suena subrayado, su voz tensa-con vacilación.

"Cuando expresó su interés"

La repetición es tan impactante como si hubiera gritado obscenidades desde el escenario. Nyota se endurece y se sienta de golpe.

Ella ve a Spock mirar hacia abajo por un momento. A pesar de que está demasiado lejos para ver claramente sus características, no tiene ninguna duda de que su lucha por mantener el control se le ve en el rostro.

¿Cómo vergonzoso para él?.

Coge su mano izquierda con su derecha con tanta fuerza que ella siente que sus uñas cortas y contundentes se clavaban en su palma.

"el Teniente Ellison," dice Spock al fin, "fue un cadete joven ejemplar y un teniente prometedor que murió como vivió, persiguiendo sus metas con determinación. Su muerte prematura... se siente... mal, pero aun así su vida no fue incompleta. Nuestra tarea, como aquellos que lo conocieron y lo llamaron hijo o hermano o colega o estudiante o amigo, es llorar su pérdida hoy y celebrar su vida todos los días que nos quedan".

Nyota se inclina hacia atrás tan bruscamente en su asiento que sus pies resbalarán por debajo de ella, haciendo un ruido que rompe el silencio a su alrededor. Spock ve en su dirección como si el ruido ha llamado su atención antes de regresar a su silla en el escenario.

El servicio podría haber terminado en ese momento o una hora más tarde-Nyota no lo puede decir. Pero cuando se ha terminado, cuando las últimas palabras que se han hablado y las últimas notas musicales se desvanecen, empuja a través de la multitud y se abre paso al escenario, esperando a que Spock descienda.

Desde lo alto de las escaleras lo ve -sus ojos hacen contacto, y sin decir una palabra, se siguen el paso y hacen su camino a la puerta exterior.

Tan pronto como se mueven más allá de la gente que se arremolinaba en el césped, Nyota mira a Spock y le dice: "Eso fue... sus palabras fueron..."

Por primera vez, no sabe que decir. Oír a Spock confesar un sentimiento en público es sorprendente y no es todo lo que pensaba que sabía acerca de los Vulcanos.

Que su elogio- fue más corto que el de la mayoría, y menos detallado-de alguna manera capturo lo que JC fue, como un ideograma oriental esboza y destaca, y de alguna manera lo que no dijo fue entendido.

Que por primera vez desde el accidente en el Camden, ella es capaz de volver a pensar en la exploración del espacio con un poco de entusiasmo.

"Sus palabras-" empieza, pero Spock levanta una mano para detenerla.

"Sus palabras," él dice.

Ella sonríe, la primera vez que lo hace en todo el día.

"La oferta sigue abierta?" pregunta Spock, y por un momento se voltea. Y entonces ella sabe lo que quiere decir-la noche anterior... su oferta de té.

"Sera un placer", dice ella, metiendo la barbilla hacia abajo, cuidando de no dejarle ver más de lo que le gustaría poder decir.

X

Los Vulcanos no mienten.

Técnicamente.

Abiertamente.

Pero pueden engañar. Y saben cómo eludir la verdad.

Que, de acuerdo a Amanda Grayson, es lo mismo que mentir.

Mentira, del tipo de la que los humanos hacen no está bien, no es posible entre personas cuyo toque es una revelación, una puerta que se abre a los pensamientos de alguien. La telepatía es un suero de la verdad potente.

Spock recuerda haber aprendido a mentir, al menos así lo llama su madre, antes de que empezara la escuela formal.

Una tarde, cuando Amanda se distrajo por la inesperada visita de un vecino, Spock desarmó la radio subespacial, algo que había deseado hacer desde que escuchó a su madre hablar con su hermana en Seattle. Que su madre pudiera hablar de un planeta casi simultáneamente a su tía en otra era fascinante y Spock sabía que si podía ver el interior de la radio iba a entender cómo.

Como su madre entretenía al vecino con té caliente y rebanadas de fruta fresca en el porche de atrás, Spock desmonto con cuidado la placa posterior de la radio y desactivo todos los tubos y cables, tendiendo todo de lado a lado en la mesa.

Sintió el tirón de la curiosidad de su madre acerca de su paradero y se deslizó fuera del estudio e hizo una aparición en el porche, de pie en silencio mientras su madre le daba una taza de té, bebió lo más rápido que pudo, y volvió a su tarea de desarmar la radio en piezas.

Él sabía lo que era un condensador-su padre le había explicado cómo funcionaba un transceptor normal, pero identificarlo en la de la radio subespacial fue un reto. Su mano era tan pequeña que podía introducirla hasta el final en la pequeña caja, pero después de la exclusión de la mayoría de los componentes, todavía no estaba seguro qué partes hacían que.

Este tubo largo, por ejemplo. ¿Amplifica las ondas sonoras, pero es conectado a? ¿Este cable de cobre? ¿O a este de plata? Es evidente que tendría que volver a reagruparlos y probar cada uno por separado.

Estaba tan absorto en su tarea que no sintió a su madre regresar, por lo que el breve sonido de su grito cuando entró en el estudio lo cogió por sorpresa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Seguramente ella podía ver lo que estaba haciendo. El tono de su voz indicaba eso-la entonación al final de la frase señalando una pregunta -algo que había aprendido a reconocer tras mucha experiencia.

Si, no le estaba preguntando _Que_ estaba haciendo, ella debía estarle preguntando P_or qué_.

Sintió un destello de placer ante su exitosa deducción.

Mirando desde el sereno rostro del vecino a uno mas expresivo de su madre, dijo, "Quería ver cómo funciona."

El vecino se excusó entonces, demasiada excitación, se dio cuenta años más tarde, cuando pensó en él.

"Vuélvelo a componer de nuevo, ¡ahora!" dijo su madre, con una mano en puño en su cintura, la otra apuntando a la radio desmontada. "Cecilia me llamara esta noche."

Pero él no era capaz de hacerlo. A medida que avanzaba la tarde, los frecuentes viajes de su madre de nuevo en el estudio para comprobar su progreso comenzaron a molestarlo. Cuando se hizo claro para ambos que la radio subespacial estaba realmente, realmente rota, su estado de ánimo se oscureció y ella lo envió a su habitación.

Desde allí oyó la discusión quejumbrosa cuando su padre regresó a casa-la voz de su madre y el tono enojado, y los murmullos silenciosos de su padre finalmente, tranquilizándola.

Cuando su padre trajo la cena a su habitación más tarde, Spock se sorprendió. ¿No se le permitía salir de su habitación?

"Su madre todavía está molesta", dijo Sarek. "Haría bien en mantenerse alejado de ella por ahora."

Esa noche, mientras se tendió en su cama, trató de sentir la presencia de su madre en su mente y se consterno al sentirla tan lejana. Él no había querido molestarla-simplemente estaba satisfaciendo su curiosidad natural, cuando tomó la radio. ¿Por qué estaba todavía enojada por eso?

"Porque ella tiene que hablar con su hermana", le dijo su padre cuando fue a ver cómo estaba antes de apagar las luces. "Ahora ella tendrá que esperar hasta que reparemos la radio o la reemplacemos. La próxima vez pregunta antes de tomar algo, si no estás seguro de que puedes volver a montarlo de nuevo."

Y así lo hizo, y con frecuencia se le negó el permiso.

Hasta el sistema de riego.

El sistema de riego era un instrumento-una simple línea de tubo flexible con pequeños orificios conectados a la bomba del pozo, corriendo a lo largo de la arena de la carcasa de la bomba para el jardín. Cuando se activa una barra de metal, el agua fluye en el tubo y se dispersa uniformemente a lo largo de una línea de vegetación. Spock había visto algo similar en los jardines de flores de su tía en la Tierra.

Una mañana, antes de salir para su oficina en Shi'Kahr, Sarek trató de ajustar la velocidad de dispersión de agua moviendo la barra de metal de la bomba en diferentes direcciones. No hubo suerte, el agua aún corría tan rápido que las plántulas que su madre había plantado el día anterior se inundaron.

"Voy a trabajar en él cuando llegue a casa", dijo Sarek, cortando el agua y entregándole de una regadera a Spock. "Mientras tanto, riega las plantas a mano."

El día era excepcionalmente caluroso y el riego era excepcionalmente trabajoso, y en poco tiempo, Spock dejo la regadera y comenzó a examinar la carcasa de la bomba.

La rosca que activa el agua dentro y fuera estaba oxidada y era difícil de mover, pero poniendo ambas manos sobre ella y dejando caer su peso hacia adelante, con las manos extendidas, Spock fue capaz de mover la barra lo suficiente para conseguir que el agua fluyera de nuevo. Mantuvo un ojo en el torrente de agua, y cuando juzgo que las plantas tenían suficiente, empujó la barra en la dirección opuesta.

Nada. No podía moverlo.

Se volvió a un lado y empujó el hombro contra la barra. Todavía nada.

Por ahora las plantas estaban completamente bajo el agua, las pequeñas hojas apenas eran visibles. Spock sintió un momento de pánico.

Rodeó el cuerpo de la bomba y tiró de la rosca en otra dirección. Levantó el pie y le dio una patada.

No se movió.

Alertado por su creciente ansiedad, su madre salió entonces.

Con un rápido movimiento sacó la barra en su posición, cerrando la llave del agua.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ahí estaba otra vez, la declaración disfrazada como una pregunta.

Pensó en la última tarde triste atrapado en su habitación, comiendo solo, la distancia de su madre.

"Mi padre estaba tratando de arreglarlo", dijo.

No es una mentira.

Y no es la verdad.

Su madre inclinó un poco la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

"¿Tu padre? Él no está aquí."

"lo hizo antes de irse," dijo Spock. Miró brevemente a su madre.

Por una vez, su expresión estaba completamente en blanco.

"¿Me estás diciendo", dijo su madre, inclinándose para mirarlo a los ojos ", que no cerró el agua?"

"No," dijo.

Él sabía lo que quería decir su madre. Ella preguntaba si él dejo salir el agua. Él estaba respondiendo otra cosa: ¿Me estás diciendo que no lo hiciste?

Otra no-mentira. Otra no-verdad.

Su rostro estaba arrugado, y vio el aspecto familiar que su padre llamaba _leer su mente_.

Sin ser dicho, pasó el resto del día en su habitación.

Esa noche, cuando su padre le trajo la cena y la puso sobre la mesa al lado de su cama, Spock esperó un regaño que no llegó. En cambio, Sarek se levantó y lo vio comer, hablando poco, hasta que terminó.

"Sin la verdad", dijo Sarek, "no podemos estar en una relación con los demás."

Oyó las palabras, pero no lo entendía. A través de la unión con su padre, sabía que algún día lo haría, cuando lo necesitara.

X

Durante la primera hora después de que él le pidió que se retirara, Spock se encuentra inmóvil en su escritorio en su oficina.

La expresión de su cara el _malestar_ que le ha causado.

La distancia que ha puesto entre ellos.

Esencial, porque su control es tan pobre.

Una oleada de odio barre sobre él. No es de extrañar que T'Pring prefiera el silencio.

Finalmente retira el PADD de encima de la mesa y lo enciende. La carta a la familia del teniente Ellison, entonces. No piensa posponerlo.

Pero se sienta y pasa una hora, sosteniendo el lápiz, mirando la pantalla en negro.

Él pone el lápiz en el PADD y lo pone de nuevo en la esquina de su escritorio. En el cajón superior derecho esta un bloc de papel y saca un lápiz. Una lista para Nyota-de las cosas que tendrá que hacer mañana por la tarde cuando llegue a la oficina.

Ya sabe que no va a estar aquí.

Haría bien en mantenerse fuera de su camino.

De vuelta en su apartamento ilumina el asenoi y toma una taza de té, pero después de un solo sorbo vierte el té en el fregadero. Una comida de noche, ¿tal vez? Pero nada en la nevera parece atractivo, y antes de que él lo sepa se desplaza hacia la radio subespacial en el salón, introduce el código de sus padres.

Cuando su madre contesta se castiga a sí mismo de inmediato, es obvio que la ha despertado -su cabello despeinado y su vestido cuelga torpemente sobre sus hombros. En el fondo se puede ver el estudio-que esta a oscuras, había olvidado que en esta época del año, las noches de Vulcano se correlacionan estrechamente al las de la Tierra.

"Madre, por favor", dice, "me disculpo. Vuelve a dormir. Voy a llamar en otra momento."

"¡No, no!" Dice su madre, en voz alta. "Estoy despierta. Dime lo que está pasando."

Toma un respiro y considera.

¿Qué está pasando?.

La fidelidad de T'Pring es de lo que se trata.

Un joven estudiante superdotado está muerto porque le anime a cambiar de carrera.

La salud de su padre es precaria.

Casi no puede concentrarse en la preparación de las clases de la Academia que espera enseñar esta semana.

La meditación y el ejercicio son inútiles.

Y lo peor de todo, él está preocupado por las fantasías tan reales que estremecen sus sueños-fantasías de llegar y tocar a Nyota, presionando sus dedos en su templo, acercándola-llevándola a su cama-

La noche anterior-

Trabajo hasta tarde en el gimnasio, incitándose a través de rutinas de _suus mahna_ hasta quedar empapado de sudor, y quedarse dormido exhausto, boca abajo en la cama, cayendo en un sueño que era a la vez lúcido y no- parte de su mente consciente de que todavía estaba en la cama, el otro completamente entregada a la acción lenta conjurada por su cerebro febril.

Al verse abriendo la puerta de su apartamento como lo había hecho hace unos días y luego habitar su propio cuerpo como un actor haciéndose cargo de su papel, sintiendo el aire que sopla en su rostro, viendo a Nyota de pie, la risa repentina por el pasillo salvándolo de cometer un terrible error-

Y entonces, en el mundo que era el sueño, inclinándose hacia adelante y juntando sus brazos alrededor de ella cuando se volvió para irse, sintiendo su sorpresa y luego su consentimiento, ya que cayeron de nuevo en su apartamento, la puerta se cierra por sí misma detrás de ellos-

Y entonces, y entonces de repente en la cama, sintiendo su cuerpo fresco bajo su piel, con las manos atadas en ella, con la cabeza inclinada hacia él, sus ojos cerrándose lentamente en el placer, su cuerpo arqueándose para cumplir con el suyo, una y otra vez -

Despertando cuando sus cuerpos explotan, enredado en el edredón, la ropa empapada, su corazón martilleando en su costado.

Fue sacudido al extremo cuando ella llegó a la oficina hoy, así que había mirado hacia cualquier lugar en el que ella no estuviera.

_¿Qué está pasando?.  
_  
El talento de su madre para convertir una pregunta en una declaración.

"¿Has oído hablar del Camden?", dice, y su madre frunce el ceño y asiente.

"Mi ayudante del año pasado, el teniente Ellison," Spock dice, "esta muerto."

La mano de su madre va a la boca, algo que hace a menudo para ocultar su sorpresa, pero en su lugar llama su atención.

"Yo lo conocí", dice ella, y Spock asiente.

"El año pasado, justo antes del comienzo de semestre. Cuando tu y mi padre se detuvieron antes de ir a Seattle."

"Oh, Spock", dice su madre, la pena se escucha en su voz, "lo siento."

Espera un momento y luego dice: "Se me ha dado la tarea de escribir sus condolencias a su familia. Me parece, sin embargo, que yo... no puedo."

Su madre se quita la bata alrededor de sus hombros- exponiéndose al frío de la tarde -y suspira.

"Sólo di la verdad", dice, "que era un buen joven que extrañaremos."

"Pero", dice Spock, sentado más cerca de la pantalla, como si pudiera sentir la presencia de su madre allí ", ha muerto a causa de mi intervención."

Con dilación le cuenta a su madre acerca de sus conversaciones con JC, sobre la sugerencia de que solicitara una admisión en una nave, su carta al almirante Nefting-

Amanda le interrumpe.

"Y te sientes culpable", dice.

"Me siento responsable" modifica Spock.

"Entonces, ¿Lo que me pides es…?"

"Madre, si le digo a su familia acerca de los acontecimientos que condujeron a su muerte-particularmente acerca mi propia participación, serán ... _trastornados_"

"Entonces no se los digas," dice Amanda. "Estoy de acuerdo. Se molestarían. No necesitan saber todo lo que me dijiste. Diles que también estas ... molesto. Eso será suficiente."

"¿Una mentira por omisión? No puedo mentir," dice Spock, y es recompensado con una mirada irónica de su madre.

"Ahórrate la mitología Vulcana", dice secamente. "Yo te conozco muy bien."

La mirada que él le da a cambio la hace reír a carcajadas.

"¿Eso es todo?", dice, sonriendo, y le dice: "Yo creo que sí."

Algo en su actitud le da otra impresión, porque su madre le dice: "¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? ¿Nada más te molesta?"

Hace una pausa por un momento.

_"Nada que valga la pena mencionar."  
_  
Cuando la radio subespacial queda en blanco sigue sentado junto a él, meditando.

Durante los siguientes dos días, hace poco-va a su oficina poco después de medianoche para actualizar las listas para Nyota.

_Haría bien en mantenerse fuera de su camino.  
_  
Por muchas razones, eso es cierto.

La carta a la familia del teniente Ellison aun no la escribe, a pesar de los consejos de su madre, no puede poner las palabras juntas.

Tal vez si simplifica las otras preocupaciones en su vida...

Por primera vez en muchos meses deja sus escudos bajos por completo mientras se sienta con las piernas cruzadas frente al parpadeo de la asenoi. Su padre primero, cierra los ojos y recorre el camino desgastado a la conciencia de su padre, sintiendo, como siempre lo hace, alivio y la intimidación leve y en el orden allí.

La forma en que su padre ve el mundo como una serie de ecuaciones, su tarea de sopesar con premeditación, no tan diferente de la forma en que Spock ve el mundo, pero con ¿menos... color? ¿Imaginación? Ninguna palabra capta lo que quiere decir, deja ese tren de pensamiento detrás.

Su padre siente algún malestar leve post-quirúrgico, un ligero aumento del nivel de dolor, pero por lo demás va bien, sobre todo ahora que está en casa y en el cuidado de Amanda.

Esa preocupación puede dejarse de lado y Spock respira y piensa en su próximo itinerario. Una visita a casa desde hace mucho tiempo puede estar en orden, aunque sólo sea para satisfacer a su madre acerca de que él y Sarek están entendiéndose lentamente-, tentativamente, de la deshonra que sufrió cuando Spock eligió Flota sobre la Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano.

Cuando abre los ojos el sol está arriba- ha estado meditando durante 4 horas y 46 minutos, un largo período, incluso en su momento más intenso. Para su sorpresa, tiene un apetito voraz y tan pronto como se come la papilla sobrante en la nevera, sin molestarse en calentarla, se queda dormido.

A diferencia del sueño sexual vivido de la noche anterior, su sueño es inquieto y marcado por imágenes de Vulcano-lugares reales y conjurados, por lo general en la compañía de T'Pring o alguien invisible, fuera de su vista. Se despierta a mediodía y se ducha a toda prisa, pasando el resto de la tarde con su clase de ciencias de la computación, volviendo a caer de nuevo en casa, la iluminación de la asenoi y pensando en lo que debía hacer a continuación.

La carta en su PADD a los Ellisons-Spock se sienta en la mesa, sin hacer nada.

Nyota sabría qué decir, tardíamente se da cuenta de que debió haber asumido que le estaba pidiendo que escribiera la carta para él, y no sólo que le ofrecería sugerencias. Por un momento considera coger su comm o enviar un mensaje a su equipo.

Entonces la recuerda castigándolo con su mirada, cuando él le había pedido que se retirara-y lo ataca su incertidumbre acerca de lo que va a hacer cuando la vea de nuevo ...

_Haría bien en mantenerse fuera de su camino.  
_  
Esto es culpa de T'Pring, piensa y inmediatamente se avergüenza de ser tan irracional. Es cierto, si su vínculo fuera más fuerte, él se sentiría anclado a ella de una manera que le haría que la vida... más fácil. Pero culparla por lo que siente por Nyota es injusto.

Suavemente, como si alguien sondeara un punto sensible, llama a la imagen de Stonn de pie en la puerta del hotel de la habitación de T'Pring y nuevamente es inundado con furia y exaltación.

La cara de su viejo torturador, insinuando claramente la cercanía que T'Pring no comparte con Spock.

Espera hasta que la imagen se desvanece y su pulso ya no es palpitante, Spock lo hace de nuevo, imagina a Stonn allí de pie, y es recompensado con otro destello de ira, pero es menos intenso, más controlado.

Menos cuidado.

Y otra vez.

Cuando pueda imaginar a T'Pring y a Stonn sin exaltarse, se detiene.

Después de todo, no hacen nada que él no ha soñado, fantaseado, lo que haría con Nyota si los reglamentos no se interpusieran en el camino.

Y si estaban libres de... otras obligaciones también.

Un viaje de vuelta a casa parece inevitable, tal vez durante las vacaciones de verano, si no antes, hablar, por fin, con T'Pring, para averiguar por qué su presencia se ha atenuado tanto que tiene que volver a través de capas de memoria con esfuerzo para encontrarla.

_Sin la verdad, no podemos tener una relación.  
_  
Por la noche del viernes ha sido capaz de hacer lo que una vez escuchó a un colega describir como mediar-dejando a un lado todas las preocupaciones en favor de los más apremiantes. Mañana es el funeral, realmente está fuera de tiempo. No sólo tiene que escribir la carta a los Ellison, ha aceptado participar en el servicio con un elogio, algo a lo que se había negado inicialmente.

Después que Nyota dejo su oficina- después de que él le ordeno que se retirara, había llamado al Almirante Komack y le dijo que lo había reconsiderado. Si el almirante se sorprendió, no lo demostró, simplemente dijo. "Ya veo", antes de firmar.

Pero ahora siente que la acción fue impulsiva e imprudente. ¿Qué puede decir en la carta o en el servicio que no vaya a traer más dolor? La verdad es demasiado, pero no dice que es impensable.

El edificio idiomas esta oscuro cuando llega y se siente un alivio que lo coge con la guardia baja. Él realmente no quiere ver a nadie, ni al profesor Artura, quien podría hacer algún comentario desconcertante acerca de su reciente ausencia, y seguramente no a Nyota.

En su oficina se vuelve en su ordenador y se sienta de espaldas a la puerta, mientras cataloga los crujidos al azar y los zumbidos del edificio mientras verifica su correo.

Allí, en la distancia, se oye el clic del cerrojo de la puerta del exterior.

Sus pasos-fuerte y decidido, el tacón de su bota golpeando la barra de pestillo de metal en el borde - antes de que llegue a la planta alta- cada pie gira hacia adelante, arriba y arriba, tres pasos.

Al llegar a la parte superior, hace una pausa, sabe que ella ve que las luces de la oficina están encendidas.

Por un momento, todo lo que se oye es su respiración, un poco trabajosa por su prisa al subir las escaleras.

Y entonces ella viene hacia él.

Pausa su propia respiración y se vuelve para que no pueda ver su rostro hasta que esté seguro de que puede mirarla con ecuanimidad.

Sus pasos se detienen y él inclina su cabeza un poco, a la espera.

"Señor," dice ella, entrando en la habitación. Él no se mueve.

"Comandante", dice ella, dando un paso más cerca. "Quiero decir ... quiero decir, o sea tengo que decirle-"

Ante esto, él gira en dirección a ella, manteniendo su expresión tan neutral como puede-una lucha, porque al verla, el ceño fruncido, con los brazos extendidos cerca de su cuerpo, hace que su corazón se acelere. De repente, ella se desliza en la silla junto a su escritorio para que ella se enfrente.

"No es necesario-"

"Es que yo estaba molesta-"

Ellos hablan al mismo tiempo y se callan juntos. Levanta una ceja muy ligeramente-por favor continúe.

"Cuando me pidió que escribiera la carta," comienza, "Debería haberme ofrecido a ayudar. Yo... no estaba pensando con claridad. Lo siento."  
"No hay disculpa necesaria", dice, pensando en la carta, aún no escrita. "Tengo entendido que usted estaba... molesta."

Ella toma un respiro, pero no dice nada. Su turno.

"Estaba molesto... ... también", dice Spock, tropezando con sus palabras. Alza sus dedos en frente suyo.

_Sin la verdad, no podemos tener una relación.  
_  
"Teniente J.C. Ellison", continúa, "estaba en el Camden por mi recomendación. Sugerí que necesitaba la experiencia si quería servir a un día en la Enterprise."

Nyota menea la cabeza y traga.

"En nuestras conversaciones," Spock dice, mirando a otro lado ", indicó su interés en la exploración como una alternativa a la enseñanza. Yo le anime a solicitar una admisión y le envié una carta de recomendación"

"Señor," dice ella, "no es su culpa."

Señor. Su uso de la palabra pone de manifiesto la razón de la distancia entre ellos. Reglamentos. Obligaciones.

"No hizo nada malo", dice ella, inclinándose hacia él. "¿Comandante?"

A pesar de que está mirando por la ventana, siente su movimiento mientras llega a él. Se vuelve a mirar sus dedos en su brazo, su mirada viaja hacia abajo, primero en la mano, y luego a la cara.

De repente, ella saca sus dedos hacia atrás.

"JC murió haciendo lo que quería hacer", dice ella, su voz firme. Ella aún se siente mal, pero algo en su tono de voz marca un cambio radical en su control.

"Si no hubiera intervenido, estaría aquí en la Tierra ahora, haciendo su trabajo de posgrado," dice Spock, sondeándola todavía con los ojos.

"No pudo saber eso", dice rápidamente. "La seguridad de nadie esta garantizada, sin importar dónde se encuentren. Podíamos caminar en la calle y ser atropellados por un autobús esta noche."

Él retrocede a un día, hace varias semanas cuando habían caminado desde la galería de arte cuando tomo de su brazo para obligarla a detenerse en un cruce muy concurrido cuando un bus se deslizó tan cerca que incluso ahora, en su imaginación, él puede sentir el cosquilleo de las partículas ionizadas de sus elevadores.

"Su recomendación no fue la única razón por JC estaba en el Camden", dice ella. "Él no habría conseguido el puesto si no se hubiera hecho merito por el, y si no se lo merecía."

"Pero", dice Spock, llegando por fin a la fuente de su mayor angustia, "Pedí especial consideración, envié una carta al almirante Nefting-"

Moviendo los _hilos_, algo que nunca va a hacer de nuevo.

"Lo hizo porque le importaba", dice Nyota cuando mira a sus ojos. "Usted podría no saberlo, nadie podía saberlo ... cualquier otra cosa."

Cuando el sonido de su voz se detiene con un eco, se sienta por un momento, quieto y en silencio.

"Lamentar las cosas que no puede cambiar... es ilógico", dice ella. "No es suficiente llorar a la gente que perdemos ... Si todo lo que hacemos es llorar, entonces no podemos avanzar para celebrar que estaban-lo que eran."

De nuevo-sus dedos presionando su brazo, causando que su corazón se sacudiera inesperadamente. Cuando retira la mano, se siente despojado.

Su toque es un impulso humano para tranquilizarlo, él lo sabe, pero quiere que signifique algo más.

Se acerca, sin saber qué va a hacer.

Cuando la cara está tan cerca de ella que él puede ver el pequeño lunar en el cuello, el rizo húmedo escapando del sujetador de su pelo, hace una pausa, tan tranquilo que puede oír su pulso, su respiración superficial, la película de su pestaña mientras parpadea.

"Gracias, Nyota."

_Sin la verdad ...  
_  
"¿Usted", balbucea, "desea ... ir a buscar algo de beber? ¿Té, tal vez? ¿O café?"

_... No podemos tener una relación.  
_  
"Sera en otro momento", dice, sentándose de nuevo. "Tengo algo que hacer esta noche."

"Sera en otro momento, entonces," dice ella, de pie y haciendo una pausa por un momento, su sonrisa confiriéndole una especie de perdón.

A medida que sus pasos resuenan en el pasillo, él saca su PADD y comienza con las palabras que necesita para mañana.

Desde su lugar , Spock observa a los otros presentadores llegar y encontrar sus sillas. El auditorio se llena rápidamente, y como el campanario indica las 1100, él hace su camino a su asiento cerca de la cortina.

El servicio es inquietante-paradójicamente sentimental y de una manera que hace que el sonido de los elogios suenen falsos. Algunos presentadores hablan largo y tendido sobre los logros y los logros de la reducción de los muertos a sus acciones. Otros hablan de los muertos como víctimas de las circunstancias, como si nada más es digno de mención.

Cuando su tiempo para hablar llega, él no está seguro de lo que va a decir.

"Mi relación con el teniente JC Ellison comenzó hace 37 meses, cuando se registró para mi clase de percepción fonética," dice Spock en el silencio de la sala llena. "Como la mayoría de sus profesores, me quedé impresionado con su rapidez mental y su compromiso con la Flota Estelar. Esas cualidades me llevaron a ofrecerle un empleo como mi ayudante siendo alumno en el último año en la Academia. Cuando él expresó su interés en servir a bordo de una nave espacial... "

Pero esas palabras no son ciertas.

O, son los detalles, pero no son la verdad de JC

"Cuando él expresó su interés-" Spock dice de nuevo.

Se detiene.

JC no es una lista de logros, una cronología de los acontecimientos.

Nada de lo que ha preparado es lo que quiere decir. Él mira hacia abajo por un momento, estudiando la veta de la madera del atril bajo sus manos, afirmándose.

"El teniente Ellison," Spock dice al fin, "fue un cadete joven ejemplar y un teniente prometedor que murió como vivió, persiguiendo sus metas con determinación. Su muerte prematura... se siente... mal, pero su vida no fue incompleta, aun así. Nuestra tarea, como aquellos que lo conocieron y lo llamaron hijo o hermano o colega o estudiante o amigo, es llorar su pérdida hoy y celebrar su vida de todos los días que nos quedan".

Ya está. La verdad-menos de lo que podría haber dicho, y tanto como sea necesario para decir. Se sienta de nuevo y espera a que el servicio termine.

Cuando las últimas palabras han sido pronunciadas y las últimas notas musicales se desvanecen, Spock mira hacia arriba y ve a Nyota haciendo su camino a las escaleras en el lado del escenario, esperando a que descienda.

Sin decir una palabra, se encuentran juntos y hacen su camino a la puerta de la calle.

Más allá de las personas arremolinadas en el césped, Nyota mira a Spock y le dice: "Eso fue ... sus palabras fueron ..."

Si él no puede tocarla, al menos puede encontrar placer en escuchar su brillante inteligencia, cada palabra cargada de cuidados

"Sus palabras-" empieza, pero Spock levanta una mano para detenerla.

"Sus palabras," él dice.

Su sonrisa es una bendición.

El sueño llega a su memoria, hace que se mueva con calor así que se esfuerza por mantenerlo en reserva.

"¿La oferta sigue abierta?" dice Spock, pensando en el sueño, sus brazos tirando de ella en su cama, pero sabiendo que va a pensar en el té.

Sus palabras no son verdad, no, pero tampoco es una mentira.

"Sera un placer", dice ella, metiendo la barbilla hacia abajo, no viendo lo duro que tiene que trabajar para mantener las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, castamente.

* * *

_Perdon por la demora...ya tenia el capitulo listo pero era el tiempo lo que es me impidia subirlo...(ademas creo que faltaron algunos reviews para motivacion jajaja)fuera de bromas aqui esta el cap up_

_asi disfrutenlo y como dije una motivacion siempre son unos comentarios que no hacen mal a nadie_.


	12. Telepatía

**Capítulo Doce: Telepatía**

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ningún personaje me pertenece (traducción: titulo real _**_What We Think We Know Autor:_**_NotesfromaClassroom__ )Lo demás e__s solo por diversión._

Siente sus ojos sobre ella antes de verlo.

O puede que no. Al salir del edificio de la cafetería, Nyota se detiene en la parte inferior de la escalera y le permite el paso a los estudiantes que salen del edificio a su alrededor.

Un rápido escaneo desde donde esta hasta la colina donde el patio se abre, pero no ve a Spock. Ella debe estar imaginando cosas.

Otro síntoma de lo Gaila descaradamente llama _la gripe_.

"Realmente debes dejar que un médico te eche una mirada," dijo Gaila antes del desayuno mientras se sentaba en una silla en el extremo de la larga mesa donde se encontraba apáticamente Nyota mordisqueando un panecillo y viendo el suministro de noticias en los monitores montadas sobre la pared de la cafetería.

"¿me estás hablando?"dijo Nyota, mirando la mano de Gaila. Su compañera de habitación Orion abrió el puño bajo la nariz de Nyota y dijo: "Aquí. Lo dejaste en la habitación de nuevo. Y no tienes apetito," dijo, señalando el panecillo a medio comer. "Definitivamente _la gripe_."

Con una sonrisa triste, Nyota tomó su comm de la palma de Gaila y la guardó en el bolsillo.

"Estoy ocupada", dijo, tomando deliberadamente otro mordisco del panecillo.

"Ajá", dijo Gaila. "No me mientas. Reconozco _la gripe_ cuando lo veo."

Pero Nyota esta ocupada con los exámenes próximos, el laboratorio esta a menudo lleno. Y su propio proyecto de investigación para su clase de la psicolingüística se estancó. Cuando pueda, debe hacer una cita con su profesor para hablar de ello, pero las horas de oficina del Capitán Spaulding son las mismas con las que trabaja para Spock. Ya encontrara tiempo...

Ella llega a la cima de la colina y sale por el camino que conduce a través del parque.

Ahí está. Sus ojos sobre ella, marchando de una manera que hace que su destino sea claro.

Spock llega directamente a ella.

Ella lo habría visto en un momento de todos modos en el edificio de idiomas, pero aquí está, inesperado, y su estómago da un tirón.

De hecho_ la gripe_.

Camina hacia él, Nyota esboza una sonrisa y dice: "Que curioso verlo aquí, comandante."

Es el tipo de parloteo en el que han caído en los últimos días-las burlas con un matiz de amistad o algo más. Pero la expresión de hoy de Spock permanece impasible, no es de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que están en público, pero es desconcertante, sin embargo.

"Tenía la esperanza de encontrarle", dice, con el rostro aún con una máscara, y Nyota sonríe tímidamente. "necesito de su ayuda."

"Yo estaba en camino a la oficina", dice ella mientras él inclina su mano hacia la izquierda, una invitación a seguirlo. Empiezan por un camino que los dirige lejos del edificio de idiomas. "No tenías que venir buscarme. Podría haber llamado."

En ese momento voltea a mirarla y levanta una ceja.

"Oh," dice ella, de repente la comprensión la golpea. Ella saca su comm de su bolsillo y dice: "Yo no… la he encendido".

Lo hace, entonces, y la pantalla se enciende inmediatamente. Tres llamadas pérdidas y dos de él. Y esta alarmada.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

En lugar de responder, Spock se baja del camino pavimentado y toma un atajo por el césped a una parada en la estación de transporte.

"Una reunión de emergencia con el decano. Sus servicios de traductor podrían ser requeridos", dice cuando la pone al día.

Su postura es más alarmante que el sonido de sus palabras-rígido y ... cauteloso, como si esperase problemas. Ella se queda en silencio y esperan a que un pequeño autobús se estacione subiendo un minuto después.

De pie junto a la puerta del autobús, Spock espera a que Nyota pase primero. Ella recorre con su mirada en el interior y ve que esta lleno de gente, ve dos lugares hacia el interior, cerca de la ventana trasera. Cae en un asiento, mira hacia arriba y espera a Spock para que la siguiera.

En lugar de sentarse, sin embargo, sus ojos se fijan en el lugar junto a ella y sigue de pie, agarrando la barra encima suyo, plantando sus pies firmemente mientras el autobús va hacia adelante.

Una ola de decepción se apodera de ella, su negativa a sentarse a sentirse como una afrenta personal. No debe, ella lo sabe. Los asientos están muy juntos y probablemente se rozarían los hombros si estuvieran sentados lado a lado.

Telépatas al tacto deben ver el espacio personal de manera diferente de lo que ella lo hace. Nyota recuerda reciente regaño de Gaila- _esperas que actúe como un ser humano_.

Durante unos minutos se distrae a sí misma mirando a los otros pasajeros, hacia cualquier lugar que no sea mirar a Spock. La mayoría son cadetes uniformados de rojo de pie en el centro del autobús, manteniendo su distancia.

Dos profesores extranjeros también están presentes, humanoides que no reconoce, que se levantan de sus asientos y salen tan pronto como llegan a la parada del autobús.

El edificio de administración se encuentra cerca de la puerta norte de la Academia, al otro lado del campus, lo que no suele ser un gran problema. Nyota puede contar con una mano el número de veces que ha necesitado ir allí. Ella sigue a Spock a través de las puertas delanteras y adornadas por el pasillo hasta una sala de conferencias. Ya está medio lleno y con un sobresalto, Nyota se da cuenta de que casi todos son gente de otros mundos.

El profesorado de la Academia son una mezcla de personal en servicio en rotación y civiles, muchos de los cuales están visitando a profesores e investigadores de otras zonas del cuadrante. El profesor Artura, por ejemplo, el lingüista Andoriano cuya oficina se encuentra en el pasillo de Spock-ha estado en la Academia por tres años y con planes para pasar al menos dos más antes de volver a su trabajo para el cuerpo diplomático Andoriano.

Mirando a su alrededor, Nyota ve al profesor Artura sentado cerca de la puerta de enfrente, una antena azul inclinada en concentración obvia como otro Andoriano-mucho más joven que el profesor-habla en ráfagas animados.

Es evidente que la gente aquí reunida esta agitada y Nyota siente su corazón acelerado. _¿Qué ha sucedido?  
_  
En el otro extremo de la sala de conferencias es una mesa cubierta con lo que desde aquí se puede decir es el equipo de traducción tres grandes equipos con micrófonos en ángulo hacia los lados, una pila de PADDs y grabadoras, y un gran disco azul destinada al techo.

Spock la guía hacia adelante y se dirige a la mesa, sentados detrás de ella están dos agentes uniformados, que parecen aliviados cuando ven a Spock y ella.

"Ella es mi ayudante, cadete Uhura," Spock dice sin preámbulos. "Sus habilidades en xenolinguistica son ejemplares."

Se aleja cuando uno de los lugartenientes dice, "Bienvenido a bordo, cadete. Podemos necesitar de usted."

Durante unos minutos pierde la pista de Spock mientras se instala detrás de una de las computadoras y escucha como el teniente-, una mujer delgada y de color con rastas cortas-explica cómo se controla la alimentación de la transcripción.

"Si todo el personal extranjero está aquí", dijo el teniente , "tenemos 43 idiomas diferentes para controlar. El autotraductor está muy bien para la mayoría, y la mayoría de los profesores son lo suficientemente competentes en la norma para no tener que depender de una traducción total. Pero tenemos unos cuantos-"

Nyota observa mientras el teniente golpea una serie de números en la pantalla, la apertura de otro punto de vista.

"Aquí", dice, señalando una línea ondulada roja en la parte izquierda de la pantalla. "Denobulanos no perciben las ondas sonoras y tiene que tener una traducción visual. Todavía estamos aprendiendo el lenguaje nosotros mismos, los parámetros son malos, pero tendrá que seguir lo que el equipo está haciendo y compensar si hay errores claros. Lo más probable es que no lo haya, pero otro par de ojos ayudará".

"Exactamente que estamos…-"comienza Nyota, pero justo entonces el decano entra y la sala se queda en silencio.

"Lo siento," dice el decano, su voz amplificada por el micrófono montado en el atril, "por haber convocado esta reunión sin previo aviso, pero sentí que tenía que tener toda la información tan pronto como sea posible. Ustedes pueden haber oído hablar a estas alturas que ayer en la sala del Consejo de la Federación, un miembro pidió una investigación sobre el presunto sabotaje de la USS Camden ".

Nyota está aturdida. Hace más de una semana, el Camden había roto un plato deflector durante una tormenta de iones._ ¿Sabotaje? ¿Es posible?  
_  
Levanta los ojos brevemente desde el monitor de la computadora y encuentra a Spock sentado en el pasillo dos filas más atrás. Su expresión es sobria.

Como si pudiera sentir mirándolo, él desvia mirada hacia ella por un segundo.

_¿Sabotaje?_

¿Sabia acerca de esto?

"El Almirante Barnett dio testimonio de nuestros resultados", continúa el decano. Un hombre alto con el pelo canoso, el decano se apoya fuertemente en el atril y dice: "Inteligencia sugiere que el Camden no fue sometido a sabotaje. Sin embargo, a la luz de los recientes incidentes... ... el Consejo está obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto para la investigación. "

Así que eso es lo que se trata, Nyota piensa. En los meses pasados traficantes extranjeros ha sido capturados dos veces transportando explosivos a través de la estación de la base lunar. La primera vez fue un pequeño esquife registrado a un comerciante de Makus IV fue registrada después que las autoridades fueron alertados. La segunda vez una búsqueda sin previo aviso se presentó rastros del mismo explosivo en la bodega de una embarcación que se dirigió a Deneva.

Excepto por las similitudes en los explosivos, nada más acerca de los dos incidentes sugiere una conexión.

Sin embargo, una organización popular hostil a cualquier intervención extranjera en la tierra saltó sobre las noticias y ha sido fuerte en su oposición.

Ahora, Nyota piensa, que están explotando el tema del Camden para sus propios fines, lo que sugiere una causa y efecto sólo para promover su propia marca de la xenofobia.

Esa idea la pone su furiosa.

El decano toma una respiración tan profunda que los monitores de las grabaciones muestran un pico. Nyota mira y se sorprende al verlo enrojecido, visiblemente enojado.

"Y ahora", dice, "es mi desagradable deber pedirles que lean la sede de juramento de lealtad que está requerido para todos los profesores no Terrícolas. Debería estar en sus pantallas"

Por el rabillo del ojo Nyota ve el decano pasar a los traductores que se sientan detrás de la mesa.

"Sí, señor", dijo el teniente. Nyota golpea su pantalla para comprobar el desplazamiento en la traducción de Denobulano.

Las palabras en sí no son ni ofensivas ni dilatantes. El profesorado extranjero tiene que firmarlos.

Nyota siente nudo en la garganta y las mejillas calientes.

"¿Preguntas?" pide el decano.

El joven Andoriano sentado junto al Profesor Artura habla primero.

"¿Sera necesario firmar para mis colegas terrestres?"

El decano vacila antes de responder.

"Como puede ver," dice él, "el texto menciona específicamente que los firmantes no son Terrícolas. El resto de los profesores puede ser obligado a firmar un juramento de lealtad, pero supongo que no será éste exactamente."

"Entonces usted no sabe,"Dice el Andoriano, y Nyota ve al decano abrir y cerrar dos veces y mirar hacia abajo. Está avergonzado de tener que responder, "No, no lo se."

"¿Por qué ahora?"

Pregunto un pequeño alienígena con la piel arrugada púrpura y una mata de pelo del mismo color oscuro que cubre sus cortos brazos regordetes.

"La organización de base conocida como Tierra Unida lo ha pedido", dice el decano, entrecerrando los ojos en la distancia. "Ellos han estado cerca por algunos años, pero nunca han se han pronunciado al respecto hasta ahora. Obviamente tienen amigos en el Consejo de la Federación y la Flota Estelar se sienten presionados a cumplir. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

Cuando oye la voz de Spock, Nyota siente que su corazón salto a su garganta.

"¿Cuáles son las consecuencias de no firmar?"

"Para los civiles," el decano dice lentamente, "la revocación del puesto y la anulación de su contrato. Para los oficiales de la Flota un proceso marcial y el despido."

La sala estalla en un zumbido de ruido que el decano no trata de controlar. Da un paso atrás desde el atril y mira a través de la sala, a la espera. Cuando la habitación se calma de nuevo, da un paso atrás para el micrófono y dice: "Si desean firmar ahora, es posible hacerlo. De lo contrario, tienen hasta el 18 para decidir. Gracias."

Con eso, el decano se vuelve bruscamente y sale de la sala de conferencias. Los miembros de la facultad se levantan, algunos deteniéndose en sus terminales, otras partiendo directamente por el pasillo.

"Gracias", Nyota oye al teniente a su lado, pero ella está ocupada observando a Spock hacer su camino hacia la mesa. Se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la puerta de atrás.

"¿Sabía usted acerca de esto?" dice Nyota cuando están lejos del edificio de administración.

"Lo sospechaba," responde Spock, su rostro una vez más una máscara impenetrable.

De repente Nyota apenas puede soportar ver su rostro calmado sabe que su rostro debe reflejar consternación. Si se dirigen a la oficina ahora, la conversación se verá limitada y algo prohibida, se queda en silencio sintiendo mucha furia.

"¿Podríamos desviarnos del camino?", dice ella, casi tocándolo, pero deteniéndose a sí misma, la mano unos centímetros de la suya. "Algún lugar fuera de la escuela."

Él reacciona entonces la expresión de sus características cambiantes lo sorprende.

"Quiero decir," Nyota dice, reconociendo tardíamente la sugestión de sus palabras, "para tomar un café. O té. En una cafetería. En algún lugar cerca."

Ella se da cuenta de que está balbuceando, pero no puede parar.

El calor se levanta a su torso y su cuello y le pone la frente sudorosa. "Estoy-_molesta _por todo esto."

No es la verdad, tampoco una mentira.

Se siente mal, pero en este momento, más que consigo misma por ceder a los síntomas de la _gripe.  
_  
En la cafetería cerca de la puerta del norte, ordena en el mostrador mientras Spock desliza dos sillas para ellos en la mesa de la esquina cerca de una ventana. La cafetería está llena sorprendentemente con cadetes, muchos de los que están sentados solos, inclinados sobre sus PADDs o hablando en sus comms. En pocos minutos un chico alto con el pelo de color rojo brillante corto y puntiagudo les trae una jarra de té y dos tazas de porcelana.

Para su sorpresa Nyota no está seguro por dónde empezar.

"Su ayuda fue-"

"Espero que no le importe-"

Últimamente han comenzado a hacer oraciones-al principio juntos y teniendo que hacer una pausa, lingüísticamente bailando alrededor del otro. _Usted primero. No, usted._

Spock inclina la cabeza y Nyota comienza de nuevo.

"Espero que no le importe alejarse del campus durante unos minutos", dice, mientras se servía una taza de té y levantándola suavemente a los labios. "Yo quería... decirle que lo siento... por todo."

Aquí ella está balbuceando de nuevo. El calor subiendo a sus mejillas no es sólo por el té.

"¿Todo?"

_Precisión Vulcana demonios_. Trata de sonreír.

"El juramento. El racismo detrás de él. La Flota Estelar no debe ceder a la presión del público de esa manera."

"Si el Consejo de la Federación lo requiere, no tienen otra opción", dice Spock, con el rostro todavía ilegible.

"Pero Usted no lo aprueba!"

"... Mis _sentimientos_... en el tema no son relevantes."

"¡Sí, lo son!" dice ella, poniendo su taza sobre la mesa con tanta rapidez que el té chapotea por el borde. "¡Está siendo objeto de un trato injusto! ¡Es una injusticia, y no tiene porque gustarle!"

Spock no dice nada, pero ella ve un cambio en sus ojos, un atisbo de su estado de ánimo, una ventaja, algo que cogió con fuerza. Ella presiona su ventaja.

"Podría presentar una queja o una petición resarcimiento a la facultad civil. ¿Qué sigue? Este grupo de Tierra Unida podría pedir que revocaran su visa. Tendría que irse-"

"Eso no parece probable."

"Pero podría…-"

"Lógicamente, casi cualquier cosa puede pasar", dice Spock, con los ojos aún fijos en ella. "Pero la Flota Estelar se resistiría a la pérdida de un gran número de profesores"

"Ellos no están resistiendo a las exigencias de la misma facultad ahora ¿Qué pasa si un día te das cuenta que ... que ... que está siendo enviado de vuelta a Vulcano? ¿Qué hay de su carrera? ... ¿Su vida aquí?"

Al oír decir a sí misma se avergüenza, la sensatez de las palabras, la honestidad de su verdadera preocupación.

Sosteniendo la copa, Spock se ve en el té y dice: "Ese es un escenario poco probable. De todos modos, tengo doble nacionalidad. Deportarme sería difícil."

¡Doble nacionalidad! Ella esta tan sorprendida que no dice nada. Tal vez como un comandante de la Flota Estelar se la han concedido.

_Elija sus batallas_. Escucha a su madre a menudo-dando consejos, por lo general después de que Nyota había inclinado con una larga historia sobre algo injusto, un amigo cuya madre impuso un toque de queda excesivo, una asignación de escuela calificada con una matriz de valoración sesgada, una historia de suministro de noticias sobre una petición al liberar a un preso político en Arcturus Med'eva.

_Tu ayuda no siempre será requerida_, su madre solía decir.

"Bueno, ¿qué pasa con el profesor Artura? ¿No podría ser enviado a casa, si este grupo es capaz de expulsar a todos los extranjeros de la Tierra?"

"No tengo idea de lo que sucedería con el profesor Artura,"dice Spock, mirándola a los ojos de nuevo. "Nunca hemos hablado de su situación jurídica."

Sin bajar la mirada, fija su taza sobre la mesa y dice: "Su preocupación es prematura. Nada puede suceder todavía."

Una imagen de una pareja mayor mirándolos viene a la mente otro lugar, otra taza de té, una imagen de hace unas semanas, ¿no? En ese momento ella no había entendido su hostilidad. Ahora cree que lo sabe.

_Elija sus batallas.  
_  
"Me siento tan impotente...", dice Nyota.

"Usted fue muy útil hoy", dice Spock.

Nyota resopla.

"Eso no fue nada," dice ella. "Yo solo seguí el monitor. Ese teniente podría haberlo manejado por su cuenta. Ella realmente no me necesitaba."

Spock ve hacia abajo y luego, dando vueltas con el pulgar y el dedo índice a través del asa de la taza, levantándola casi con ternura y tomando un sorbo lento.

"Usted fue muy necesaria", dice.

Ahí está otra vez-que la misma extraña sensación de ser visto o ser conocida-incluso cuando sus ojos no están en ella.

Casi como si pudieran hablar sin palabras, o como ahora, como si cada palabra cumpliera una doble función, es decir, más de lo que pueden decir en voz alta.

X

La primera vez que sus padres se separaron, Spock sólo tenía tres años, nueve meses y dos días de edad y no tenía opinión al respecto. Que su madre lo llevara a vivir con ella a la Tierra no era más notable que el hecho de que unos días antes habían estado viviendo en Vulcano con su padre. La nueva situación no era más o menos real que la otra. Simplemente era.

Lo cual no era decir que no era menos agradable. En la vida en la Vulcano había paseos en el jardín caluroso con su Madre, lecciones de _ka'athryra_ en las noches con su padre, los olores familiares de curry de verduras flotando desde la cocina.

La vida en la Tierra fue gotas de niebla tan grande que le enfriaban las mañanas, la comida tan seca y áspera que él lo escupió, a medio masticar, cuando se dio la vuelta su madre, su abuela malhumorada mirándolo y diciendo: "¿No habla? "

"Habla", dijo su madre, en un tono espinoso que él reconoció. En casa, cuando él tomó las cosas aparte- _lo rompió_, como su madre lo llamaba, ella utilizaba ese tono de la voz con él. "Él está callado ahora porque él esta... molesto."

La palabra de su madre_ molesto_. Últimamente había estado molesta, con él, con su padre, con la gente que conocieron en el centro médico o el zonas comerciales áreas desconocidas que lanzaba miradas extrañas a él o que se convirtió rápidamente en uno, su voz cayendo en susurros.

O los que no se molestaban en susurrar pero hacían sus comentarios en voz alta, como si él y su madre fueran sordos.

"No está trabajando aquí", oyó decir a su madre una noche mientras yacía en la cama, la voz de su padre bajo y confuso. Y luego la voz de su madre tomó una cualidad poco común que significaba que estaba llorando. Se llevó las manos a los oídos y apretó tan fuerte como pudo.

En la tierra en la casa de su abuela, con frecuencia se detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a sentir la presencia de su padre. Sarek estaba ahí, la inquietud y la preocupación lo afecto a través de su vínculo. Aseguró que él no fue olvidado, Spock reanudó lo que había estado haciendo-tomando un rompecabezas, o el leyendo un libro sobre animales terrestres, o tomando aperitivos apáticos como una zanahoria.

"¿Es que no habla?" su abuela dijo en esos momentos, y Spock sintió irritación de su madre otra vez, y su codazo a ser más sociable.

Pero era difícil, y sólo una semana se convirtió en un mes, y un mes se convirtió en dos, que creció hacia adentro, bloqueando los intentos de su madre para engatusar o consolarlo.

"No esta más que molesto," dijo Amanda cuando su hermana Cecilia lo llevó a su oficina y lo reviso con sus escáneres médicos. "Echa de menos a su padre."

"¿Y no?" Cecilia dijo, mirando a Amanda antes de encender una luz en los ojos de Spock y presionando con los dedos sobre la frente.

En lugar de responder, Amanda se llevó la mano a la boca y miró hacia otro lado.

"No puedes decir que no se te lo advertí," oyó a su abuela diciendo una noche, su madre solo oyo la conversación, pero sabía que él era el tema.

Ese fue el motivo por lo que estaban aquí en la Tierra.

La razón por la que su madre había dejado a su padre.

No todo acerca de vivir en casa de su abuela era desagradable. Sólo en su patio trasero tenia más variedades de flora y fauna de las vio en toda Vulcano-simplemente tenía que barrer la mano por una sola franja de hierba de descubrir tres tipos diferentes de escarabajos, por ejemplo.

Y por lo menos una vez a la semana a su tía Cecilia y su esposo David trajeron a sus tres hijos para una visita, el ruido y el bullicio claramente preocupaba a su abuela, pero intrigaban a su primo Vulcano.

Pero sobre todo trató de no sentir nada, o al menos no nostalgia, como su tía Cecilia había mencionado.

Su madre, por otra parte, parecía sentirlo y bastante- parecía ser más emocional, no menos, como su estancia en la Tierra se convirtió en un tercer mes.

Cuando su padre se presentó una tarde en la puerta de su abuela, Spock no le sorprendió. Una hora más tarde, cuando su madre le dijo que empacara sus cosas porque se iban a casa, no estaba sorprendido.

Se sintió aliviado.

La segunda vez que se separaron, Spock estaba muy sorprendido por cierto. Esta vez, acababa de cumplir 17 años y se prepara para su último año de la escuela antes de aplicar a la Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano.

Había pasado su cumpleaños solo, sus padres estaban en una misión diplomática a Edgewan, un planeta solicitando su inscripción en la Federación, pero no lo había dispuesto. El silencio era relajante, y él nunca se sintió muy solo. En cualquier momento que quisiera podía sentir el trasfondo de la presencia de sus padres, y el de T'Pring, también, a pesar de que rara vez se vieron. El mes que pasó en su casa fue un tiempo de reflexión y descanso antes del último gran impulso de la escuela.

Tanto Amanda y Sarek parecían cansados cuando regresaron, aunque Spock podía sentir la emoción de su madre y pasó varias tardes escuchando su recuento de sus impresiones de la gente de Edgewan.

"Fue muy diferente de aquí", dijo, "e incluso de la Tierra. Hasta donde cualquier persona puede decir, el planeta era completamente estéril hasta un milenio atrás-no había plantas o los animales nativos, nada."

"Pero", protestó Spock ", usted dijo que la vida animal era aún más abundante que en la Tierra."

"Ahora lo es", dijo Amanda, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia. "Pero todo lo que hay, incluso toda la gente-son inmigrantes procedentes de otro lugar. ¡Y qué mezcla! Al parecer, muchas de las primeras carreras espaciales que van terminaron colonizando allí. Fue maravilloso estar en un lugar donde todo es tan heterogéneo "

Reconoció el comentario de su madre como lo que era: una censurada crítica a la sociedad Vulcana.

"La mejor parte", Amanda le dijo más tarde, "fue que su padre realmente me necesitaba allí. Por primera vez no me sentía como algo ornamental. Los Edgewans ni siquiera hablaron con los otros diplomáticos Vulcanos. Apenas su padre . "

Ella se echó a reír al ver la expresión burlona de Spock y añadió: "En su esposa humana, se ve, su evidente compromiso con la diversidad que ellos valoran. Terminé siendo invitada a mil partes"

"23", Sarek modifico desde su lugar en el sofá en el estudio.

"Mil y 23", dijo Amanda, riendo. "Y, por supuesto, el Embajador Sarek fue invitado también-y ni a uno de los otros vulcanos se le permitió venir-"

Buen humor de su madre duró varios días, hasta que una noche su padre llegó a casa y le dijo que Stelon había sido ascendido a jefe negociador.

"Pero te están demorando un ascenso!" Amanda había protestado ruidosamente. "Y Stelon no hizo nada en Edgewan! Tiene que haber un error. Eso no es justo!"

"Se ha tomado la decisión", dijo Sarek, terminando la discusión.

Excepto no para Amanda.

"Es la tercera vez que ha sido postergada", dijo. "Estás siendo sindicado. El Consejo tiene que saber"

"El Consejo sabe," dijo Sarek uniformemente. "El jefe del Consejo se dirigió a mí personalmente."

"¿Entonces por qué-"

Pero su madre no pudo terminar la pregunta. En cambio, su rostro palidecido y se ruborizó-su tono cambiante de pálido a rojizo en algunos momentos.

"Sarek", dijo por último, "esto no es más que simple racismo. Hay que protestar,"

"Como he dicho," Sarek dijo con voz acerada ahora ", se ha tomado la decisión, Amanda. No hay nada más que pueda hacer."

"¡No me digas!" -dijo en voz alta. "Si no dices nada-si pestañeas y asientes en su perjuicio, ¿cómo crees que me hace sentir? ¿O a Spock? ¿Qué futuro tiene él, si nadie los cuestiona?¡ tienes que escoger tus batallas, Sarek! ¡Ellos no van a cambiar por sí mismos! No me vengas con palabras acerca de la lógica y la razón, lo sé mejor! "

Spock se había sorprendido tanto que no había dicho nada-había visto el desarrollo del drama de su silla junto a la puerta de la sala de estar. Cuando su madre irrumpió junto a él intentó hacer contacto con los ojos, pero ella parecía decidida. Un momento después oyó cerrarse la puerta de su dormitorio.

Sarek estaba en el centro de la habitación, con los brazos a su lado, antes de girarse y salir de la casa. Un rugido mecánico de repente y su padre salió en el flitter y no regreso durante varias horas.

Cuando Spock volvió a casa de su clase de música al día siguiente, su madre se había ido y su padre estaba taciturno.

"Ella está visitando a su familia," fue todo lo que Sarek diría, pero esa noche, cuando Spock tuvo problemas para sentir su presencia marcó el número de Cecilia en la radio subespacial.

"No sé cuando voy regresar a casa", dijo Amanda, con voz cansada, con el rostro dibujado. "Tengo algunas cosas que tengo que resolver."

Y luego, casi como una idea de último momento, dijo, "Esto no se trata de ti, Spock. Esto es entre y tu padre y yo."

Pero reconoció una mentira cuando la escuchó. Ella se lo había enseñado.

Hablaban cada pocos días, y cada vez, su madre sonaba tan distante y cansada como lo había hecho al principio.

Mientras tanto, él y su padre cayeron en una rutina en casa, despertaban temprano y hacian un desayuno rudimentario juntos, y luego partían en diferentes direcciones, Sarek a su oficina en Shi'Kahr, Spock a un grupo de estudio que se reunía periódicamente para planificar proyectos de investigación para el próximo año escolar.

Por la noche, su horario se invirtió, volviendo a una casa oscura, comiendo juntos una cena fría. Y luego ver o leer las fuentes de noticias, a veces en compañía, pero a menudo, en diferentes salas, solos.

Spock sintió la ausencia de su madre, profundamente, tanto en la casa y a través de su vínculo.

Durante tres semanas, vivieron así.

Y entonces, una tarde Spock llegó a casa y encontró a su padre allí.

"Voy a traer a su madre," dijo simplemente, llevando una pieza pequeña de equipaje desde el dormitorio a la sala.

"¿Ella llamó?"

"No," dijo Sarek, abriendo la puerta de la calle, "pero estoy tomando esta batalla."

Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta detrás de él, volvió a mirar a su hijo atónito y añadió: "Yo la necesito. La necesitamos."

X

"¿Qué está pasando?"le pregunta Chris a su diminuta voz por el comunicador. Spock tiene el receptor de la oreja y se ajusta el modulador de sonido hasta que desaparece la interferencia.

"Especifica", dice, sabiendo que Chris se quejará de que está siendo excesivamente Vulcano-una palabra de código Que Chris a acuñado hace años en el sentido de terca y oscura.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir", dice Chris con un toque de impaciencia. "La critica en la reunión del Consejo de ayer-ese grupo loco pidiendo la expulsión de los extranjeros. Está en todas las noticias. ¿Qué dijo tu padre?"

"Sarek no estuvo en la reunión del Consejo", dijo Spock. "Él fue operado hace seis días, y esta en casa."

Incluso por el comunicador Spock puede escuchar la inhalación de Chris.

"¿Cómo es que…?-"

"Su recuperación va bien", interrumpe Spock. En la esquina de su monitor de la computadora se ve un parpadeo, una indicación de revisar su correo electrónico por un mensaje del decano. "Me tengo que ir. Te llamaré más tarde."

Sin esperar una respuesta, se separe del comunicador. En un rincón de su conciencia sabe que su madre lo habría desaprobado, _hay que prestar atención a los sentimientos de los demás_, a menudo le dice, pero Chris nunca ha necesitado que sea distinto de quien es.

Algún día tiene que decirle lo mucho que valora eso.

La nota del decano no es inesperada, sobre todo después de los informes de suministro de noticias de ayer.

El grupo que se autodenomina la Tierra Unidas ha comenzado a celebrar manifestaciones en todo el país exigiendo una revisión de las políticas de inmigración. Ellos no ocultan su disgusto frente de otros mundos y su sospecha de la Federación.

Cuando ellos comenzaron a sugerir la idea de que el Camden fue saboteado por los extranjeros residentes en la Tierra, Spock sabía que la Flota tendría que responder públicamente. La reunión de emergencia con el decano, entonces, no es una sorpresa.

Lo que es una sorpresa es que asistan a la facultad los extranjeros.

Accede a la lista de turnos diarios, ve que dos tenientes de la facultad de idiomas se muestran. Si todos los profesores extranjeros necesitan servicios de traducción, estarán en apuros para cumplir_. Nyota._

Con un movimiento de su dedo pulgar él marca su número, pero recibe su correo de voz. Una vez más-y todavía no hay respuesta.

Hace algo, entonces piensa que más adelante, cuando se siente delante de su asenoi esa noche medita.

Él se acerca y la ve.

Ellos no están unidos de alguna manera que un Vulcano reconocería, sin embargo, desde ese día en su oficina cuando él evito que cayera, ha sido capaz de verla, como si sus dedos todavía estuvieran alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola, su mente brevemente, a la ligera, tocando la suya.

Imposible.

O más bien, improbable.

Sin embargo, no puede negar lo que... _siente.  
_  
A partir de una larga práctica que mantiene el vínculo con sus padres en la bahía-con particiones de su pensamiento consciente como voces en una habitación distante, borrosa, incluso mudo a veces, pero siempre disponible si quiere examinarlos más de cerca.

Esta_... cosa_... que él siente con Nyota-que no es lo mismo, no una conexión lazada, sino un vago recelo incómodo cuando ella está ausente de su vida.

Sin tener un destino específico en mente, él cierra su apartamento y se dirige a través del campus para el patio principal. Es demasiado pronto para que ella este en el laboratorio, por lo que no se detiene allí.

Camina de vuelta al edificio de idiomas, de repente se da cuenta, que debe estar terminando su comida de la mañana en la cafetería.

Una deducción lógica-eso es todo. Nada más.

Y, sin embargo, está seguro de que está ahí, como una certeza que no es lógica.

Ella podría, después de todo, estar su dormitorio, o en una simulación en el laboratorio de psicolingüística. O haciendo muchas cosas en este momento de la mañana.

Pero no lo esta. Él lo sabe.

En la colina cerca de la cafetería la ve partir hacia el camino pavimentado.

El malestar que siente cuando están separados se disipa de inmediato.

Camina hacia él, Nyota esboza una sonrisa y dice: "Que curioso verlo aquí, comandante."

Es el tipo de golpeteo que han caído en los últimos días-las burlas con un matiz de amistad o algo más. Nadie parece haberla escuchado, pero él oculta su regocijo por si acaso. No desea ningún tipo de censura por ser demasiado familiar.

"Tenía la esperanza de encontrarle", dice. "necesito de su ayuda."

"Yo estaba camino a la oficina", dice ella a medida que empiezan por un camino dirigido lejos del edificio de idiomas. "No tenía que venir buscarme. Podría haber llamado."

Pensando en las dos primeras llamadas no contestadas, mira hacia ella mientras se dirigen hacia la estación de transporte.

"Oh," dice ella. Ella saca su comm de su bolsillo y dice: "Yo no la he encendido".

Lo hace, entonces, y la pantalla se enciende inmediatamente. Al levantar la vista, alarmada, dice,

"¿Qué ocurre?"

En lugar de responder, Spock calcula la velocidad de su movimiento hacia delante y la distancia hasta la parada de transporte más cercana. Si cogen el autobús en 73 segundos a partir de ahora, pueden llegar al edificio de la administración en el lado norte del campus con tiempo de sobra antes de la reunión.

"Una reunión de emergencia con el decano. Sus servicios como traductor podrían ser requeridos."

El autobús llega a cinco segundos tarde –el horario no es un problema si el conductor compensa con velocidad extra. Se permitir a sí mismo un pequeño placer, observa subir a Nyota al autobús unos pasos por delante de él, con el movimiento de fluidos tirando de él a su paso.

El asiento que elige es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. La curva de su hombro, la curva de su codo, el codo de la rodilla-invitación que se obliga a ignorar. En cambio, se vuelve hacia la parte delantera del autobús y coge la barra cuando empiezan a moverse.

Al desembarcar en el edificio de la administración, está a la cabeza en las puertas delanteras ornamentales. Nyota vacila, como si ella no está segura a dónde ir, pero una vez que están en el interior del edificio, se endereza y se dirige por el pasillo hacia el ruido de la sala de conferencias.

Sentados en todo el gran salón en las mesas equipadas con terminales de ordenador están el personal extranjero de las facultades de la Academia. A pesar de que no ha hablado personalmente con muchos de ellos, sobre todo en áreas fuera de las de ciencia de la computación y los departamentos de idiomas, Spock reconoce todos sino dos nuevos empleados que se sientan con solemnidad en el fondo de la sala.

Su colega, el profesor Artura está sentado cerca de la puerta de enfrente, una antena azul inclinada en concentración obvia como otro Andoriano-mucho más joven que el profesor-habla en tono animado.

En el otro extremo de la sala de conferencias están los dos lugartenientes, cuyos nombres figuraban en la lista de turnos. Delante de ellos se muestra una mesa con una variedad de equipos de traducción, ninguno parece desconocido. Nyota no debería tener problemas.

La guía del codo hacia adelante. Los dos tenientes son ex estudiantes-que los ven mientras se acercan a la mesa.

"Este es mi ayudante, cadete Uhura," Spock dice sin preámbulos. "Sus habilidades en xenolinguistica son ejemplares."

Alejándose, oye uno de los lugartenientes decir: "Bienvenido a bordo, cadete. Podemos necesitar de usted."

"¿Qué es esto?" el especialista en computación de red neuronal K'r'than- dice, agitando hacia Spock. "Tuve que cancelar una clase para estar aquí. Muy indefendible, todo este problema."

Su voz es una mezcla de paradas y silbidos guturales que Spock normalmente encuentra fascinante para analizar, pero hoy el K'r'than está visiblemente molesto y su voz es casi imposible de descifrar.

Instintivamente Spock se aleja, pero luego recapacita y se ve obligado a hacer una pausa.

_Hay que prestar atención a los sentimientos de otras personas.  
_  
"De hecho", dice Spock. "Creo que oigo al decano venir ahora."

Acomodándose en el asiento junto al pasillo, Spock mira hacia arriba y ve a Nyota ocupado detrás de la mesa de traducción. Aunque ella no lo notó, se siente extrañamente seguro porque esta muy cerca.

Si es honesto consigo mismo, esta es la verdadera razón por la que la buscó y le pidió que viniera.

Tendrá que meditar sobre esto más tarde.

"Pido disculpas", dice el decano, dando un paso hacia el atril y inclinándose para hablar por el micrófono, "por haber convocado esta reunión sin más aviso, pero sentí que tenía que tener toda la información tan pronto como sea posible. Ustedes pueden haber oído ya que ayer en la sala del Consejo de la Federación, un miembro pidió una investigación sobre el presunto sabotaje de la _USS Camden ".  
_  
Una oleada de alborotos de ruido a través de la facultad. Al parecer, muchos de los empleados han sido atrapados con la guardia baja. Spock inclina la cabeza para echar un vistazo a Nyota, el labio inferior caído en sus dientes superiores, cosa que hace cuando se concentra.

Como si pudiera sentir su mirada, lo mira.

"Almirante Barnett dio testimonio de nuestros resultados", continúa el decano. "Inteligencia sugiere que el Camden no fue sometido a cualquier sabotaje. Sin embargo, a la luz de los recientes incidentes ... ... el Consejo está obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto para la investigación."

Nuevamente ese parloteo entre la multitud. Desde varias direcciones diferentes Spock escucha comentarios como la gente comienza a recordar los acontecimientos que el decano aludió a los contrabandistas de armas aprehendidas en la estación de la base lunar. En ambas ocasiones los no Terrícolas estuvieron involucrados, aunque los agentes eran de mundos diferentes y su mercancia se dirigía a diferentes destinos.

Con vistas a las diferencias obvias, el grupo xenófobo Tierra Unida ha hecho conocer el caso a los medios de comunicación que el contrabando de armas es una prueba de sabotaje a bordo del Camden, a pesar de abundantes pruebas de lo contrario.

La falta de lógica de su argumento es frustrante.

El decano toma una respiración profunda y enrojecido, visiblemente enojado.

"Y ahora", dice, "es mi deber desagradable pedirles que lean la sede de juramento de lealtad que esta requerido a todos los profesores no terrícolas. Debería estar en sus pantallas"

Esto es lo que Spock había temido más y se vuelve muy quieto.

"¿Preguntas?" pide el decano.

El joven Andoriano sentado junto al Profesor Artura habla primero.

"¿Sera necesario firmar para mis colegas terrestres?"

El decano vacila antes de responder.

"Como puede ver," dice él, "el texto menciona específicamente que el firmante no son terrícolas. El resto de los profesores puede ser obligado a firmar un juramento de lealtad, pero supongo que no será éste exactamente."

"Entonces usted no sabe", dice el Andoriano.

"No, no lo se."

Spock ve un abrir y cerrar dos veces decano. Vergüenza? Consternación.

"¿Por qué ahora?"

Pregunta un profesor de Azul, un Midorthial del departamento de matemáticas y uno de los únicos socios de ajedrez que ha conseguido vencer a Spock en sus partidos amistosos infrecuentes.

Como el decano explica los orígenes del movimiento de la Tierra Unida y la motivación detrás del juramento de lealtad, Spock tiene una creciente inquietud acerca de lo que no se haya dicho-lo que debe ser puesto al descubierto ante cualquier ecuación puede ser equilibrada, antes de que alguien le pida que firme puede hacer una elección racional. Por un momento él duda-el decano puede ser un hombre emotivo. Él, por ejemplo, se muestra ofendido en las reuniones de profesores donde le hicieron preguntas sobre sus decisiones.

"¿Cuáles son las consecuencias de no firmar?" Spock pregunta.

"Para los civiles," el decano dice lentamente, "la revocación del puesto y la anulación de su contrato. Para los oficiales de la Flota un proceso marcial y el despido."

La sala estalla en un zumbido de ruido y por unos momentos el decano se aparta y espera. Cuando el ruido desaparece, dice, "Si desean firmar ahora, es posible hacerlo. De lo contrario, usted tiene hasta el 18 para decidir. Gracias."

Con eso, el decano vuelve bruscamente y sale de la sala de conferencias. Los miembros de la facultad se levantan, algunos deteniéndose en sus terminales, otras partiendo directamente por el pasillo. Asegurándose de no rozar contra cualquiera, Spock abrió paso entre la multitud hacia la mesa de traducción.

Siente a Nyota mirándolo.

Cuando se encuentra a pocos metros de distancia se pone de pie y se dirige a la cabeza por la puerta de atrás.

"¿Sabía usted acerca de esto?" dice Nyota cuando están lejos del edificio de la administración. Si ella está molesta porque él no le dio más información de antemano, no lo puede decir.

"Lo sospechaba."

De repente, la expresión de Nyota cambia, el ceño fruncido. Esta molesta, aunque no sabe si con él o con la reunión, no está seguro.

"¿Podríamos desviarnos del camino?", dice ella, sorprendiéndolo. En cámara lenta ve sus dedos extendiéndose hacia él, luego se aleja en el último momento. Siente alivio y decepción a partes iguales. "Algún lugar fuera de la escuela", añade.

Últimamente se ha permitido a sí mismo cuando está solo-fantasear acerca de llevarla a su apartamento, imaginar los momentos de intimidad. En sus sueños... pero no se atreve a pensar en eso ahora, no cuando su rostro podría delatarlo. En un comienzo se preocupa de que ya puede saber...

Él reacciona entonces sintiendo su cara caliente.

"Quiero decir," Nyota dice, al parecer deseando desengañarlo de cualquier idea equivocada, " para tomar un café. O té. En una cafetería. En algún lugar cerca."

Un aroma a sal significa que está transpirando, avergonzada_. ¿Acaso lo sabe?  
_  
"Estoy-molesta por todo esto."

Él no sabe qué decir.

En la cafetería en la calle North Gate Nyota hace las órdenes en el mostrador mientras él desliza dos sillas para ellos en la mesa de la esquina cerca de una ventana. Cuando ella hace su camino a través de la multitud, los dos se sientan en un silencio incómodo hasta que el camarero les trae una jarra de té y dos tazas de porcelana.

"Su ayuda fue-"

"Espero que no le importe-"

Últimamente han comenzado a hacerlo-hablar al mismo tiempo-un resultado, sin duda, de caer en la misma línea de pensamiento al trabajar juntos.

Spock inclina la cabeza ligeramente y Nyota comienza de nuevo.

"Espero que no le importe alejarse del campus durante unos minutos", dice, mientras se serve una taza de té y la levanta suavemente hacia sus labios. "Yo quería ... decirle que lo siento ... por todo."

Porque la está mirando tan fijamente, ve un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y nariz. Su corazón late con tanta fuerza que lucha contra el impulso de presionar con sus dedos su costado.

"¿Todo?"

_Seguramente no lo sabe.  
_  
"El juramento. El racismo detrás de él. La Flota Estelar no debe ceder a la presión del público de esa manera."

"Si el Consejo de la Federación lo requiere, no tienen otra opción", dice Spock, aliviado. La reunión entonces es por eso que se siente mal.

"¡Pero Usted no lo apruebas!"

"... Mis _sentimientos_... en el tema no son relevantes."

"¡Sí, lo son!" dice ella, poniendo su taza sobre la mesa con tanta rapidez que el té chapotea por la borda. "¡Usted está siendo objeto de un trato injusto! Es una injusticia, y no tiene porque gustarle!"

_Hay que prestar atención a los sentimientos de otras personas.  
_  
El cuerpo docente está siendo tratado injustamente, ser blanco de una manera que se siente mal ... y familiar.

Oír a Nyota aligera el dolor. Que los divide. Hace que sea soportable.

"Podría presentar una queja o una petición resarcimiento a la facultad civil. ¿Qué sigue? Este grupo de Tierra Unida podría pedir que revocaran su visa. Tendría que irse-"

"Eso no parece probable."

"Pero podría-"

"Lógicamente, casi cualquier cosa puede pasar", Spock dice, con los ojos aún fijos en ella. "Pero la Flota Estelar se resistiría a la pérdida de un gran número de profesores "

"Ellos no están resistiendo a las exigencias de la facultad ahora ¿Qué pasa si un día te das cuenta que ... que ... que está siendo enviado de vuelta a Vulcano? ¿Qué hay de su carrera? ...¿ Su vida aquí?"

Piensa en eso por un momento. ¿Qué significaría, a renunciar a la Flota Estelar, regresar a Vulcano?

Hubo un tiempo en que tal vez no le habría importado-lo habría recibido con satisfacción, incluso.

Ahora...

Deslizando sus manos alrededor de la taza, Spock se ve en el té y dice: "Ese es un escenario poco probable. De todos modos, tengo la doble nacionalidad. Deportarme sería difícil."

Ella cambia de una manera que indica sorpresa-un recordatorio de que aunque estén trabajando muy cerca durante las últimas semanas, todavía tienen mucho que no saben del uno al otro. Su infancia en África, por ejemplo-se ha hecho una mención de vez en cuando, fragmentos sobre su té favorito, o ayer mismo, un cuento vergonzoso cuando sangró la nariz porque el matón del barrio la había empujado cuando era una niña pequeña.

"Bueno, ¿qué pasa con el profesor Artura? ¿No podría ser enviado a casa, si este grupo es capaz de expulsar a todos los extranjeros de la Tierra?"

Su madre lo llamaría el tono de indignación justa-Nyota de voz, su postura, la forma en que se inclina sobre la mesa, casi como un conspirador.

Deportar a todos los alienígenas de la Tierra- no sería posible, Spock piensa, mira a los ojos de Nyota para que pueda considerar sus palabras sin distracciones. La historia de la Tierra-su población -está demasiado ligada a los extranjeros como para que la gente de como los de Tierra Unida quiere que sea.

Él mismo es un repudio de todos los que creen.

"No tengo idea de lo que sucedería con el profesor Artura," Spock dice, mirándola a los ojos de nuevo. "Nunca hemos hablado de su situación jurídica."

Sin bajar la mirada, fija su taza sobre la mesa y dice: "Su preocupación es prematura. Nada puede suceder todavía."

Lo que quiere decir son palabras para tranquilizarla, para consolarla, pero su rostro aún muestra signos de sufrimiento.

"Me siento tan impotente ...", dice Nyota.

"Usted fue muy útil hoy", dice Spock, cuidando de elegir las palabras que dice tanto lo que quiere decir-y menos.

Nyota resopla.

"Eso no fue nada," dice ella. "Yo seguí solo el monitor. Ese teniente podría haber manejado por su cuenta. Ella realmente no me necesitaba."

Spock ve hacia abajo y luego, dando vueltas con el pulgar y el dedo índice a través del asa de la taza antes de tomar un sorbo.

"Usted fue muy necesaria", dice. La verdad esta vez, y no es mentira.

Ellos no están unidos, no conectado telepáticamente, pero aquí está de nuevo, la sensación de que se están tocando cuando no se tocan, no como lo hacen los vulcanos, y ni siquiera en la forma como lo hace su padre con su madre, pero de algún modo el humano muy dentro de él que ha estado hasta ahora en silencio, hablando el idioma que sólo ella conoce.

Casi como si pudieran hablar sin palabras, o como si cada palabra tuviera un doble sentido, es decir, más de lo que pueden decir en voz alta.

x

* * *

_Siento la demora pero surgio unos problemillas pero aquie estamos de nuevo._

_ya se acaba esta historia...y lo que es un aliento para seguir con esto claro esta son sus encantadores reviews sean en critica o gratos...pero son lo que me motiva a seguir adelante..._

_gracias_

_espero y haygas disfrutado de la lectura_


	13. Dialecto

**Capítulo 13: Dialecto  
**

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ningún personaje me pertenece (traducción: titulo real __**What We Think We Know Autor:**__ NotesfromaClassroom )Lo demás e__s solo por diversión._

Spock nunca llega tarde.

Por lo que sabe Nyota, no lleva ningún tipo de reloj, ni tampoco presta atención a los numerosos relojes de pared instalados en el campus.

Sin embargo, a menudo se divierte pidiendo que le diga la hora, para luego comprobar su exactitud en contra de su reloj de pulsera. Él es siempre exacto, exactamente correcto.

Así que esta noche, cuando llega tarde para la cena se alarma en silencio.

Durante cinco minutos se encuentra fuera del pequeño restaurante en el que habían acordado, estirando el cuello en torno a los transeúntes para tratar de ver un primer indicio de él al final de la acera.

Al cabo de diez minutos revisa sus comm-nada de llamadas y su reloj-que está funcionando correctamente.

Diez minutos es nada. Cálmate.

Nunca llega tarde. Diez minutos son una eternidad.

Cuando ella lo ve, por fin, ¡doce minutos tarde!- sostiene su brazo izquierdo y le da una onda vacilante. Desde esta distancia no puede leer su expresión- está en el otro extremo de la cuadra, pero ella siente que la ha percibido, la misma sensación espeluznante que ha notado últimamente cada vez que están cerca.

Si no se apresuran van a llegar tarde a la conferencia. Al parecer, él está pensando lo mismo, porque no dice nada cuando se une a ella en el restaurante, simplemente asintiendo y abriendo la puerta y guiándola a dentro.

"Té", Spock dice sin preámbulos al camarero sorprendido que se acerca a su mesa con menús en la mano. "¿Y tú?"

Tomando el menú del camarero y le da una mirada de disculpa, Nyota dice: "Sí, por favor. Té para los dos."

Cuando el camarero se aleja, Nyota pone su menú doblado sobre la mesa y mira hacia arriba. Los ojos de Spock se encuentran y ella se siente despojada de la custodia de su intensidad.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Me disculpo por llegar tarde", dice. "Me detuve por un momento ...".

"¿Qué pasó?" Nyota dice otra vez, pero el camarero aparece con una tableta de las antiguas y una pluma.

"Sólo Té", Spock dice después de que Nyota ordena.

"¿No vas a comer?" dice ella, horrorizada. A pesar de que a menudo se encuentra con ella en el almuerzo, ella sabe que la cena es algo que realmente necesita.

"Después de la conferencia," dice, y ella se sienta de nuevo. Después de todo, lo que sabe acerca de los hábitos alimenticios de los Vulcanos es mínimo, y él se conoce mejor que ella.

"¿No vas a decirme por qué llegaste tarde? ¿Y explicar por qué no llamaste?"

Aunque trata que suene con un tono juguetón mientras lo dice, desea que poder contener sus palabras-para que suenen mas estables, y no como un caballo salvaje. Últimamente ha tenido mucha libertad al lo que se refiere a las preguntas, En cuánto asume. Él tiene derecho a su privacidad.

Pero si Spock se siente ofendido por su exceso de familiaridad, no lo demostró. En su lugar, desliza sus dedos bajo su barbilla y dice: "Hoy es 18. Tuve que ir a la oficina del decano a firmar el juramento de lealtad."

"¿Firmaste?"

Ella sabe que su tono suena a desaprobación, pero no puede evitarlo. No culpa a ninguno de los profesores por firmar-su trabajo, incluso su carrera-están en juego. Su desaprobación no está con ellos, o con Spock-, pero sí con la Flota Estelar, por ceder a la presión pública.

"Hubo una reunión informativa después", dice Spock. "Pido disculpas por llegar tarde. Y por no llamar".

"No, no", dice rápidamente, sintiéndose pequeña y tonta: "Yo ... Desde luego, entiendo."

Cuando la comida llega al fin, sabe a cartón en la boca, seco y sin sabor, y después de unos pocos bocados empuja su plato y le sugiere que se vayan.

Habían sido advertidos, pero Nyota se sorprende al ver a los manifestantes fuera de la puerta norte, cuando se acercan al auditorio de la Academia. Incluso en la penumbra del crepúsculo se puede decir que algunos están llevando pines de Tierra Unida.

Lanzando una mirada hacia Spock, trata de leer su reacción.

Si tiene alguna, la esconde muy bien.

Hace dos meses habría asumido que era indiferente a los manifestantes y sus signos. Ciertamente, su cara no revela nada.

Pero ahora... la contracción de un músculo en su mandíbula, el estrechamiento de su mirada.

Está furioso. Está segura de ello.

Atravesaron entre una treintena de personas pululando por fuera de la puerta. Como Nyota y Spock atraviesan, alguien grita: "¡Vete a casa!" hacia la puerta voltea la cabeza rápidamente y asiente cuando Nyota hace contacto visual. La otra mantiene sus ojos fijos en los manifestantes.

"Yo... lo siento", balbucea Nyota. Spock no dice nada, sin dejar de caminar tan rápido que ella tiene que dar pasos más grandes para seguir su ritmo.

Cuando llegan al descanso del auditorio, Spock hace una pausa, esperando a Nyota. Cadetes uniformados y varios agentes con prisa a pasan por delante de ellos.

La Conferencia Brodhead siempre ha estado abierta al público, por lo que Nyota no se sorprendió al ver a civiles sentados cuando llegan al auditorio. Se sorprende, sin embargo, que muchas personas ya están aquí.

El suministro de noticias, piensa. Spock está ganando el Premio Brodhead este año coincide con el aumento en el sentimiento anti-alienígena a raíz del accidente de Camden. Varias agencias de noticias destacaron la ironía que un extranjero haya ganado el reconocimiento por los estudiantes de la Academia, y no es sorprendente, que el movimiento Tierra Unida inmediatamente prometieron interrumpir la conferencia.

Sin los guardias en la puerta, Nyota es seguro que lo harían. Incluso podrían aún intentarlo.

Spock se arrastra por el pasillo lateral hacia la parte delantera de la sala, Nyota escucha murmullos de algunos de los miembros de la audiencia. Sin duda, no todo el mundo aquí está interesado en los dialectos romulanos -un tema que ella misma había sugerido. Una lección más general sobre la naturaleza de la enseñanza o la importancia del estudio lingüístico como preparación para el viaje espacial podría haber sido mejores opciones.

Demasiado tarde ahora.

Un asiento ha sido reservado para Nyota en la primera fila, donde los profesores de idiomas y profesores del departamento de ciencias de la computación, las dos disciplinas que Spock enseña-ya están esperando. Ella se desliza en un asiento al lado de Profesor Artura mientras Spock se dirige a las escaleras y hacia a una silla al lado del decano y vicedecano.

Inclinando una oreja, el profesor Artura dice con su acento ceceo, "Espero haya acompañado al Comandante aquí."

"Venimos juntos de la cena. ¿Por qué?" Nyota le pregunta, mirando al profesor Andoriano.

"Por el rato desagradable afuera", dice, como si se tratara de una explicación suficiente. Nyota frunce el ceño y agrega: "Cuando usted está cerca, Cadete, el Comandante no ve nada más."

Esta insegura en cuanto a menudo acerca de cómo interpretar las insinuaciones del profesor Artura, Nyota se instala de nuevo en su asiento, mirando a otro lado con esmero.

En algunos momentos las luces titilan dos veces y se desvanece los murmullos al silencio. El decano, un hombre corpulento con el pelo canoso, se levanta y se acerca al atril.

"El Premio Brodhead", dice a modo de introducción, "es el más antiguo y prestigioso galardón, que esta Academia da al profesorado. Votada por el cuerpo de cadetes, el profesor reconocido por este premio exhibe los mejores rasgos de integridad, la claridad y el compromiso, tanto para sus alumnos y para la institución".

Un ligero ruido de la parte trasera del auditorio distrae a Nyota, ella voltea rápidamente, ojala nadie este atreviéndose a causar una interrupción, pero el ruido es de una sola persona- cambiando torpemente y en voz alta un asiento. Cuando ella se da la vuelta, Nyota ve a Spock ya de pie detrás del atril, con los ojos en ella.

El profesor Artura podría estar en lo cierto después de todo.

Y luego Spock mira alrededor de la sala y comienza. Su conferencia, lo que Nyota había sugerido, describe lo poco conocido y menos comprendido dialectos romulanos -los tres-y describe sus diferencias. Se trata de un proyecto en el que ha estado trabajando con un hablante nativo, un colono en Cestis Tres, que afirma haber sido criado en una colonia minera romulana. Porque regularmente ella lee su correo electrónico del trabajo, Nyota se ha mantenido al día con los avances de su investigación, y más de sus almuerzos a menudo discuten el vocabulario y las funciones sintácticas que diferencian los dialectos.

El dialecto más común-por lo menos, según el contacto de Spock es el imperial hablado por los administradores y soldados ... de hecho, por la mayoría de los romulanos que trabajan para el imperio.

El segundo dialecto es hablado por todo el mundo: los trabajadores comunes, como los mineros y metalúrgicos, la mayoría de quienes viven en los planetas colonizados, o por comerciantes y operarios, personas con menos estatus que los funcionarios militares y gubernamentales.

El tercero es el dialecto hablado por la gente en relaciones intensas con los demás navegantes y esposas, por ejemplo, padres e hijos. Todos los romulanos parecen conocer este dialecto, anunciando la intensidad de sus sentimientos por alguien al optar por usarlo.

Como Spock comienza a hablar, Nyota relaja su hipervigilancia y cae en estado de trance que a veces siente cuando se concentra en silencio en la absorción de nueva información. El público esta inusualmente tranquilo, también, una buena señal. Tos o ruidos inquietos sugerirían que están aburridos. Tomando una mirada alrededor, Nyota piensa que el público está disfrutando de la conferencia, a pesar del tema algo esotérico.

"Dentro de cada uno de los dialectos identificados hay dos jerarquías que dan una visión más clara en la sociedad romulana," dice Spock, su voz resuena en la sala grande. "Los romulanos en una posición dominante hablan la versión dominante de cada dialecto y los subordinados hablan una variación ligeramente diferente. Las diferentes cadencia y el tono de las cadenas dominantes y los subordinados se observan estrictamente, y cualquier persona que desee comunicarse directamente con romulanos tendrían que saber no sólo el lenguaje, sino el contexto social adecuado con el fin de ser capaz de comunicarse bien ".

Esta variación en los dialectos es lo que Nyota y Spock han pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo discutiendo en el almuerzo.

"Cuando entramos en contacto con el Imperio Romulano," Spock le dijo recientemente, "tenemos que tener a alguien familiarizado con la cultura listo para intervenir como traductor."

"Pero lo que sabemos sobre romulanos," Nyota argumentó, "es casi nada."

"En muchos sentidos," Spock había dicho, tomando una taza de té caliente y mirando desde el otro lado de la pequeña mesa en la sala de descanso, "lo que sabemos de alguien es casi nada."

Habían discutido sobre eso-agradable y juguetonamente, antes de regresar al trabajo.

En poco tiempo Nyota puede decir que Spock está terminando su discurso. Se habían debatido los méritos de ofrecer una ronda de preguntas y respuestas-le dijo Nyota, aunque Spock argumentó que cualquier persona que necesita una aclaración de algo no estaba escuchando en primer lugar.

Para sorpresa de Nyota, cuando Spock vuelve a sentarse durante los aplausos, el decano descarta a la audiencia sin la oportunidad de hacer más preguntas, sólo tiene que anunciar la recepción en el vestíbulo.

"Muy interesante", dice el profesor Artura a Nyota mientras se incorpora de su silla y se levanta. "El comandante hizo un buen trabajo. Debe ser su talismán de la suerte."

Incapaz de resistirse, Nyota espeta: "El Comandante no cree en la suerte."

Ella se ríe entonces y Profesor Artura sacude la cabeza y camina por la fila hacia el pasillo.

Un gran grupo de cadetes se amontonan frente al escenario y Nyota sabe que Spock tiene que estar ahí. Odia la charla-ella está segura de ello-y se empuja sobre su hombro derecho por el grupo y presiona hacia delante hasta que se abre camino a través.

Ahí está, como ella había imaginado, de pie en el centro de estudiantes y otros simpatizantes, buscando un poco desconcertado y molesto. Por el rabillo del ojo lo ve, no, ella lo _siente_, la busca, y coge a un cadete en el brazo y sonríe cuando se da la vuelta, molesto, hasta que de mala gana da una paso al costado.

Spock no la mira directamente-está ocupado escuchando a una mujer enérgica en ropa de civil, pero Nyota ve sus hombros decaídos, su postura se suaviza una fracción.

Él sabe que está ahí.

Ella se compromete a permanecer lo más cerca que pueda mientras le rodean.

De repente, se escucha al decano.

"Si usted se dirige hacia el vestíbulo," dice el decano, "tenemos un refrigerio preparado. El Comandante Spock será capaz de hablar con Usted allí."

La multitud se inclina lentamente hacia el pasillo central y Nyota da un paso hacia adelante, manteniendo su visión periférica destinada a Spock. Un hombre de pelo color arena bloquea su vista por un momento, pero ella se escabulle hacia un lado para que pueda ver mejor.

_Él está bien, se dice a sí misma_. Deja de rondar.

Justo en ese momento Nyota siente la agitación de su comm y ella lo saca de su bolsillo.

Gaila. Con un destello de irritación, Nyota pulsa el comunicador y dice: "Más vale que sea bueno. Sabes que estoy en la conferencia."

Esperando escuchar un trino de disculpa-_oh, se me olvidó que era esta noche_-Nyota se asusta en su lugar cuando Gaila responde con una voz tensa y apretada.

"Te necesito", dice Gaila y Nyota siente su corazón golpear en alarma. "Dejé mi ID en el dormitorio y lo necesito o no van a dejar que me vaya."

"¿Dónde estas?" Nyota dice, apretando una mano en su oreja libre para bloquear la bulla de la gente que pasa a su alrededor. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Estoy en la estación de policía", dice Gaila. "No me dejan ir hasta que enseñe mi ID".

Otra ola de personas pasa cerca y Nyota da unos pasos en una fila de asientos y da la espalda al pasillo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" dice ella, ahuecando la palma alrededor de la comm. "¿Por qué estás en la estación de policía?"

"Una pelea en la taberna de Moe," dice Gaila, nombrando a un popular bar fuera del campus. "Por favor, date prisa. Los agentes ya han tomado a Jim."

Por ahora la presión de la gente ha filtrado en el vestíbulo y Nyota los sigue, en busca de de Spock. Aquí está, por la mesa de refrescos, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración con un profesor extranjero, alguien que Nyota no reconoce.

Cuando ella lo ve, sin embargo, Spock la ve al instante, como si él supiera que está allí, y ella levanta su comm y apunta al mismo.

_Te llamaré más tarde.  
_  
Su expresión no cambia.

Ella siente una ola de culpa por distraerlo con lo que sin duda va a terminar siendo una tontería, una pelea en un bar, de todas las cosas, con Jim Kirk en el centro.

La puerta de la sala se cierra detrás de ella mientras sale corriendo. El camino esta extrañamente vacio corre, medio-camina por el sendero a su dormitorio.

Tampoco se encontró con nadie en el pasillo, aunque en la distancia se escucha música a todo volumen amortiguado través de una pared.

Tan pronto como Nyota va a su habitación, la luz del techo se encaja, revelando el esquizofrénica parte habitual del caos-la parte de la habitación que pertenece a Nyota esta limpia y ordenada, la cama y el tocador esta oculto bajo montones de ropa de colores desechada y arrugada ropa de Gaila.

Una ola de desesperación, ¿cómo voy a encontrarlo?-Y luego Nyota suspira y comienza la búsqueda del ID de la Academia de Gaila.

Esta donde menos lo esperaba en la parte superior de la cómoda, fácil de encontrar- lo agarra y se apresura a salir, dirigiéndose una vez más por el patio desierto hacia la puerta oeste a la oficina de policía unos metros mas abajo.

Allí hace su camino por el pasillo a través de los sospechosos de siempre sentados-borrachos sucios con ojos negros, una mujer malhumorada sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos, un anciano que se acerca a Nyota, diciendo: "¿Está aquí por mí?"

La miseria es palpable y opresiva.

En la zona abierta al final del pasillo Nyota ve Gaila, por una vez, mirando desconcertada y casi abatida, sentado sola en un banco de madera.

"¿Qué pasó?" Nyota dice, entregando Gaila su ID. Cuando Gaila no contesta, Nyota se sienta a su lado en el banquillo, dejando su brazo ir hasta los hombros de su compañera de cuarto.

"Dime", dice en voz baja, pero en lugar de responder, Gaila niega con la cabeza.

"¿La compañera de cuarto?" dice un oficial de policía, caminando hacia donde las dos mujeres se sientan. Nyota asiente y Gaila tiende la ID al oficial, examinándolo de cerca antes de devolverlo.

"Está bien, se puede ir", dice secamente, "pero es posible que desee encontrar mejor compañía la próxima vez."

Gaila le dispara una mirada malvada, pero no dice nada. Vuelve a través del pasillo de la miseria y por la calle, abre la puerta oeste con su tarjeta y vuelve caminando con las piernas rígidas a la residencia-Gaila guarda silencio, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de ella a modo de protección contra el aire frío de la noche. Nyota se muerde el labio atrás evitando el impulso de preguntarle, ¿qué pasó, dónde está Jim?-Y por supuesto, tan pronto como están de vuelta en su habitación, la puerta se cerró ruidosamente detrás de ellas, Gaila se hunde en su cama, llorando.

Una vez más Nyota se obliga a sí misma a callar y esperar, sentándose al lado de Gaila y acariciando su espalda suavemente.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" dice Nyota al cabo de unos minutos, y Gaila se sienta, resoplando ruidosamente, frotando el dorso de la mano por la nariz.

"No, por favor", dice. "Yo... te necesito aquí ahora."

Y entonces ella comienza a hablar, explica a Nyota los acontecimientos de la noche, el bar, lleno de civiles, algunos que habían sido, obviamente, los manifestantes que estaban cerca del auditorio antes.

"Ellos comenzaron tan pronto como llegamos allí," dice Gaila, tomando el pañuelo que Nyota le ofrece y sopla su nariz tan ruidosamente que las dos se ríen. El estado de ánimo no duró, sin embargo, frunce el ceño y empieza Gaila de nuevo : "Dos de ellos hicieron comentarios sobre Jim-dijo ... Llamándole ... por estar conmigo."

"Y fue entonces cuando comenzó la pelea", Nyota completa, pero Gaila niega con la cabeza.

"No," ella dice. "Él estaba loco, pero nos sentamos en una mesa en la esquina, pensando que saldrían pronto. Pero no lo hicieron. Continuaron más fuerte ... diciendo que... mal ... por estar con un ... alien."

"¿Y luego los golpeó?"

"No en ese momento", dice Gaila. "No hasta que uno de ellos me llamó puta. Una puta Orion".

Nyota se sorprende. El comercio de esclavos sexuales de Orion no es desconocido, pero las mujeres puestas en servicio son víctimas, manipulados por los comerciantes que los venden en todo el cuadrante.

"Fue entonces cuando Jim les golpeó," Gaila dice, con una sonrisa vacilante. "Sus amigos se abalanzaron sobre él, pero él tomó varios más con él. Y entonces la policía estaba allí, y el delegado vino a la estación y se llevaron a Jim. Va a pasar la noche en el calabozo, Ny, y es mi culpa ".

Inmediatamente Nyota está furiosa, no con los manifestantes que insultaron Gaila, ni siquiera con la cabeza hueca de Jim Kirk, pero con la carga implícita de culpa que Gaila asume como propia, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

"¡No es tu culpa!" dice en voz alta. "Jim Kirk sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y una noche de reflexión en el calabozo es un pequeño precio a pagar."

Nyota se sorprendió al oírse defenderlo de esta manera, casi tan sorprendido como Gaila, que se ríe con tristeza y se inclina para abrazarla.

"Tomare una ducha," dice Gaila, soltando a Nyota y agarrando una toalla de una pila en el suelo junto a su cama.

"Voy a llamar al comandante Spock," dice Nyota. "Tuve que dejar la recepción sin explicación-"

"No le digas nada...", le pide Gaila, y nota la vulnerabilidad en su voz-que la nueva incertidumbre que Nyota no recuerda haber escuchado antes, casi le rompe el corazón.

"Sólo que estás bien", dice Nyota mientras Gaila dirige hacia el cuarto de baño.

Pero la línea de comm está ocupado ella marca dos veces y recibe su correo de voz.

¿Qué hora es de todos modos? Ella mira el reloj de su mesilla de noche y considera. Que todavía podía estar en la recepción, aunque ella espera que todo el mundo ya la habría dejado por ahora.

Lo más probable es que él este hablando con alguien que se perdió su conferencia algún familiar, tal vez, o esa mujer cuya imagen está en su cubo de imágenes su ... _k'diwah _... si eso es lo que es. La mujer por la cual se fue a Nueva York.

El pensamiento le aprieta la garganta de forma inesperada.

Ella se estira hacia fuera en su propia cama, deseando que su corazón se tranquilice. El ruido de la ducha de Gaila es relajante, y en pocos minutos va a la deriva hacia una niebla y el sueño, llegando a sólo cuando una pareja pasa por pasillo, riendo a carcajadas.

Los suaves ronquidos de Gaila hacen a Nyota sonreír y ella mira el reloj. 0235. Su comm está en el bolsillo de su jersey y ella tira hacia fuera, que revisa sus mensajes. Nada. No ha llamado.

No estará dormido-a menudo envía mensajes informáticos a su bandeja de entrada a esta hora de la noche.

Y ella dijo que lo llamaría. Odia ser una mentirosa.

Pero duda.

¿Qué puede decir acerca de lo que pasó esta noche con Gaila sin caer en un peligroso territorio, sin que le recuerde la alteridad generalizada que sorprende incluso ahora cuando se debe tener en cuenta sus palabras, trata de anticipar su reacción.

_Deja de esperar que actúe como un ser humano.  
_  
Es lo que Gaila le dice a Nyota y ha lo adoptado como un mantra.

Un hombre humano podría malinterpretar una llamada telefónica a las 0235-no, 0236-de la mañana. Podría pensar más de lo que es.

Spock podría no interpretarlo así.

Le dije que lo llamaría. Ella ensaya las palabras mientras marca su número.

Él responde inmediatamente y siente el mismo nudo peculiar en su garganta.

"¿Comandante?" ella dice, bajando la voz hasta un susurro cuando oye un crujido de la cama de Gaila. "Me disculpo por llamar tan tarde. ¿Está ocupado?"

"Mi primo está aquí", dijo Spock, y por un momento Nyota se siente contrariada, como si la estuviera rechazando.

_Deja de esperar que actúe como un ser humano_. Esta simplemente constatando un hecho.

"Volveré hablar con usted en la mañana, entonces," dice ella, pero antes de que haga clic en off, Spock dice: "Espera un momento".

Ella escucha el botón de espera y tiene ganas de colgar. Llamar fue un error.

Pero antes de que lo haga, Spock está de vuelta, diciendo: "Mi primo está durmiendo."

Ella sonríe a eso, tratando de imaginar a un Vulcano dormir. Apenas puede imaginarse a Spock con los ojos cerrados.

"Sólo quería disculparme por salir tan apresuradamente", dice en voz baja, consciente de que el susurro implica un nivel de intimidad que puede resultar incómodo.

"¿Una emergencia?"

"Bueno, algo así", dice. "Pero ya fue resuelta ahora. Al menos, eso espero."

Silencio de su lado, y Nyota comienza a preguntarse si él está esperando que le explique. O tal vez esta así porque está cansado, o porque la conversación, simplemente se ha salido a su fin lógico.

"¿Usted", dice al final, " desea hablar….de ello?"

"Oh, no", dice rápidamente. "Realmente creo que todo va a estar bien. Pero gracias. Nos vemos mañana."

Cuelga entonces, y establece su comm sobre la mesita de noche. Por un momento ella se encuentra de nuevo, aún así, debatiendo si se cambia o no a su ropa de dormir.

Con un suspiro, ella saca el jersey por la cabeza y se retuerce con una camiseta de corte ceñido, quedando de ropa interior abajo. Eso tendrá que servir.

0247. Mañana será un día muy largo.

Justo cuando está a gusto finalmente, la desazón se calmó por fin, la noche suena embotada por el cansancio, se despierta con un sobresalto.

_¿Te importaría venir a hablar?  
_  
Spock no estaba pidiéndole los detalles sobre su llamada de emergencia-ni le ofrecía la comodidad. Le estaba pidiendo a su compañía. Y ella no lo había oído.

X

La única pelea seria que Spock había tenido con su primo Chris fue por una mujer.

Durante meses, casi no hablaban, o sólo muy brevemente, la comunicación necesaria.

Tus padres estarán llegando a Marte cuando me gradúe de la universidad el próximo mes. ¿Vas a estar con ellos?

Incierto.

Tenemos que hablar.

De acuerdo.

Me debes una disculpa, a lo grande.

Lo mismo digo.

La universidad de Marte era la mejor opción para Chris, el que a menudo se quejó con Spock que la vida en la Tierra era demasiado localista, demasiado impermeable por la tradición, también de mente cerrada para un joven en busca de un cambio. Durante estas discusiones Spock miraria a su primo con escepticismo disimulado, su ceja levantada una clara invitación a comparar la sociedad Vulcana a lo que Chris pensó que sabía acerca de los ataduras y de las restricciones de la Tierra.

Varias veces Spock visito a Chris en la colonia marciana, encontrando siempre las limitaciones de los incómodos bio-domos climatizados. Bio-domos era un nombre poco apropiado, lo que implica construcciones en forma de cuenco transparente que protege los edificios y la vegetación en un entorno natural. La realidad era otra: una serie de edificios con el techo bajo conectados por pasillos y túneles mal iluminados. Spock no tenía fobias, pero la palabra claustrofobia con frecuencia venía a la mente cuando piensa acerca de la vida en Marte.

"¿Cómo has pensado alguna vez sobrevivir en un ambiente cerrado de una nave espacial?" preguntó Chris, y Spock dijo: "No tengo la intención de probar. Si aplico a la Flota Estelar, le indico que mi interés es sólo en la investigación pura."

"¿Qué mejor lugar para hacer la investigación que una nave espacial? podría estudiar la vida en todo el universo."

Aplicando a la Flota Estelar no era una consideración seria, en cualquier caso. Spock estaba todavía indeciso si debía o no gastar su energía haciéndolo.

Su padre, por su parte, sería infeliz si dejaba Vulcano. Y no conocía a nadie en San Francisco, aunque la familia de su madre estaba en su mayor parte en la costa oeste.

Chris, invitó a Spock para una visita a la universidad antes de los exámenes. A pesar de que tenía que trabajar en su examen de aplicación para la Acedemia de ciencias de Vulcano, Spock aceptó ir por varios días para ver a su primo, tomo un servicio de transporte hacia la colonia marciana y llego cuando estaba amaneciendo.

Chris no estaba en la estación de transporte, o lo que pasaba como tal, ya que era por una pequeña habitación con varios asientos gastados cerca de la esclusa de aire. Demasiado tarde, Spock recordó la inclinación de Chris por dormir.

No importaba. A pesar de que cambió su petate y leyó el mapa publicado que mostraba las rutas desde la estación de transporte a la universidad, Spock oyó el silbido característico de un pequeño autobús. En cinco minutos estaba en la puerta principal de la residencia de estudiantes de Chris.

Desde donde estaba, Spock podía oír el timbre dentro de la habitación de Chris. Chris no podría estar allí, o que pudo haber olvidado que Spock debía llegar ese día, parecía poco probable.

Spock vuelve a pulsar el timbre.

Después de 37 segundos, un golpe, y luego unos pasos hacia la puerta.

"Estás aquí", dijo Chris, posando su mano sobre sus ojos, entrecerrándolos a la luz del pasillo.

"Obviamente". Spock se adelantó en el cuarto. Para su sorpresa, Chris levantó la mano y le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

"Dame un minuto", dijo, cerrando la puerta.

Ruido y más golpes, y luego volvió a abrir la puerta, esta vez con las luces encendidas en el interior. Tirando de una larga túnica, Chris hizo un gesto a Spock con el pulgar

La habitación era un desastre. Cada cajón que se puede abrir lo estaba. Ropa y equipos electrónicos estaban esparcidos y amontonados alrededor de las paredes en pilas desiguales. Las bandejas de comida a medio comer cubrían la parte superior de la mesa y el aparador.

Y la que se extendía al otro lado de la cama era la mujer más sorprendente que Spock había visto, su piel era de color que casi siempre tenían las de Orion pero sus bien formadas orejas puntiagudas y cejas levantadas sugerian una herencia diferente.

"¿Tú eres el primo de Chris?" -dijo con acento estándar. Demasiado asustado para hablar, Spock asintió con la cabeza y la mujer se echó a reír, cubriéndose con una fina bufanda sobre los hombros.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu primo era un Vulcano?" -preguntó ella, alcanzando la mano hacia Chris, que amablemente se sentó a su lado en la cama, metiendo el brazo debajo de su codo.

"Supongo que me olvidé", dijo Chris. "Además", dijo, dejando que su mirada vagar sobre la mujer antes de mirar a Spock, "es sólo la mitad Vulcano. Su madre es mi tía."

"Un ser humano", dijo la mujer, sentándose y tirando de su brazo hacia atrás. "Yo no sabía que era posible."

Por ahora Spock estaba claramente incómodo. Él se estaba azorando-aunque ni Chris ni la mujer parecía tan angustiados como se sentía. Con una parte de su atención comenzó a calcular el costo y el tiempo necesario para un viaje de vuelta a casa inmediatamente.

"Soy C'rina, por cierto," dijo la mujer, de pie y extendió su mano hacia Spock.

El bajo su bolso al suelo y deslizó sus manos a la espalda. C'rina rompió en otra carcajada.

"Yo debería haberlos presentado," dijo Chris. "C'rina ir-Levaeri, el es S'chn T'gai Spock. Ahora que esta hecho, vamos a buscar el desayuno."

"tiempo que podría ser mejor utilizado en organizar el transporte a casa", dijo Spock, tratando de contener el enfado en su voz.

"No seas ridículo", dijo Chris, de pie atrás de la cama. "Acabas de llegar."

"Estoy incomodando a tu primo", dijo C'rina. "Me pondré al día contigo más tarde."

A medida que se paseó por delante de él, Spock sintió un cambio peculiar en la temperatura del aire y cogió un olorcillo de algo almizclado pero no desagradable, como trufas o plomeek fermentado.

Una mujer increíble, muy brillante, y muy diferente, Chris le había dicho sin aliento la última vez que habían hablado por radio sub espacial, sin mencionar a C'rina por su nombre. Nunca he conocido a nadie como ella.

Su interés común en la medicina los había puesto en muchas de las mismas clases, aunque Chris ya estaba considerando seriamente la psiquiatría y C'rina estaba interesado en una carrera en salud pública, algo en su propia historia como una refugiada ayudo a su decisión.

Cuando la vio, Spock sintió las piezas inconexas de varias conversaciones con su primo cayendo en su lugar.

De pronto se supo por qué Chris lo había invitado aquí. Quería que conociera a C'rina.

"Lo siento," dijo Chris, rebuscando en un cajón y desenredando una camisa arrugada. "Pensé que estarías en el vuelo de media mañana. Pero eso está bien. Tenía que levantarme."

Spock no dijo nada, pero miró Chris vestido y luego lo siguió hasta el comedor. Sólo unos pocos estudiantes estaban allí, aunque Spock no podía recordar haber visto a muchos en sus visitas anteriores.

"Las inscripciones han bajado", dijo Chris cuando Spock le preguntó al respecto. "Es por eso que la universidad está ofreciendo estas becas generosas. Por eso C'rina está aquí."

"Ella se crió en una colonia romulana", dijo Spock. No era una pregunta, y sintió la sorpresa de Chris.

"Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Su nombre. Su nombre es de origen Orion-y ella parece tener cierta ascendencia Orion".

Chris abrió el camino a la estación de bebidas en la esquina de la sala comedor y sirvió dos tazas de café, entregando una a Spock. Se abrieron paso a través de las sillas y mesas pequeñas a uno cerca de la puerta, sentados uno frente al otro.

"Su madre era Orion", dijo Chris, tomando un sorbo de su café. "Pero eso no explica cómo supiste que ella creció en una colonia romulana."

"Levaeri V era un puesto militar y una colonia minera que emplea mano de obra esclava", dijo Spock, calentándose las manos alrededor de la taza. "Los romulanos tienen como parte de su nombre de pila , el lugar en que nacieron. Su genética y sus inusuales nombres atípicos me-dio lugar a una deducción lógica."

"Por supuesto", dijo Chris, y por un momento Spock pareció oír algo negativo en su tono. Cuando Chris volvió a hablar, sin embargo, su voz era uniforme y controlada.

"Cuando los romulanos Levaeri los abandonaron", dijo Chris, casi como si estuviera dando una conferencia formal, "dejaron los esclavos y sus descendientes. C'rina recuerda a su madre-apenas, pero no está seguro de quién es su padre . Probablemente un soldado romulano "

"No podía hacer un rastreo genético para averiguarlo", dijo Spock y Chris negó con la cabeza.

"Pues no. Ella no quiere. Dice que el pasado es el pasado y debe permanecer allí. No puedo decir que la culpo."

Por un momento no hablaban, y luego Chris dijo: "Pero... yo... quería que la conocieras. Sé que Romulanos y Vulcanos no son lo mismo, pero quería que ella viera que..."

Fue la primera vez que podía recordar, que Spock se sentía como un extranjero para Chris-o como un objeto que se utiliza para hacer un trabajo. Sintió un destello de decepción-no, algo más fuerte que eso. Ira. Sin hacer nada se frotó la cicatriz en el dedo y trató de recuperar su sentido de equilibrio.

"¿Esta es una relación seria?"

"Sí," dijo Chris, agachando la cabeza y mirando fijamente su taza de café. "Al menos, espero que sea. Si ella ve que es posible que, después de todo, si un vulcano y un ser humano pueden forjar un exitoso matrimonio"

"Vulcanos no son romulanos", dijo Spock con tanta rapidez que Chris levantó la cabeza, sorprendido.

"Lo sé," dijo Chris. "No fue mi intención sugerir que lo son-"

"Por lo que sabemos acerca de ellos, los romulanos el Rihannsu-son una dictadura militar. Su sociedad y las tradiciones están cerrados a los extraños. Incluso aprender su idioma es un desafío. Lo poco que sabemos proviene de marginados sociales que han roto el código de mnhei 'Sahe-"

"¡Alto!"dijo Chris, dejando su café sobre la mesa y colocando la palma sobre la mesa entre ellos. "Yo sé todo lo es. Pero eso no cambia lo que siento. C'rina no es responsable de sus antecedentes y que no debería ser juzgada por ello. Pensé que entenderias."

En un flash Spock estaba de vuelta en Seattle con Chris y sus dos hermanas-los cuatro como niños sentados con las piernas en jarras en un círculo, con las manos tocándose suavemente, jugando al cartero.

U otra vez, los tres Thomassons alegremente decisivos a emboscar a los matones del barrio que había dado a Spock un momento difícil, el deleite secreto de Spock en la violencia planificada de sus primos, su insistencia renuente de no hacer nada en su lugar.

"Yo..." Spock empezó , pero vaciló.

Chris lo miró duramente con los ojos entrecerrados y luego se frotó la mano por el pelo rubio y suspiró.

"Está bien", dijo, tragando el último de su café. "Es sólo que...es confuso saber qué hacer."

En efecto. Los siguientes tres días fueron un torbellino de confusión-Chris a menudo corriendo a clase y dejando a Spock valerse por sí mismo, o peor, arrastrándolo a grandes reuniones sociales, siempre con C'rina allí en el fondo, mirándolo con lo que Spock sintió era desaprobación, aunque no podía imaginar por que.

Algunas veces entablaba conversaciones con él. Una vez habló de su postulación a la Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano-C'rina expreso preocupación de si tendría a dónde ir si no fuera aceptado.

"Mi rendimiento en la escuela ha sido ejemplar", dijo Spock de manera casual, provocando una de las risas de C'rina. "No tengo ninguna razón para creer que no seré aceptado."

"Ah," dijo, todavía sonriendo, "si he aprendido una cosa, es que el universo no es tan predecible como me gustaría. No se puede decir con certeza que usted sabe algo acerca de su futuro."

Eso era verdad. Intelectualmente lo admitió. Pero emocionalmente, y que realmente era la palabra-Tiene razón en sentir que sería aceptado.

Aunque debe tomar en cuenta las palabras de C'rina con más cuidado.

"Su propio futuro", dijo, mirando alrededor de la habitación llena de gente hasta que vio a Chris en el otro lado, charlando con un hombre alto y calvo con una barba de chivo. "¿Ha hecho planes para el próximo año?"

Por el rabillo del ojo Spock vio a C'rina reaccionar, cada vez más compacta, con los brazos cruzados y los hombros alzados.

"La escuela de medicina, por supuesto," dijo ella, lanzando una mirada en su dirección. "En Boston. Tienen el mejor programa de salud pública."

"¿Y Chris?"

"Usted tendrá que preguntarle."

"Él dice que está aplicando a Boston también. Y tal vez San Francisco."

En lugar de responder, C'rina se entretuvo con la hebilla de su cinturón que acentuaba su cintura.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Chris dijo, entregándole a C'rina un pequeño vaso de algo de color rosa brillante.

"Hablar de ti", dijo, mirando a Spock por la parte superior de la copa. Chris deslizó la mano hasta su hombro y Spock tenía esa misma sensación extraña que tenía la primera vez que había conocido a C'rina, de sentir una ola de calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo, un aroma picante flotando a través de una corta distancia. Chris sonrió ampliamente.

Otra noche hablaron de dialectos romulanos.

"Lo que no entiendo," Spock dijo, "es por eso que cada dialecto tiene dos variantes. ¿Cómo los hablantes saben si va a utilizar la voz dominante o sumisa?"

"¿Quién te ha estado enseñando dialectos romulanos?" Preguntó C'rina.

"Mi padre conoce a alguien que pidió asilo en Vulcano", dijo. "Él me enseñó la sintaxis básica y un vocabulario de trabajo, pero no entiendo por qué-"

"Yo no hablo mas el idioma", dijo C'rina bruscamente, con enojo. "Nunca se me permitió hablar la variedad dominante, así que con eso no puedo ayudarte. Nadie en Levaeri se les permitió... éramos nada para ellos."

Su voz se vino abajo a oidos de Spock.

"Pido disculpas si te he ofendido," dijo consternado de que su curiosidad había abierto lo que aparentemente era una vieja herida.

"No estoy ofendida", dijo C'rina, todavía enojado. "Y no estoy avergonzada."

Salió de la fiesta, entonces, para sorpresa de Chris.

"¿Qué le has dicho?" –le preguntó a Spock, cuando se reunió con él, con un tono de acusación en su voz.

Pero Spock no respondió y los dos pronto se fueron de la fiesta, así, cayeroo en una conversación larga en la habitación de Chris.

"¿Sería grandioso si los dos termináramos en San Francisco el próximo año?" Chris dijo y Spock respondió: "Todavía no he decidido aplicar a la Flota Estelar."

"Y si realmente, voy a Boston", dijo Chris, ahogando un bostezo. "C'rina no está considerando ningún otro lugar."

La noche antes de que él regresara a casa, Spock se quedó en la habitación, mientras que Chris se reunió con un grupo de estudio para el examen.

Pocos minutos después que Chris saliera, la puerta sonó. Últimamente su primo parecía más distraído de lo que Spock recordaba, a menudo dejando su tarjeta clave de la habitación y teniendo que pedir al gerente de residencia a lo dejara entrar, abriendo la puerta y esperando ver a Chris de pie, Spock se sorprendió al ver a C'rina en su lugar.

"¿Puedo pasar?" -preguntó ella, pero en lugar de salir de la puerta, Spock dijo, "Chris no está aquí."

C'rina era casi tan alta como Spock, delgada y ágil, con el pelo castaño caído sobre un hombro. A diferencia de las otras veces que la había visto, cuando se había puesto ropa reveladora o provocativa, esta noche ella tenía en un simple adorno en el costado de la cintura con un cinturón estrecho.

El efecto, Spock decidió, era más atractiva que la forma en que usualmente vestía.

Inmediatamente se reprendió a sí mismo por el pensamiento. La aparición de C'rina no era de su interés. Frenó su respiración y trató de sentir a T'Pring a través de su unión. Ella estaba allí, pero tan débil que salió de su conciencia antes de que él estubiera al tanto.

"¿Tengo que quedarme aquí en el pasillo para hablar con usted?"

Ese mismo olor almizclado siguió a C'rina cuando él se movió de nuevo y ella entró.

"Ayer por la noche," comenzó ella, de espaldas a Spock, "Yo... reaccione mal cuando preguntó acerca de los dialectos romulanos. Quería... disculparme."

"No es necesaria una disculpa."

"Creo que sí", dijo, volviéndose hacia él.

"Le aseguro-"

"Te gusto mucho, ¿verdad?" -dijo de pronto.

Spock sintió una ola de desorientación. No era, de hecho, estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de C'rina. Era importante para Chris-y por su bien, Spock intentó ser imparcial cuando la estudió.

Pero algunos de sus comportamientos lo arrojaron fuera de orden. Su costumbre de reírse de él, por ejemplo, casi como si se negara a tomarlo en serio. Como si estuviera tratando de dominarlo.

Y su tono fuera de la conversación al hablar de Chris-como si fuera indiferente o aburrido.

"no tienes que responder a eso", dijo ella, dejando vagar su mano sobre el desorden en la parte superior de la cómoda. "Puedo ver que es así."

"No tengo sentimientos por ti en absoluto", dijo Spock. "Apenas te conozco."

_No es la verdad, no es una mentira.  
_  
"¿crees que lo que sabes es suficiente?", dijo C'rina, volviéndose hacia él. "¿Sabía usted, por ejemplo, que en el romulano, la forma intensiva, dominante de _ amado_ es casi la misma que se encuentra en Vulcano?"

Ella se acercó y Spock sintió una señal de alarma.

O deseo.

O las dos cosas.

_"K'ditha_," dijo ella, la punta de su lengua cepillando los dientes suavemente. "¿Ves cuan cerca? Nosotros no somos tan diferentes después de todo, tú y yo"

Por un instante se quedó en silencio, y luego dijo Spock, "formas dominantes y sumisas no existen en el idioma Vulcano. Estás equivocada ...al hacer una comparación."

En la penumbra de la habitación, Spock vio a C'rina estrechar su mirada brevemente, como enojada. Pero luego ella acorto la distancia entre ellos y se detuvo tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su contorneo.

"Siempre tan lógico, tan insensible. Usted no puede ser dominado," dijo en voz baja, y para su consternación, Spock se sintió apoyado contra su voluntad hacia ella, su mano lentamente se levantó por sí misma para rodear su cintura.

"No," dijo C'rina, presionando su mano sobre su brazo. "Todavía no."

Y entonces, como si estuviera en trance, Spock se vio desplazar casi imperceptiblemente, como pastos marinos atrapados en un remolque bajo el agua.

C'rina movió los dedos sobre el borde de su camisa y tiró, y Spock levantó los brazos como un niño obediente, su piel reacciono al súbito frío del aire cuando fue despojado de su camisa por encima de su cabeza.

Deslizó sus brazos hacia ella de nuevo, pero ella era demasiado rápida para él, inclinándose hacia abajo y rozando su pezón izquierdo con los dientes, incluso cuando deslizó su mano derecha en sus pantalones, sus dedos rozando su miembro-

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Chris estaba en la puerta, la llave todavía en una mano y la otra mano apretado en un puño.

Un relámpago cruzó por Spock, clavándolo al suelo.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, C'rina tiró de sus manos y se enderezó. Sin una palabra pasó por delante de Chris, dejando abierta la puerta a sus espaldas.

Por un momento, Chris se quedó allí, con la cara consternada, y luego él también se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Poco después, Spock cargó su bolso y fue a la estación de transporte, haciendo tiempo hasta que su vuelo saliera, sentado inmóvil en un banco gastado cerca de la esclusa de aire.

_Me debes una disculpa, a lo grande_, Chris escribió más tarde.

_Del mismo modo,_ Spock respondió.

A pesar de que apenas podía articular para sí mismo cómo había sido tratado injustamente.

Ellos no hablaron de C'rina durante meses-no hasta el inicio del año académico cuando se reunieron en San Francisco para una comida rápida en un restaurante barato, dos exiliados, futuros estudiantes, uno de la Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano y Boston Memorial, en busca de un lugar donde podrían ser hermanos de sangre una vez más.

X

Él va a llegar tarde.

Si gira a la izquierda en el callejón de la avenida West en lugar de seguir la calle Trade y aumenta su velocidad en un factor de uno y medio, puede cortar dos minutos y 34 segundos de su tiempo de viaje.

Nyota estará preocupada., su azúcar en la sangre está cayendo en previsión de una comida, incluso podría estar molesta.

O podría atribuir su tardanza a una serie o comportamientos recientes que dan cuenta.

Dejando su comm en el trabajo el otro día, por ejemplo.

O más revelador-y para él, mucho más preocupante, su pérdida de la compostura cuando habla con ella, sus extraños lapsus que lo avergüenzan.

Deslices que revelan lo que está pensando, como si su cerebro y su lengua estuvieran en rebelión contra su sentido de quién es.

Hoy en día en el almuerzo, por ejemplo. Iba sobre una parte de su conferencia-un ejemplo detallado del dialecto intensivo romulano, y su lengua se había quedado trabada, sorprendiendo a los dos.

"La modalidad intensiva", dijo mientras Nyota se reclinó en su silla, "muestra que los romulanos, a pesar del secretismo que rodea su orden social, son tan diferentes emocionalmente en las relaciones cercanas como vulcanos o los seres humanos."

En eso Nyota había arqueado una sonrisa y se detuvo su recitación.

"A medida que los vulcanos…" dijo ella . "Yo no sabía que los vulcanos cambian emocionalmente en las relaciones."

Sus palabras fueron sorprendentemente dolorosas-una bofetada, una etiqueta. Apuró el rostro de cualquier expresión y se obligó a respirar normalmente.

Pero ella era demasiado intuitiva para él. Le vio un atisbo en la cara con angustia.

"Lo siento ... no salió bien ... es sólo que, como hemos estado estudiando ... como he estado estudiando ... la lengua, no recuerdo aprender algunas palabras que se ocupan de las emociones"

Balbuceó se detuvo y se llevó las manos contra sus muslos. De la experiencia pasada Spock sabía que esto era una señal de que ella se levantaría y se iría. La idea de que ella lo entendiera mal-y más, que iba a levantarse y alejarse lo ponía tan molesto que dijo en voz alta lo que se había oído decir a sí mismo sólo en sus sueños con problemas: _"K'diwa."_

"¿Qué?" -dijo, y se apresuró a añadir: "Es la palabra que utilizan los vulcanos para tratarse entre sí en relaciones intensas".

"Oh", dijo Nyota suavemente, como si estuviera en una gran distancia.

"Al igual que la palabra romulana", dijo Spock, con los ojos fijos en su taza de té que se enfriaba sobre la mesa. "En romulano, amado es _k'ditha_. Aunque sólo en la forma dominante. No hay un equivalente en la cadena de sumisión."

Su tono era un factor de-hecho era una lucha sin vergüenza para recuperar el control-a desdecirse de la palabra que le había entregado.

"¿Amado?" Dijo Nyota.

"En la cadena dominante. Expuesto por quienes tienen el control."

"¿Y hay una palabra para los sumisos? ¿No... equivalente?"

"No," dijo Spock, levantando la mirada y mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. Algo había cambiado entre ellos, algunas torpezas que no había estado allí antes, a una cierta distancia que estaba esperando a ser recorrida.

"Me pregunto por qué", dijo Nyota.

El rostro de C'rina brilló en su memoria.

"Porque", dijo Spock, "los vencidos no ... son libres para ... el conquistador".

Él sabía que estaba siendo obtuso pero Nyota no hizo más preguntas y terminaron su almuerzo y se fue a trabajar.

A pesar de salir de la oficina del decano temprano esa tarde, Spock se dio cuenta casi tan pronto como llegó al edificio de la administración que era precipitada su planificación de satisfacer a Nyota con una comida antes de la conferencia.

Debido a que el juramento de lealtad debía ser firmado en el papel-una desconfianza de la firma electrónica menos pintorescas de inconvenientes-la oficina estaba llena, la mayoría de los profesores habían decidido, como Spock, esperar hasta el último día para hacerlo. Y entonces la rueda pasó de largo una revisión de la más reciente información de inteligencia sobre los movimientos anti-alienígenas y una advertencia de que podrían tratar de perturbar las funciones de la Academia hasta que la ira se apague o se desvié a otro lugar.

Desde el final de la cuadra la ve de pie en frente del restaurante, saludándolo. Cuando ella levanta su brazo se da cuenta, como siempre lo hace en estos días, ¿cómo ágil y agraciada que es, cómo centra su equilibrio, como una gimnasta o bailarina.

No esta noche. Él tiene que centrarse esta noche.

No más deslices. Él no confiaba en sí mismo al hablar y asiente con la cabeza en su lugar.

Una vez dentro calcula el tiempo que la preparación de la comida tomará. Las probabilidades son altas de que llegaran a la conferencia tarde si la comida no se sirve dentro de los próximos siete minutos.

"Té", Spock le dice al camarero que se acerca a su mesa con menús en la mano. "¿Y tú?"

Ve a Nyota dar algún tipo de señal silenciosa al camarero. Un alegato a favor de que se diera prisa, ¿tal vez?

"Sí, por favor. Té para los dos."

Cuando el camarero se aleja, Nyota pone su menú doblado sobre la mesa y mira hacia arriba.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Me disculpo por llegar tarde", dice. "Yo me detuve por un momento ...".

En algún nivel se avergüenza de haber firmado el juramento de lealtad y no quiere hablar de ello. Que la Flota esté pidiendo firmar un juramento está mal, y ceder a la demanda se siente igual de mal.

Pero a partir de la primera reunión al respecto, él sabía que él iba a firmar. La historia muestra que esto no es el mejor momento, que la Flota Estelar de la Federación está permitiendo que la sospecha y el odio racial determinen las políticas que deben basarse en la razón y la lógica.

No importa. Hasta entonces, él no tiene ninguna opción en la materia.

Sin embargo, es lo que su madre llamaba irritante.

"¿Qué pasó?" dice Nyota otra vez, pero el camarero aparece con una tableta antigua y una pluma.

"Sólo Té",dice Spock que después de las órdenes de Nyota.

"¿No vas a comer?"

"Después de la conferencia," dice, y ella se sienta de nuevo.

"¿No vas a decirme por qué llegaste tarde? Y explicar por qué no llamaste?"

No llamó. La comprensión lo golpea como una descarga eléctrica. Ni siquiera lo había considerado tan distraído, tan atormentado- que había estado por ... todo. El juramento, la sesión informativa.

Y, sobre todo, por la palabra que había dicho cuando estaban sentados en el almuerzo-ese tabú, la declaración sincera, esa palabra que no ha utilizado ni una sola vez con T'Pring, no se puede imaginar hablar con nadie más.

Salvo con la mujer sentada a la mesa frente a él, sin darse cuenta de las emociones turbulentas que tienen tanta energía para mantenerlo en jaque.

En unos tropiezos con unas pocas frases le pone al día su tarde, y casi tan pronto como la comida se ajusta hacia abajo, ella dice que está listo para ir.

Mientras caminan las dos cuadras de nuevo a la escuela, Spock le dice que el movimiento anti-extranjero puede ofrecer alguna protesta de la conferencia-y por supuesto, ya que cerca del campus, se ve un grupo con pancartas que desfilan frente a la puerta del norte.

Por un momento, los debate y dejar pasar a Nyota a través sin él.

Pero se siente como una derrota de la clase. Camina con ella a través de la multitud.

Pone la mano en el bolsillo para sacar su identificación, Spock se da cuenta que uno de los guardias le dio una señal de mano brusca sugiriendo seguir.

"¡Vete a casa!" grita alguien desde la multitud.

"Yo ... lo siento", balbucea Nyota. Spock no dice nada, demasiado enojado para arriesgarse hablar.

Cuando llegan a las escaleras del auditorio, Spock sube y luego hace una pausa, esperando a Nyota. Cadetes uniformados y varios agentes aceleran los pasos por delante de ellos.

La Conferencia Brodhead siempre ha estado abierto al público, lo que explica el número de civiles sentados cuando llegan al auditorio. Y como era de esperar, las fuentes de noticias han hecho una edición de un extranjero ganando el premio.

En la parte delantera de la sala, Spock siente a Nyota sentadada en la primera fila, donde los profesores de idiomas y los profesores del departamento de ciencias de la computación ya están esperando. Spock se dirige a las escaleras y se dirige a una silla al lado del decano y vicedecano.

En algunos momentos titilan y los murmullos se apagan. El decano se levanta y se acerca al atril.

"El Premio Brodhead," dice, "es el más antiguo y prestigioso galardón, que esta Academia da al profesorado. Votada por el cuerpo de cadetes, el profesor reconocido por este premio exhibe los mejores rasgos de integridad, claridad y compromiso, tanto para sus alumnos y para la institución".

Desde el fondo de la sala-chirridos de una silla y Spock ve a Nyota girar a su alrededor en su asiento, con un aire inconfundiblemente desafiante.

Que ella este molesta en su nombre es extrañamente reconfortante.

Spock mira alrededor de la sala y comienza. Su conferencia, como Nyota había sugerido, describe los poco conocidos y menos comprendidos dialectos romulanos-los tres-y explica sus diferencias. Se trata de un proyecto en el que ha estado trabajando con alguien que Chris le presentó a una amiga de la universidad, que al igual que C'rina, se había criado en Levaeri. Aunque el tema es bastante especializado, Spock se complace en la atención de la audiencia.

Como él mismo explica las diferencias en los tres dialectos romulanos, señala la importancia de la dominación y la sumisión de los estratos sociales, momentáneamente se distrae para ver a Chris que se sienta cerca de la parte posterior del auditorio.

_Nyota_. Ella debe haber notificado a su lista de contactos de la conferencia. Eso explicaría la preponderancia de la gente aquí-ex-alumnos y conocidos, e incluso un compañero de ajedrez de la ya desaparecido Club de la Academia.

Al término de la conferencia de Spock el decano anuncia la recepción-renunciando a cualquier pregunta innecesaria del público.

Mientras el público se levanta y comienza a juntarse a su alrededor, él localiza a Nyota en la multitud, primero por llegar a sentir su presencia, y luego visualmente. Ella se levantaba de su asiento, charlando con el profesor Artura. Si se apresura, puede llegar a ella antes de que él tenga que hablar con nadie más.

El público, sin embargo, tiene otros planes, y tan pronto como abandona el escenario, está rodeado. Haciéndolo retroceder con un sentimiento irracional de claustrofobia, se obliga a hablar con todos los que se dirigen a él, tratando de ser amable, de seguir las sutilezas sociales que su madre en el pasado lo acusó de ignorar deliberadamente.

Aun así, cuando se mueve la mirada de un simpatizante a otro, él tiene cuidado de seguir a Nyota en la proximidad-primero a su izquierda, y luego, mientras ella fuerza su camino más cerca, casi a su lado.

Al parecer, la gente no se está dispersando con la suficiente rapidez, y el decano voltea el micrófono y pide a todos ir a la recepción.

Cuidado de mantener los brazos y las manos escondidas entre la multitud en movimiento, Spock hace su camino por el pasillo central.

"¡Felicidades!"

Su primo dio unos pasos delante de él, sonriendo ampliamente y Spock siente el cálido placer familiar de la compañía de Chris-la pertenencia y el cariño que Chris ofrece libremente. Se vuelve a incluir a Nyota en la conversación, pero ella se metió en una fila lateral y está hablando por su comm.

"Mi ayudante le envió un comunicado", dijo Spock y Chris asiente.

"Usted ha estado en las noticias," dice Chris. "Este es un gran acontecimiento."

"Sólo a causa de la situación política," dice Spock, abriendo el camino hacia el vestíbulo. "No creo que una conferencia sobre dialectos romulanos merezca una noticia."

"Oh, no lo sé", dice Chris juguetonamente. "Muchas personas encuentran a los romulanos interesantes."

Sólo ahora, después de varios años-son capaces de bromear al respecto.

Los primos caminan juntos a la mesa de los refrescos, Chris ofrece a Spock una copa y Spock declina, prefiriendo en su lugar terminar de hablar con la gente que obviamente no se iran sin hablar con él. Suprimiendo un suspiro, escucha a un Medorian agitado quien sostiene que Spock ha malinterpretado por completo la importancia de la tonalidad en el dialecto romulano imperial.

Un flujo en su enfoque-lo prohibido y lo sorprendente-y mira hacia arriba y ve a Nyota, señalando a su comm.

La llamada telefónica que antes se aludía a ella y haciéndole saber que tiene que asistir a algo.

Su mirada la sigue hasta la puerta. Cuando se cierra de golpe detrás de ella, se siente desorientado, solo.

El resto de la recepción es interminable-24,5 minutos. Nadie le ha dicho el protocolo, pero se supone que tiene que quedarse hasta que el último miembro de la audiencia se vaya. Por fin, él y Chris son los únicos dos en el vestíbulo.

"Yo tenía la intención de pasar la noche", dice Chris, "a menos que interrumpa... otros planes."

Inclinando la cabeza a su primo, Spock siente una sonrisa a un lado de la boca.

"Si no recuerdo mal, eras tu que en ocasiones _tenías otros planes_."

"Que te conocían por la interrupción."

Caminan el resto del camino en silencio cerca al apartamento de Spock.

Después encender las luces al lado de la puerta y de ajustar los controles de temperatura mas baja para Chris, Spock se dirige a la cocina, deteniéndose por un momento delante de la nevera abierta.

"¿Hambre?" le pregunta Chris, que venía detrás de él, y Spock se da cuenta de que a pesar de haber comido nada en todo el día, no tiene hambre. Tal vez no se siente bien, que podría explicar la pérdida de apetito, sus... deslices ... de control.

Llegando a su alrededor, Chris toma una manzana del refrigerador y camina de vuelta al sofá, estirándose. Spock lo sigue y se sienta en la silla.

"Tu padre se ve bien para alguien que acaba de tener una cirugía mayor del corazón hace una semana," dice Chris, sacudiendo a Spock.

"¿Lo has visto?"

"Ha sido Rachel. Ella fue a por su segunda ronda de entrevistas ayer."

La madre de Spock había mencionado el hecho de que Rachel estaba proponiendo un proyecto de investigación a la Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano con sanadores telepáticos para que lleguen a las personas que no pueden hablar... como víctimas de accidentes cerebro vasculares. De alguna manera su visita a Vulcano no fue mencionada, otro síntoma de su distracción en los últimos tiempos.

"No he hablado con mi padre desde la cirugía", dijo Spock, viendo a Chris mordisquear la manzana. "Pero mi madre está de acuerdo en que lo está haciendo bien."

"Tal vez deberías ver por ti mismo", dice Chris, dándole una mirada a Spock con intención de reprenderlo.

Terminando su manzana, Chris salta hacia arriba, coge su maletín de viaje desde el suelo, y se dirige por el pasillo.

"¿Te importa si me doy una ducha?" dice, sin esperar una respuesta. Cuando Spock oye el agua correr, hace lo que ha querido hacer toda la noche. Él llama a Nyota.

Pero la línea de comm está ocupado, él marca dos veces y recibe su correo de voz.

El ruido de la ducha de Chris está extrañamente tranquilizador, al igual que las raras tormentas en Vulcano son invitaciones para relajarse y meditar sin la ayuda de un asenoi.

Él tiene que meditar, el día ha sido agitado y estresante de tantas maneras que se siente abrumado, como si estuviera ahogándose de nuevo, como aquel día en el río cuando escuchó la cabeza de Chris golpear el aliviadero con un crujido repugnante.

El asenoi está en su habitación, más allá ahora que Chris se está quedando en la noche.

Su _ ka'athyra_ podría ofrecerle algo de consuelo, pero también está en el dormitorio.

El libro de poesía, sin embargo, está en el estante en el salón.

Cuando él la levanta, el libro cae abierto en una página muy manoseada.

_Me siento atraído por usted en contra de mi voluntad_. _Te Ravish en mis sueños.  
_  
No ayuda en absoluto. En Absoluto.

Cierra el libro y se aclara la mente, hundiéndose en el olvido de un sueño ligero.

Horas más tarde, cuando su comm suena en silencio, él despierta, respondiendo inmediatamente.

"¿Comandante?" oye a Nyota decir en voz tan baja que él conjetura que quiere evitar ser escuchado por alguien cercano. "Me disculpo por llamar tan tarde. ¿Está ocupado?"

"Mi primo está aquí", dijo Spock, preocupado de escucharla ha estas horas de la noche. Ella podría estar en un apuro... o herida...

"Voy a hablar con usted mañana, entonces," dice ella, pero antes de que se haga clic en off, Spock dice: "Espera un momento".

Su instinto de protección se apodera de él y él es capaz de pensar con claridad.

Desde donde está sentado, se puede oír los ronquidos irregulares de Chris.

"Mi primo está durmiendo."

"Yo sólo quería disculparme por salir tan apresuradamente", dice en voz baja, el susurro de su voz es singularmente excitante.

"¿Una emergencia?"

"Bueno, algo así", dice. "Pero ya fue resuelta ahora. Al menos, eso espero."

Él se siente abrumado por la urgencia de verla, tiene memorizado la espiral de la oreja no sólo en su memoria, pero en sus ojos, el roce de su bota en la alfombra, el aroma de jabón mientras se inclina hacia adelante sumida en la concentración, escuchando como le dice todo lo que ella no sabe.

Lo que ha sido como para crecer aparte, ciudadano de la nada-y los placeres particulares, también, de las sensibilidades exóticas que lo definen.

Mientras que Chris está aquí en la habitación de a lado esta seguro-la presencia de Chris es un puerto contra la tentación... ella podría estar sentada aquí ahora mismo ...

"Usted", dice al final, "desea hablar de ...ello?"

"Oh, no", dice rápidamente. "Realmente creo que todo va a estar bien. Pero gracias. Nos vemos mañana."

Dolor cuando ella cuelga, la palabra no es demasiado fuerte. Y alivio.

Lo que podría haber sido tentado a decir, sin vigilancia, dominado.

* * *

_De nuevo con un capitulo mas espero y los que siguen esta historia lo disfruten_

_como nunca esta de mas decir es bueno tener un review pues es un aliento para seguir adelante_

_que lo disfruten._


	14. La tradición

**Capítulo 14: La tradición**

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ningún personaje me pertenece (traducción: titulo real **What We Think We Know **_

_**Autor:** __NotesfromaClassroom__ )Lo demás e__s solo por diversión._

Necesita mucho tiempo para elegir su regalo.

Tiene que ser neutro, sin connotaciones indeseables. Tampoco debe ser demasiado caro-que también sería sugerente de una relación más que la de profesor y ayudante.

Práctico, sin duda. Que para los vulcanos las cosas propias no tienen valor práctico

Incluso la decoración de su asenoi es apreciado por su funcionalidad tanto como por su estética.

Algo de comer, tal vez, algo que pueda disfrutar durante uno de sus almuerzos cada vez más frecuentes.

¿O tomar al té? Beben mucho.

Pero algo en la comida o bebida se siente... impertinente. Ella quiere darle algo que va a _tener._ Que lo _conserve._

Aunque no se espera, Nyota también planea dar al Profesor Artura un pequeño regalo en la fiesta de invierno de la facultad de idiomas antes de las vacaciones cada año. Se siente divertida cerca del peculiar profesor Andoriano de piel azul que a menudo se une a ellos para una taza de té o de hierbas caliente, o cuando ella lo hace en raras ocasiones, el café tan espeso que recubre una cuchara.

El hábito del profesor es un pinchazo suave para Spock con insinuaciones maliciosas y sugerencias acerca de las emociones ocultas, que paradójicamente, son molestas y entrañables, al menos para Nyota. Aunque sospecha que Spock, simplemente se molesta.

El regalo para el profesor Artura es fácil una lata de café cubano comprado en una tienda especializada en Sausalito, una excursión con Spock la había llevado una tarde para abastecer la sala de descanso, cuando se quejó de que estaba cansada de solo tomar té en bolsas de la cafetería.

Sin embargo _el regalo_ de Spock -considera pedir sugerencias a Gaila, pero ella, siente que la relación cque comparten haría de eso algo injustificado. Es sólo un simple regalo. Nada más.

Sin embargo, lo considera durante varios días antes de despertar una mañana de un sueño inquieto de pronto sabiendo lo que le va a dar. Una buena cosa, también. El partido es hoy.

En lugar de sentarse en la cafetería, Nyota coge un panecillo y se va con una taza de café y se acerca a la tienda de cerámica en Kober Street, donde Spock compró su asenoi. Allí encuentra lo que está buscando, una taza de té a juego con su brasero en color y textura. Incluso su forma descentrada grasa le recuerda a la asenoi.

Cuando Spock beba de ella, podrá recordar su viaje anterior a la tienda. O por lo menos, puede reconocer que rinde homenaje a la asenoi y la importancia de la meditación en su vida.

Deslizando la taza envuelta en su mochila, Nyota toma su camino de regreso por las aceras atestadas a la puerta de la Academia. Dado que las manifestaciones de la semana pasada antes de la conferencia de Spock, los manifestantes de Tierra Unida han estado calmados, al menos en San Francisco. Varios fueron detenidos durante la pelea en el bar, donde Jim Kirk termino en el calabozo, posiblemente enfriando su entusiasmo por causar disturbios. Si es así, entonces Nyota tiene una deuda de gratitud hacia Jim.

_Me llamaron una puta Orion. Fue entonces cuando los golpeó.  
_  
Palabras del Gaila colmadas de dolor en su voz tan cruda que hasta ahora Nyota puede recordar con claridad.

Tengo una deuda de gratitud con _Jim Kirk_, ella piensa. Es posible que tenga que reconsiderar su negativa de unirse a su equipo de Kobayashi Maru.

Ya el campus parece menos poblado. Aunque el semestre no ha terminado hasta la próxima semana, muchas de las clases han finalizado y los estudiantes que viven a poca distancia de recorrido se han ido al termino del mismo. Anoche la madre de Nyota le preguntó cuándo la esperarían, y Nyota se había negado, estaba obligada a terminar su último gran proyecto para la clase xenolinguistica para el almirante Spaulding.

Y por Gaila. Por lo que sabe Nyota, Gaila nunca vuelve a Orion durante el año. El costo es prohibitivo, y Gaila no parece particularmente unida a cualquier familiar allí.

Nyota odia la idea de dejar a su compañera de cuarto sola para las fiestas. Por otra parte, invitar a Gaila a ir casa con ella durante mucho tiempo está fuera de la cuestión. La última vez que intentó fue una larga visita-

Nyota da un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. A veces se sorprende de que ella y GAILA han logrado mantenerse como compañeras durante tres años, pero tienen, a pesar del desastre, los diferentes temperamentos, los diversos intereses ...

Ella debería haber pedido a Gaila ir a la fiesta en el departamento de idiomas. Por supuesto, que calificó eso como un poco exagerado.

El Ayudante de alguien-el Profesor Artura, tal vez-encadenó luces azules parpadeantes en la sala de descanso, dándole un brillo deslumbrante, pero alegre. Se espera que todos traigan un plato de alimentos seguros para todos los demás, o al menos con los ingredientes claramente etiquetados.

"Supongo que eso significa que vamos a tener que renunciar al chocolate caliente y la torta de chocolate," dijo el Profesor Artura el otro día cuando Nyota y Spock se sentaron en una de las pequeñas mesas redondas a acabar su té. "Si podemos confiar en que va aparticipar, comandante."

"¿Qué fue eso?" Nyota dijo cuando el profesor la arrastró de vuelta a su despacho.

Pero Spock simplemente había levantado una ceja en lo que Nyota ha llegado a reconocer como su tolerancia al largo sufrimiento por las burlas del profesor Artura.

La reunión -el encuentro-no es hasta el almuerzo, así que Nyota deja la mochila en la oficina de Spock y desbloquea el laboratorio por el pasillo. Ella no espera a muchos estudiantes-si se puede decir, espera que solo unos cuantos aparezcan. Spock está cumpliendo su clase de ciencias de la computación esta mañana y no estará aquí hasta que comience la reunión. Si Nyota puede obtener un par de horas de tiempo de computadora ininterrumpida, puede terminar su propio proyecto.

Cuando el cuarto estudiante llega dentro de los primeros diez minutos, Nyota se resigna a no conseguir nada de su propio trabajo hoy. Al parecer, todo el mundo está en el mismo barco, haciendo sus grandes proyectos o abarrotados para los exámenes. Ella cierra sus archivos y se recuerda a sí misma que debe ser útil.

Ella está tan ocupada que apenas registra el regreso de Spock dos horas más tarde, cuando se para brevemente en la puerta, asintiendo con la cabeza cuando hacen contacto visual.

Por otra hora que gestiona el tráfico de laboratorio y problemas-cortos un programa que mantiene el cierre sin previo aviso. Una vez que piensa que tiene que llamar a Spock en busca de ayuda, pero con un salto repentino de la visión ella sabe dónde está el problema-y, efectivamente, cuando mira en el código, lo que es correcto. En pocos minutos es capaz de redirigir el programa de modo que ya no se cierre.

Por el momento la hora final del laboratorio, esta casi cansada de estar de pie y caminando y corriendo alrededor, casi, pero no del todo. Vigorizada es una palabra mejor.

Y tiene hambre. Los olores que emanan de la sala de descanso son como un imán. Está la tentación de caer en el interior de inmediato, sin embargo ella cae en la oficina de Spock.

"¿Estás listo?"

Casi nunca lo coge por sorpresa, pero hoy en día lo hace. Su espalda está a la puerta y lo ve saltar visiblemente cuando habla. Y esto que la audición de los Vulcanos es famosa.

Como se vuelve hacia ella tiene la clara sensación de que está tirando hacia adentro, como si estuviera ocultando algo.

Y entonces se da cuenta de que lo esta.

En su mano izquierda sostiene un libro. A pesar de que lo envuelve y lo desliza en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, ella no tiene ninguna duda de que es el mismo libro que descargo en la oficina de correos hace varias semanas, de Vulcano. El tamaño es el mismo, y la forma es correcta.

Debe de ser por ella.

Él le ordenó un libro. Desde Vulcano. Hace semanas.

Siente que se ruborizaba.

Lo más probable es que sea cierto tratado técnico sobre la naturaleza de los dialectos romulanos, por ejemplo, o un estudio comparativo de las lenguas conocidas del ruminoids del Cuadrante Beta.

No importa. Es un libro-una rareza-un retroceso preciado para un momento más tranquilo. Cualquiera que sea el tema, sujetándolo con los dedos y las páginas individuales será una delicia.

No podría haber elegido cualquier cosa que ella quisiera más.

La taza de té en la mochila de repente se siente ... impersonal. Utilitario. No es, por supuesto. Tomó mucho tiempo para elegirlo-dio un montón de problemas por así decirlo.

Pero no se puede comparar con el regalo de un libro.

Ella sonríe y espera a que lo guarde de nuevo de su bolsillo.

"Si es así," dice, y por un momento ella está perpleja. A continuación, vuelve a sonreír. Más tarde. Después de la fiesta. Cuando pueden intercambiar regalos sin el profesor Artura haciendo algún comentario velado sera el momento de hablar.

Spock se inclina y por primera vez se da cuenta de su lira en la parte superior de su escritorio. Es exactamente como ella lo recuerda-como un bosque profundo por lo brillante que es, casi marrón en la luz.

"¿Está tocando?" -pregunta, y él dice: "Parece que sí. He sido informado de que la música es esencial para las fiestas."

Coge la lira por el cuello y lo mantiene fuera hacia ella.

"Como usted es una música consumada por derecho propio, ¿tal vez le interesaría probarlo?"

Él está mirándola mientras él habla, sus ojos oscuros, su cara una máscara.

"Pensé que había dicho-" empieza, pero algo en su cara se arruga una fracción, y su mirada cambio, capturándola luz.

"Por favor", dice otra vez, su tono casi ... implorando. O de disculpa.

Tentativamente extiende y deja que la curva de los dedos se pose alrededor de la pala alargada. Cuando lo suelta, los dedos rozan lo suyos-y, para su sorpresa, ella no siente... nada.

No es el cosquilleo eléctrico, no el destello de conciencia que pensaba que había sentido aquel día en el que su tobillo había cedido y la había cogido, con su brazo alrededor de su cintura, su mano en la suya.

Ahora nada. Ella siente una ola de dolor, como si hubiera perdido algo irremplazable.

"Manténgala así", dice Spock , imitando lo que debía hacer. Su mano toca su cuenta otra vez, doblando los dedos alrededor del modulador tonal circular.

El calor y la presión, pero nada más.

Ella le da el modulador un remolino y se ve recompensado con una fresa misteriosa de ruido no es desagradable, pero no es música. A pesar de sí misma, ella se ríe.

"Use su otra mano para las cadenas", dice Spock, y Nyota deja sus dedos se desplacen a través de los doce alambres envueltos que se extienden desde la caja de resonancia hasta el cuello. Esta vez la lira deja escapar un trino en cascada.

"¡Es una maravilla!"

Ella ladea la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y por un momento no dijo nada.

"Escucho música!" dice el Dr. Carson, metiendo la cabeza en la oficina. Al igual que la mayoría de la facultad de idiomas, el Dr. Carson es humano. Además de Spock y el profesor Artura, sólo otro maestro es un hombre de otro mundo, una fuente de consternación para algunos de los estudiantes avanzados, incluido Nyota, que quieren aprender los matices del lenguaje que sólo un nativo sabría.

"¿Cuántos romulanos conoces dispuestos a enseñar en la Academia?" Spock había señalado cuando ella se quejó el año pasado durante su primera clase juntos.

"Comandante," dijo ella, cambiando de un pie a otro inquieto en la sala de conferencias un día después que todos se habían ido, "no me refiero a impugnar su capacidad-"

Señaló su ceja levantada en aquel-que estaba pisando un terreno peligroso, y ella lo sabía.

"Pero usted prefiere aprender romulano de un hablante nativo," terminó por ella, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Cuando encuentre un candidato adecuado para este puesto", dijo Spock, "Yo estaré encantado de enviar su recomendación al Decano. Entre tanto, Cadete Uhura, usted haría bien en dedicar su tiempo a practicar los diptongos sumisos".

Fue un despido-y en el momento estaba enfadada, pero Gaila coincidió con Spock cuando Nyota habló con ella más tarde.

"El comandante no puede ser un hablante nativo", dijo Gaila, sin hacer nada que pulir sus uñas mientras Nyota resopló por la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, "pero él es lo más cercano que la Academia tiene para que usted pueda aprovechar su cerebro por todo lo que sabe y ser agradecida, o dejar de quejarse de ello. "

Un buen consejo-Nyota se alegra de haberlo tomado.

"Aquí, Comandante", dice ella, dándole la espalda a la lira de Spock. "Creo que todo el mundo está esperando."

La reunión en sí es una especie de anticlímax. El Profesor Artura insiste en que Nyota pruebe algunas delicias de Andoria que parecen inquietantemente como babosas secas. Su propia contribución a la comida es una gran taza de té que ella mantiene llena. Para la hora que todo el mundo se mezcla y come, Spock se sienta a un lado, cerca de una esquina, tocando su lira en silencio, a veces emite una progresión de riffs atonales que recuerda a Nyota algunos músicos de jazz, y otras veces tocando una serie de majestuosos acordes armónicos.

Durante un tiempo la sala de descanso está lleno de profesores y ayudantes estudiantiles, pero luego empiezan a desviarse, en grupos de dos y de tres, hasta que sólo las personas que tienen oficina en el tercer piso se quedan.

"Como siempre, el té estuvo delicioso," dice el Profesor Artura a Nyota, sosteniendo su copa. "Cuando regrese de las vacaciones, me tiene que enseñar cómo hace esta variedad."

"¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera?"

En eso ve a Spock, levantándose de su asiento cerca de la esquina.

"Una muy buena pregunta", dice Nyota, con una mano sobre la tapa de la tetera para que pueda dejar hasta la última gota verterse en la taza del profesor Artura. "una a la cual mi madre le gustaría saber la respuesta. Supongo que depende del momento en que termine mi proyecto de Almirante Spaulding. No puedo irme hasta entonces."

Por el rabillo del ojo ve a Spock esperar en la puerta, y ella le da al profesor Artura una sonrisa y sigue a Spock de regresó a su oficina.

Casi con reverencia pone su lira en su escritorio, su mirada demorándose en ello por un momento.

Antes de que pueda detenerse, Nyota oye decir a sí misma, "¿Mis huellas lo han arruinado?"

Su rostro se dio vuelta, pero ella le oye decir en voz baja: "No, en absoluto."

Algo en su tono-o, más exactamente en la distancia... en su incapacidad de sentirlo, hace daño a su corazón.

"Aquí", dice, con la voz deliberadamente brillante. "Le he traído algo."

Inclinándose, ella abre su mochila y saca la taza de té todavía envuelto de la tienda de cerámica. Ella tiene las manos abiertas juntas como un libro, la taza acunada en sus palmas.

Spock da unos pasos más y Nyota puede escuchar su respiración constante. Ella levanta la vista de sus manos a la cara, buscando esa extraña sensación de que falta esta noche, la sensación de él llegando a ella de alguna manera indefinible.

Sin apartar los ojos de ella, levanta la taza y lo tira libre de la envoltura. Sólo entonces, cuando la taza se encuentra plana en su lado, no le apartó la mirada y ve un poco la peculiaridad de sus labios con diversión.

"Del taller de cerámica", dice y Nyota asiente y sonríe.

"Coincide con el brasero, ¿ve? El mismo alfarero hizo los dos."

Debido a que todavía está mirando su rostro, ella lo ve concentrar su mirada en la taza mientras la hace girar en la mano y desliza los dedos de la otra mano sobre su superficie. Durante unos momentos no dice nada, y luego se levanta de repente y le dice: "Gracias, Nyota."

La única vez que él ha llamado por su nombre de pila era la noche antes del funeral de JC, cuando habían hablado aquí, en esta oficina, ya que Spock estaba planeando su elogio. Su expresión al decir su nombre en un momento tan delicado la ha hecho reflexionar sobre eso.

Al oír su nombre, ahora con su acento Vulcano, la hace más consciente de la distancia que hay. Por un momento busca su rostro, pero él le da una mirada firme que parece ofrecer ningún trasfondo, sin ningún significado oculto. Salvo-

_Está mintiendo.  
_  
El pensamiento viene completamente espontáneo, una sorpresa. Casi exclama con asombro, pero en cambio le da un aspecto más duro, dando un paso más cerca de lo que ella hace, mirando sus ojos ampliarse su barbilla hacia arriba y dice: "mi turno".

Ella levanta su mano con la palma hacia arriba, delante de ella, y agrega: "Mi regalo. Te vi mirando antes. No trates de ocultarlo."

Spock parpadea, diciendo: "¿Tu regalo?"

"En el bolsillo. El libro. El de Vulcano. Sé que está ahí."

Antes de que pueda detenerse a sí misma, ella extiende su mano hacia su chaqueta. Ella lo siénte, más de lo que ve-_tensándolo_, y deja caer su mano.

El silencio en la sala es impresionante. Si él esta respirando, si ella también lo hace- no puede decirlo.

Y luego, en cámara lenta ve sus dedos largos y cuidados deslizarse en su bolsillo de la chaqueta, sacando el libro lentamente, no se desprende el papel fino que lo envuelve. En un movimiento lento lo sostiene hacia fuera y ella tiene cuidado de no rozar sus dedos mientras lo toma.

El papel sale con una sacudida. La cubierta está hecha de una seda de color morado oscuro, suave e iridiscente. Frota su mano sobre ella, y suspira.

"Es hermoso", dice, mirando hacia arriba. Ella cambia su atención de inmediato al libro, lo abre con ternura, alisando su mano sobre el interior de la tapa adornada con escritura Vulcana antigua.

Escudriñando en la página del título, pronuncia las únicas palabras que puede: T'Quir, Kohlar.

"¿El nombre de alguien?"

"Los autores", dice Spock. "Los poetas".

Inmediatamente Nyota está encantada.

"¡Poesía Vulcana! Yo no sabía que los vulcanos escribieron poesía."

En el enganche de su respiración Nyota puede decir que Spock está considerando cómo expresar lo que dirá a continuación-y aleja sus ojos fuera de las páginas del libro y lo mira a la cara.

Lo que ella ve la asusta, incluso le da un escalofrío de alarma. Esta angustiado, no es serio, tal vez, pero lo suficiente como para dejar que se registre en su ceño fruncido, en sus ojos que han pasado a un oscuro opaco.

"¿Qué tiene de malo-" empieza, pero él dice: "... no es contemporáneo ... la poesía ... es desde el período anterior a la Ilustración. Le podría ... resultar ... interesante."

Ahí está otra vez, la sensación de que está mintiendo. Ella considera preguntarle más, pero se abstiene. Algo lo está haciendo sentir incómodo. Ella da un paso de distancia, otorgándole más espacio.

Su movimiento parece despertar algo dentro de él y dice rápidamente, casi con brusquedad, "Gracias por la taza. Fue una buena elección."

Y sin decir nada más, él camina a su alrededor, recoge su lira de la parte superior de la mesa y sale de la oficina. Asombrada, se pone de pie y escucha como sus pasos resuenan y se desvanecen por el pasillo y luego por las escaleras, se para y escucha hasta que se oye el sonido lejano de la puerta en la parte delantera del edificio abriéndose y cerrándose.

Durante varios minutos más se pone de pie en el centro de la oficina, sin saber lo que ha pasado.

Con un suspiro, apaga las luces de la oficina y cierra detrás de ella.

_Deja de esperar que actúe como un ser humano.  
_  
Pero el resto de la tarde está preocupada por una vaga inquietud, los pocos minutos en la oficina de Spock pasan a través de su memoria, hurgando los detalles, en busca de pistas. Estaba molesto porque le preguntó por el libro que estaba destinado claramente por ella, no infringió algún protocolo Vulcano tácito de dar regalos? ¿O ella había dicho algo inapropiado?

¿Tal vez debería llamar para asegurarse de que está bien?

Se reprende en un impulso feroz. Obviamente, él quería estar solo.

O, más precisamente, no con ella.

Sentada con la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama y tirando de la manta alrededor de sus piernas, ella asiente y coge el libro. ¿Incluso le dio las gracias por ello? Hace una pausa, considerando. Ahora que lo piensa, no cree haberlo hecho. Después de todos los problemas que dio -y no le dio las gracias... no es de extrañar que estuviera irritado.

Esta a su vez avergonzada de sí misma y aliviado de haber descubierto la causa de su extraño comportamiento. En la mesilla de noche ve a su Comm. Dándole las gracias en este mismo instante se arreglarían las cosas.

Con la mano izquierda llega a su Comm, con la derecha sostiene el libro, dejándolo abierto en una página al azar.

Su ojo se desvía más en la caligrafía adornada del texto como ella se desplaza hasta el número de Spock en la pantalla de su Comm.

_Me siento atraído a usted en contra de mi voluntad. Te Ravish en mis sueños.  
_  
Ella absorbe en una pequeña bocanada de aire y mantiene el dedo todavía.

¿Esta es poesía Vulcana? ¿Erótico, apasionado... revelador?

Ella siente su cara sonrojarse.

Seguramente no todos-

Deja su Comm al lado en la cama, ella voltea a través del libro, captura de una frase aquí y ordenar una línea allí.

Y todo es tan profundamente emocional como la primera página que abrió.

_Me siento atraído a usted en contra de mi voluntad. Te Ravish en mis sueños.  
_  
Cuando ella tiene el lomo del libro hacia abajo, se abre cada vez en esa página.

Levantándolo a la luz, ve un aumento minúsculo a lo largo del borde, y, aún más revelador, en una esquina, una mancha.

No, no es una mancha. Una huella digital.

Su corazón martillea en sus oídos y presiona su mano contra su garganta.

Con un movimiento rápido pone la parte posterior de su Comm en su mesita de noche. Si lo llama ahora, va a decir algo estúpido.

Ella mira hacia abajo en la página de la poesía una vez más, su ojo dibujado a la impresión reveladora.

Mañana. Tendrán que hablar mañana.

¿La electricidad entre ellos, el sentido de su búsqueda de salir, de verla tan cuidadoso que es con ella, por lo que contiene, es la poesía una forma de decir lo que el no puede decir?

Lo más probable es que no, todo esto no significa nada en absoluto, d_eja de esperar que actúe como un ser humano._

Un regalo de poesía erótica de un ser humano puede no significar nada, tampoco.

O podría decir mucho.

Lo que dice cuando un Vulcano lo da-

Lo que piensa que ella sabe acerca de los Vulcanos pueden estar completamente equivocado, puede llevarla incluso ahora a la conclusión que en la mañana puede ser hasta risible.

¿Cómo crees que la poesía puede ser un mensaje, puede decirse a sí misma después de una buena noche de sueño, durante un desayuno prosaico despojado de cualquier noción romántica.  
_Deja de esperar que actúe como un ser humano_, va a recordárselo cuando ella lo vea en la oficina en la tarde y sonría, diciendo: _"Nunca va adivinar idea retorcida que tuve anoche, señor, por ese pequeño libro."  
_  
Y él hara una pequeña mueca el labio señalando su desconcierto, diciendo algo como: _"¿De veras? Pido disculpas si la he confundido"  
_  
Y eso será todo. Seran de nuevo, profesor y ayudante, como si nada simbólico, fue ofrecido o tomado, como si el libro no es más que un conjunto de hojas cosidas con marcas indescifrables sobre ellos, leídos por las personas que se encuentran atrapados en un torbellino de sentimientos que no pueden controlar en su despertar o sus sueños, de gente que se tambalean en el precipicio del amor y el deseo, de gente que no se gustan.

X

Por regla general, los vulcanos dan algunos regalos.

Los que lo hacen por lo general es para satisfacer alguna necesidad percibida y son parte de la tradición y el ritual. Una túnica de meditación, por ejemplo, cuando un niño llega a la edad de responsabilidad. Un año más tarde, un asenoi personal.

El suministro de las necesidades más básicas, como alimentos y ropa, la tecnología para el mejoramiento de la educación y la estimulación intelectual, ninguno de ellos alcanza el estado de regalos. Se espera y es necesario, y, como tal, se dan sin comentario.

Los seres humanos, por otra parte, con frecuencia dan regalos, y con poca provocación.

"Encontré esto en la ciudad para ti," la madre de Spock podría decir un día que llegó a casa de la escuela, un nuevo chip de datos o una rebanada de la fruta de la parte mas alejada del desierto de Vulcano le esperaba junto a su merienda habitual en la mesa de la cocina, una taza de té humeante estaba listo.

"Le trae placer hacerlo", explicó más tarde Sarek cuando Spock le preguntó acerca de su hábito de darle regalos. "A medida que lo hace su aprecio", agregó, y Spock se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo entrenado.

De hecho, lo que sabe acerca de los regalos y entrega de los mismos son lecciones enseñadas por su padre, una ironía que no pasó desapercibido para Spock.

"En la diplomacia", dijo Sarek una noche después de la cena, ya que él y Spock se sentaron en el porche mirando atrás el Eridani conjunto detrás de las colinas, "los regalos son un preludio a todo lo que va a pasar. Apertura de una visita oficial con un regalo bien considerado puede conducir hacia al éxito las negociaciones".

"Así es como me gané a su padre", dijo Amanda, saliendo con una jarra de agua inclinándose para volver a llenar sus vasos antes de colocarla sobre la mesa entre ellos. "Abrí mi campaña por él comprándole el almuerzo en un pequeño restaurante fantástico cerca de la embajada. Después de eso, él era masilla en mis manos."

Spock lanzó una mirada primero a su madre, que sonreía ampliamente, y luego a su padre, cuya expresión no cambió, pero cuya postura se inclino una fracción más cerca de Amanda y mirando hacia ella-señaló su disposición a ser ridiculizado.

"¿Así que admites que la comida era una estratagema de tu parte?" dijo Sarek, y Amanda rió con uno de sus crescendo trinos repentinos que a veces avergonzaba a Spock cuando era un niño.

"Voy a entrar," dijo, "antes de dar cualquier tipo de secretos de Estado".

La mirada de su padre siguió a su madre cuando ella se retiró.

"Es bueno escuchar a tu madre reír de nuevo," dijo en voz baja Sarek y Spock sabía que estaba recordando el aborto involuntario que había tirado a su madre en un torbellino de desesperación. Sólo que ahora, meses después de que él se había ido a Seattle para quedarse con sus primos, mientras que su madre se recuperaba, Spock duerme aunque con un poco de interrupción-el recuerdo de ver a su madre en un charco de sangre, su padre indicándole a que llame a los médicos, por último es un compartimentado en el que ya no se siente despierto.

Unas semanas más tarde Sarek llevo a Spock a Shi'Kahr de compras para el regalo de cumpleaños de Amanda, y pasó gran parte de su tiempo juntos hablando sobre las razones de la misma.

"¿Por qué los seres humanos celebran el aniversario de su nacimiento con regalos?" Preguntó Spock, no un poco molesto que estuviera pasando la tarde paseando por el mercado en lugar de explorar un arroyo seco cerca de su casa. Hace dos días que había obtenido con su nuevo escáner de mano. El indicador de signos de vida había sugerido la presencia de insectos en una madriguera, pero una búsqueda preliminar no había revelado ninguna. Quería volver y mirar de nuevo.

"Los orígenes de la tradición se pierde en la antigüedad", dijo Sarek, abriendo el camino a una tienda que vendía telas tejidas a mano. "Es suficiente que existe la tradición de que le honremos a ella.-Y", dijo, mirando de frente a la cara de Spock ", su madre ve el regalo como símbolo de su respeto por ella."

Eso fue sorprendente, y Spock comenzó a decir que sí, pero en ese momento el dueño de la tienda se acercó y se desvió la atención de su padre.

Saliendo de la tienda con las manos vacías, se dirigieron a los pocos minutos de una parada del mercado que vendía patatas y discos de datos del escáner. Sarek hojeaba rápidamente mientras Spock miraba distraídamente a través de un depósito de libros antiguos, libros de la mayoría de ellos gastados y polvorientos escritos en un dialecto extinto.

En la parte inferior de la bandeja, sin embargo, era un libro a diferencia del resto, con una cubierta de bayeta de color verde oscuro y páginas amarillentas. Cuando abrió a la página al instante vio un guión que no reconoció, y una pequeña imagen impresa de un hombre, un hombre sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un casco en una mano y un hacha en la otra.

Sintiendo a su padre en su hombro, Spock levantó el libro para su inspección. Sarek lo tomó y le dio la vuelta, luego lo volvió a abrir y hojeó.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Spock, y Sarek se lo devolvió.

"Una historia de aventuras, de la Tierra," dijo.

Señalando la página del título, dijo Spock, "El lenguaje"

"Es griego," dijo Sarek. "La historia es antigua, por las dificultades que un hombre se encuentra al regresar de la guerra."

Spock nunca se había sentido atraído por la ficción especulativa, pero algo en el libro era fascinante. Su edad, tal vez, o la idea de un mundo donde la guerra era un recuerdo reciente.

"¿Puedes leerlo?"

"Tu madre puede, creo," dijo Sarek y Spock tenía una imagen instantánea de sí mismo sentado con el libro en el regazo, analizando las palabras su significado, desenredar la historia con la ayuda de su madre. Un rompecabezas, en realidad, como descubrir que insectos excavadores se esconden en el lecho de un arroyo seco.

"¿Puedo comprarlo?"

Si Sarek fue sorprendido por su solicitud de no lo demostró. Sin decir palabra, se lo entregó al comerciante para que lo envolviera en papel de protección antes de aventurarse a salir al resto del mercado.

Spock se llevó su premio en las dos manos, impaciente por llegar a casa y verlo con más detalle. Echó a andar detrás de su padre y salir de varias tiendas, hasta que finalmente se dirigió de nuevo al flitter familiar. No hasta que estuvieron casi en casa es que Spock se dio cuenta con un sobresalto que no había comprado a su madre un regalo.

No había tiempo para pensar qué hacer. Tan pronto como se detuvieron junto a la casa, Amanda les dio la bienvenida en la puerta.

"Feliz cumpleaños", dijo Sarek, levantando un tronco espeso de cactus de la Tierra en una maceta decorativa del compartimiento de almacenamiento del flitter familiar.

Su corazón golpeando en su costado, Spock observó el rostro de su madre al ras con el disfrute mientras inspeccionaba la planta.

"Oh, Sarek," dijo ella, sonriéndole, "¡es hermoso! Y mi tía María tenia uno igual en Tucson. Esto me recuerda a ella."

"Estoy contento", dijo Sarek. Luego se volvió hacia Spock, haciéndole señas hacia adelante. "Y tu hijo tiene un regalo también."

Spock tuvo muchas dificultades para mantener el choque de su rostro. El libro. Su libro. Por un momento se imaginó a sí mismo explicando a su padre que se había equivocado, que el libro no era un regalo para su madre en absoluto.

Pero su imaginación vaciló, y le entregó el libro envuelto a su madre.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Era, Spock sabía lo que ella llama una _pregunta retórica_ no es algo que realmente quería responder. Se quedó en silencio mientras ponía el libro libre de la envoltura.

_"¿La Odisea?"  
_  
"Es ..."

Buscó algo que decir.

"Es ... me recuerda a ti."

Ya está. Técnicamente es cierto. Y cactus de su padre había sido considerado aceptable, ya que recordó a su madre a su tía favorita. ¿Tal vez ese era el objetivo de dar regalos de cumpleaños? ¿Recordar a alguien?

Para su asombro, los ojos de su madre se humedecen, alargó la mano y tiró de Spock hacia sus brazos. De sus brazos, miró a su padre, en silencio pidiendo aclaraciones.

Durante su vínculo Spock sintió la curiosidad de su padre.

"¿Le recordaba a su madre? ¿Debido a que el libro es de la Tierra?"

Pero antes de que Spock pudiera responder, su madre le soltó y puso sus dos manos sobre sus hombros, resoplando ruidosamente y dijo: "Porque él sabe, Sarek. Porque él entiende la nostalgia que siento a veces. Al igual que Ulises, tan lejos de casa."

Otra ola de asombro y luego sobre el vínculo que compartía con sus padres, Spock sintió la presencia tranquilizadora de su padre, diciéndole que prosiguiera, pasando por delante de él para consolar a Amanda.

"Los seres humanos", dijo Sarek con él más tarde en privado, "asignan significado a los regalos, si usted tiene la intención de darle un significado o no eso no importa."

"Pero mamá asumió que entendí sus sentimientos"

"Ella comprendió algo más", dijo Sarek, levantando la mano para detener el hablar de Spock. "Ella entiende que ha seleccionado el regalo con su placer intelectual. Eso pone sus deseos antes de que el suyo propio."

"Pero yo... no lo hice."

Ya está. Su confesión sonaba cruda y muy egoísta. No se atrevió a mirar a su padre a la cara.

Durante unos momentos no hablaba, y luego Sarek dijo: "Sea como fuere, sabiendo lo que sabe ahora, ¿ves que el simbolismo que tu madre lee en su regalo lo hace digno? ¿Que le trae placer de sentirse comprendido de esa manera? "

¿Fue su padre disculpando su casi mentira cuando dejó que su madre creyera que el regalo era para ella? ¿O que representaba algo sobre su propia vida, algo que sólo ahora empieza a comprender?

Parece que sí. Spock asintió con la cabeza y sintió un peso liberarse de sus hombros.

Otro regalo de cumpleaños un par de años más tarde lo hizo encontrarse con iguales problemas, esta vez con su primo Chris.

En la mañana de su cumpleaños número 13, Spock encontró un pequeño paquete en su lugar en la mesa de la cocina cuando se sentó a desayunar.

"¿Un regalo?"

"Feliz cumpleaños", dijo Amanda desde el otro lado de la mesa donde ella estaba bebiendo una taza de café de la Tierra, algo que hacía en raras ocasiones. "Tu padre tuvo un montón de problemas para conseguir uno para ti."

En los últimos años Spock había aprendido a navegar por el vínculo con sus padres a su antojo, casi como si fuera un viajero, capaz de establecer controles de carretera cuando necesitaba privacidad y el respeto de los callejones que sus padres vivían abajo, sin aventurarse demasiado cerca a menos que le hicieron señas a él. Esta mañana envió un tentáculo de sorpresa para su padre, que ya estaba en la ciudad, y se aseguró de que el regalo fue dado libremente-y que a pesar de que, de hecho, incurre en una gran cantidad de esfuerzo por parte de Sarek, su padre no le hubiera importado.

Sintiendo que su madre lo miraba, Spock abrió la caja y miró algo que había anhelado, no se avergonzaba de admitirlo ante sí mismo.

Dentro de la caja había un escáner de la Flota, un tricorder de mano que era capaz de analizar muestras biológicas y geológicas con una sola pasada. El almacenamiento de datos era tremendo-Spock dio la vuelta al escáner y abrió la parte posterior. Los puertos estaban perfectos-con un poco de ajuste, podría configurar el acceso telemétrico y aprovechar los ordenadores de las naves, o si era diligente, podía averiguar el código para la mayoría de los bancos de datos de puesto de avanzada de la Federación y estableciendo una conexión subespacial.

Su mente estaba corriendo. Los modelos de escáneres disponibles para la población civil ni siquiera se comparaban-su padre deben haber utilizado sus contactos en la embajada-

A él le gusta, sintió a su madre decir, y la calidez de la satisfacción de su padre le inundó.

Cuando Spock comenzó a empacar para el viaje anual de invierno a la Tierra para visitar a la familia de Amanda, se aseguró de dejar el lector en su petate. Chris, lo sabía, estaría interesado en él, y él estaba ansioso de mostrarle algunas de las exploraciones que había tomado de la flora más exóticos en el piedemonte occidental de Shi'Kahr, una región que ambos chicos habían discutido acampar en cuanto Chris pudiera programar un viaje a Vulcano.

Debido a que Sarek se iba pronto para un viaje diplomático extendido a Altair 12, viaje anual de la familia se trasladó a un mes-todavía frío y húmedo en Seattle, observó Spock irónicamente mientras desembarcaban del transbordador.

De alguna manera, una visita anterior era más fácil. En lugar de centrado en torno a diversas fiestas religiosas misteriosas, las reuniones familiares eran más informales y menos estresantes la cena con Cecilia, por lo general, los niños aún estaban en la escuela durante el día y Spock libre para vagar por el bosque detrás de la casa de los Thomassons.

Lo que habría sido mucho más informativo si Chris no hubiera confiscado el escáner de Spock el primer día.

En retrospectiva, Spock entiende lo que pasó, pero su momento estaba desconcertado. Allí estaba él, desempacando en la habitación del ático reservado para él, sus tres primos hablando y moviéndose y tocando sus cosas mientras él las dejaba, y luego Chris dejó escapar un grito y levantó el escáner.

"¡Ya lo tienes!" , dijo. "No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lo tengo. He estado leyendo acerca de ellos, también, pero sólo el material desclasificado. ¿Te has atado en la biblioteca de la Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano? ¿Ha recibido la telemetría establecida ? "

Y durante las dos horas siguientes Chris no habló de otra cosa, descansando el escáner en la mano cuando no estaba perfeccionando en algo para analizar.

Por la noche Chris y Spock habían establecido una conexión con la biblioteca de la Flota Estelar y estaban ocupados descargando manuales técnicos cuando la madre de Chris Cecilia los llamó a cenar.

"¡Date prisa!" ella dijo. "¡Tenemos una sorpresa!"

La sorpresa fue un pastel de cumpleaños, ya iluminado con dos velas.

"Ya que sus cumpleaños son tan cerca uno del otro", dijo Cecilia, "pensamos que lo celebremos juntos."

A juzgar por la cara de Chris, que estaba tan sorprendido como Spock.

"Pero mi cumpleaños no es hasta la próxima semana", dijo Chris, y Spock añadió: "Y el mío fue hace dos semanas."

Cecilia levantó las manos en el aire.

"¡Por Dios!" dijo ella. "¡No sean tan literales!"

"Cualquier excusa es buena para una fiesta," la prima más joven de Spock Rachel elevó la voz, metiendo su dedo en el glaseado y comprobando su sabor.

El pastel era demasiado dulce para Spock, aunque tomó un mordisco obligatorio. Su padre, siempre diplomático, comía más, y su madre terminó su propia pieza y la parte que su padre dejó en el plato.

"Ahora", dijo Cecilia, agitando su tenedor a Chris y Spock, "He dejado de comer el postre primero como un homenaje a su día especial. ¿Cualquier otra petición especial?"

Spock no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pidiendo, así que no dijo nada. ¿Las peticiones especiales? Miró a Chris de cerca para ver lo que iba a hacer.

"Sólo uno", dijo Chris, sosteniendo escáner de Spock. "Yo quiero uno de estos."

"Inténtalo de nuevo", dijo Cecilia. "No hay manera de que pueda conseguir algo así."

Chris se rió y dijo: "No, en serio. No estoy bromeando. Esto tiene todo. Puede hacer un análisis a nivel molecular sobre casi cualquier cosa. O puede ampliar la matriz y un mapa de estrellas"

"Ella no está bromeando, Chris "le dijo su hermana Anna, con el rostro apretado de repente en lo que Spock había aprendido, era su mirada seria. Se dio cuenta de la reacción de Chris-algunos aleteos indefinible en sus movimientos, con los ojos como dardos a su hermana y de regreso al escáner en la mano. Una sombra pasó sobre su rostro y luego se aclaró, como una nube deslizándose más allá del sol.

"Lo sé," dijo, mirando directamente a Anna. "Yo sólo estaba... bromeando. Aquí, Spock", dijo, empujando el escáner en la palma de Spock.

Alguna réplica similar a una onda en un estanque-continuó entre las Thomassons por un momento. Y entonces Rachel declaró: "Podríamos tener otro pastel de cumpleaños en su cumpleaños real. Esa es mi petición especial," y la tensión en torno a la mesa se disipó.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que todos se habían dispersado a sus habitaciones separadas, Spock cogió el escáner y se lo llevó con él a la habitación de Chris en el pasillo.

Se detuvo un momento en la puerta, escuchando y escuchando música suave y sonidos que indicó que Chris no estaba durmiendo, golpeó suavemente.

En un momento la puerta se abrió y Chris dijo: "¿No te dejo dormir?"

Fue, de hecho, manteniendo despierto a Spock, o al menos, pensando en Chris anhelando el escáner- su deseo palpable – manteniendo de poder descansar con facilidad a Spock.

Un regalo, su padre le había dicho, debe mostrar al receptor que usted pone sus deseos antes de los suyos. En caso de simbolizar, de ser posible, la relación que siente para el destinatario. Y según la tradición Vulcana, satisfacer una necesidad y debe estar asociado con un ritual.

"Puedo conseguir otro", dijo Spock, extendiendo el escáner.

Los ojos de Chris se agrandaron mientras miraba desde el escáner a la cara de Spock.

"No, yo no puedo", dijo Chris, tragando saliva. "Vale demasiado-"

Para su vergüenza, Spock sintió una oleada de alivio. El escáner era, en verdad, irremplazable. Decir que él podría conseguir otro era una mentira, o al menos, una ficción de deseos.

Bajó la mirada hacia el escáner en su palma y dejó vagar su mirada hacia la cicatriz en el pulgar.

Alcanzo la mano de Chris, él le dio vuelta la palma hacia arriba, coloco el escáner en el mismo. Un zumbido eléctrico comprimido entre los dedos y Chris se echó a reír.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres que lo tenga?"

"Sí", dijo Spock, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba, de hecho, seguro.

El resto de la visita fue mucho menos agitada, a excepción del momento incómodo cuando Amanda vio deambulando por el patio trasero también sin rumbo para adaptarse a ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Nada", respondió Spock, inclinándose para inspeccionar un inusual gran escarabajo que llevaba una hoja en la espalda. Brevemente consideró la captura de los escarabajos para poder analizarlo cuando Chris llegó a casa de la escuela por la tarde, pero el escarabajo parecía tan concentrado, tan útil en sus movimientos que detenerlo parecía ilógico.

"¿Dónde está el escáner?" Preguntó Amanda, y Spock saltó. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? No importa. Su madre siempre lo sorprende con lo que hizo y no hizo ningún comentario sobre.

"Yo ... lo perdí."

_No es la verdad, no es una mentira.  
_  
Spock no estaba seguro de cómo su madre respondería de haber dado el escáner a Chris. ¿Disminuiría el placer que ella había recibido en dárselo?

Estaba enojada por la falta del escáner-que podía sentir a través de su vínculo, pero no dijo nada. Más tarde le oyó decir a Sarek, "Si él no puede hacerse cargo de sus cosas" y su padre viene a su defensa.

"Eso no parece característico de Spock".

No hasta que llegaron a casa y su madre estaba desempacando su equipaje qué el tema del escáner vino de nuevo.

"¡Pensé que habías dicho que lo habías perdido!" la oyó exclamar, y vagó en el vestíbulo y miró a su madre, de rodillas al lado de su maleta, con el escáner en la mano.

Estaba tan sorprendido que no podía pensar en qué decir. Obviamente Chris lo había puesto allí, aunque Spock no podía entender por qué.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que su madre se fue a la cama y Sarek se sentó a beber té y clasificar el correo, Spock le confesó todo-como Chris quería que el escáner con tanta intensidad que Spock se lo había dado, y luego había regresado sin explicación.

Sarek se sentó en silencio, escuchando, y luego dijo: "Tu primo aceptó su regalo porque deseaba el objeto en sí. Talvez comprendió que tener no es tan agradable como querer una cosa."

"Tal vez", dijo Spock, pero algo en la explicación de su padre no se sentía bien.

"¿No estás de acuerdo?"

"No estoy seguro", dijo Spock vacilante. "... Sus sentimientos ... sobre el escáner no cambiaron. Él continuó disfrutando de el ..."

"Pero sus sentimientos hacia ti superan sus sentimientos por un mero objeto", finalizó Sarek. "Su felicidad se volvió más importante para él que su propio placer."

Y de repente el sabia. Chris había devuelto el escáner por la misma razón que se Spock lo había dado a él en primer lugar.

_Para mostrar lo que se quiere..  
_  
_Para complacer al otro.  
_  
_Para marcar un ritual -y satisfacer una necesidad.  
_  
Mucho más tarde cuando Spock estaba en la cama, cogió la copia de su madre de _La Odisea_ que no tan generosamente se la había dado hace mucho tiempo, profiriendo silenciosamente la marcha rítmica del vocabulario griego, frotando el pulgar por la nueva barba en sus mejillas, arrullado por el sonido de su padre tocando la _ka'athyra_ en el salón, su madre durmiendo sin soñar en la otra habitación.

Sintió una punzada de vergüenza que se había arrepentido de dar el libro a su madre-tal como había dejado su aprecio por el escáner le impida dárselo a Chris sin reservas.

"A veces," Sarek había dicho antes de Spock se retirara a su habitación, "tenemos que dejar de lado algo para calcular su valor. Esos son los regalos que vale la pena dar -y vale la pena tener. Estoy orgulloso de que hayas aprendido esta lección, Spock".

Elelogio de su padre fue tan inesperado que Spock fue sorprendido con la guardia baja, sin poder responder.

En su imaginación ha vuelto a escribir esta escena muchas veces, y en cada una, recuerda decirle a su padre gracias.

X

Lleva el libro a todas partes.

Al principio es sólo para las comidas en el restaurante cerca de su apartamento-más fácil de deslizarlo en el bolsillo y sacarlo para una lectura una protección contra toda intrusión no deseada mientras come-que el PADD más voluminoso.

Pero pronto se lo lleva con él a la oficina, e incluso a la sala de conferencias, el ligero tirón en el bolsillo lo estabiliza.

La poesía en sí se ha convertido en una meditación tántrica, las palabras tanto eróticas y mundanas de la repetición. En algún nivel que espera que pronto se convertirá en común de releer-y cuando lo hacen, se sentirá en una medida liberado.

El último equipo de clase de ciencias del semestre le permite tiempo para leer el libro-los diecisiete estudiantes trabajan sin problemas en su examen final, todos ellos acaban antes de la campana. Metiendo el libro en el bolsillo, Spock recoge sus materiales y su ka'athyra y se dirige para el laboratorio de idiomas donde oye los pasos distintivos de Nyota antes de que él la vea.

Durante más de dos minutos se encuentra en la puerta y la observa. Ella se inclina y habla en voz baja con un cadete sentado en una computadora, su pelo en cascada sobre su espalda antes de caer por el precipicio de su hombro.

Como suele hacer, Spock imagina sus dedos deslizándose a lo largo de los filamentos de su pelo-

Y con la misma frecuencia, siente un destello de vergüenza por su control tan pobre.

En ese momento ella mira hacia arriba y lo ve en la puerta, su mirada le envío de la mano en el bolsillo, toca el libro como un talismán.

Una rápida retirada a su oficina, hacia la relativa tranquilidad de allí, unos 46,5 minutos que son productivos, la clasificación de los exámenes de ciencias de la computación.

A lo lejos es consciente de que los participantes de la reunión están comenzando a juntarse en la sala de descanso, los saludos llenos de tonos alegres. Mira su_ ka'athyra_ en su escritorio, se alegra de que pueda utilizarlo para desalentar la charla inevitable que hace que estas reuniones como una tarea.

Sintiendo su creciente ansiedad, desliza el libro de su bolsillo y lo deja caer abierto a una página.

_Me siento atraído por usted en contra de mi voluntad. Te Ravish en mis sueños.  
_  
Una imagen de Nyota en el laboratorio, se inclina hacia adelante, con el pelo entre los dedos-

"¿Está listo?"

Él salta en el sonido de su voz. Afortunadamente, su espalda está a la puerta, permite poner su expresión neutral-y con él, él contrafuertes a sí mismo con sus escudos, acorralando a sus emociones casi sin piedad.

No puede darse el lujo de resbalar. No debía verlo deslizarse.

En su mano izquierda él todavía sostiene el libro. Lo desliza de nuevo en su envoltorio de papel y en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Aun cuando ella lo vio, ella no sabría lo que había dentro. Obliga a su corazón a desacelerarse, y se da la vuelta lentamente.

Nyota está sonriendo.

"Si es así," dice, y por un momento su sonrisa se desvanece, como si ella siente lo duro que debe luchar para contenerse. A continuación, vuelve a sonreír.

Spock se inclina para recoger su _ka'athyra_ y Nyota dice: "¿Está tocando?"

"Parece que sí. He sido informado de que la música es esencial para las fiestas."

Sus ojos se detuvieron en la_ ka'athyra _y recuerda la primera vez que le pidió sostenerlo. Había herido sus sentimientos entonces no es que ella le había dicho nada, pero su rostro se había caído y su voz había sido breve. Aquí está la oportunidad de ofrecerle una pequeña disculpa.

Coge la lira por el cuello y lo mantiene fuera hacia ella.

"Como usted es una música consumada por derecho propio, ¿tal vez le interesaría probarlo?"

Él está mirándola mientras habla, pero tiene cuidado de mantener su rostro de delatarse.

"Pensé que había dicho-" empieza.

"Por favor", dice otra vez, de repente temeroso de que ella vaya rechazarlo.

Tentativamente extiende y deja que su curva de los dedos alrededor de la pala alargada. Cuando suelta, los dedos rozan los suyos-y de nuevo sostiene sus escudos firmemente en su lugar.

Para su sorpresa, él siente su llegar-no físicamente, pero mentalmente-y redobla sus esfuerzos para mantener la concentración.

"Manténgala así," Spock dice, imitando lo que debía hacer. Su mano toca su cuenta otra vez, doblando los dedos alrededor del modulador tonal circular.

No hay electricidad, no hay pensamientos perdidos traicionándolo a través de una conexión nebulosa. Su alivio es enorme.

Ella le da el modulador un remolino y se ríe.

"Use su otra mano para las cadenas", dice Spock, y Nyota deja sus dedos se desplazan a través de los doce alambres envueltos que se extienden desde la caja de resonancia hasta el cuello. Esta vez la lira deja escapar un trino en cascada.

"¡Es una maravilla!"

Ella ladea la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y por un momento no dijo nada.

"¡Escucho música!" dice el Dr. Carson, metiendo la cabeza en la oficina.

"Aquí, el Comandante", dice Nyota, dándole la espalda a la lira y a Spock. "Creo que todo el mundo está esperando."

Desde su rincón de la habitación Spock observa como los profesores y sus ayudantes van y vienen, la mayoría permanece el tiempo suficiente para conversar y tomar una muestra de alimentos. Nyota misma se ha dado la tarea de elaboración de la cerveza y del té, una tarea interminable. De vez en cuando ella le trae una taza, colocándolo en la mesa cerca de su codo, y luego retrocede en el ajetreo de la fiesta, a gusto con el caos cambiando de una manera que lo hace de maravilla.

La_ ka'athrya_ es un excelente apoyo, funciona como un libro en la cena, manteniendo conversaciones no deseadas en la bahía.

Pero a medida que toca, Spock es consciente de que la música en sí es un consuelo para él, que viendo Nyota de toda una habitación llena de gente es posible con la _ka'athyra_ en sus manos, la música resonando su anhelo, y apaciguándolo, también.

Él se pregunta otra vez por qué su padre se lo envió.

A veces tenemos que dejar de lado algo para calcular su valor.

T'Pring le viene a la mente, y su enojo con ella, disminuido en la meditación, pero no ha desaparecido por completo. En el cálculo de la ganancia y la pérdida, es que la relación de valor? ¿Tiene él el premio vale la pena?

Mira hacia arriba y ve servir el té a Nyota para un ayudante estudiantil, su muñeca, sus gráciles dedos afilados en una forma más estética-

Como si ella puede sentir sus pensamientos, ella lo mira y él se siente responder, inquietantemente, con una excitación incómoda.

Se pone en marcha en un riff de progresiones de acordes frenéticos.

Finalmente, sólo las personas que tienen oficina en el tercer piso se quedan en la sala de descanso, pululando alrededor.

"Como siempre, el té estaba delicioso," Spock oye al profesor Artura decir a Nyota mientras mantiene su copa de más. "Cuando regrese de las vacaciones, me tienes que enseñar cómo hacer esta variedad."

"¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera?"

Él no sabía que iba a hablar, no había pensado antes de pedir nada sobre sus planes de vacaciones. Sin embargo, lo que hace, antes de que pueda detenerse.

Otro deslizamiento.

"Una muy buena pregunta", Nyota dice, con una mano sobre la tapa de la tetera para que pueda dejar hasta la última gota se vierta en la taza del profesor Artura. "Y que mi madre le gustaría saber la respuesta. Supongo que depende del momento en que termine mi proyecto del Almirante Spaulding. No puedo irme hasta entonces."

Como un ataque preventivo contra cualquiera de ocurrencias del profesor Artura, Spock se dirige a su oficina.

Ajusta la _ka'athyra _en su escritorio, ralentiza la respiración y escucha como Nyota sigue sus pasos justo detrás de él.

"¿Mis huellas lo han arruinado?"

La_ ka'athyra_. El dolor que le hizo daño una vez antes de ...

"No, en absoluto."

Se siente a punto de caer, a punto de ceder ante el impulso de cogerla en sus brazos y presionarla hacia sí. Nadie lo sabría, vería ... dejando que sus escudos hebilla como la arena bajo el embate de una ola ...

"Aquí", dice ella. "Le he traído algo."

Él escucha revolver en su mochila y se vuelve a verla con un paquete en sus manos.

Da un paso más cerca, sin saber lo que va a hacer, trata de medir su respiración, disminuir su corazón. Una vez más, él siente se buscándolo y con una sacudida él tira a sí mismo del abismo.

¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta?

Él puede ofrecerle nada más que la censura y el dolor.

Sin apartar los ojos de ella, levanta la taza y lo tira libre de la envoltura. Sólo entonces, cuando la taza se encuentra plana en su lado, no le apartó la mirada.

"El taller de cerámica", dice y asiente Nyota mientras sonríe.

"Coincide con el brasero, ¿ves? El mismo alfarero hizo los dos."

La taza es una maravilla, tanto liso y rugoso, extrañamente deformada de la misma manera agradable como su asenoi.

Su cuidado en la selección lo sacude.

"Gracias, Nyota."

Sus palabras tienen un efecto sorprendente en ella. Dándole una mirada dura, toma un paso más, inclinando la cabeza en alto y diciendo: "Mi turno".

Ella levanta su mano con la palma hacia arriba, delante de ella, y agregó: "Mi regalo. Te vi mirando antes. No trates de ocultarlo."

Spock parpadea, diciendo: "¿Tu regalo?"

Su don le ha cogido por sorpresa, y él no tiene nada para ella.

"En el bolsillo. El libro. El de Vulcano. Sé que está ahí."

Para su horror, inmediatamente entiende y la ve llegar hacia él. Si le toca, que es seguro que va a perderse a sí mismo-

Pero ella se aleja en el último minuto.

Apenas puede respirar.

Darle el libro sería imprudente, temerario. Él tiene que pensar en una alternativa, una excusa.

Sin apartar la mirada, se siente a sí mismo, como un sonámbulo, tirando el libro de su bolsillo y extendiéndolo hacia ella.

Se desenvuelve con un solo movimiento. A medida que pasa la mano sobre la cubierta, suspira.

La sensación familiar, la excitación miserable le inunda.

"Es una maravilla", dice, mirando hacia arriba.

Escudriñando en la página del título, suena las únicas palabras que pueden: T'Quir, Kohlar.

"¿El nombre de alguien?"

"Los autores", Spock dice, contento por la oportunidad de ordenar sus pensamientos. "Los poetas".

"¡Poesía Vulcana! Yo no sabía que los vulcanos escribieran poesía."

Por un momento entra en pánico, preocupado de que ella va a leer en voz alta. Ahora que el libro se ha convertido en un regalo, se transforma de un meditabundo privado a algo más ... simbólico.

¿Y si ella se siente ofendido por ella? O peor aún, ¿si considera que es una invitación?

"¿Qué tiene de malo-" empieza, pero le dice: "... no es contemporáneo ... la poesía ... pero desde el período anterior a la Ilustración. Le podría... resultar ... interesante."

Su regate es transparente, incluso para él. Si tuviera algo de sentido común, tomaría el libro, pediría disculpas por la confusión. Antes de poder hacerlo, comienza a alejarse, y se bate de nuevo a su pesar diciendo: "Gracias por la taza. Estaba bien escogido."

Y sin decir nada más, él camina a su alrededor, recoge su _ka'athrya_ desde la parte superior de la mesa, y sale de la oficina.

Si no se escapa-

Él estira el oído hacia atrás mientras él hace su camino por los tres tramos de escaleras, tanto aliviado como decepcionado de que ella no trate de seguirlo.

El aire final de la tarde es frio, algo que por lo general se encuentra ligeramente irritante, pero hoy le da la bienvenida. Él camina tan rápido que sus pulmones pronto queman, y, también, es a sensación es bienvenida.

La situación con Nyota se está volviendo intolerable-realmente debería decirle antes de las vacaciones que necesita encontrar otra posición para el segundo semestre. Ella se molestara, por supuesto, y puede tomar su despido como un referéndum sobre sus habilidades.

Tendrá que tener cuidado de no dejar que piense que él esta disgustado de ninguna manera con su desempeño-que no está satisfecho con su trabajo.

Pero incluso mientras se ejecuta este escenario en su imaginación, él sabe que no va a seguir adelante.

Su presencia en su vida, confinado como está, tan limitado en su expresión, es la mejor parte de lo que es.

No es de extrañar que él no ha sido capaz de exorcizarla con la meditación, con el ejercicio, con la poesía. Incluso su enojo por T'Pring se siente anémico en comparación con la intensidad de sus emociones para Nyota.

_K'diwa.  
_  
Él nunca llama nadie _k'diwa_ antes. Nunca ha sido tentado a. Y todavía no lo ha hecho, en realidad no. Un desliz de lengua no cuenta como una declaración de la emoción.

Incluso si lo es.

Un regalo debe mostrar al destinatario su sentido.

Se retuerce, pensando en Nyota leer la poesía, sus fantasías al descubierto.

Si ella le pregunta, él tendrá que mentir.

De lo contrario, va a tener la tentación de decirle que lo que cree que sabe de él esta todo mal, que ha estado a punto de sacrificar su seguridad-sin pensar lanzar sus carreras en una pira, y todo porque él no puede dominar los sentimientos que siguen a traicionarlo.

Tiempo para un curandero, tal vez, alguien para reforzar su resolución, o la facilidad de sus pensamientos obsesivos.

En el momento en que llega a su apartamento, él esta realmente sin aliento y temblando de frío. Regula la temperatura a su nivel más alto, y de pie en una ducha con agua tan caliente que el aviso automático mantiene la señalización.

Calentado por fin, detiene el agua y se seca fuera, deslizándose en la ropa de dormir y envolviéndose a sí mismo en el edredón de su cama. Usándolo como una bata, se dirige de nuevo a la sala de estar, mirando por un momento en el cubo de imagen de sí mismo y de su madre, sintiendo un extraño espasmo de nostalgia digno de Ulises, antes de establecerse a sí mismo en el sofá, tratando de alcanzar la Ka'athyra de su padre.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca él marca el modulador tonal y lo ajusta, pero antes de que pueda dejar que sus dedos se asientan en las cuerdas, ve una marca en el cabezal, una oscura mancha singular en la madera marrón. Sosteniendo la ka'athyra a la luz, inspecciona-su propia huella digital, es seguro, al igual que los que están en la caja de resonancia, pero no, éste no es el suyo.

Es pequeño y oval, y casi tan fugaz que no se había dado cuenta de ello en absoluto.

Durante mucho tiempo se queda mirándola, perdido.

_A veces tenemos que dejar de lado algo para calcular su valor.  
_  
Esto tiene que parar. Tiene que dejarlo ir, para hacerle un regalo en un futuro sin complicaciones.

Con un movimiento deliberado él presiona su dedo sobre la impresión de Nyota. Cuando él aleja su dedo no ve su marca. Es suficiente saber que se ha ido.

* * *

_quiero agradecer a todos los Reviews que he recibido es un aleinto para seguri adelante...gracias_

_tambine un agradecimiento especial a NotesfromaClassroom por las palabras de aleinto y tener esta historia entre la lista de sus favoritos...asi como mi beta que a pesar del tiempo que es muy cruel aun sigue ayudandome..._

_y a todos por seguirme._

_pronto el final de esta historia..._


End file.
